


Szepty Naszych Dusz

by brzegsaratogi



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, 19th Century CE RPF, 20th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, Coffee Addict Tadeusz Kościuszko, Comedy, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Daddy Issues, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everybody Loves Chopin, Everyobody Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, M/M, Maria Being A Queen, No Historical Timeline, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression, Tadeusz Is A Good Boy, alternative universes, tuberculosis
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 82,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brzegsaratogi/pseuds/brzegsaratogi
Summary: ❝Jesteś idiotą Kościuszko. Idiotą i przegrywem.❞Życie nie jest czarno-białe. Jest szare. Szara barwa kojarzy się z nudą, można by więc pomyśleć, że nuda jest jednym z fundamentów, na których potrafimy zbudować cały żywot. Andrzej Tadeusz Bonawentura Kościuszko zgadza się z tym stwierdzeniem aż za bardzo. Do czasu.Zdobycie przyjaciół; brzmi jak fajna...znaczy się, ciekawa i interesująca sprawa. Ale przyjaciele to nie tylko uśmiechające się kukiełki, które mają ciągle rzucać suchymi żartami, choć z pozoru tak mogłoby się wydawać. Przyjaciel też ma swoje problemy. Przyjaciel może czuć gorycz za kimś, kogo stracił. Przyjaciel może zakochać się w kimś nieodpowiednim. Przyjaciel może znaleźć się w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Przyjaciel może okłamywać, aby zapewnić tobie beztroskę.A tak poza tym, może wywołać uśmiech na twojej twarzy, nawet, jeśli przez moment jest tylko nazwą użytkownika na dość nietypowym komunikatorze.
Relationships: Adam Mickiewicz/Juliusz Słowacki, Adrienne de Lafayette/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Frédéric Chopin/Franz Liszt, Frédéric Chopin/George Sand, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington, Maria Salomea Skłodowska/Pierre Curie, Nathan Hale (1755-1776)/Benjamin Tallmadge, Past Tadeusz Kościuszko/Ludwika Sosnowska, Tadeusz Kościuszko/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. 01| Przełom w codzienności

**Author's Note:**

> [ Praca została z początku opublikowana na Wattpadzie ]
> 
> Trafiliście na kolejną porcję dramatycznego Słowackiewicza? Cukierkowego fanfiction z Hamiltona? Oj, nic z tych rzeczy. No, może odrobinę. Mam tu trochę Słowackiewicza ze szczyptą dramatu, mam tu też postaci wzorowane na ich wyglądzie i osobowości przedstawionymi w tym przeklętym musicalu dla historycznych masochistów. Niestety, jeśli szukacie tu poprawnie historycznie odwzorowanego Kosa, też się zawiedziecie. Idźcie szukać gdzie indziej u mnie. Ale, kto wie, może nie wszystko stracone, może opowieść powstała w głowie dziecka, które patrzyłoby na mnie teraz z szokiem i zdezorientowaniem, nie jest tak groteskowa i tragiczna jak to być może. Może niektórzy będą parskać przez łzy zażenowania. Inni chwytać się za głowy. Nie wiem, jakkolwiek tu trafiliście, to mi miło, może was zachęcę do zostania.
> 
> Wyjaśnimy sobie parę spraw:
> 
> ↠ Cała fabuła tej historii jest w pełni wymyślona przeze mnie i nie życzę sobie kopiowania jej bez mojej zgody. Oczywista oczywistość.
> 
> ↠ Z pozoru komedia, za kurtyną tragedia. Mieszanka.
> 
> ↠ Jeśli wyłapiecie błąd ortograficzny, interpunkcyjny (o zgrozo, moja nemezis) bądź stylistyczny, to nie zgrywajcie przyzwoitek. Macie jechać po mnie ostro w takiej sytuacji, poprawię co mam poprawić.
> 
> ↠ Postacie nie należą do tej samej epoki, kolejna oczywistość. Mimo wszystko wolę to wyjaśnić, bo czuję się doprawdy skonfundowana, gdy dostaję zapytanie w wiadomości prywatnej, czy ja wiem, że Kościuszko i Churchill nie żyli w tym samym czasie. Moi drodzy, geniuszem nie jestem, ale myślę, że takich problemów jeszcze nie mam.
> 
> ↠ Liczę na zachowanie kultury w komentarzach, ślicznie proszę. Naprawdę ślicznie.

_**ZNACIE**_ to uczucie, kiedy wstajecie rano pełni nadziei i nastawienia na poznanie nowych, interesujących osób?

Ta. Ja też nie.

Mam dwadzieścia jeden lat, słuchawki z muzyką Filipa Szcześniaka w uszach i trzy najgorsze imiona na świecie. Nie licząc nazwiska oczywiście. Andrzej Tadeusz Bonawentura Kościuszko... Kto w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku nazywa tak dziecko? Dobrze, że rodzina i znajomi mówią mi Tadeusz, bo Andrzeja to ja bym chyba nie ścierpiał. A Bonawentura, jak to brzmi, boże dobry. "Bonawentura, schodź na obiad!" albo "Bonawentura, chodź, przyszli twoi koledzy!". Masakra jakaś. Wiecie, im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiam, tym bardziej intryguje mnie, ile moi starzy mieli promili we krwi, kiedy wybierali te imiona.

Jeszcze do póki mieszkałem w Polsce, to imię Tadeusz nie było takie tragiczne. Gorzej jest teraz, na studiach w Ameryce, gdzie co drugą osobę przywiało z innego krańca świata. Współczuję moim biednym wykładowcom. Ani po imieniu ani po nazwisku tu się do chłopaka zwrócić, bo jedno i drugie grozi połamaniem języka. Jak dobrze, że chociaż muzyka mnie rozumie.

Wyrywam się z zamyślenia. Siedzę na trawniku w cieniu drzewa, na dzisiaj już dość wykładów. Media i komunikacja społeczna, to mój kierunek. Od zawsze chciałem być tym inżynierem, pasje dzieciństwa i tak dalej, ale powiedzmy, że w rodzinie mi się nie poukładało. Teraz tkwię tu jak ostatni kołek. A mogłem zostać pseudo-pisarzem na Wattpadzie, może gdybym napisał kiepskie fanfiction z Harrym Stylesem czy innym Bieberem, to zostałoby ono wydane i sfilmowane, a ja osiągnąłbym coś w życiu.

— Nie śpisz ty przypadkiem młody człowieku?

Unoszę głowę. Super, jeszcze rozmowy z tym mi tu brakowało.

— Profesor Washington, dzień dobry — odpowiadam grzecznie. — Nie, tylko zamyśliłem się i zasłuchałem w muzykę. Ale może ma pan rację, powinienem się przespać... Wczoraj siedziałem do późna. Notatki, sam pan wie jak to jest.

Chciałbym przestać uśmiechać się w tak durnowaty sposób. Szlag.

— Żebyś ty tylko miał takie parcie do nauki podczas sesji! — George Washington śmieje się serdecznie, a ja nie przestaję się uśmiechać, choć wygląda to bardziej jakbym właśnie próbował powstrzymać torsję.

— Faktycznie, przydałoby się.

Wykładowca odchodzi. Wzdycham głośno. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, Washington to w dechę gość. Po prostu czasem pokłada zbyt dużą nadzieję w studentów, którym niezbyt się chce. Którym niezbyt się chce robić dosłownie czegokolwiek.

Chowam słuchawki do torby, a następnie ciężkim krokiem zmierzam w stronę akademika. Siedzę tu już dobre dwa miesiące, a jeszcze prawie z nikim się tu nie zakolegowałem. No dobra, jest ta Maryśka Skłodowska, studentka medycyny, ale nasza znajomość polega bardziej na wspólnym użalaniem się nad życiem i dyskutowaniem o tym, jak chcielibyśmy potoczyć nasze życia w przyszłości. No i, jest z mojej cudownej ojczyzny, nie mówcie, że to też nie ma żadnego wpływu.

Uśmiecham się pod nosem na wspomnienie pysznych pierogów w warszawskiej restauracji...

...i nieoczekiwanie oraz dosyć boleśnie na kogoś wpadam. Nieźle Kościuszko, robisz sobie opinię.

— Jezu, stary, strasznie sorry! — podaję rękę chłopakowi z czarnymi lokami, który wygląda, jakby co najmniej przebiegł maraton. Wstaje, otrzepuje się z ziemi i patrzy na mnie najbardziej błagalnym spojrzeniem jakie do tej pory widziałem.

— Ratuj się lepiej, psychol nadciąga — mówi poważnym tonem, ale w jego oczach tańczą iskry wredoty oraz rozbawienia.

— Jaki psycho-

— Jefferson! — Przerywa mi nieźle wkurzony, nie, nieźle wkurwiony męski głos, który dobiega gdzieś zza rogu — Jefferson, ty gnoju, wracaj tu w tej chwili, bo jak matkę kocham!

— Ty nie masz matki, Hamilton! — odkrzykuje nieznajomy, a ja słyszę z ust tego drugiego, tego, którego jeszcze nie widać, serię niecenzuralnych słów. Niejaki Jefferson, uśmiecha się jeszcze do mnie i po chwili odbiega sprintem, jak jakaś pieprzona gazela. Nie muszę długo czekać, aby zobaczyć tego "psychopatę", który tak zaciekle go ścigał. Wybiega zza rogu. To niższy ode mnie chłopak, który ma urodę, jakby przypłynął z wysp. Karaiby?

— Ej, ty... — Hamilton, czy jak mu tam było, sapie ciężko i kładzie mi rękę na ramieniu. — Daj mi...minutkę...ten idiota...nieźle biega...

— Już dobrze, oddychaj. — Klepię go po plecach, a on po chwili pokazuje mi uniesiony kciuk.

— Spoko bluzka — mówi Hamilton, już na równiejszym oddechu. —"Kocham pierogi". Czymkolwiek są pierogi.

Czy ja naprawdę to dzisiaj założyłem? Czy ze wszystkich ciuchów, jakie mam w tej cholernej szafie, obklejonej starymi (jestem pewien, że pamiętają czasy mojej podstawówki, nawet nie kojarzę, po co je ze sobą zabierałem) naklejkami z WOŚP-u, musiałem wybrać akurat tę bluzkę?

— Eee, jasne, dzięki. Wiesz, to taki rodzaj ciasta z farszem w środku. Ruskie są najlepsze, masz tam twaróg, boczek, cebulę i inne dobra, ogólnie to polecam serdecznie. — Na zewnątrz się uśmiecham, w środku umieram. O czym ja właściwie gadam? Powinienem nawiązywać właśnie do jakiejś spoko płyty zespołu z lat dziewięćdziesiątych, a nie tłumaczyć przypadkowemu studentowi czym jest narodowe polskie danie.

— Jasne, z pewnością kiedyś spróbuję. Alexander jestem, Alex — mówi chyba-Karaib z uśmiechem.

— Tadeusz Kościuszko — odpowiadam, a już-mam-wątpliwości-czy-Karaib robi wielkie oczy.

— Tadeus...Tadeuch...

— Nie ważne, mówi mi Tadek, jeśli to będzie łatwiejsze — mówię szybko, a Karaib-czy-nie-oto-jest-pytanie oddycha z ulgą.

— Jesteś z Europy, prawda?

— Tak, Polski. Takie wyjątkowo urokliwe zadupie pośrodku Europy. A ty?

— Karaiby. A tak konkretniej Nevis.

Okej, mogę spać spokojnie.

— Sorry, że nie mogę pogadać dłużej, ale muszę pogadać z Washingtonem na temat tego — Twarz Alexa wykrzywia się w grymasie — pieprzonego hipokryty, który nie umie nie wtykać nosa nie w swoje sprawy.

Nie no, koleś, to wcale nie brzmi jak sugestia aby zadać pytanie. Nie mogę się powstrzymać.

— Co ten "pieprzony hipokryta" zrobił, jeśli mogę wiedzieć?

Brunet macha ręką na znak, że to nieistotne.

— Długo by opowiadać. W każdym razie, muszę lecieć.

Hamilton odbiega niespodziewanie, klepiąc mnie jeszcze na pożegnanie po ramieniu. Chciałbym go jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale ślina nie przynosi mi nic mądrego na język. Jak zwykle. Dopiero kiedy chłopak znika mi z oczu, zauważam małą, białą karteczkę, która najprawdopodobniej wypadła mu z kieszeni.

— Alexander! Hej! Coś zgubiłeś! — krzyczę ile sił w płucach, ale nie dostaję odpowiedzi.

Wiem, że to niegrzeczne czytać cudze papiery, ale to jest silniejsze ode mnie. Prostuję kartkę, która wygląda jak niedbale wyrwana z zeszytu, a następnie odczytuję niewyraźny, podkreślony na czerwono napis.

**BAW SIĘ DOBRZE, SZCZĘŚLIWY ZNALAZCO ;)**

**TU MASZ HASŁO - DŻEMMALIINOWYSSIE**

**NAZWA CHATU TO - SZEPTY NASZYCH DUSZ**

**XXX**

**(hasło wymyślał Juliusz, nazwę chatu Adam. do nich pretensje.)**

Dżem malinowy wcale nie ssie. Bezguście. 

*********

Z laptopem na kolanach, o dwudziestej trzeciej trzydzieści, odpalam przeglądarkę. Nie wiem co robię ze swoim życiem. Chyba po prostu szukam rozrywki.

A niech mnie, znaleziono nazwę chatu "Szepty Naszych Dusz". Strona ładuje się dobrą chwilę, wpatruję się w to kręcące się kółko śmierci. Po chwili wyskakuje mi na twarz gigantyczny napis:

**LEPIEJ STĄD SPADAJ. TAK BĘDZIE LEPIEJ DLA CIEBIE I TWOJEJ PSYCHIKI.**

_Kontynuuj Opuść Stronę_

Nie wiem kim jesteście, ale zrycie psychiki to coś, czego mi aktualnie potrzeba.

_Kontynuuj Opuść Stronę_

Po chwili wyskakuje mi kolejny napis. Ktoś chyba serio chce mnie tu odstraszyć.

**NIE, STARY/A, TAK SERIO BĘDZIE LEPIEJ. NIE WIESZ NA CO SIĘ PISZESZ.**

_Kontynuuj i Umrzyj Opuść Stronę i Ciesz Się Normalnym Życiem_

Jak to mówił Doctor z tego serialu — Geronimo.

_Kontynuuj i Umrzyj Opuść Stronę i Ciesz Się Normalnym Życiem_

Powiem wam, że gdyby ktoś wbił teraz do mojego pokoju, to najpewniej zszedłbym na zawał. Chociaż może ta adrenalina, której teraz doświadczam, zrobiłaby swoje.

**DOBRA, JESTEŚ DZIWNY/A. LUBIĘ TO. WPROWADŹ TU HASŁO:**

**_______________**

**> >>DŻEMMALINOWYSSIE**

Jeśli to ukryty Pornhub, to nie jest ani trochę śmieszne.

**WPROWADŹ NICK**

**_______________**

**> >>ILovePierogi**

Wstrzymuję oddech. Po chwili na ekranie laptopa ukazuje mi się kolorowy chat, oraz wiadomości umieszczane przy nazwach nicków. W co ja się wpakowałem? Przecież nawet nie znam tych ludzi! Zamykam szybko ekran, jakbym spodziewał się na nim starego zboczeńca w samych bokserkach.

A może to świetna okazja...?

Robię głęboki wdech. Raz kozie śmierć.

*********

@FrenchestFry Tylko FRYTKI

@PianoBoy Zero gustu kulinarnego, zero. Nuggety z kurczaka to oczywiście najlepszy fast food!

@FrenchestFry Ranisz moje uczucia, mon ami!

@PianoBoy To zmień gusta kulinarne.

@FrenchestFry Powiedział ten co pije zepsute mleko xd

@PianoBoy To się nazywa kefir i to jest zbyt dobre, aby twoje kubki smakowe to ogarnęły, ty bezguście.

@PanAdam Fryderyk, jesteś niemiły. Przeproś Lafa dla świętego spokoju.

@FrenchestFry Mam ci przypominać Chopin, że w połowie też jesteś Francuzem ?

@PianoBoy Wyparłem to mentalnie.

_@ILovePierogi dołączył/a do rozmowy_

@ILovePierogi Dzień dobry?

@PianoBoy Dokończymy to później @FrenchestFry

@PianoBoy Co z ciebie za ziom @ILovePierogi ???

@PanAdam Podbijam do pytania pana powyżej

@FrenchestFry Moi aussi!

@ILovePierogi Znalazłem kartkę z hasłem. Właściwie, to wiem kto ją zgubił i do kogo należała. Do waszego chyba-kolegi. Alexa Hamiltona, ktoś coś?

@PianoBoy XDDDDDDDDD

@FrenchestFry XDDDDDDDD

@PanAdam XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

@ILovePierogi XDD

@ILovePierogi Czemu piszemy "XD" ?

@PianoBoy O rany, on to naprawdę zrobił

@PanAdam Serio jest taki głupi 🤣

@PanAdam I jeszcze to zgubił 🤣

@PanAdam Szkoda, że Julka tu nie ma. On wiedział, że tak będzie 🤣🤣

@PianoBoy Mickiewicz, już nie napierdalaj tymi emotkami. To wygląda kurewsko nieestetycznie.

@PanAdam Język, Chopin

@PianoBoy Który? Polski, angielski, francuski?

@PanAdam Mega śmieszne, mistrz komedii z ciebie się ostatnio zrobił, zaczynasz pobijać nawet Hamiltona.

@ILovePierogi CZY KTOŚ MI WYJAŚNI O CO CHODZI Z TYM HAMILTONEM? ŚLICZNIE PROSZĘ.

@PanAdam W skrócie, to miał podejść do losowej osoby na korytarzu i przekazać jej tę kartkę. Zakładzik. Ale jak widać ją zgubił. Czy tylko mnie to nie dziwi?

@FrenchestFry Po drodze miał jeszcze dramę z Jeffersonem, ten kretyn nie wie, kiedy trzymać język za zębami. Gorzej robi się tylko, gdy do gry wpleciemy jeszcze Adamsa i voilà, armagedon!

@ILovePierogi Czyli co, jestem przypadkową ofiarą waszego durnego zakładu?

@PianoBoy Bardziej naszym królikiem doświadczalnym

@FrenchestFry Oui, sprawdzamy czy przypadkowi ludzie z ulicy są spoko!

@ILovePierogi Czuję się wykorzystany.

@PianoBoy Chodź, przytulę cię. 

@PianoBoy Lepiej?

@ILovePierogi Przestało być przed maturą.

@PianoBoy A już myślałem, że będzie elegancko jak w reklamie snickersów.

_@BetseyEliza dołączył/a do rozmowy_

@BetseyEliza Hej, kto dzisiaj umiera?

@PanAdam Moje zdrowie psychiczne. Pogrzeb jutro o dziewiątej :)

@BetseyEliza Chwila...

@BetseyEliza Julek zmienił nick?

@PianoBoy Nie, Alex zgubił kartkę z hasłem

@BetseyEliza ...

@FrenchestFry Też bym tego lepiej nie podsumował.

@ILovePierogi Ooo, hej @BetseyEliza

@BetseyEliza Czytałeś ostrzeżenia przed wejściem tu?

@ILovePiergi Każde.

@BetseyEliza Welp

@BetseyEliza Nie będę pytała, ale ok. Chyba tu pasujesz.

@ILovePierogi Dobra, tak w ogóle... Anonimowość tu obowiązuje? Czy mogę znać wasze imiona? Strzelam, że @PanAdam to Adam, a @BetseyEliza to Eliza, ale reszta?

@PianoBoy Fryderyk Chopin, miło mi. Poza Adamem Mickiewiczem i Elizabeth Schuyler mamy tu jeszcze nieobecnych: Juliusza Słowackiego, Alexandra Hamiltona i Marię Skłodowską.

@ILovePierogi Woah, tyle Polaków na jednym serwerze? I do tego Maryśka też tu jest?

@PanAdam Znacie się?

@ILovePierogi Można tak powiedzieć. Gadamy ze sobą czasami.

@ILovePierogi A @FrenchestFry? Jak masz na imię?

@PanAdam NIE

@PianoBoy Mój ulubiony moment, ach.

@BetseyEliza 3...2...1...

@FrenchestFry Marie Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de la Fayette, miło mi <3

@PanAdam Ale dla znajomych po prostu Laf

@ILovePierogi Jestem Tadeusz Kościuszko.

@Betsey: ...Spróbuj powiedzieć to 50 razy. Jak w ogóle czyta się to takie "s"?

@PanAdam: Nie jest takie trudne, serio. Tak jakbyś miała szparę między zębami i krztusiła się jabłkiem jednocześnie

@BetseyEliza: Dla was nie, ale dla mnie i @FrenchestFry ?

@FrenchestFry Difficile!

@PanAdam Dobra, ja lecę uderzyć w kimono.

@PianoBoy Pff, sen jest dla słabych!

@ILovePierogi Moje motto życiowe.

@PianoBoy Już cię lubię

@PianoBoy Hej, @PanAdam od razu powiedz, że idziesz pisać na prywatnym z Julkiem 😏

@PanAdam Chopin, dość. Nie jestem gejem.

@FrenchestFry Oui, oui...

@PianoBoy Kto tak mówi ten jest, Adasiu. 

@PanAdam Wychodzę. Tylko pióro mnie rozumie.

_@PanAdam opuścił/a konwersację_

@BetseyEliza O ile się założymy, że serio poszedł pisać z Julkiem?

@PianoBoy Dam pięćdziesiąt dolców.

@FrenchestFry Podwyższam do stu!

@ILovePierogi Mam rozumieć, że Mickiewicz chodzi ze Słowackim?

@FrenchestFry Jeszcze nie, mon ami...

@BetseyEliza Ale niedługo, oj niedługo. Love is in the air, jak to mówią.

@ILovePierogi Cóż, skoro tak, to im kibicuję

@PianoBoy Czy czujesz się niekomfortowo w tym towarzystwie?

@ILovePierogi Nie, no...

@ILovePierogi Wydajecie się spoko C:

@PianoBoy Pozory często mylą, wiesz.

@BetseyEliza Czy ty próbujesz nas oczernić?

@PianoBoy Skądże!

@ILovePierogi Co studiujecie? Ja jestem na kierunku media i komunikacja społeczna.

@PianoBoy Cóż za zręczna zmiana tematu xd

@BetseyEliza Ja i Lafayette studiujemy historię sztuki, Hamilton prawo, Maria medycynę, Adam i Juliusz scenopisarstwo, a Fryderyk historię i teorię muzyki.

@ILovePierogi Czyli "Piano Boy" nie wzięło się znikąd? Grasz?

@FrenchestFry Oui! Jak Fryderyk ci coś zagra na pianinie albo fortepianie, to czas staje w miejscu!

@PianoBoy Bez przesady, aż tak dobry to nie jestem. Mogę zagrać etiudę czy dwie...

@FrenchestFry Nie słuchaj go! On nawet pisze własną muzykę!

@BetseyEliza Jest najlepszy!

@ILovePierogi Kiedyś jak spotkamy się w realu, to musisz zagrać jakiś koncert!

@PianoBoy Hej, spokojnie, znamy się od pół godziny!

@FrenchestFry Mi to nie przeszkadza.

@BetseyEliza Ani mi. Nie obchodzi mnie czy znamy się pół godziny czy pół roku.

@BetseyEliza Ważne, żeby druga osoba była sympatyczna!

@PianoBoy Dobry Boże, za dobra jesteś na ten świat. 

@FrenchestFry Oui, Eliza jest najmilszą, najżyczliwszą, najbardziej ufną osobą na tym świecie <3

@BetseyEliza Ej, bez przesady, potrafię być suką!

@PianoBoy Eee, nie, nie potrafisz.

@ILovePierogi Daj spokój, po co zaprzeczać, gdy ktoś mówi, że jesteś fajna?

@BetseyEliza ;<

@PianoBoy Rany, nawet jak się obraża to jest urocza

_@BetseyEliza opuścił/a konwersację_

@FrenchestFry Och. Bywa.

@FrenchestFry Wiecie co?

@PianoBoy Co?

_@FrenchestFry opuścił/a konwersację_

@ILovePierogi ?

@PianoBoy Chwila...

@PianoBoy NIE SKOŃCZYLIŚMY O NUGGETACH I FRYTKACH!

@PianoBoy Wracaj tu ty francuska cholero! Marie Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de la Fayette, wracaj tu W TEJ CHWILI!

_@PianoBoy opuścił/a konwersację_

@ILovePierogi Halo?

@ILovePierogi Jest tu kto?

@ILovePierogi No tak.

_@ILovePierogi opuścił/a konwersację_


	2. 02| Kochajmy się, ale tak z osobna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kochajmy się, ale tak — z osobna
> 
> Adam Mickiewicz

_**MINĘŁY**_ cztery dni od naszej pierwszej rozmowy na Szeptach Naszych Dusz. W międzyczasie zdążyliśmy wysłać sobie setki normalnych esemesów i pogadać parę razy przez telefon. Spotkałem się raz z Chopinem i Mickiewiczem w realności, ale nie wchodziłem w międzyczasie na chat. Udało mi się jednak ustalić, że zostałem oficjalnie "zatwierdzony" przez grupę znajomych. Jak to słowo pięknie brzmi... _znajomych._

Dzisiaj jednak miał nadejść ten wielki dzień, w którym mieliśmy spotkać się w barze całą paczką. Tak, żeby pogadać w prawdziwym życiu.

Wiecie co, nie jestem pewien, czy tak należy radzić sobie ze stresem, ale postanowiłem kupić sobie trzy paczki gum balonowych i stoję teraz pod barem, pykając już chyba piętnastego balona arbuzowego z rzędu.

Umówiłem się tu z Adamem, Juliuszem, Elizą, Alexandrem i Maryśką. Lafayette i Chopin nie mogli dzisiaj przyjść, ponieważ ten drugi musi ćwiczyć do koncertu, a pierwszy wychodzi gdzieś _z kimś_. Serio, zazdroszczę kolesiowi. Gdybym ja miał dziewczynę, to szpanowałbym tym na prawo i lewo. Niestety jej nie mam, ale to tylko kwestia czasu. Przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję.

— Tadeusz?

Odwracam się, aby zobaczyć kto do mnie mówi, i w tym momencie dosłownie opada mi szczęka, a razem z nią wypada mi guma.

Przede mną właśnie stanął istny anioł.

Dziewczyna ma bladą cerę, długie ciemnobrązowe włosy i zielone oczy, w których przez chwilę zupełnie tonę. Nie jest szczególnie wysoka, powiedziałbym, że raczej drobna. Ma mały zadarty nosek oraz nie jest zbyt szczupła, ale jeszcze nie gruba. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzę się na nią z rozszerzonymi gałami i otwartą buzią. Ona reaguje na to chichotem i przytula mnie po przyjacielsku, jakbyśmy znali się nie wiadomo ile lat.

— Eliza? — udaje mi się w końcu wybąkać, kiedy uwalniam się już z uścisku szatynki. Kiwa energicznie głową i posyła mi najbardziej anielski uśmiech jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem. Cholera, chyba się zauroczyłem. Ciekawe czy ma chłopaka?

— Tak, wiem, nie jestem typową laską z Instagrama z długimi nogami i dużym tyłkiem, ale chyba ujdzie? — Mam ochotę jej przywalić, że w ogóle tak o sobie pomyślała, ale przypominam sobie, że dziewczyn się nie bije. Przeklinam do siebie po polsku, a ona marszczy brwi w niezrozumieniu więc szybko kręcę głową, aby uświadomić jej, że to nie było nic istotnego.

— Oczywiście, że tak! Jesteś piękna...znaczy ładna. — Czuję, że zaczynam robić się czerwony jak burak, więc postanawiam zmienić temat. — Wiesz może kiedy przyjdzie reszta?

— Skłodowska, Słowacki i Mickiewicz powinni zaraz być, ale z Alexem różnie to bywa...spóźnił się nawet na własne narodziny. Serio, przyszedł na świat kilka dni później niż było to planowane.

Patrzę na Elizę, która uśmiecha się pod nosem jak na miłe wspomnienie. Ciekawe jak ona i Alexander są ze sobą blisko?

— Słuchaj — staram się brzmieć obojętnie. — Wydajesz się być dość zżyta z Hamiltonem. Czy wy jesteście...? No wiesz — nie udaje mi się dokończyć zdania, bo Eliza wybucha śmiechem. Tym swoim cudownym, słodkim śmiechem.

— Skąd! Ja i Alexander? Fuj! Jestem dla niego jak młodsza siostra. Chociaż w sumie to czasem wydaje mi się, że to ja jestem od niego o te kilka lat starsza. Właściwie to on cały czas zachowuje się jak dziecko. Im dłużej będziesz z nim przebywać, tym bardziej to zauważysz.

— Niech zgadnę, rozmawiacie o Alexie za jego plecami? Szanuję mocno — Adam podchodzi do nas, ze mną przybija żółwika, Elizę całuje w policzek. Dla niego pewnie nic to nie znaczy, są przyjaciółmi. Ale i tak mu zazdroszczę.

Za Mickiewiczem idą Słowacki i Skłodowska, rozmawiają o czymś bardzo zawzięcie. Maryśka macha mi ręką, a Juliusz unosi jedną brew jakby zastanawiał się kim ja właściwie jestem. Po chwili również mi macha, a ja mu odmachuje. Wszyscy oprócz Hamiltona jesteśmy teraz w jednej kupie, wymieniamy uściski i śmiejemy się głośno. No dobra, oni się śmieją, ja stoję trochę z boku jak ten kołek, ponieważ nie znam ich zbyt dobrze.

— A więc — mówi głośno Juliusz, kiedy towarzystwo postanawia na chwilę ucichnąć — jak może zauważyliście, dołączył do nas nowy kolega! Owacje proszę! — Wskazuje na mnie ręką, a ja tak się stresuję, że przez chwilę mam ochotę wybuchnąć histerycznym śmiechem, ale się powstrzymuję i po prostu kiwam głową z pogodną miną przylepioną do twarzy.

— Ogólnie to jesteś tu tylko przez kretyństwo Alexandra, ale pomińmy ten punkt programu i po prostu przejdźmy do rzeczy — Mickiewicz klepie mnie po ramieniu. — Wiesz, mamy taką tradycję, że jak ktoś dochodzi do naszej paczki to idziemy na coś mocniejszego i gramy w "Prawda lub wyzwanie". Znasz zasady gry? — Kiwam głową, ale po chwili postanawiam zadać pytanie:

— Ile was tu było na początku?

— Najpierw byli tylko Mickiewicz, Słowacki i Chopin. Potem doszedł Lafayette, potem ja, ja zaprosiłam Alexandra, a na końcu doszła Maria. A teraz ty — Eliza uśmiecha się, a wszystkie chmury na niebie zdają się na moment zniknąć.

— Czyli co...alkohol? — Maryśka poprawia okulary i posyła reszcie łobuzerski uśmieszek. Ja naprawdę nie wiem, jak można być jednocześnie takim nerdem i buntownikiem jak ona. Serio, to jest ten typ osoby, która malowałaby farbą po murze szkoły wzory chemiczne.

— Czy ktoś mówił coś o alkoholu? — Czarna czupryna wyłania się zza rogu, a jej właściciel zdyszany podbiega do nas i wyhamowuje zaraz przed Juliuszem.

— Spokojnie Alex, umieraj dopiero po sesjach — Adam rzuca żartobliwie w jego stronę, a Hamilton bierze głęboki wdech.

— Miałem coś do załatwienia z Adamsem. Nic szczególnie ważnego, ale warto dmuchać na zimne — mówi poważnie, a jego spojrzenie natrafia na moje. — Pierogi! Miło cię widzieć!

— Ciebie też — odpowiadam z uśmiechem, ale w głowie przeklinam, że akurat takie przezwisko do mnie przyległo.

— Dobra, skoro jesteśmy już wszyscy to kto jest za tym, żeby przestać sobie słodzić i przejść do rzeczy? — Juliusz pstryka palcami, a reszta grupy przytwierdziła jego słowa głośnymi okrzykami.

Coś czuję, że to będzie długi wieczór.

*********

— Dobra, gdyby ktoś zapomniał zasad — Adam zwraca uwagę wszystkich poprzez pukanie łyżeczką w szklankę — to są one następujące: kręcimy po kolei butelką, a osoba kręcąca musi zadać osobie na którą wypadło pytanie lub rzucić jej wyzwanie. I nie Tadek — mówi szybko Mickiewicz, kiedy otwieram usta — wyzwania typu "rozbierz się i zatańcz makarenę na ulicy" nie wchodzą niestety w grę. Osoba ma prawo spasować, poprzez wzięcie shota. Może jednak spasować tylko trzy razy. Potem przegrywa. A więc wygrywa najbardziej szczere i wytrzymałe z nas.

— Mam pytanie! Są jakieś nagrody? — pyta Alexander, siadając z butami na krześle.

— Duma, szacunek i chwała.

— Beznadzieja... — jęczy Hamilton. — Od narodzin mam już to w pakiecie.

— Oraz piętnaście dolców — dorzuca Skłodowska, a student prawa od razu się rozchmurza.

— Wchodzę w to. To co, zaczynamy?

— A kto kręci pierwszy? — Eliza wygląda na lekko zestresowaną. Chyba nie jest wielką fanką tej gry.

— Może Tadeusz? W końcu to on jest tu świeżakiem — Juliusz na moje nieszczęście proponuje, a inni mu aprobują. Wzdycham głośno i sięgam po butelkę. Wykonuję jedno, pewne zakręcenie. Zamykam na sekundę oczy, a po sekundzie je otwieram, żeby dowiedzieć się, że butelka zatrzymała się na...Hamiltonie.

— A więc Alex. Pytanie czy wyzwanie?

— Pytanie — Karaib odpowiada bez mrugnięcia okiem, a inni jęczą w niezadowoleniu wyzywając go od nudziarzy. Zastanawiam się chwilę. Uśmiecham się w końcu do siebie, dumny z tego co wymyśliłem.

— Przeleciałeś kiedyś jakąś laskę z akademika? — słyszę, jak Juliusz gwiżdże. Wszystkim, poza Hamiltonem oczywiście, chyba spodobało się moje pytanie.

— Tak — odpowiada twardo i już sięga po butelkę, ale Mickiewicz odsuwa ją od niego z uśmieszkiem na ustach.

— Hola hola kolego, poprosimy jakieś pikantne szczegóły! — Na słowa Adama, Eliza prycha.

— Zostawcie go, widzicie przecież, że stresujecie biedaka.

— Nie matkuj mi tu Schuyler — Alexander mruczy ponuro i grozi dziewczynie palcem, na co ta unosi ręce w obronnym geście. — Nie będę się wdawał w najmniejsze szczególiki, ale powiem tylko tyle: Maria Reynolds.

Maryśka Skłodowska dostaje nagłego ataku kaszlu, a Słowacki gwiżdże po raz drugi.

— Z tą zdzirą? Alex, błagam! Myślałam, że masz chociaż jakiekolwiek wymagania...

— Zamknijcie się. Wszyscy — Hamilton patrzy na nas wszystkich wilkiem i sięga po butelkę kolejny raz, tym razem dostając ją. Po zakręceniu ta zatrzymuje się na Elizie.

— Elizabeth Schuyler, pytanie czy wyzwanie?

— Wyzwanie poproszę.

W oku bruneta pojawia się błysk. Ani trochę mi się to nie podoba.

— Pocałuj osobę, z którą najchętniej byś się umówiła.

Wstrzymuję oddech. Julek i Adam wymieniają zakłopotane spojrzenia, jakby bycie pocałowanym przez Elizę było jakimś rodzajem kary. Dziewczyna przez chwilę unosi zaskoczona brwi, ale już po chwili wstaje od stolika i...zaczyna iść w moją stronę! Spalam buraka i zamykam oczy.

A potem Eliza wymija mnie obojętnie. Czuję się w pewnym stopniu oszukany.

Szatynka podchodzi do jakiegoś blondyna, który stoi po drugiej stronie baru i bez ostrzeżenia sprzedaje mu buziaka prosto w usta. Potem zostawia zszokowanego chłopaka i siada z powrotem na swoim miejscu jakby nigdy nic. Wszyscy patrzymy na nią pytająco.

— No co? Nie powiedziałeś "pocałuj kogoś z nas". Powiedziałeś "pocałuj osobę, z którą najchętniej byś się umówiła".

Hamilton nic nie mówi i oddaje jej butelkę. Tym razem wypada na Słowackiego, który wybiera pytanie.

— Jakie jest twoje ulubione jedzenie? — pyta Eliza, a my krzywimy się na prostotę pytania.

— Żurek! — mówi Julek zadowolony, że otrzymał coś tak banalnego. — Kocham żurek. To tradycyjne polskie danie narodowe, muszę kiedyś ugotować. To taka kwaśna zupa z kiełbasą i jajkiem w środku. Ale pamiętajcie! Żurek to nie jest jedzenie. To nie jest nawet miłość. To jest styl bycia, to jest życie. Mógłbym napisać cały poemat tylko o żurku!

— Czekam z niecierpliwością! — uśmiecham się, ponieważ również kocham tę zupę.

Potem gramy jeszcze parę rundek. Zaczęliśmy pasować, kiedy zaczęto pytać nas o nasze życie uczuciowe. Czemu mnie to nie dziwi? Och, i jeszcze Mickiewicz odmówił pokazania swojej wersji roboczej wiersza o jakiejś psychopatce co zabiła męża, a Maryśka nie podzieliła się z nami przepisem na wybuch. Chyba wie, co byśmy z tym fantem zrobili.

W końcu dochodzi do momentu, kiedy w grze są jedynie Słowacki, Hamilton i Skłodowska. Kiedy Juliusz wylosowuje Alexandra, widać, że jest już gotowy posunąć się do najgorszych złośliwości.

— Alex — mówi stanowczo — wyzywam cię, abyś nie obrażał Burra, przez, powiedzmy...trzy dni?

Nazwisko które Słowacki wymienia, jedynie obiło mi się wcześniej o uszy. Aaron Burr, nazywany również Burrito, jest studentem prawa podobnie jak Alexander. Mają ze sobą tą małą wojenkę i rywalizują o tytuł pupilka Washingtona. Nie nienawidzą się, ale do dobrych przyjaciół do im raczej daleko, a nadawanie jeden na drugiego to niemal ich hobby. Widzę, jak na wyzwanie Hamilton przegryza wargę i bierze szota. Swojego ostatniego.

— Nigdy więcej gier z Polakami — brunet wzdycha i opada na siedzenie.

Zaciętą walkę między Słowackim a Skłodowską, zakończyło pytanie Marii Juliusza o to, jakiej jest orientacji seksualnej. Przyszły poeta zaklął dziewczynę w duchu i spasował. Chemiczka wygrała rundę z uśmiechem na twarzy.

*********

**_Rozpoczęto grupową konwersację na chacie Szepty Naszych Dusz._ **

**@** **PianoBoy** Zacznijmy od tego: czy Mickiewicz upił się wreszcie na tyle aby pocałować Julka?!

 **@** **BetseyEliza** Niestety jeszcze nie...

 **@** **PianoBoy** A więc nie jest mi aż tak przykro, że nie mogłem przyjść :D

 **@** **A.Ham** Ale ominął cię pijany Tadeusz, a uwierz, to jest zdecydowanie warte zobaczenia.

 **@** **ILovePierogi** Nie lepsze to niż Alex i jego tajemnice z życia seksualnego ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **@** **PianoBoy** Cóż, to już brzmi interesująco. 

**@** **FrenchestFry** Pff, Maria Reynolds, powiedzcie o czymś o czym jeszcze nie wiemy...

 **@A.Ham** CO PROSZĘ

 **@A.Ham** KTO **JESZCZE** O TYM WIE?

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** A tam nikt szczególny, tylko tak połowa akademika :)

 **@** **ILovePierogi** Honey, you've got a big storm commin.

 **@A.Ham** O boże. O kurwa.

 **@A.Ham** Myślicie że Jefferson o tym wie?

 **@** **KrólJulian** Jeszcze pewnie nie, ale zawsze może się dowiedzieć...

 **@** **PianoBoy** Hehe

 **@A.Ham** Morda w kubeł Słowacki

 **@A.Ham** Obietnica była taka, że rzeczy z butelki nie wychodzą z poza tego grona!

 **@** **BetseyEliza** Coś w tym jest...

 **@** **KrólJulian** No dobra, będę grzeczny :C

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** Tak swoją drogą, to gdzie się podział Adam?

 **@** **KrólJulian** Krasiński wbił mu na kwadrat, planują coś razem. Jakiś projekt.

 **@** **FrenchestFry** Nie jesteś ani trochę zazdrosny mon ami?

 **@** **PianoBoy** Oooo właśnie

 **@KrólJulian** Po prostu was zignoruję

 **@ChemistryQueen** +1

 **@KrólJulian** Nie rozmawiajmy o mnie, porozmawiajmy o tym, jak czerwony zrobił się Tadek kiedy Eliza go nie pocałowała...

 **@PianoBoy** Gadaj gadaj gadaaaj! Czyżby Tadeusz robił maślane oczy do Elizy?

 **@PianoBoy** Teraz zacząłem żałować, że mnie tam nie było...

 **@ILovePierogi** Dramatyzujecie, tam po prostu było za gorąco. I tyle w temacie.

 **@BetseyEliza** Ludzie, my się znamy kilka dni...

 **@A.Ham** Nie słyszałaś nigdy o miłości od pierwszego wejrzenia?

 **@BetseyEliza** Z-N-A-J-O-M-O-Ś-Ć

 **@FrenchestFry** Mhm...

 **@BetseyEliza** Pogadajmy może o Lafayecie i Adriennne!

 **@FrenchestFry** C'est chiant comme la pluie. Nie ma żadnych pikantnych plotek. Jesteśmy razem i fin.

 **@PianoBoy** No to ja jestem za wróceniem do Słowackiewicza

 **@ChemistryQueen** Słowackiewicza?

 **@A.Ham** Nazwa shipu

 **@PianoBoy** Wiesz, łączenie nazwisk i te sprawy

**@KrólJulian**

**@KrólJulian** Z wami się nie da normalnie pogadać...

 **@BetseyEliza** Wy wszyscy jesteście niemili! *przytula Julka*

 **@** **KrólJulian** *przytula Elizę*

 **@A.Ham** *rzyga bo nie zniesie takiej ilości czułości*

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** *przyłącza się do rzygania*

 **@** **ILovePierogi** *unosi pytająco brwi bo nie wie o co chodzi z tymi gwiazdkami*

 **@** **FrenchestFry** *musi zajrzeć do słownika angielskiego*

 **@** **PianoBoy** *jego twarz to jedno wielkie XD*

 **@A.Ham** Ok, czas przestać

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** Jestem za, nie możemy chociaż utrzymać na tej grupie pozorów normalności?

 **@** **PianoBoy** Powodzenia życzę

 **@A.Ham** Wiecie co, myślałem ostatnio

 **@** **KrólJulian** Przepraszam, co robiłeś?

 **@A.Ham** ...

 **@A.Ham** W każdym razie może następnym razem na zarywaniu nocki dla nauki, możemy puścić składankę Chopina, kto jest za?

 **@** **FrenchestFry** Moi!

 **@** **ILovePierogi** Jaaaa

 **@** **BetseyEliza** Też!

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** Spoko, chociaż Blackpink jest lepszy

 **@** **PianoBoy** Ej ej ej, ja dopiero się uczę!

 **@** **BetseyEliza** Ale i tak wymiatasz!

 **@** **FrenchestFry** Mhm! <3

 **@ChemistryQueen** Dobra, ja spadam

 **@ChemistryQueen** Za dużo kontaktowania się na dzisiaj z ludźmi w jakikolwiek sposób

**_@ChemistryQueen opuścił/a konwersację_ **

**_@BetseyEliza opuścił/a konwersację_ **

**@PianoBoy** Hej! Eliza miała jeszcze zostać :(

 **@ILovePierogi** Wykorzystajmy ten fakt, że teraz jesteśmy tutaj jedynie my, panowie

 **@A.Ham** I co chcesz robić? Gadać o iście męskich sprawach?

 **@ILovePierogi** Czemu nie?

**_@FrenchestFry opuścił/a konwersację_ **

**@KrólJulian** Chyba go przestraszyliście gadaniem o męskich sprawach XD

 **@ILovePierogi** Jeszcze nic nie powiedziałem...

 **@PianoBoy** To chyba dobrze

 **@PianoBoy** Jeszcze byś pogorszył sytuację Xd

 **@ILovePierogi** Czemu wszyscy mnie nienawidzicie T-T

 **@KrólJulian** Nie bądź baba

 **@A.Ham** I załóż różowy sweterek na poprawę humoru

 **@ILovePierogi** Mam taki

 **@KrólJulian** Co?

 **@ILovePierogi** Co?

**_@ILovePierogi usunął/ęła wiadomość "mam taki"_ **

**@PianoBoy** Nie pytam

 **@PianoBoy** A jak tam ostanio twoja wena **@** **KrólJulian** ?

 **@** **KrólJulian** Ssie

 **@** **KrólJulian** Ale zakochałem się w imieniu Kordian! To tak z nowości. Ładny tytuł na książkę, co nie?

 **@A.Ham** Poetycko brzmi

 **@** **ILovePierogi** "Kordian" - Juliusz Słowacki

 **@** **KrólJulian** Łooo panowie

 **@** **KrólJulian** To nawet dobrze brzmi

 **_@_ ** **_KrólJulian_ ** **_opuścił/a konwersację_ **

**@** **PianoBoy** Spieprzył pisać

 **@** **PianoBoy** To ja spieprzam grać!

 **_@_ ** **_PianoBoy_ ** **_opuścił/a konwersację_ **

**@** **ILovePierogi** NIE BĘDĘ OSTATNI TYM RAZEM

 **_@_ ** **_ILovePierogi_ ** **_opuścił/a konwersację_ **

**@A.Ham**...

**_@A.Ham opuścił/a konwersację_ **


	3. 03| Żyjemy pod tym samym niebem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak postępuj z przyjaciółmi, aby nie stali się nieprzyjaciółmi, a z nieprzyjaciółmi tak, żeby jak najprędzej stali się tobie przyjaciółmi.
> 
> Pitagoras

**_ZACZYNAM_** bać się o swoje życie. Tym razem to ja zgubiłem kartkę z hasłem.

Okej, Tadeusz, uspokój się, rób głębokie wdechy i wydechy...cholera jasna! Co ja im powiem? Że jestem taką samą sierotą co Hamilton? Czyżbym naprawdę zniżył się do jego poziomu?

Przeszukałem cały pokój, kampus i jeszcze ulicę. I nic. Na bank ktoś ją znalazł, a to by znaczyło, że będziemy mieli nowego frajera na chacie. Z pewnością reszta ekipy będzie w siódmym niebie!

Jestem Andrzej Tadeusz Przegryw Bonawentura Kościuszko, miło mi. Nie ma co, na pewno zapunktowałem sobie u Elizy.

Postanowiłem zadzwonić do osoby, która może nie naśle na mnie od razu płatnego mordercy, ponieważ też kiedyś popełniła ten błąd. Alex, ty skończony idioto, odbierz!

_— Tadek?_

No, miłościwy pan postanowił wreszcie podnieść słuchawkę. Po ósmym razie.

— Alex, mamy mały problem-

_—Zgubiłeś kartkę z hasłem._

— Zgubiłem kartkę z hasłem.

Słyszę długie i poirytowane westchnięcie po drugiej stronie, ale po chwili Hamilton wraca do rozmowy. Chyba przypomniał sobie, że rozmawiamy teraz, bo kiedyś zrobił dokładnie to samo.

 _— Tadeuszu Koschutko...nie, Kosztuke...Kociuszko..._ — Aby powstrzymać śmiech zagryzam dolną wargę — _Zresztą walić. Pierogi, zrobisz dokładnie co ci powiem._

—Ta jest, kapitanie — hej, to nie moja wina, zaczynam tak gadać w stresie, dobra? — obywatel Kościuszko słucha dokładnie.

— _Zadzwonisz do Julka i powiesz mu, że poziom hakerstwa w ostatnich dniach podwyższył się o 80% i musimy koniecznie zmienić nasze hasło, zanim utracimy nasz chat._

Waham się przez chwilę.

— No dobra, a może po prostu się przyznam?

— _Nie, nie możesz tego zrobić._

— Czemu?

— _Stracisz nędzne resztki godności, które ci pozostały._

Cóż, trudno się nie zgodzić. Kiwam sam do siebie głową i żegnam się z Hamiltonem. Teraz muszę zadzwonić do Słowackiego i postarać się zabrzmieć jak najbardziej przekonująco, z czym może być problem, bo zawsze byłem słabym aktorem.

O i proszę, mówią że to Polacy tacy nieporządni, a w przeciwieństwie do Alexandra, Juliusz odbiera po dwóch sekundach.

 _— Hej Kościuszko, coś się stało?_ — Jego ciepły ton sprawia, że zaczynam się wewnętrznie trząść. Chyba naprawdę jestem kiepskim kłamcą. Powiedziałem mu o "podwyższonym poziomie hakerstwa" i szczerze mówiąc, miałem ochotę po prostu zapaść się pod ziemię.

 _— Serio? —_ Julek brzmi na prawdziwie zaskoczonego, czyli chyba mi się jednak udało. Albo ciśnie sobie ze mnie bekę, co też jest wielce prawdopodobne. — _Nie wiedziałem o tym. Ale chyba nie mamy się czego obawiać, wrzuciliśmy na chat niezłe programy ochronne, wydaje mi się, że póki ktoś nie zna hasła to jesteśmy bezpieczni._

Tylko, że ktoś je do cholery zna.

Byłem już wtedy w takim stresie, że postanowiłem mu przytaknąć i odłożyć słuchawkę. Trudno, może znajdę tego kolesia (lub laskę) i przekupię ją, aby udawał (lub udawała), że znalazł (lub znalazła, nie bądźmy seksistami) się na Szeptach Naszych Dusz, bo jest profesjonalnym hakerem.

Nie mogłem przecież wiedzieć, że pewien chłopak czyta w tym momencie o tym, że dżem malinowy ssie i postanawia zignorować ostrzeżenia zostawione przez Chopina.

I, oczywiście, nie mogłem wiedzieć, że "intruz" jest nam wszystkim doskonale znany.

*********

_**Rozpoczęto grupową konwersację na chacie Szepty Naszych Dusz** _

**@PanAdam** Czy tylko jako ostatni dowiaduję się o tym podwyższonym poziomie hakerstwa?!

 **@ChemistryQueen** Wiesz, ja dowiaduję się właśnie w tej chwili...

 **@FrenchestFry** Że co?!

 **@KrólJulian** Wiecie, ja dowiedziałem się od Tadka

 **@ILovePierogi** A ja dowiedziałem się od Alexa

 **@A.Ham** A ja mam swoje źródła :)

 **@KrólJulian** Hamilton używający uśmiechniętej emotki, dokąd ten świat zmierza?

 **@BetseyEliza** Czekaj, wracając do hakerstwa... To znaczy, że ktoś wejdzie nam na chat?!

 **@PianoBoy** Nie, prawdopodobieństwo jest bardzo małe

 **@PanAdam** Niemal niemożliwe, także nie musimy się martwić

**_@SadMaccaroni dołączył/a do rozmowy_ **

**@A.Ham**

**@SadMaccaroni** Nieładnie Hamilton, nieładnie. A myślałem, że jesteś gościnnym chłopcem.

 **@A.Ham** A kim ty do cholery jesteś?

 **@ChemistryQueen** "Prawdopodobieństwo jest bardzo małe" ?

 **@PianoBoy** Hej, to nie moja wina!

 **@KrólJulian** To pewnie jakiś profesjonalny haker.

 **@SadMaccaroni** Cooo XD

 **@SadMaccaroni** Przecież ja znalazłem kartkę, było napisane "baw się dobrze szczęśliwy znalazco". To moja wina, że jestem szczęśliwym znalazcą?

 **@BetseyEliza** ...Tadeusz

 **@PanAdam** Tadeuszu Kościuszko

 **@ILovePierogi** TO NIE MOJA WINA

 **@ILovePierogi** SZUKAŁEM TEJ KARTKI PO CAŁYM PIEPRZONYM KAMPUSIE!

 **@SadMaccaroni** Ej, chwila, **@ILovePierogi** ty jesteś tym chłopakiem na którego wpadłem parę dni temu? Jak uciekałem przed tym niewyżytym psychopatą, mam na myśli **@A.Ham**

 **@A.Ham** Wypraszam sobie!

 **@A.Ham** Chwila

 **@A.Ham** O nie, błagam nie...

 **@BetseyEliza** Coś nie tak?

 **@FrenchestFry** Jefferson?

 **@SadMaccaroni** :3

**_@A.Ham opuścił/a konwersację_ **

**@FrenchestFry** Mon dieu...

 **@KrólJulian** No to będzie zabawa :D

 **@ILovePierogi** Jefferson? Thomas Jefferson?

 **@SadMaccaroni** We własnej osobie!

 **@SadMaccaroni** A ty to...?

 **@ILovePierogi** Andrzej Tadeusz Bonawentura Kościuszko ;)

 **@SadMaccaroni** Ouch, będziesz po prostu pierogi.

 **@BetseyEliza** Laffy wciąż wygrywa.

 **@PanAdam** Tak, niestety tak.

 **@KrólJulian** Trudno się nie zgodzić.

 **@FrenchestFry** C:

 **@ChemistryQueen** Wasi rodzice byli trzeźwi, kiedy wybierali te imiona?

 **@ILovePierogi** Cóż, moi zapewne nie.

 **@FrenchestFry** Aussi

 **@BetseyEliza** Czyli co, zostawiamy tu Thomasa?

 **@SadMaccaroni** Nie musicie się zgrywać, wiem, że wszyscy mnie tu kochają.

 **@BetseyEliza** ...

 **@PanAdam** Jeśli go tu zostawimy, to Alex pewnie nigdy tu nie wróci.

 **@SadMaccaroni** To chyba pozytyw?

 **@KrólJulian** ...Jeśli ich obu tu zostawimy, prędzej czy później będziemy mieli jedno martwe ciało.

 **@SadMaccaroni** I to będzie Alexander. Więc mamy kolejny pozytyw.

 **@PianoBoy** Fakt, to jest bardzo zły pomysł.

 **@SadMaccaroni** Ej, dobra, będę grzeczny! Tylko mnie nie wyrzucajcie :(

 **@ChemistryQueen** Cholera jasna, na tym chacie jest ALEXANDER HAMILTON. Czy ty wiesz co to znaczy?

 **@SadMaccaron** i Że będzie bardzo ciekawie? :D

 **@BetseyEliza** Thomas, on cię zamorduje. Albo ty jego. W każdym razie tak jak mówił Julek, bez morderstwa się nie obejdzie.

 **@ILovePierogi** A może zrobimy tak jak w tych wszystkich eksperymentach społecznych?

 **@PanAdam** Co, że osobę z arachnofobią zamykają w pokoju z mnóstwem pająków?

 **@BetseyEliza** Okrutni D:

 **@KrólJulian** Mamy zamknąć Hamiltona i Jeffersona w jednym pokoju aż się ze sobą nie oswoją...?

 **@ILovePierogi** Cóż, w moim umyśle brzmiało to lepiej.

 **@SadMaccaroni** To ja chyba wolę opcję z morderstwem :)

 **@FrenchestFry** A może zafundujemy im traumatyczne przeżycie, które ich do siebie zbliży?!

 **@ChemistryQueen** Ćpałeś coś?

 **@PanAdam** Tak, palimy trawę na okrągło kiedy nikt nie patrzy.

 **@BetseyEliza** Dobry Boże...

 **@PanAdam** Wyluzuj, to był żart.

 **@KrólJulian** To był żart??

 **@BetseyEliza** ...

 **@ILovePierogi** Dobra, wracając do problemu głównego

 **@ILovePierogi** Kto jest za tym, żeby Jefferson został?

 **@PianoBoy** Ja mogę być, może wreszcie coś zacznie się dziać.

 **@PanAdam** No dobra, niech już zostanie. Będzie ewentualnie ciekawy przypadek morderstwa... Mam pomysł na nową wersję wiersza! "Pan zabija pana, zbrodnia to niesłychana, zabiwszy grzebie w gaju, na łączce przy ruczaju"...

 **@KrólJulian** Mogę się zgodzić, jeśli Mickiewicz się zamknie :)

 **@PanAdam** Lepsze to niż jakieś tam testamenty...

 **@ChemistryQuee** n Nie zgadzam się dla waszego własnego dobra, uwierzcie mi.

 **@FrenchestFry** Ja się zgadzam, ce sera amusant ;3

 **@BetseyEliza** Póki nikt nie zginie, to może być

 **@PianoBoy** A ty Tadeusz?

 **@ILovePierogi** Chyba muszę wziąć na siebie odpowiedzialność... Niech zostanie.

 **@KrólJulian** Dobra, przegłosowane. Thomas, zostajesz.

 **@SadMaccaroni** YAY :D

 **@KrólJulian** ALE...

 **@SadMaccaroni** Tak?

 **@KrólJulian** Musisz się nauczyć żyć w zgodzie z Alexem.

 **@SadMaccaroni** XDDDDD DOBRE

 **@BetseyEliza** ...

 **@ChemistryQueen** ...

 **@PianoBoy** ...

 **@FrenchestFry**...

 **@ILovePierogi** ...

 **@PanAdam** ...

 **@SadMaccaroni** Czekaj, to było na serio?

 **@ChemistryQueen** Tak.

 **@SadMaccaroni** No to mamy problem.

 **@ILovePierogi** A o co wy się tak właściwie pogryźliście, co?

 **@SadMaccaroni** Raz o to, raz o tamto...

 **@BetseyEliza** Nikt tak naprawdę nie pamięta kiedy to się zaczęło.

 **@KrólJulian** A to nie było przypadkiem wtedy, kiedy Alex wyrąbał się do śmietnika, a Thomas zrobił temu zdjęcie i wrzucił do sieci?

 **@PanAdam** Mieliśmy o tym zapomnieć i już nigdy nie mówić, Słowacki...

 **@SadMaccaroni** XD Pamiętam, czyste złoto! Stare, ale wciąż bawi. Całkiem możliwe, że to się wtedy zaczęło, tak.

 **@PianoBoy** I te pamiętne zdjęcia z wakacji...dużo by gadać.

 **@ILovePierogi** Mogę to zobaczyć??

 **@BetseyEliza** Tadek!

 **@ILovePierogi** No co? To musiało pięknie wyglądać...

 **@FrenchestFry** Oui, mogę przesłać!

 **@ChemistryQueen** Stanowczo wam odradzam. To zostało usunięte z sieci po tym jak sprawa trafiła do sądu. A przypominam, że Hamilton to pupilek Washingtona, także jeśli nie chcecie kilkunastu dodatkowych esejów to stanowczo wam odradzam.

 **@ILovePierogi** Laf, przyjdę do ciebie później.

 **@FrenchestFry** Nie ma sprawy ;)

 **@ChemistryQueen** Jeszcze wspomnicie moje słowa, a wtedy zobaczymy kto się będzie śmiał.

 **@PanAdam** Daj spokój Maryśka, to tylko zdjęcia!

 **@PianoBoy** Złote zdjęcia, na których Hamilton jest sierotą XD

 **@SadMaccaroni** Przecież on zawsze jest sierotą.

 **@BetseyEliza** Thomas...

 **@KrólJulian** Ouch. To było dość mocne.

 **@ILovePierogi** Chwila, Hamilton jest sierotą?

 **@BetseyEliza** Tak, ale raczej nie gadamy o tym otwarcie.

 **@ILovePierogi** Spoko, zapamiętam.

 **@ChemistryQueen** Czyli co, palant zostaje, aby drugi palant mógł go zamordować?

 **@PianoBoy** Tak w skrócie.

 **@ChemistryQueen** Przypomnijcie mi, żeby kiedyś na poważnie rozważyć samobójstwo z powodu rozczarowania nad inteligencją ludzkości.

_**@ChemistryQueen opuścił/a konwersację** _

**@SadMaccaroni** Poszła sobie D:

 **@PianoBoy** Geniusz!

 **@SadMaccaroni** Spieprzaj

**@PianoBoy**

**_@SadMaccaroni opuścił/a konwersację_ **

**@PanAdam** O jednego idiotę mniej.

 **@BetseyEliza** Jezu, dlaczego wszyscy są dla siebie tacy niemili?!

 **@ILovePierogi** Ty poważnie jesteś zbyt dobrą osobą na ten świat.

 **@KrólJulian** Wiesz Tadek, jak chcesz zarwać do dziewczyny, to zadzwoń do mnie. Napiszę ci jakiś konkretny wierszyk miłosny, możesz powiedzieć Elizce, że ty go skleciłeś ;)

 **@ILovePierogi** Grr, spadajcie wszyscy na drzewo! Nie ty Eliza.

 **@BetseyEliza** Dzięki...

 **@ILovePierogi** Nie ludzie, szczerze, aż tak was to boli, że my się przyjaźnimy?

 **@PianoBoy** Przyjacielu, przestań się wypierać. Miłość jest piękna, po co jej się sprzeciwiać?

 **@ILovePierogi** Chopin, ja się nie wypieram. Moja pięść jest piękna, po co jej się sprzeciwiać?

 **@KrólJulian** "Miłość _-_ to światło, to niebo, to życie!"

 **@ILovePierogi** Widzę, że chcesz się przyłączyć, Słowacki _._

 **@BetseyEliza** Wiesz co, mam dosyć bycia zawsze tą miłą.

 **@BetseyEliza** Ode mnie też ich walnij.

 **@BetseyEliza** Najlepiej z całej siły.

 **@BetseyEliza** Ale nie tak żeby bolało...

 **@FrenchestFry** Ale przyznajcie, bylibyście cudną parką 😍

 **@FrenchestFry** Zabierzemy was kiedyś na podwójną randkę, ja i Adrienne!

 **@KrólJulian** Ej, **@PanAdam** i **@PianoBoy** ukryjmy się w krzakach, będzie zabawnie.

 **@PanAdam** Przyniosę aparat :D

 **@PianoBoy** A ja przekąski, najlepiej popcorn. To będzie lepsze niż komedia romantyczna z Rachel McAdams w roli głównej.

 **@BetseyEliza** Tadek?

 **@ILovePierogi** Tak.

_**@BetseyEliza opuścił/a konwersację** _

_**@ILovePierogi opuścił/a konwersację** _

*********

Ze złością zatrzaskuję laptop.

Nie tak bardzo denerwuje mnie sam fakt, że inni dostrzegają, iż zauroczyłem się w Elizie, ale wygląda na to, że dziewczyna naprawdę zdaje się nie odwzajemniać moich uczuć.

Chociaż może ma rację. Ja nie jestem jej godzien.

Ona zasługuje na kogoś innego, ambitnego jak Alexander, kreatywnego jak Juliusz i Adam, dowcipnego jak Fryderyk. I przede wszystkim dobrego jak ona sama. Chociaż nie wiem, czy jej dobroć jest spotykana na świecie w innej osobie.

Postanawiam olać świat zewnętrzny. Ten na chacie właściwie też, już wystarczająco mnie dzisiaj zdenerwowali. Muszę powoli przetworzyć w głowie wszystkie wydarzenia. Czyli co, Jefferson i Hamilton w najbliższym czasie najpewniej się zamordują, Maryśka ma nas wszystkich dosyć, Chopin ze Słowackim i Mickiewiczem robią mi w dalszym ciągu na złość, Lafayette musi pokazać mi te słynne zdjęcia, a Eliza...ech, szkoda gadać.

Oglądam sobie w spokoju jakiś serial na Netflixie, zagryzając smutki chipsami. Mija już jakaś dobra godzina (albo dwie, w końcu straciłem rachubę czasu), kiedy nagle słyszę pukanie w szybę. To pewnie jakiś ptak, ponieważ mój pokój jest na parterze, a tu za szybą rosną niskie drzewa. Wstaję z łóżka aby odgonić zwierzę, ale za chwilę niemal nie zaliczam gleby, ponieważ Eliza uśmiecha się do mnie jednym z tych swoich anielskich uśmiechów.

 _—_ Hej Romeo, twoja Julia przybyła. Tylko trochę zamieniliśmy się rolami. Otworzysz?

Śmieję się do siebie, ponieważ wydaje mi się, że mam zwykłe zwidy. A jednak nie, szczypię się, a ona wciąż tam jest, Elizabeth Schuyler za moim oknem. Także się uśmiecha, ale po chwili jej twarz poważnieje.

— Nie, serio, otwórz. Całkiem tu zimno.

To działa na mnie jak kubeł lodowatej wody.

— Ach, jasne! Już. — Otwieram dziewczynie okno, a ta kiwa do mnie głową z wdzięcznością.

Wchodzi do mojego pokoju i rozgaszcza się jakby była tu milion, a nie pierwszy raz. Siada na łóżku i zaczyna podbierać mi chipsy. Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, ale mimo wszystko mimowolnie unoszę brwi. Eliza zaczyna rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu.

— Fajnie tu masz. Uprzedziłabym, że przyjdę, ale siostra non-stop mnie obserwuje _._ Jakby podpatrzyła na telefonie jak piszę z chłopakiem, miałabym przerąbane przez następne parę miesięcy. Jeszcze gorzej niż z tymi geniuszami z chatu.

— Czyli faktycznie hardcore.

 _—_ Ano.

Siedzimy tak przez chwilę w ciszy, Eliza nerwowo bębni palcami o swoje kolano. W końcu postanawia zacząć temat.

— Co tam ciekawego oglądasz? — zagląda mi przez ramię, a ja szybko wygaszam laptop.

— A nic specjalnego. Pooglądałbym w sumie coś z tobą, ale nie wiem jakie masz preferencje...

— Wiem! — Eliza klaszcze w dłonie i zabiera komputer. — Pooglądamy animowane seriale.

— Animowane seriale?

— No tak, na przykład _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_ czy _Gravity Falls_. To są akurat moje dwa ulubione.

Przystaję na jej propozycję i już po chwili we dwójkę oglądamy razem pierwszy sezon _Gravity Falls_. Szczerze? Nie wiedziałem, że kreskówki mogą być takie interesujące. Wciągnąłem się w fabułę i nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy Eliza oparła się na moim ramieniu. Posyłam jej zakłopotane spojrzenie, cały czerwony jak burak, a ona tylko się uśmiecha.

 _—_ Nic nie mów. Proszę.

A więc nic nie mówię. Siedzimy tak w ciszy, jedyny odgłos w pokoju to dialogi postaci z kreskówki. Za oknem się ściemnia, a w końcu Eliza zasypia na moim ramieniu. Nie chcę jej budzić, tak słodko wygląda kiedy śpi. Zresztą kiedy ona nie wygląda słodko?

Nie zdążyłem jej nawet spytać, skąd wie w jakim pokoju śpię. Ale trudno, staram się rozkoszować chwilą. Okrywam ją kocem i pozwalam zasnąć na łóżku, zaś sam schodzę z kołdrą na podłogę. Przed snem mruczę jeszcze na głos:

— Dobranoc, Betsey.

Niestety byłem zbyt śpiący i zasnąłem, nie usłyszałem jak Eliza mamrocze coś do mnie.

— Słodkich snów, Tadeuszu Kosztuke.

W tym samym czasie, młody Karaib biega po kampusie, aby oczyścić umysł, który został zaatakowany przez pewnego całkiem przystojnego, jednak do bólu nieznośnego Wirgińczyka.

W tym samym czasie, Francuz i wirtuoz gry na fortepianie, siedzą w barze i chichoczą, kiedy odnajdują w telefonie kilka kompromitujących zdjęć.

W tym samym czasie, złotowłosa chemiczka ogląda zdjęcia przystojnego chłopaka, który jeszcze nie tak dawno, wpadł pod samochód.

W tym samym czasie, dwójka poetów miewa całkiem romantyczny spacer w blasku księżyca i rozkoszują się wspólnym momentem, jakby był najpyszniejszym łakociem na tym świecie.

Wszyscy jednak spędzają tą noc pod tymi samymi gwiazdami.  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. 04| Ziemia to szalona matka szalonych

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziemia to szalona matka szalonych.
> 
> Juliusz Słowacki

**_JESTEM_** szczęśliwym człowiekiem. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.

Zanim otworzyłem rano oczy Eliza zdążyła już czmychnąć z mojego pokoju, a to wielka szkoda, bo chciałem dać jej do posłuchania polskiej muzyki. I bynajmniej nie mówię tu o Siostrach Godlewskich, bądźmy szanującymi się ludźmi.

Powiem wam, że ostatnio dużo łatwiej przychodzą mi kontakty z innymi osobami, czym jestem szczerze zaskoczony. Cholera, może te całe Szepty Naszych Dusz wyszły mi na dobre? Cokolwiek ze mną zrobili ci ludzie to muszę im przyznać, że odwalili kawał dobrej roboty.

— Tadek, kontaktujesz? — Mrugam raptownie na dźwięk głosu Juliusza, który pstryka mi palcami przed oczami. Kiwam mu głową na znak, że kontaktuję, i natychmiast wybudzam się z amoku w którym tkwiłem.

Rozglądam się o bibliotece. O tej godzinie nie ma tu zbyt wielu osób. Poza mną, Juliuszem, Adamem i Maryśką, siedzi tu zaledwie paru studentów. Właściwie nie jestem specjalnie zaskoczony; za oknem świeci słońce, a i temperatura zdaje się być dosyć wysoka. Ale oczywiście eseje same się nie napiszą. Cóż, przynajmniej mam u swojego boku towarzyszy cierpienia.

— Niewiarygodne! — Adam krzyczy nagle, a wszyscy unosimy wzrok znad kartek i spoglądamy na niego pytająco. — Wiecie, że według starej polskiej legendy nad Świtezią mieszka wodna nimfa, która uwodzi lubieżnych mężczyzn?!

— I w związku z tym...? — Skłodowska poprawia okulary, a Mickiewicz parska, jakby odpowiedź była oczywista.

— Ludzie! To jest przecież idealny temat na wiersz! Mógłbym-

— Czekaj no minutkę — Słowacki łypie na niego groźnie. — Chcesz powiedzieć, że my przez cały ten czas produkowaliśmy się nad esejami, a ty wyluzowany czytałeś sobie legendy polskie?! Adam, co do jasnej cholery?!

Juliusz przez chwilę wygląda jakby miał go zamordować, ale powstrzymuje go ostrzegawcze spojrzenie bibliotekarki, która kładzie palec na ustach i mamrocze pod nosem coś w stylu "Ciszej na Boga, ciszej...".

Pewnie nie rozumie o czym mówimy, niemniej same tony naszych głosów wystarczają, aby doprowadzić ją do białej gorączki.

Między nami nastaje niezręczna cisza, która po chwili zostaje przerwana, kiedy do pomieszczenia wchodzi ktoś przez kogo biednej pani Jadzi (tak w myślach nazwałem bibliotekarkę) drastycznie skacze ciśnienie.

— Tak, dokładnie tak mu powiedz! Prosto w twarz! Powiedz mu, że może mnie pocałować w dupę! — Alexander zdenerwowany odsuwa krzesło i przyciskając mocniej telefon do ucha, mamrocze w naszą stronę szybkie "cześć". Na chwilę panuje spokój, ale dwie sekundy potem niemal podskakuję na krześle, kiedy Hamilton uderza pięścią w stół i podnosi się z siedzenia oburzony.

— ŻE CO ON CI POWIEDZIAŁ?! No chyba go coś boli! Niech lepiej zacznie kopać sobie grób, tak ta arogancka owca pożałuje, że mu jądra oczami wyjdą!

Zerkam szybko w stronę bibliotekarki. Oho, pani Jadzia zaraz wybuchnie. Chyba najwyższy czas na interwencję...

— Alex. — Szturcham go lekko w ramię. Hamilton spogląda na mnie przelotnie, ale nie przerywa rozmowy.

— Wiem, mówiłem mu o tym! To nie moja wina, że nic z tym nie zrobił!

— Alex, trochę ciszej...

— Laurens do jasnej cholery, przecież mówię, że z nim rozmawiałem! Czego jeszcze nie rozumiesz?!

— Alexander! — Maria wyręcza mnie, uderzając bruneta książką po głowie. Ten syczy lekko z bólu i patrzy na nas wszystkich, jakby dopiero co się obudził. Pokazuję dyskretnie palcem w stronę bibliotekarki. Chyba zaczaił bazę, bo ścisza głos i mamrocze do słuchawki:

— Jestem w bibliotece John, dokończymy rozmowę później. Tak, zgadzam się, jesteś wielki. Pa, oddzwonię.

— Niech zgadnę, chodziło o Jeffersona albo o Adamsa, mam rację? — Słowacki patrzy na Hamiltona z lekkim uśmieszkiem na ustach, a ten drugi przywołuje na twarz swoją obojętną maskę i wzrusza ramionami.

— Nie wasza sprawa. Poza tym studiuję prawo i jestem święcie przekonany, że bicie ludzi książką po głowie wbrew ich woli jest nielegalne...

— Mogę wybić ci to przekonanie z głowy tą samą książką. Chcesz? — Maryśka mówi to bez cienia uśmiechu, natomiast Alexander marszczy brwi rozważając czy dziewczyna żartuje, czy mówi na serio.

— Dzięki, nie skorzystam.

— Jesteś pewien?

— Stuprocentowo.

Słyszę jak Mickiewicz parska cicho pod nosem. Wracamy wszyscy do swoich esejów, wszyscy poza Alexandrem, który zaczyna bębnić palcami o stół. Wybija melodię i całkiem nieźle się przy tym bawi, ale nam jest dużo mniej do śmiechu. Poirytowany unoszę na niego wzrok.

— Mógłbyś przestać? Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale próbujemy pisać. A może chcesz się zamienić?

—Czemu nie. — Wzrusza ramionami, a ja patrzę przez chwilę na niego jak na wariata. — W końcu pisanie esejów jest całkiem odstresowujące.

Bez słowa podsuwam mu kartkę papieru pod nos, a on zaczyna pisać jakby nigdy nic. Patrzę przez chwilę w ścianę próbując przetworzyć zaistniałą sytuację. Maryśka kładzie mi rękę na ramieniu i szepcze, żebym się nie dziwił, bo to całkiem normalne. Wyjmuję w takim razie komórkę, wchodzę w wiadomości prywatne i uśmiecham się sam do siebie.

 **Eliza pisze** Siostra mnie jeszcze nie zabiła, to chyba dobry znak.

 **Tadeusz pisze** Uff, a już myślałem, że będę musiał uciekać z kraju i zmieniać nazwisko.

 **Eliza pisze** Z tym nazwiskiem to w sumie byłby całkiem niezły pomysł ;)

 **Eliza pisze** W końcu mogłabym je powiedzieć bez łamania sobie języka.

 **Tadeusz pisze** Halo, masz coś do mojego nazwiska?

 **Eliza pisze** Oczywiście, że nie :3

 **Tadeusz pisze** Słuchaj...

 **Tadeusz pisze** Chciałabyś może pojutrze rano wyskoczyć do kawiarni? Wiesz, żeby zacząć dobrze weekend, czy coś tam. Nie wiem, jak to się robi...

 **Eliza pisze** Tadeuszu Kościuszko, czy to jest randka?

 **Tadeusz pisze** Zapewniam cię, to jest wszystko tylko nie randka.

 **Eliza pisze** Jeśli tak twierdzisz.W porządku. Napiszę jeszcze, kiedy będę pewna na mur beton.

 **Tadeusz pisze** OK.

— Wychodzenie w dwójkę do kawiarni z dziewczyną, w której jest się zauroczonym, to z pewnością nie jest randka... — Adam pochyla mi się nad ramieniem, a ja zaskoczony niemal wypuszczam telefon z rąk. Mickiewicz śmieje się, najwyraźniej zadowolony z reakcji jaką udało mu się u mnie wywołać.

— Pieprz się Mickiewicz. Albo lepiej zostaw to dla Słowackiego. — Posyłam mu wredny uśmieszek, a ten prycha obrażony i nie odzywa się do mnie ani słowem. Zadowolony ze swojej wygranej wracam do przeglądania wiadomości.

— Skończyłem — Hamilton podsuwa mi pod nos esej. Patrzę na niego spod uniesionej brwi.

— Tak szybko?

— Przecież się nawet nie śpieszyłem...

Niepewnie biorę kartkę do ręki i oglądam ją dokładnie z dwóch stron. Nie wiem jak to zrobił, ale naprawdę go skończył. Z tego co na razie udało mi się to przeczytać, jest to raczej rzetelnie wykonana praca.

— Alex, co to za czarna magia? — próbuję posilić się na żartobliwy ton. Nie za bardzo mi to wychodzi, ponieważ w moim głosie słychać czysty szok.

— To nie jest żadna czarna magia. Po prostu Alexander. Uwierz mi, przywykniesz. — Juliusz klepie mnie po ramieniu, a ja mam dziwne wrażenie, że naprawdę mnie rozumie, bo kiedyś znalazł się w podobnej sytuacji.

— Myślę że gdybyście tyle nie gadali, to też byście już skończyli. Bo ja właśnie skończyłam.

Odwracamy się w stronę Maryśki, która zadowolona odkłada swój esej obok mojego i wygina palce, które chyba jej zdrętwiały od długiego trzymania długopisu. Wyciąga z kieszeni kilka dolarów i podaje mi, a ja patrzę na nią pytająco.

— Tadek, kupisz mi kawę? Nie chce mi się wstawać. W nagrodę możesz też sobie coś kupić.

— Jasne, wrócę za pięć minut.

Wychodzę z biblioteki czym prędzej i przełykam ślinę, kiedy muszę przejść obok biurka pani Jadzi, która patrzy na mnie w ten sposób, że gdyby spojrzenia potrafiły zabijać, to byłbym już sztywnym trupem.

Zapamiętałem, że automat z kawą i herbatą stoi zaraz przed budynkiem, a więc nie mam zbyt dużej drogi do pokonania.

Niebo jest bezchmurne, na skórze czuję jak muskają ją promienie słońca. Ptaki śpiewają, ludzie wokół mnie wesoło rozmawiają.

Właśnie w większości opowieści to jest ten moment, w którym wszystko nagle się wali. Nie inaczej jest w tej.

Wybieram w automacie pozycję "karmelowe latte bez laktozy" i czekam cierpliwe aż gorący napój wypełni po brzegi papierowy kubek. Trwa to dobrą chwilę, więc z nudów zaczynam rozglądać się po ludziach. To wcale nie tak, że lubię podglądać i podsłuchiwać innych studentów, po prostu niektórzy skrywają mnóstwo ciekawych sekretów. To byłaby wielka strata, żeby czasem nie pobawić się w gumowe ucho.

Moją uwagę przykuwa dwóch nieprzyjemnie wyglądających typów, którzy dyskutują o czymś przyciszonymi głosami. Mówię wam, goście wyglądają jak z tych wszystkich seriali o gangach motocyklowych; czarne ciuchy, kolczyki, dziary, pofarbowane włosy i wszystkie inne cuda. W każdym razie nie mogę dostrzec ich twarzy, bo mają zarzucone kaptury.

Teraz to musicie przyznać mi rację, czy byłbym Andrzejem Tadeuszem Bonawenturą Kościuszko, gdybym nie postanowił tak trochę, ale dosłownie odrobinkę, podsłuchać ich rozmowy?

— Dzisiaj o pierwszej, to samo. Może odrobinę więcej, cena będzie podwojona.

— Jesteśmy czyści?

— Ben o to zadbał, nikt nas nie rozpoznał. Żadnych świadków.

— W porządku, dzisiaj o pierwszej. Trzymam cię za słowo.

Marszczę brwi. To wcale nie brzmiało podejrzanie...

Biorę kawę Maryśki, sam kupuję jeszcze sobie gorącą czekoladę, a potem wracam niemal biegiem do biblioteki, aż cud, że moja twarz nie miała ani razu spotkania bliskiego stopnia z podłożem.

Mijam po raz kolejny tego dnia biurko pani Jadzi i podchodzę do stołu, przy którym trwa jakaś niezwykle głośna debata. Stawiam latte przed Maryśką, oddaję jej resztę, a następnie odwracam się do Adama i Juliusza, którzy najwyraźniej zdążyli wymienić między sobą niezbyt kulturalną wymianę zdań, bo teraz patrzą na siebie jak pies na kota. Nie wiem co tu się stało, ale chyba nie chcę wnikać. W duchu mówię do siebie, że już nawet zaczynają się przekomarzać jak stare dobre małżeństwo i uśmiecham się szeroko.

— Rozumiem, że ich esejami Alex też się zajął — na dźwięk swojego imienia Hamilton unosi głowę znad numeru jakiejś gazety i kiwa do mnie głową. Zaciekawiony zawartością strony pochylam się nad jego ramieniem. Zaczynam powoli czytać, a Alexander chyba to zauważył, bo podsunął mi gazetę bliżej pod nos.

— Kradzież na złomowisku? W naszej okolicy? A po jakiego grzyba ktoś potrzebuje kawału żelastwa? — pytam zaskoczony, a Skłodowska nagle traci zainteresowanie swoją kawą i podchodzi do nas, uważnie śledząc linijki tekstu. Nawet Mickiewicz i Słowacki uznali to za interesujący temat, bo momentalnie zapominają o tym, że przed chwilą się pogryźli, i również zaczynają czytać artykuł.

— Hmm, ciekawe... "Śledztwo wskazało, że najprawdopodobniej grupa studentów z pobliskiego uniwersytetu, urządziła serię włamań na złomowisko i ukradła duże ilości metali". Dobra, tu zgodzę się z Tadkiem: po co jakiemukolwiek studentowi tyle blachy? Ciekawe na jakiej podstawie stwierdzili, że to ktoś od nas.

— Wiesz Julek, pewnie to był albo ktoś albo upośledzony, albo wybitnie uzdolniony, bo na takie grupy dzieli się ta pieprzona placówka — Alexander nie odrywa wzroku od tekstu, a Juliusz spogląda na niego nieco krzywo.

Konwertuję w mózgu wiadomość kilka razy, a następnie krew odpływa mi od twarzy, kiedy coś sobie uświadamiam. Jasna cholera, przecież mogłem mieć bezproblemowy tydzień. Ale oczywiście, że nie.

— Ludzie, bo tak jakby... — wszyscy spoglądają na mnie, a ja biorę głęboki wdech. — Kiedy szedłem po kawę dla Maryśki, przy automacie natknąłem się na jakichś podejrzanych typów. Rozmawiali o czymś, co przypominało rozmowę dilera prochów i jego klienta, ale teraz jak mam podsumować te wszystkie fakty...

— ...to mogli być złodzieje złomu — dokańcza za mnie Adam. — Zapamiętałeś ich twarze? Możemy wtedy od razu iść z tym na policję!

— Tu właśnie tkwi problem. Mieli kaptury, nie dostrzegłem ich twarzy.

— Aha. Czyli co, zostawiamy tę sprawę i idziemy do kina na jakiś fajny film? — Alex klaszcze w ręce, a Maryśka prycha pod nosem.

— Jaki film? Mogę zabrać się z wami? — wszyscy podskakujemy na dźwięk głosu Chopina, który znikąd pojawia się za naszymi plecami. Uśmiecha się serdecznie, a my wszyscy patrzymy na niego groźnie.

— Fryderyk do cholery, mógłbyś uprzedzać następnym razem! Jestem zbyt młody i piękny, żeby umierać — mówi Juliusz, a Chopin chichocze cicho do siebie.

Streszczamy mu sprawę ze złodziejami złomu, a kiedy zaczynają mu błyszczeć oczy, wiem już, że nasz drogi pianista tak tego nie zostawi.

— Ludzie, co jest z wami? Nic nie chcecie z tym fantem zrobić?! Przecież jeśli uda nam się przyłapać tych gnojków na gorącym uczynku, to zarobimy mnóstwo forsy! No i może dostaniemy się do gazety, kto wie?

— Czyli teraz jesteśmy nie tylko szaloną bandą przypadkowych ludzi z dziwną nazwą chatu, tylko dobroczynną szaloną bandą przypadkowych ludzi z dziwną nazwą chatu, tak? — Skłodowska podsumowuje sytuację, a wszyscy powoli kiwamy głowami. Bo właśnie tak jest, trudno się z nią nie zgodzić.

— To co robimy? Próbujemy zgrywać bohaterów? — pytam wszystkich, a Adam zaciska usta i patrzy na nas poważnie.

— Za godzinę w pokoju moim i Julka. Napiszcie do Elizy i Lafa.

— A co z Jeff-

— Nie — Alexander przerywa mi twardo, a dla mnie to znak, że na razie nie należy wymawiać nazwiska Thomasa kiedy Hamilton jest w pobliżu.

— W porządku. Za godzinę u nas — Mickiewicz kiwa głową, a następnie wstajemy od stołu.

Coś czuję, że może być ciekawie.

*********

— Coś czuję, że może być ciekawie — Skłodowska mamrocze pod nosem, a ja zaciskam usta. Widzę, że mamy co do tego podobne przeczucia.

— Nie rhozumiem, czemu rhobicie z tego taką wielką aferę — Lafayette kładzie się na łóżku Juliusza. — Prhecież cały czas na świecie thrwają krhadzieże. Co w tym specjalnego?

Eliza odgarnia kosmyk włosów i siada na dywanie obok mnie. Mam ochotę objąć ją ramieniem, ale nie wiadomo, czy nie zostałoby to uwiecznione na zdjęciu, które byłoby mi wypominane przez długi czas.

— A to w tym specjalnego, mój drogi przyjacielu, że ta akcja miała miejsce niedaleko nas, a kolega Kościuszko na dodatek podsłuchał rozmowę naszych potencjalnych złodziei. — Chopin chyba bardzo wczuł się w rolę detektywa, bo stanął na łóżku Adama i przyjął poważny wyraz twarzy.

Staram się skupić na nim swoją uwagę, ale kątem oka widzę, jak Słowacki kładzie swoją dłoń na dłoni Mickiewicza. Zupełnie nie wiem, czemu zrobiło mi się nagle cieplej na sercu.

— Czyli co, po prostu zakradamy się w nocy na złomowisko? Przecież to jest coś, czego policja już na pewno dawno próbowała.

— Alex, myśl logicznie! Oni nie uderzają za każdym razem w to samo miejsce, wybierają losowo złomowiska z okolicy. — Fryderyk ciska w Alexandra kawałkiem papieru, który okazuje się być mapą, na której czerwonym mazakiem są pozaznaczane punkciki. Strzelam, że to pewnie złomowiska. No, to teraz poczułem się jak w prawdziwym kryminale.

— Nie jestem pewna, ale czy do takiego śledztwa nie powinno mieć się jakiegoś zezwolenia od władz? — Eliza pyta nieśmiało, a Chopin wybucha gromkim śmiechem. Wymieniamy między sobą zaniepokojone spojrzenia, niepewni czy wszystko z nim w porządku.

— To jest...! To jest — nagle śmiech Fryderyka ustaje, jakby chłopak coś sobie uświadomił — całkiem prawdopodobne. Cholera jasna, czemu zakazy sprawiają, że życie nie może być jak w książce?!

— Chwila moment, czy nie możemy po prostu zgłosić się do sprzątania tam czy coś...? — Adam proponuje pomysł, a my z uznaniem kiwamy głowami. Wszyscy, poza Alexandrem, który na myśl o sprzątaniu się skrzywił.

— Mogę pójść na ten układ, ale obiecuję wam, że ja na pewno nie będę sprzątał.

— Jak chcesz, mon ami.

— Zawsze możemy też skombinować sobie fałszywe papiery i udawać gości od ochrony nocnej, czy coś w ten deseń — Juliusz proponuje i zbiera owacje. Nie jestem tylko pewien, co nasz kolega Słowacki dokładnie ma na myśli. Naprawdę umiałby wytrzasnąć takie fałszywki?

— A co zrobimy, jeśli faktycznie ktoś się zjawi? Rzucimy się na nich z pięściami i zaczniemy krzyczeć, żeby w imię prawa padli na ziemię? — zastanawiam się na głos.

— Jest nas więcej, a poza tym za rogiem będzie czekała policja. Ale jeśli chcemy zarobić, to musimy dotrzeć do nich przed glinami — Fryderyk oznajmia nam, a Maryśka bije się poduszką w twarz.

— Przysięgam, to będzie jedna z najgłupszych rzeczy, jakie zrobię w życiu...

Chcę jej powiedzieć, że moja pewnie też, ale zanim zdążam otworzyć usta, odzywają się kolejno Alexander, Fryderyk, Adam, Lafayette i Eliza.

— Ja zrobiłem w życiu mnóstwo głupich rzeczy.

— A ja przyłączyłem się do robienia tych głupich rzeczy.

— A my z Julkiem obserwowaliśmy te głupie rzeczy.

— Ja zhrobiłem zdjęcia tych głupich rzeczy.

— Odkąd się znamy, próbuję was powstrzymać od robienia tych głupich rzeczy! — biedna Eliza mówi to niemal płaczliwym tonem, więc klepię ją po ramieniu w geście zrozumienia.

Rozmawiamy jeszcze przez następne półgodziny, omawiamy dokładnie co i jak. Skłodowska jest chyba w ogóle nie zainteresowana tematem, bo jedno szybkie zerknięcie w jej stronę, a już mogę stwierdzić, że przez większość czasu kiedy Chopin mówił, ta przeglądała Twittera.

Opieram podbródek na kolanie i staram naprawdę się słuchać tego co jest mówione, ale moje powieki są ciężkie, a jeśli wciąż będę zarywać noce, wkrótce zrobią mi się wory pod oczami. Owszem, tą udało mi się przespać, ale to jednak zalicza się do rzadkości. Czuję jak Eliza kładzie dłoń na mojej i patrzy na mnie z troską. Odpowiadam jej dyskretnym uśmiechem, ale nie utrzymuję go na twarzy zbyt długo, bo Lafayette spogląda w naszą stronę i unosi sugestywnie brwi.

— Jeśli to nam się uda i faktycznie dostaniemy za to kasę, to idziemy wszyscy na obiad, świętujemy skutki naszej lekkomyślności, a następnie rozkminiamy za jaką cholerę nam się to udało. — Skłodowska poprawia okulary. Widzę jak Hamilton odrywa długopis od dłoni.

— Zapisałem to wszystko na ręce. Automatycznie wylądowało to na liście rzeczy do zrobienia.

— Może lepiej nie rozpędzajmy się zbytnio. Jeszcze nawet nie ma wieczoru. — Wstaję z podłogi i powolnym krokiem zaczynam iść w stronę drzwi.

— Hej, pierogi, a dokąd to!?

— Spokojnie, nie opuszczam waszej brygady detektywów. Po prostu potrzebuję drzemki, dosłownie umieram... Zadzwońcie do mnie, kiedy będziecie robić pierwsze podejście do łapania złodziei złomu. — Ziewam i naciskając klamkę, ignoruję krzywe spojrzenie Chopina.

Gorąca czekolada nie była dobrą opcją, było trzeba wziąć kawę. Najlepiej kilka. Najwyżej umrę kiedyś na wieńcówkę, ale szczerze mówiąc to ostatnie co mnie w tym momencie obchodzi. I wiecie co? Muszę zamówić jakieś żarcie przez internet, najlepiej pierogi.

*********

Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co robię ze swoim życiem.

Już dobiega druga, a sztuczne, niebieskie światło telefonu odbija się na mojej twarzy. Przez dwadzieścia minut oglądałem memy, teraz śledzę przypadkowych ludzi na Instagramie. Czekam cierpliwie na jakiś znak od znajomych i jednocześnie staram się nie zasnąć. W sumie faktycznie uciąłem sobie drzemkę po południu, ale mały piskliwy głosik w moim mózgu krzyczy, że taki tryb mnie kiedyś zabije.

W końcu kwadrans po drugiej dostaję SMS-a od Słowackiego, że czekają wszyscy na przystanku autobusowym. Zakładam szybko czarną bluzę, wywalam się przed drzwiami i wreszcie łapię torbę na ramię, do której wkładam telefon, klucze i portfel.

— No whreszcie mon ami, ile można czekać? — puszczam komentarz Lafa mimo uszu i podchodzę do Chopina, który dyskutuje o czymś zawzięcie z Hamiltonem. Po drodze uśmiecham się jeszcze do Elizy, ale nie jestem pewien czy to zauważyła, bo mimo światła latarni miejskich, na ulicy wciąż jest dość ciemno.

— Przypomnijcie mi jeszcze, bo zapomniałam: robimy to dla forsy, udowodnienia własnej głupoty czy przywrócenia sprawiedliwości?

— Zapewniam cię Marysiu, wszystkiego po trochu.

— Och, jak dobrze, że mi to przypominasz Fryderyczku.

— Przysięgam, kiedy mówicie do siebie zdrobnieniami, jesteście sto razy bardziej przerażający. - Hamilton mówi poważnym tonem. Gdybym mógł widzieć teraz twarz Skłodowskiej, zapewne zobaczyłbym kpiarski uśmiech.

— Nie udawaj świętego, Alexandreczku.

— Ja świętego? To przecież Tadeuszek cały czas chichocze pod nosem-

— Dobra, wystarczy. Odpala wam się jakiś tryb nocny, czy coś... — Adam zgania ich poirytowany, a cała trójka raptownie ucicha.

Widzę, jak ciemność rozświetla na chwilę słabe światło komórki Elizy, kiedy dziewczyna sprawdza rozkład jazdy. Właśnie wtedy mogę lepiej dostrzec jej twarz. Naprawdę nie wygląda, jakby chciała tu być. Zanim jednak zdążam do niej podejść i wyszeptać parę słów pocieszenia, ona odwraca się do reszty z zamiarem przemówienia. Zaczynam wątpić, czy będę miał jeszcze szansę porozmawiania z nią tej nocy.

— Ludzie, mamy autobus za trzy minuty. Jest ostatnia szansa, żeby się wycofać... Alex, czemu wyjmujesz telefon?

— Mina kierowcy będzie bezcenna, kiedy zobaczy ósemkę osób ubranych na czarno jadących na złomowisko.

— Myślałem, że to ja tu jestem od pamiątkowych zdjęć! — Lafayette spogląda na Hamiltona z wyrzutem, ale ten już zdążył wyciągnąć telefon i wzruszyć ramionami.

Ja natomiast przewracam oczami. Jeszcze tydzień temu, nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że będę coś takiego robił. Można by przedstawić to jak w filmach. Przybliżyć ujęcie na mnie stojącego w grupce tych osób i puścić mój głos: "Cześć, to ja, Andrzej Tadeusz Bonawentura Kościuszko. Pewnie zastanawiacie się jak znalazłem się w tej sytuacji, co? No cóż, pozwólcie, że wam opowiem..." a następnie w formie filmu pokazać przebieg kilku poprzednich dni.

Alexander miał rację, mina kierowcy autobusu kiedy nas zobaczył była bezcenna. Jestem szczerze zdziwiony, że nie zauważył jak młody Karaib pyka mu serię zdjęć i pęka ze śmiechu. W myślach osądzam go o hipokryzję, ponieważ przypominam sobie, jak Jefferson mówił, że sprawa z udostępnieniem kompromitujących zdjęć Alexandra trafiła do sądu.

Jedziemy w milczeniu w ciszy, tylko Chopin cały czas nawija coś o tym, że to co robimy wcale nie jest idiotyczne. Najwyraźniej nikt nie chce mu uwierzyć. Juliusz i Adam usiedli razem parę rzędów dalej od nas wszystkich, na pozór normalnie rozmawiają. Widzę jak Julek pokazuje Mickiewiczowi zarys swojego wiersza, a Adam kiwa głową w uznaniu. Jednak słyszę też jak mówi mu, że powinien zmienić swój styl, bo wszystkie jego prace są zbyt ponure. Słowacki parska obrażony wypominając Adamowi, że to przecież on ostatnimi czasy pisuje o morderstwach. Potem zaczynają rozmawiać o rzeczach typu stylistyka czy pomysły na przekazy do swoich utworów. Nigdy specjalnie nie interesowałem się poezją, ale doceniam ich pracę i muszę przyznać, że jak na niezbyt wiele lat doświadczenia obaj piszą naprawdę wspaniale.

— Brygada, chyba jesteśmy na miejscu! — obwieszcza nam głośno Fryderyk, a ja zaspany rozglądam się wokoło.

Chyba faktycznie dojechaliśmy. Chopin jest naprawdę podekscytowany, aż zaczyna mówić jakieś mocne słowa po francusku. Nie wiem dlaczego, bo już właściwie wcześniej podświadomie to wiedziałem, ale dopiero ta sytuacja w pełni uświadamia mnie, że Fryderyk jest przecież w połowie Francuzem. Kręcę szybko głową dochodząc do siebie, a następnie po wzięciu głębokiego wdechu, wysiadam z autobusu.

Nie jesteście tu teraz gdzie ja, ale muszę wam powiedzieć, że gdybyście byli to na pewno włos by się wam zjeżył na karku. Złomowisko po zmroku wygląda naprawdę upiornie, myślę że Stephen King spokojnie znalazłby tu inspirację na nową książkę. Próbuję udawać wyluzowanego i odwracam się do Juliusza.

— To co, załatwiłeś te dokumenty? — Kiwa głową i podaje mi do ręki papier z fałszywą tożsamością. To samo robi z innymi.

— Skąd ty je wytrzasnąłeś? — Maryśka obraca niepewnie w dłoni fałszywkę, a Juliusz uśmiecha się niewinnie.

— Powiedzmy, że wysiliłem się trochę...

— Wysiliłeś?

— ...przez co mogę mieć na myśli kradzież ich od właściwych strażników...

— Że co?! I nic mi o tym nie powiedziałeś?! — Mickiewicz oburzony szarpie swojego niedoszłego ukochanego za ramię, a ten zaciska usta.

— Nie chciałem, żebyście niepotrzebnie panikowali!

— Panikowali? Człowieku, ja bym ci pomógł! — Juliusz mruga zaskoczony, kiedy Alexander i Fryderyk mówią to samo zdanie jednocześnie. Za to Skłodowska i Mickiewicz strzelają sobie dłonią w czoło. Lafayette i ja parskamy głośno. Eliza natomiast zaczyna się nerwowo pocić.

— Dobry Boże, my naprawdę łamiemy prawo...

— Łamiemy phrawo dla słusznej sprawy, ma cherie — Lafayette klepie panienkę Schuyler po plecach. Szatynka kiwa sama do siebie głową aby się uspokoić. Naprawdę, gdybym miał jaja, to podszedłbym teraz do niej i złapał ją za rękę. Ale jestem tym, kim jestem. Tchórzliwym przegrywem.

— To co, robimy to czy nie? Bo nie wiem jak wy, ale ja chciałabym jak najszybciej wrócić do siebie. — Skłodowska obejmuje samą siebie, jakby chciała się trochę ogrzać. Ma na sobie tylko przewiewną, czarną bluzkę i cienkie leginsy.

Chopin kiwa głową i macha ręką, abyśmy szli za nim. Przy wejściu mówimy jedynemu stróżowi, że przyszliśmy jako dodatkowa ochrona na jedną noc. Chyba nie wygląda jakby czymkolwiek się przejmował, nawet nie poprosił nas o dokumenty. Od razu wrócił do swojej stróżówki i zaczął przeglądać jakieś czasopismo, na bank były tam fikuśne obrazki dla dorosłych. Wtedy uderza mnie nieprzyjemna myśl, że przecież wciąż jestem prawiczkiem. Mam dwadzieścia jeden lat, cholera jasna! Ciekawe czy Eliza jest dziewicą...? Nie, Kościuszko, ogarnij się! Mickiewicz miał rację, odpalił mi się jakiś tryb nocny.

Zaczailiśmy się za jedną z największych stert złomu, uzbrojeni tylko w latarki i kieszonkowy nóż, który wygrzebał skądś Hamilton. Mamy widok na dość sporą górę aluminium, które jest przecież dość wartościowe i złodzieje żelastwa pewnie to właśnie je obiorą sobie na cel.

Mija dziesięć minut, dwadzieścia. Nic się nie dzieje. Niektórzy zaczynają się niespokojnie wiercić. Jest tu na oko dość dużo miejsca, ale przypominam wam, że jest tu nas ósemka. Znalazłem się w dość niekomfortowej pozycji blisko Słowackiego, co chyba niezbyt podoba się Mickiewiczowi, bo rzuca mi srogie spojrzenie. Zaczynają się szepty (o ironio, dorzuciłbym jeszcze "naszych dusz" ale to byłoby zbyt suche, a ja nie mam tu nic do picia) i przepychanki, więc Chopin syczy ostrzegawczo.

— Przestańcie rozmawiać! Nie uda nam się ich zaskoczyć, jeśli się w końcu nie zamkniecie!

— To nie moja wina, że Kościuszko praktycznie na mnie leży!

— Rany, Julek — Zganiam się w myślach za kolejny suchy żart — przepraszam bardzo, że twoje szanowne lico zostało dotknięte przez kogoś z moich sfer, ale Skłodowska blokuje mi jakąkolwiek możliwość posunięcia się!

— Pragnę wam przypomnieć, że z was wszystkich to ja najmniej chciałam tu jechać!

— Proszę, nie krzyczcie na siebie... — Eliza cicho jęczy.

— Cicho wszyscy! Słyszycie to? — Chopin przerywa, a my wszyscy faktycznie na chwilę milkniemy i wsłuchujemy się w otocznie. Zastygam, kiedy dobiega mnie dźwięk zgrzytania metalu o metal. Spoglądamy po sobie porozumiewawczo, a Lafayette unosi w górę dłoń i zaczyna odliczać. Przełykam prędko ślinę. Nagle nie wiadomo czemu zaczynam żałować, że się w to wpakowałem.

Raz, dwa, trzy...

— W IMIĘ PRAWA! — Chopin wyskakuje zza sterty złomu z wrzaskiem, a zakapturzony osobnik przestraszony podskakuje. Chyba zorientował się w jakiej sytuacji się znalazł, bo ledwo Fryderyk mu się pokazał, ten rzucił się biegiem w przypadkowym kierunku.

— Nie pozwólcie mu uciec! — krzyczę, czując jak serce zaczyna pompować adrenalinę do moich żył. Nagle poczułem się jak za starych dobrych czasów, kiedy z kolegami z podwórka bawiliśmy się w złodziei i policjantów. Nie no, żartuję, nie miałem nigdy kolegów.

Podrywam się do biegu, kiedy złodziej znika już gdzieś za zakrętem. Znienacka atakuje mnie drugi osobnik, który pojawił się dosłownie znikąd. Przerażony zaczynam się wyrywać, ale ten zyskał przewagę i usiadł na mnie, zaczynając podduszać. Zamykam oczy obawiając się najgorszego, a wtedy nagle słyszę krzyk mojego napastnika i widzę Alexandra, który sprawnie odciąga ode mnie nieznajomego mężczyznę. Patrzę w osłupieniu na całą sytuację. Hamilton przytrzymuje złodzieja i krzyczy do mnie, że on go przytrzyma a ja mam biec.

Chora. Ta akcja jest naprawdę chora. Muszę zjeść miskę pierogów, kiedy już będzie po wszystkim.

Udało mi się dostrzec jak Mickiewicz wybiera numer na policję w towarzystwie Juliusza. Biegnę dalej między złomem. Z tego co udało mi się ustalić, naszych wrogów jest chyba czterech. Widzę, jak Eliza drapie jednego z nich niczym rozzłoszczona kotka. Gdyby to nie była nieodpowiednia sytuacja, zachwycałbym się tym jaka jest seksowna kiedy daje ludziom popalić.

— Lafayette, uważaj! — krzyczę do Francuza, kiedy jeden z napastników próbuje zajść go od tyłu. Student powala zakapturzonego na ziemię, niemal z taką samą gracją jak zrobił to Hamilton.

W końcu zagoniliśmy wszystkich w kozi róg. Chopin uśmiecha się usatysfakcjonowany. Nawet Skłodowska wygląda na spełnioną. Kiedy otoczyliśmy ich już wszystkich, Fryderyk zapala latarkę, bo ukrywanie się już nie jest potrzebne.

I wtedy staje się coś, czego chyba nikt z nas się nie spodziewał.

— Fryderyk! To ty?! — jeden ze złodziei zszokowany robi krok w stronę pianisty, a ja mimo słabego światła widzę, jak Fryderykowi krew odpływa od twarzy.

— Ferenc? Co do jasnej cholery...

Chłopak nazwany przez Chopina Ferencem zrzuca kaptur, a moim oczom ukazuje się młoda twarz, na której teraz maluje się czysty szok. Właściwie wszyscy stoimy teraz w konfuzji, nie pewni co się właściwie dzieje. Wtedy najniższy z obcych również zrzuca kaptur i patrzy zszokowany na Alexandra.

— Hamilton? Ciebie to się tu nie spodziewałem...

— Ben? Co?! Czemu, jak-

— Czy ktoś zechce mi wyjaśnić, co tu się odjaniepawla?! — tracę nerwy i krzyczę na cały głos. Spojrzenia wszystkich spoczęły nagle na mnie. — Naprawdę, ja nie rozumiem! Czemu wy się znacie? Powinienem ich znać? Czemu właśnie urządziliśmy tu pogoń po całym złomowisku? Czemu nic nie robimy? O co chodzi?

— Chcecie powiedzieć, że wy naprawdę nie jesteście stróżami? — Ferenc pyta zaskoczony, a my niechętnie mu przytakujemy. Dwaj pozostali towarzysze "wrogiej" grupy także zrzucają kaptury.

Chopin wybucha śmiechem, ale widzę, że to jest śmiech przez łzy. Wszyscy patrzymy na niego w ciszy, a kiedy Fryderyk w końcu się uspokaja, staje pomiędzy naszymi dwoma grupami i unosi ręce do góry.

— Słuchajcie, moi przyjaciele o szepczących duszach, chyba zaszło nieporozumienie. Ten tu, to Ferenc Liszt, mój drogi przyjaciel.

— Ja za to przedstawiam wam Benjamina Franklina, także porządnego obywatela. Chociaż czasem nieźle szurniętego — Hamilton pokazuje w stronę niskiego w okularach, który macha nam wesoło.

— Możecie mówić mi Benek! I nie słuchajcie Alexandra, dla niego wszyscy są szurnięci.

— Okej, wy jesteście niegroźnymi ziomkami, a ci dwaj? — Skłodowska masuje skroń, wygląda jakby nie dowierzała w to co się dzieje. Utożsamiam się z nią.

Jeden z chłopaków odgarnia kosmyk włosów z twarzy. Wygląda na niezbyt przyjemnego, nie chciałbym mieć z nim do czynienia. Jest starszy od nas wszystkich, chyba dobiega trzydziestki. To chyba ten, którego Alexander powalił na ziemię. Właśnie, mówiąc o Alexandrze; jego twarz stężała, a dolna warga lekko zadrgała.

— James Reynolds. Żenienie się z kobietami na drugim roku studiów ci się znudziło i teraz robisz w kradzieży żelastwa? — Hamilton prycha lekceważąco, a James uśmiecha się ponuro i tajemniczo, jakby wiedział coś, o czym nie wiemy my.

— Możesz kupić ode mnie milczenie, Hamilton, ale zapewniam cię, że parę dodatkowych kopniaków dostaniesz za darmo... — Rozpoznaję głos, który słyszałem pod automatem.

— A ty to ten nie przyjemny typ. Kumam. Za to ty? — Skłodowska pokazuje w stronę ostatniego z nieznajomych. Tym razem to twarz Adama się rozjaśnia.

— Cyprian Norwid? Dobra, teraz to już nic mnie nie zaskoczy... — Mickiewicz spuszcza głowę, to samo robi Słowacki.

— Teraz to chyba my powinniśmy wyjaśnić wam parę rzeczy — Franklin mówi ze skruchą. — Owszem, kradliśmy złom. Ale robiliśmy to w słusznym celu! Washington nie pozwala mi przeprowadzać eksperymentów na terenie kampusu-

— Bo jesteś szaleńcem i biegałbyś z latawcami podczas burzy — Hamilton przerywa mu, na co Benjamin tylko wzrusza ramionami.

— Być może. W każdym razie, Washington nie pozwala mi na eksperymenty. Szukałem długo idealnego miejsca aby to robić i w końcu znalazłem je na pustym polu niedaleko stąd. Potrzebowałem całego tego sprzętu, a ostatnio krucho u mnie z kasą... Ci tutaj pomogli mi, bo to porządni obywatele, jak sami powiedzieliście. W każdym razie zbieram żelastwo, tak. Ostatnio skończyłem projekt wielkiego piorunochronu i teraz potrzebuję materiału, żeby to cholerstwo zbudować. Obiecałem sobie, że kiedy już się na tym wzbogacę, to oddam wszystkie pieniądze za złom, słowo! Rozumiecie mnie chyba?

Stoimy przez chwilę wszyscy w ciszy. Mamy ochotę się śmiać, płakać, może oba na raz.

Ale wszyscy wiemy jedno.

Będziemy mieli dużo do wytłumaczenia policji.  
  
  
  



	5. 05| Głowa pełna problemów

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nawet wolna miłość może z mężczyzny zrobić niewolnika.
> 
> Tadeusz Kościuszko

_**TŁUMACZENIE**_ się policji z tego co do cholery robiliśmy w środku nocy na złomowisku i dlaczego mieliśmy fałszywe dokumenty, to była doprawdy jedna z najzabawniejszych rzeczy jakie przytrafiły mi się ostatnio w życiu.

O ile całej paczce Franklina udało się zbiec z miejsca zdarzenia, nas czekało nieprzyjemne spotkanie bliskiego stopnia z policją. Staraliśmy się jakoś kryć paczkę Benjamina i powiedzieliśmy mu, że złodzieje już zbiegli z miejsca zdarzenia i że wcale nie wyglądali na studentów. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że gliny nie były zupełnie podejrzane, ale trochę spuścili z tonu. Co do fałszywych papierów, sytuacja była trochę bardziej zagmatwana. Powiedzieliśmy tylko, że chcieliśmy dobrze i robiliśmy to "dla dobra wyższej sprawy". Naprawdę było mi żal Elizy, która ze stresu niemal się nie rozpłakała. Tym razem jednak udało złapać mi się ją za rękę, a ona spojrzała na mnie z wdzięcznością.

Powiem wam tyle, policja to pół biedy. Gorzej czuliśmy się przed spotkaniem z Lincolnem, dyrektorem tej skromnej placówki.

— Doprawdy, nie potrafię zrozumieć, jak dorośli ludzie mogą zrobić coś tak głupiego! — stoimy wszyscy w ciszy, nagle wszystkich bardzo zaczęły interesować czubki naszych butów.

— Na Boga, jesteście dorosłymi ludźmi i oczekuję od was, abyście zachowywali się jak dorośli! A po tobie panno Schuyler, po tobie się tego nie spodziewałem! A wy! — Podniósł nagle głos, a Lafayette i Hamilton przełknęli ślinę kiedy wskazał na nich palcem — A wy nie myślcie sobie, że jeżeli jesteście ulubionymi uczniami profesora Washingtona to się wam upiecze! Co do pana, panie...eee...panie K. to dopiero pan przyjechał i już są z panem same problemy!

Kiwam głową ze skruchą. Lincoln przystawia palec do skroni, widocznie jego wiara w ludzkość spada w tym momencie o kolejny procent.

— Na razie skończy się na upomnieniu, ale jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę o wybryku tego typu, to nie ręczę za siebie! Proszę was, wyjdźcie już.

Robimy tak. W jak największym pośpiechu.

*********

_**Rozpoczęto grupową konwersację na chacie Szepty Naszych Dusz** _

**@** **PianoBoy** No coś nam nie wyszło.

 **@** **KrólJulian** No tak średnio bym powiedział...

 **@A.Ham** Dla was to jeszcze nie tak najgorzej.

 **@A.Ham** Madison, Jefferson i Burr będą sobie ze mnie cisnąć bekę przez następne kilka tygodni.

 **@** **FrenchestFry** Masz przejebane, mon ami :)

 **@** **SadMaccaroni** Nie wiem o co wam chodzi i czemu James, Aaron i ja mamy sobie cisnąć bekę, ale opiszcie mi wszystko z najmniejszymi szczegółami.

 **@A.Ham** O Jezu, zapomniałem że ten debil tutaj siedzi -.-

 **@** **BetseyEliza** Dobra, z całej tej historii wywnioskowaliśmy jedno!

 **@** **PanAdam** Że nie można ufać pomysłom Chopina?

 **@** **ILovePierogi** Że Franklin ma u nas dług do końca życia?

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** Że jesteśmy skończoną bandą debili i zachowujemy się jak dzieci, przez co tracimy dobrą reputację, honor i godność człowieka?

 **@** **BetseyEliza** Chciałam powiedzieć, że nie zgrywa się bohaterów, ale tak ogólnie to każda z tych wypowiedzi jest prawdziwa...

 **@** **PianoBoy** Pardon me, czemu to był niby mój pomysł?!

 **@** **ILovePierogi** Hmm, no nie wiem, bo to ty powiedziałeś że "you only live once" i postanowiłeś nakręcić nas na jakąś chorą ninja akcję?!

 **@** **PianoBoy** To nie moja wina! Wy nawet nie próbowaliście wybić mi tego z głowy!

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** PRZEPRASZAM BARDZO?!

 **@** **PanAdam** PRZEPRASZAM BARDZO?!

 **@** **SadMaccaroni** Ninja akcja? Okej, jednak faktycznie będę cisnąć bekę. I co do tego ma Franklin?

 **@** **KrólJulian** Franklin, Norwid, Liszt, Reynolds. Oni wszyscy kradli złom, a raczej ta ostatnia trójka pomagała Franklinowi, który buduje jakiś piorunochron czy coś w ten deseń.

 **@** **SadMaccaroni** POWIEDZCIE ŻE NIE BAWILIŚCIE SIĘ Z NIMI W POLICJANTÓW I ZŁODZIEI, BŁAGAM XD

 **@** **BetseyEliza** Nie wiedzieliśmy, że to oni...

 **@** **SadMaccaroni** CZEKAJCIE, IDĘ TO POWIEDZIEĆ JAMESOWI XDD JEZUS, NIE WYTRZYMAM

_**@** _ _**SadMaccaroni** _ _**opuścił/a konwersację** _

**@A.Ham** Ma ktoś nóż i wie w jakim pokoju on mieszka?

 **@** **PanAdam** Nie mówicie mu.

 **@** **ILovePierogi** Nawet tego nie wiem.

 **@** **FrenchestFry** A ja nie zamierzam.

 **@A.Ham** Mogę zapłacić.

 **@** **FrenchestFry** Wciąż nie zamierzam.

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** Dobra, zamknijmy temat. Na razie to tylko upomnienie. Po prostu starajcie się słuchać mnie i Elizy częściej.

 **@** **BetseyEliza** +1

 **@** **KrólJulian** Wyczuwam delikatny feminizm.

 **@** **BetseyEliza** Nie gadałeś z moją starszą siostrą, naprawdę nie wiesz co to feminizm.

 **@** **KrólJulian** Mam się bać...?

 **@A.Ham** TAK.

 **@** **ILovePierogi** Eliza, swoją drogą, nie powiedziałaś mi w końcu czy na pewno...

 **@** **BetseyEliza** Ale co?

 **@** **BetseyEliza** Aha! Tak, jestem pewna.

 **@** **PianoBoy** Jesteś pewna bycia jego dziewczyną?! :D

 **@** **FrenchestFry** Mon dieu, macie moje błogosławieństwo.

 **@** **ILovePierogi** Jezus, ogarnijcie się, nie oto chodzi!

 **@** **PanAdam** Aaa, chodzi o to wyjście to kawiarni "które nie jest randką" ;) ?

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** Wy naprawdę jesteście jak dzieci...

 **@** **ILovePierogi** Seryjnie, dlaczego ten temat pojawia się za każdym razem kiedy tu rozmawiamy?

 **@** **BetseyEliza** Zresztą nie tylko tu...

 **@** **KrólJulian** Bo wszyscy święcie wierzymy, że w końcu zostaniecie parą, weźmiecie ślub, będziecie mieli ze sobą trójkę dzieci, psa, kota i piękny duży dom.

 **@** **PianoBoy** Mogę sypać kwiatki na waszym ślubie?!

 **@** **ILovePierogi** Fryderyk.

 **@** **PianoBoy** Przysięgam, będę robił to z gracją księżniczki wróżek!

 **@A.Ham** Mam zrzut ekranu.

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** Ja też.

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** Właśnie wysłałam to właśnie do Liszta.

 **@** **PianoBoy** Czekaj, co?! Już wzięłaś od niego numer?!

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** Maybe, maybe not.

**@** **PianoBoy**

**@** **PanAdam** Jeśli ja też zdążyłem już wziąć od niego numer, czy to źle?

 **@** **KrólJulian** Czemu wziąłeś od niego tak szybko numer?

 **@** **PanAdam** Zazdrosny?

 **@** **FrenchestFry** Możecie się pocałować *-*

 **@A.Ham** Mickiewicz, pokaż jakiś wiersz miłosny, który napisałeś dla Julka!

 **@** **PanAdam** Właściwie mam jeden wiersz.

 **@** **PanAdam** Na górze róże, na dole klawesyn, Alex Hamilton to zwykły sukinsyn.

 **@** **KrólJulian** Zadowolony :D ?

 **@A.Ham**...bardzo.

 **@** **ILovePierogi** To co, żeby się tym razem bardziej integrować zrobimy znowu coś na poziomie tamtego poprzedniego? Na przykład pójdziemy ratować ryby z jeziora przed wędkarzami?

 **@** **BetseyEliza** Wiecie co, mam lepszy pomysł. Może wreszcie zaczniemy spędzać wspólnie czas jak normalni ludzie i pójdziemy w ten weekend do wesołego miasteczka?

_**@** _ _**SadMaccaroni** _ _**dołączył/a do konwersacji** _

**@** **SadMaccaroni** Ogólnie to Madison skomentował to zdaniem "Ciul mnie obchodzi co robią ludzie, póki nie wysadzają budynku w którym śpię to niech robią to do woli."

 **@** **SadMaccaroni** Ooo, wesołe miasteczko, ja bardzo chętnie :D

 **@A.Ham** Na pewno miała na myśli wyjście bez ciebie.

 **@** **BetseyEliza** Czemu nie?

 **@A.Ham** Co?! Eliza, nie!

 **@** **SadMaccaroni** O już się nie dąsaj Hamciu, przecież wiem jak mnie skrycie uwielbiasz 💗

 **@A.Ham** Ja :) Naprawdę :) Jestem :) Kurewsko :) Cierpliwy :)

 **@** **PianoBoy** Okej, to co...

 **@** **PianoBoy** Niedziela?

 **@** **FrenchestFry** Mam pytanie, mogę przyjść z Adrienne?

 **@** **KrólJulian** Spoko, tylko nie miziajcie się co minutę.

 **@** **FrenchestFry** To ja znikam, na razie mi pasuje :3 Napiszcie jak coś!

_**@** _ _**FrenchestFry** _ _**opuścił/a konwersację** _

**@** **ChemistryQueen** Fuj, uczucia.

 **@** **ILovePierogi** Aw, daj spokój Maryśka, na pewno masz kogoś na oku!

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** Zapewniam cię, że nie.

 **@** **BetseyEliza** Tadek, naprawdę nie ma.

 **@** **ILovePierogi** Serio, ty? Żadnego chłopaka? Ani dziewczyny? Daj spokój, musisz kogoś mieć!

_**@** _ _**ChemistryQueen** _ _**opuścił/a konwersację** _

**@** **PianoBoy** Tadek...

 **@** **PianoBoy** Zadzwonię do ciebie w tej sprawie, w porządku?

 **@** **ILovePierogi** Och. Palnąłem coś, prawda?

 **@** **PanAdam** Zdarza się, nie miałeś prawa wiedzieć.

 **@** **KrólJulian** Maryśka pewnie też to rozumie, ale potrzebuje chwili dla siebie.

 **@** **SadMaccaroni** Jeśli cię to jakoś pocieszy pierogi, to ja też nie wiem co zrobiłeś źle.

 **@A.Ham** Oczywiście, ale ty nigdy nie wiesz co jest złe.

 **@** **SadMaccaroni** Jest taka jedna osoba, która jest ucieleśnieniem zła. Widujesz ją dość często w lustrze.

 **@A.Ham** O rany, ale mi schlebiasz!

 **@BetseyEliza** Mieliście się nie kłócić na tej grupie, pamiętacie?

 **@SadMaccaroni** Mieliśmy, ale nikt nie mówił, że dotrzymamy słowa :)

_**@ILovePierogi opuścił/a konwersację** _

*********

Szczerze mówiąc, jestem chyba zbyt zmęczony na czytanie przekomarzanek Jeffersona i Hamiltona. Albo mam dziwne wyrzuty sumienia z powodu tego co powiedziałem Maryśce, chociaż wciąż nie jestem do końca pewien co zrobiłem źle. Czyżby była po rozstaniu?

Odkładam laptop na biurko i przecieram dłońmi twarz. Mam ochotę zadzwonić do niej od razu i przeprosić, ale chyba wolę zaczekać na telefon od Chopina. Nie ukrywam, ostatnio dużo się działo, naprawdę dużo. Cieszę się z tego, że Eliza zgodziła się na jutrzejsze wyjście do kawiarni, serio. Z drugiej strony jednak czuję się wyczerpany i najchętniej przespałbym kolejne czterdzieści osiem godzin. Wyjście do wesołego miasteczka także brzmi miło, nie wiem tylko czy utrzymam się na nogach. Na dobitkę przypominam sobie o egzaminie z historii myśli społecznej w poniedziałek, więc jęczę głośno i dosłownie spadam z łóżka. Ale tak mi dobrze, mógłbym zasnąć na dywanie.

I wiecie co? Nawet mi się to udało! Zdrzemnąłem się na podłodze na jakieś czterdzieści minut, w końcu obudziło mnie wibrowanie telefonu. Dzwonił Fryderyk.

— _Cześć Tadeusz to ja-_

— Wiem głowo, mam cię zapisanego w telefonie.

Mam go zapisanego jako Szop, ale to mniej istotne.

— _A, no tak. No więc dzwonię w sprawie Maryśki. Oczywiście nikt cię nie obwinia, nie mogłeś wiedzieć-_

— Fryderyk, ja cię proszę — przerywam mu po raz kolejny. — Bez owijania w bawełnę.

— _Skłodowska jeszcze do niedawana miała chłopaka. Nazywał się Pierre Curie. Ale...miał wypadek. Wpadł pod samochód. Nie przeżył._

— Och. Och. Oooooch.

Powiem wam, czuję się teraz jak skończony debil. Zagryzam policzek od środka, słyszę jak po drugiej stronie słuchawki Fryderyk chrząka rzeczowo. Żegnam się z nim grzecznie i otępiały odkładam telefon. Mam jeszcze większą deprechę niż przed chwilą. Chłopak Maryśki nie żyje? Nic mi nie powiedziała? Nie żebym nalegał aby mówiła mi prosto z mostu "hej Kościuszko, mój chłopak umarł, a co tam u ciebie?" ale wspomnienie o tym chyba by nie zaszkodziło.

Walę się głową o biurko.

To było głupie, chyba nabiłem sobie guza.

*********

Nie żebym był romantykiem jak Julek czy Adam, ale musicie mi przyznać, że zachody słońca są piękne.

Dopiero jak siedzę sobie na tym niezbyt zadbanym murku i chowam twarz w kolanach, uświadamiam sobie, jak wiele rzeczy się ostatnio działo. Uśmiecham się sam do siebie nerwowo i kręcę głową. Ja to mam naprawdę porąbane życie. I czuję, że będzie tylko ciekawiej.

— O, Tadeusz.

Zerkam w stronę Alexandra, który usiadł obok mnie. To znaczy najpierw spojrzał na mnie pytająco, a ja machnąłem zachęcająco ręką. Siedzimy przez chwilę w ciszy, w końcu Hamilton wyciąga z kieszeni paczkę papierosów.

— Palisz?

Kręcę głową.

— Przydałoby ci się. Cholernie pomaga na stres.

— Jednak wolę nie próbować.

Brunet wzrusza ramionami mamrocząc, że "moja strata" i zapala papierosa, zaciągając się powoli. Ostatnie promienie słońca przyjemnie ogrzewają moją twarz. Mrużę oczy lekko oślepiony przez światło i odgarniam z czoła niesforny kosmyk włosów. Pewna myśl przebiega mi szybko przez głowę, więc spoglądam na Alexandra.

— Alex, mogę cię o coś spytać?

— Wal.

— Wtedy na złomowisku, kiedy Reynolds mnie zaatakował...bardzo dobrze sobie z nim poradziłeś. Chodzisz potajemnie Crossfit czy co? — Śmieję się, szturchając go w ramię. To byłaby mieszanka! Alexander Hamilton, student prawa uprawiający Crossfit. Jeszcze brakuje, żeby był weganinem.

Patrzę na niego uśmiechnięty. Jemu jednak chyba nie jest do śmiechu. Wzdycha ciężko i wypuszcza z ust niewielką chmurę dymu.

— Wiesz, kiedy dorastasz w sierocińcu na Saint Croix, wcale nie trzeba chodzić na Crossfit. Dzieciaki bywają okrutne.

No tak. Świetnie Tadeusz, zasługujesz na order z ziemniaka! W ciągu jednego dnia palnąłeś dwa głupstwa.

Staram się jednak nie okazywać zażenowania, więc tylko przytakuję. Mimo to można doskonale wyczuć niezręczną atmosferę jaka zawisła w powietrzu.

I muszę wam powiedzieć, gdyby nie Mickiewicz, który pojawił się dosłownie znikąd, to pewnie udusiłbym się własnym zażenowaniem.

— Kościuszko, Hamilton i romantyczny zachód słońca. Wykorzystam to w którymś z wierszy, obiecuję wam.

Adam podchodzi do nas w podskokach. Unoszę brew, kiedy widzę co trzyma w dłoni.

— Faktycznie romantycznie, widzę, że ty też się tak czujesz. Dla kogo to róże? — Łapię go za rękę w której trzyma kwiaty, na co ten zmieszany odsuwa się o krok.

— Nie twoja sprawa, ja też mam swoje życie uczuciowe — jego twarz wygląda jak dojrzały pomidor, więc postanawia szybko zmienić temat. — O, masz pety. Mogę jednego?

Hamilton podaje mu paczkę i zapalniczkę. Mickiewicz uśmiecha się wdzięcznie, chociaż widzę że myślami jest już ze swoją sympatią, której imię z pewnością nie zaczyna się na "J" a nazwisko na "S". Ja i Alex wymieniamy porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, nasze zdanie jest takie samo w tej kwestii. Adam wypala papierosa, gadamy chwilę o całym zajściu na złomowisku. Opowiada nam trochę o Norwidzie, Cypuś wydaje się spoko gościem. I obczajcie to, jeszcze bardziej się bym z nim dogadał - jego pełne imię i nazwisko to Cyprian Kamil Ksawery Gerard Walenty Norwid. Może już spokojnie wbijać do mojego i Lafa klubu.

— Ogólnie to miło się gada, ale chyba już będę leciał — Mickiewicz spogląda na swój nadgarstek, na którym chyba powinien być zegarek ale go nie ma. — Nie chcę się spóźnić.

Przytakujemy mu, kiedy odchodzi. W pewnym momencie Alex woła jeszcze:

— Pozdrów Julka!

— Pozdrowię!

Wybuchamy śmiechem, niepewni czy nie zauważył podstępu, czy miał już po prostu dosyć ukrywania tego całego romansu. Hamilton upuszcza własnego papierosa na ziemię i przydeptuje go butem.

— Ja chyba też będę się już zbierał. Zaraz się ściemni, chciałem jeszcze trochę popisać.

— Ale czego? Esejów, czy listy pocisków na Jeffersona? — widzę, że uśmiech którym obdarzył mnie teraz jest w pełni szczery.

— Trochę tego, trochę tamtego. Jeszcze się zobaczy. A tobie powodzenia jutro z Elizą! — Rumienię się lekko, ale nie protestuję. Kiwam mu głową i patrzę, jak powoli znika z mojego pola widzenia.

Wiem, że nie tylko ja mam głowę pełną problemów. Każdy użytkownik Szeptów Naszych Dusz ma własne problemy, z którymi trzeba się samodzielnie uporać. Ja mam wiele, Eliza jest jednym z nich. Miłość to cudowne uczucie, ale doskonale wiem, że takowe uczucie potrafi zniewolić człowieka do tego stopnia, że stanie się niewolnikiem własnego serca.

— A życie toczy się dalej. Jak z polskiej drogi, po wybojach, dziurach i zahaczając o stare puszki po browarach — mówię sam do siebie będąc już na drodze do akademika.

*********

— Jeżu marchewkowy! Jak możesz nie znać Benedicta Cumberbatcha?!

Klepię Elizę po plecach, kiedy ta krztusi się kawą już chyba po raz trzeci tego poranka.

— Wiem tylko tyle, że chodzi o tego gościa którego masz na tapecie...

— Tadek, nie wytrzymam... Musisz oglądać więcej seriali i filmów!

— Uwierz mi, BARDZO się staram - kładę szczególny nacisk na trzecie słowo i biorę łyka gorącej czekolady.

Powiem wam, że jak na kawiarnię położoną praktycznie zaraz przy uniwersytecie, to kręci się tu stosunkowo mało studentów. Chyba będę przychodził tutaj częściej. Oczywiście jeśli czas mi na to pozwoli.

Eliza ma na sobie letnią, niebieską sukienkę i biały wianek zrobiony ze sztucznych kwiatów. Wygląda tak uroczo, że dosłownie mam ochotę wymiotować tęczą. Naprawdę, żałujcie, że nigdy nie poszliście do kawiarni z Elizabeth Schuyler. Chyba że poszliście, a ona mi o tym nigdy nie powiedziała.

— Co możesz mi jeszcze o sobie powiedzieć? Wybacz, jeśli te pytania są w jakiś sposób natrętne. — Obserwuję jak Eliza kładzie łokcie na stół i zaczyna bawić się łyżeczką do kawy.

— A co mogę ci o sobie powiedzieć? Nie jestem specjalnie interesującą osobą. Gram amatorsko na pianinie, mam kota na punkcie kotów, cztery siostry i brata-

Tym razem to ja krztuszę się swoim piciem. Ciekawe co myślą sobie ludzie, którzy obserwują nas z boku. Eliza pomaga wytrzeć mi usta z czekolady.

— Cztery siostry? Wow, to nieźle sobie balujecie...

— No...właściwie to z Angelicą mam najlepszy kontakt. Z Peggy rozmawiam trochę mniej, a Cornelia i Kitty są na drugim końcu kraju. PJ wyśle mi SMS-a raz na jakiś czas, ale gdyby nie to, to chyba w ogóle nie pamiętałabym że mam brata.

— PJ?

— Philip Junior, po moim tacie. Wiem, że to szalone, ale gdybym miała kiedyś syna to też nazwałabym go Philip. Wtedy byłby komplet! Mój ojciec Philip, mój brat Philip i mój syn Philip.

— Co to za rodzina z obsesją na punkcie imienia Philip? — pytam, a Eliza się śmieje.

— Cóż, witamy u Schuylerów!

Żartujemy jeszcze przez chwilę, nawet pusta rozmowa wydaje się perfekcyjna w jej towarzystwie. Zapytała mnie o moją rodzinę. Nie mam jej zbyt wiele do powiedzenia, mam tylko jednego brata Józefa, z którym i tak nie utrzymuję dobrego kontaktu. Dałem jej wreszcie do posłuchania Taco, ku mojej uciesze pochwaliła jego muzykę. Nawet jeśli nie rozumiała słów. A propos muzyki, Eliza pokazała mi jedno z nagrań na którym Chopin gra na fortepianie. Nie jestem za bardzo fanem muzyki klasycznej, ale jasna cholera! Jeśli on zaprzepaści ten talent to dodam to jako kolejny podpunkt do mojej listy "powody, dla których marsjanie mają lepszą cywilizację od nas i czemu należy się zabić".

Nagle komórka brunetki zawibrowała.

Powiedzcie mi jedno — czemu nawet kawy nie mogę wypić z dziewczyną, bo coś nagle musi się wydarzyć?! Ja rozumiem że tam na górze nie chcą abym się nudził, ale proszę was! Mógłbym mieć chociaż trochę nudnego życia, które miałem jeszcze tak niedawno...

Oczywiście, schemat. Prosty esemes, który zmienia wszystko. Czy to już zaczyna przypominać tandetne opowiadanie z pomarańczowego serwisu społecznościowego?

— Co jest? — pytam lekko zaniepokojony, kiedy Eliza czyta wiadomość, a jej twarz stopniowo staje się coraz bledsza.

— Jasna cholera John...

— Co? Co się dzieje?

— To od Alexandra — mówi, odsuwając krzesło od stolika. — Laurens i Lee mają bardzo nieprzyjemne spotkanie na polanie. Bardzo nieprzyjemne. I to się nie skończy dobrze.

Mrugam zaskoczony, po czym również wstaje od stolika. Kładę pieniądze przy kubku i przeklinam w duchu Hamiltona, nawet jeśli to nie do końca jego wina.

Bierzemy pierwszy lepszy autobus, Eliza cały czas próbuje dodzwonić się do Alexa chociaż ten nie odbiera. Chwila, skąd ja to znam?

Wyjechaliśmy poza miasto. Kładę swoją dłoń na jej i uśmiecham się wspierająco. Odpowiada mi tym samym.

Co do tego całego Johna Laurensa to wpadłem już na niego. Zajarzyłem tyle, że jest najlepszym przyjacielem Hamiltona, całkiem nieźle rysuje, pomocny chłopak. Ale ma charakterek, to trzeba mu przyznać. Przelatuje mi przez głowę myśl, że gdy się wkurzy może rzeczywiście dopiąć swojego.

W pewnym momencie Elizie udaje się połączyć z Lafayette, który jest na miejscu zdarzenia. Mówi powoli, informuje nas jak mamy iść żeby od nich dotrzeć.

— Eliza, cokolwiek zastaniemy tam na miejscu to nie panikuj, w porządku?

— Nie panikować?! Tadek oni-

— Betsey — mówię do niej powoli, zagarniając kosmyk jej włosów za ucho. — Bądź ostrożna, w porządku? Żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby stała ci się krzywda.

Po jej policzku spływa łza, ale kiwa głową. Uśmiecham się.

— Teraz chodź, musimy tam dotrzeć jak najszybciej się da, zanim zrobią coś naprawdę głupiego.

Wreszcie po około dziesięciu minutach przy pomocy wskazówek Lafa, udaje nam się dobiec na polanę. Nie wygląda to dobrze. Laurens i chłopak, który musi być Charlesem Lee, są uzbrojeni. Lafayette i Hamilton stoją obok Johna, natomiast obok Lee stoi ktoś kogo chyba jeszcze nie spotkałem, ale wydaje mi się, że to może być Aaron Burr.

W pewnym momencie zaczynają się krzyki, nikt nie wie jak zareagować. Lee wymierza w Johna, ale ten reaguje szybciej. Nie wiem co robić. Przegryzam wargę i postanawiam nie słuchać się rady Maryśki "nie zgrywajmy bohaterów".

Wbiegam między Laurensa i Lee krzycząc:

— STOP! NIE STRZELAJCIE!

Jasna cholerka, dźwięk wystrzału jest naprawdę głośny.


	6. 06| Oliwa dla życia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Życie jest jak płomień lampy; gdy zabraknie oliwy - tsss, i gaśnie na zawsze.
> 
> Marie Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier markiz de la Fayette

— _ **LEE,**_ ty debilu niewyżyty! Pieprzył cię pies?! Przecież mogłeś go zabić!

Jęczę z bólu, ogłuszony przez wystrzał. Mam bluzkę i łokcie brudne od ziemi oraz trawy, a w głowie przeraźliwie mi piszczy. Widzę nad sobą twarz Elizy, która krzyczy coś do mnie przerażona. Łapię ją tylko za rękę, aby dać jej znać, że żyję i kontaktuję. Dostrzegam lekki uśmiech ulgi na jej ustach.

— To nie moja wina, że idiota wbiegł mi praktycznie pod lufę! — Charles histerycznie wymachuje rękoma, a po chwili zatacza się w bok, dostając lewego sierpowego od Hamiltona. Wypuścił broń, to samo zrobił Laurens. Burr ma minę, którą można porównać do tej piosenki "Muffin Time". Tak, z pewnością chce teraz umrzeć.

— Merde, żyjesz Tadek?! — Lafayette klęka przy mnie zaraz obok Elizy i szybko mierzy mi puls.

Wyrywam się od nich pokazując im kciuka w górę. Jest w porządku, po prostu w uszach mi dzwoni i właśnie przeżyłem lekki szok. Kiedy wreszcie przy pomocy Laurensa i Hamiltona siadam na trawie, patrzę po wszystkich z wdzięcznością.

— Miałem przez chwilę wrażenie, że wypluję wątrobę.

— Cóż, dobrze, że ostatecznie do tego nie doszło. Czy jesteś świadomy, że kule minęły cię dosłownie o centymetry? — Laurens patrzy na mnie z miną porównywalną do tej którą robi terapeuta zaraz przed stwierdzeniem, że jednak cierpisz na schizofrenię, a te głosy w twojej głowie to nie zmarła babcia.

— Tak, teraz tak. — Uśmiecham się słabo. — Co wam strzeliło do głowy żeby się pojedynkować na polanie? Mamy dwudziesty pierwszy wiek!

— To długa historia — mówi powoli Burr, oddalając się od Lee, który stoi naburmuszony, teraz z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi. — Zaczęło się od Washingtona, potem przeszliśmy do wyzwisk...ale z tego co mi wiadomo to nikt nie miał zginąć. W każdym razie, mamy przerąbane jeśli ktoś nas teraz znajdzie.

— Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale zgadzam się z Aaronem — Alexander marszczy brwi — powinniśmy spadać stąd czym prędzej i udawać, że nic się nie stało. Chyba, że chcecie zostać zawieszeni przez Lincolna. Ja tam bym wakacjami nie pogardził, ale wiecie...

— Och właśnie, Tadek, masz! — odwracam się w stronę Laurensa, który wyciąga coś z kieszeni. — Czekolada. Łagodzi stres. Przyda ci się, szczególnie po tym jak Lee praktycznie zrobił z ciebie durszlak.

— Dzięki John...

— Aha, a więc teraz to tylko moja wina?! Super, świetnie! — Lee prycha, na co niemal wszyscy przewracamy oczami. Lafayette odwraca się do niego i pokazuje mu środkowe palce, a Burr odchodzi w jego kierunku mówiąc nam, że zajmie się nim, żeby tamten nie zrobił czegoś jeszcze głupszego.

— To miał być taki spokojny poranek... — Eliza wzdycha, a przytakuję jej głową.

*********

_**Rozpoczęto grupową konwersację na chacie Szepty Naszych Dusz** _

**@SadMaccaroni** Czy to całe wesołe miasteczko jest jeszcze aktualne?

 **@SadMaccaroni** Halo

 **@A.Ham** Jak widzisz, proste schorzenie mózgowe zdiagnozowane przez cenionych lekarzy oraz filantropów pospolicie znane jako debilizmus maximus, zostało wybrane przez inteligentne tu jednostki ludzkie do zignorowania. Ponieważ jesteś nosicielem oto tej choroby, jesteś proszony o jak najszybsze usunięcie się z tego komunikatora umożliwiającego nam kontakt przez sieć.

 **@A.Ham** Innymi słowy spierdalaj, bo nikt ci tu i tak nie odpowie.

 **@KrólJulian** Tylko ja zgubiłem się już na pierwszym zdaniu tego co napisałeś dwie wiadomości wyżej?

 **@PianoBoy** Nope. Ja też.

 **@BetseyEliza**...Może po prostu pójdziemy WSZYSCY do tego parku rozrywki.

 **@A.Ham** Bez Jeffersona.

 **@BetseyEliza** WSZYSCY.

 **@SadMaccaroni** Mówiłem już, że cię uwielbiam Eliza? <3

 **@ILovePierogi** Weź ty lepiej pilnuj własnego nosa.

 **@PianoBoy** Tym razem to ja mam zrzut ekranu. Wiesz, gdybyś miał wypalić ze swoim "ja wcale nie jestem zazdrosny!"

 **@ILovePierogi** Trzepnij go ktoś:)

 **@FrenchestFry** Trzepnąłem go już dzisiaj. Dużo razy.

 **@PianoBoy** Nawet się dzisiaj nie widzieliśmy...

 **@FrenchestFry** Robię to w myślach. Robię to cały czas, mon ami.

 **@PanAdam** Pochwalam.

 **@PianoBoy** Zabiję cię kiedyś Laf. Zabiję cię, ja to zrobię, tylko poczekaj ty cholero.

 **@FrenchestFry** A więc kiedy już umrę z rąk mściwego pianisty mes amis, spójrzcie w górę. Jeśli zobaczycie wielką bagietkę, to właśnie ja maluję na niebie...

_**@ChemistryQueen dołączył/a do rozmowy** _

**@ChemistryQueen** Nie byłam obecna, a jeszcze nikt nie zginął, jestem z was naprawdę duma.

 **@A.Ham** Znaczy Tadek prawie został postrzelony, ale to nieistotne.

 **@ChemistryQueen** Czekaj co

 **@KrólJulian** Czekaj co

 **@PanAdam** Czekaj co

 **@SadMaccaroni** Czekaj co

 **@PianoBoy** CO

 **@A.Ham** Hmm, to trochę przerażające, że napisaliście praktycznie 5 identycznych komentarzy jednocześnie, ale to pewnie nie powinno mnie to zaskakiwać.

 **@ChemistryQueen** CO SIĘ STAŁO?!

 **@PanAdam** Jak to żart, to nie jest śmieszne...

 **@SadMaccaroni** Ja wiem, że masz problemy z agresją Hamilton, ale żeby w Tadeusza?

 **@BetseyEliza** Alex nic nie zrobił. Byliśmy z Tadkiem na śniadaniu w kawiarni, kiedy dowiedzieliśmy się, że Laurens i Lee mają "pojedynek" na polanie za miastem. Jeśli chcecie znać szczegóły o co poszło, to pytajcie Alexandra albo Laffy'ego.

 **@A.Ham** Długo by opowiadać...

 **@BetseyEliza** W każdym razie kiedy tam przyjechaliśmy tam i Tadek postanowił w idiotyczny sposób zagrać bohatera.

 **@PanAdam** Czy on wskoczył między nich

 **@BetseyEliza** A jak myślisz?

 **@PanAdam** ...

 **@ILovePierogi** Ej, to było pod wpływem adrenaliny!

 **@ChemistryQueen** Co ja mówiłam o zgrywaniu bohatera? Jesteś idiotą Kościuszko.

 **@ILovePierogi** Wiem.

 **@ChemistryQueen** Idiotą i przegrywem.

 **@SadMaccaroni** To żeś pocisnęła.

 **@ILovePierogi** To też wiem.

 **@KrólJulian** Naprawdę nic mnie już nie zdziwi. Cokolwiek głupiego byś zrobił, nic mnie już nie zdziwi.

 **@PianoBoy** Uważaj, bo on się dopiero rozkręca.

 **@ChemistryQueen** Boję się z wami w sumie iść do wesołego miasteczka.

 **@ChemistryQueen** Jeszcze przedawkujecie cukier i będziecie ujeżdżać kucyki na karuzeli krzycząc "NA KONIEC ŚWIATA I JESZCZE DALEJ!1!1!!1!!!".

 **@FrenchestFry** Spokojnie, będziemy się nawzajem pilnować.

 **@ChemistryQueen** Aha, już to widzę...

 **@A.Ham** Póki będę w odległości przynajmniej 800 metrów od Jeffersona to mogę pójść.

 **@SadMaccaroni** I nawzajem.

 **@BetseyEliza** Będę chciała pobyć trochę z Tadkiem na osobności, jeśli to wam nie przeszkadza. Nadrobimy dzisiejszy poranek.

 **@ILovePierogi** Dla mnie bomba!

 **@KrólJulian** To ja i Adam też chcemy być sami, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas.

 **@PianoBoy** ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)

 **@PanAdam** Nawet o tym nie myśl Chopin.

 **@PianoBoy** Pójdę, jeśli pozwolicie mi wziąć aparat.

 **@A.Ham** Och tak.

 **@PanAdam** Och nie.

 **@KrólJulian** Już mu pozwólmy, po prostu wynajmiemy Lafa żeby go niańczył.

 **@FrenchestFry** Pardon?!

 **@KrólJulian** To ty powiedziałeś, że, uwaga cytuję, "będziemy się nawzajem niańczyć".

 **@ChemistryQueen** Ja naprawdę mam co do tego złe przeczucia. Tak jak do wszystkiego co robimy razem. I czemu ja to z wami robię?

 **@PianoBoy** Bo gdzieś tam głęboko wiesz, że nie możesz bez nas żyć :>

 **@ChemistryQueen** Nie.

 **@PianoBoy** :( Mam ochotę napisać coś w tonacji mol przez ciebie.

 **@PanAdam** To już znak, że jest źle.

 **@ILovePierogi** Maryśka, wyluzuj trochę, to tylko wesołe miasteczko!

 **@BetseyEliza** Właśnie, co może pójść nie tak?

 **@ChemistryQueen** Hmm, no nie wiem, na przykład...

 **@ChemistryQueen** Chopin przedawkuje watę cukrową i będzie rzygać, Tadek wpadnie to maszyny z popcornem i przerobi się na prażone pierogi, Jefferson i Hamilton zatrzasną się w jakimś ciasnym pomieszczeniu i będziemy musieli kombinować jakieś czarne ciuchy na pogrzeb. No i może jakieś trumny, ale z góry mówię, że się nie dokładam. Mam dużo ważniejszych priorytetów jeśli chodzi o wydawanie hajsu.

 **@BetseyEliza** Nie wiem czy mam się śmiać czy płakać.

 **@KrólJulian** Akurat śmieję się przez łzy.

 **@SadMaccaroni** A może...przypadkowo zrzucimy Alexandra z diabelskiego młynu?

 **@A.Ham** Przypadkowo.

 **@ChemistryQueen** No właśnie o tym mówię...

 **@ILovePierogi** Maryśka, daj nam chociaż szansę :(

 **@FrenchestFry** Oui, jak po dziesięciu minutach coś wybuchnie, to się ewakuujemy!

 **@ChemistryQueen** Ech...niech wam będzie. Nie biorę za was odpowiedzialności.

**@ILovePierogi**

**@ChemistryQueen** Będę tego żałować.

 **@SadMaccaroni** Będzie fajnie. Nawet bardzo.

 **@A.Ham** Jak już zginiesz, to tak. Będzie ubaw po pachy.

 **@PanAdam** Co to będzie, co to będzie...

 **@BetseyEliza** Wszystko na raz.

 **@ILovePierogi** Dobra ludzie, ja spadam. Muszę jeszcze porobić ściągi.

 **@ILovePierogi** Znaczy notatki na egzamin.

 **@KrólJulian** Okeeej....

 **@PianoBoy** To widzimy się jutro!

 **@BetseyEliza** 😙

_**@ILovePierogi opuścił/a konwersację** _

*********

Wieczorny wietrzyk porusza leniwie firanką. Przed zamknięciem okna wdycham jeszcze ciepłe powietrze opierając łokcie na parapecie. Przez moment jest idealnie, ale w końcu dochodzę do siebie i wyjmuję telefon z kieszeni. Opieram głowę o szybę.

To nie tak, że się teraz denerwuję, po prostu trochę za bardzo trzęsie mi się ręka, a serce bije odrobinę za szybko. Biorę jeszcze głęboki wdech i zdeterminowany wybieram numer.

— _Tadek? Czego chcesz?_

— Maryśka...przepraszam cię za wczoraj. Nie wiedziałem, że kiedykolwiek był ktoś...no wiesz. Chcę się tylko upewnić, że między nami w porządku. Strasznie mi przykro — Ściszam głos — jestem beznadziejny. Mam tylko nadzieję, że mój idiotyzm nie zranił cię zbyt mocno.

Słyszę z głośnika telefonu ciche szurnięcie. Maryśka najprawdopodobniej wstała z krzesła albo właśnie na nie usiadła.

— _Nie gniewam się. Zresztą, nie mogłeś o tym wiedzieć. Powinnam ci wczoraj wszystko na spokojnie wyjaśnić, a nie uciekać z Szeptów Naszych Dusz jak głupia. Też cię przepraszam. I nie maż się jak beksa._

 _—_ Co? Skąd wiesz że ja-

_— Pociągasz co chwilę nosem przegrywie. A z tego co się orientuję, to nie masz kataru. Chociaż może się mylę. Mylę się?_

Błyskawicznie sięgam po chusteczki leżące na biurku i wycieram nimi policzki oraz nos. Taki trochę przypał, bym powiedział.

 _—_ N-nie do końca się mylisz. Ale wcale nie mażę się jak beksa! To są naprawdę męskie łzy!

_— Uhuh, Chopin też tak mówił kiedy oglądaliśmy razem Króla Lwa. Powiedział to, jednocześnie wydmuchując się w chusteczki do nosa z Hello Kitty._

Na początku powstrzymuję śmiech, ale potem szybkim ruchem ręki wyrzucam do śmieci moje chusteczki z My Little Pony.

Gadamy jeszcze chwilę, a potem po znajomym piknięciu informującym o zakończeniu rozmowy, rzucam się jak długi na łóżko, patrząc przez dobrą chwilę w sufit. Uśmiecham się mimowolnie. Jakoś tak dużo lżej zrobiło mi się na sercu.

**********

— Przysięgam, jeśli on jeszcze raz to zrobi, to naprawdę nie ręczę za siebie!

— Alex, on tylko odetchnął...

— Jestem pewien, że w jakimś kraju można iść za to siedzieć!

Eliza wywraca oczami. Chyba dociera do niej, że wykłócanie się z Alexem chyba nie ma sensu, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o Thomasa. Właśnie, Thomas Jefferson. Ten facet roztacza wokół siebie zupełnie odmienną aurę aniżeli można by sobie pomyśleć, kiedy rozmawia się z nim przez komunikator. Na pierwszy rzut oka Jefferson jest osobą bardzo poukładaną i może czasem przypominać ci tego jednego kumpla, który klepie cię po ramieniu podczas gdy przeżywasz nagle śmierć ukochanego chomika z dzieciństwa, nawet jeśli on umarł jak miałeś dziewięć lat a teraz masz dwadzieścia jeden. Ale nie myślcie sobie czasem, że ja miewam takie ataki, skądże znowu...

Wracając do tematu Jeffersona, mówiłem, że na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda na poukładanego i porządnego kolesia, co nie? No, właśnie, na pierwszy rzut oka. Kiedy patrzy się na niego dłużej, można dostrzec w jego oku tę charakterystyczną iskrę którą mają, jak to mówiła moja prababcia, "cwani herszci bandy i uliczni huligani". Do kompletu dochodzi jeszcze ten łobuzerski uśmieszek _,_ który Wirgińczyk rzucił Hamiltonowi kiedy ten tylko znalazł się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Jeżeli chodzi o jego zachowanie wobec całej reszty naszej paczki, to muszę powiedzieć, że jest całkiem przyjazny i serdeczny. Jednak potrafię dostrzec, że kiedy chce to naprawdę potrafi być rasowym dupkiem. To po prostu widać po ludziach. Nie wydaje mi się, że chciałbym mieć go za wroga.

— Że niby ile za bilety?! Zdzierstwo... — słyszę oburzony głos Mickiewicza, który jest fachowo uspakajany przez Słowackiego. Mówiąc fachowo, mam na myśli, że tamten klepie go po plecach i daje mu lizaka kupionego wcześniej w kiosku.

— Wziąłeś w końcu ten aparat? — Pochylam się nad uchem Fryderyka, na co ten w odpowiedzi uśmiecha się szeroko i wyciąga z torby małe urządzenie fotograficzne. Przybijamy sobie żółwika.

Słyszę niedowierzające prychnięcie Skłodowskiej, która stoi obok Lafa i jego dziewczyny. Jeśli chodzi o Adrienne, to jest ona bardzo uroczą osóbką, problem tkwi w tym, że mówi raczej łamaną angielszczyzną. A mój francuski leży, więc nasza komunikacja polega bardziej na kiwaniu do siebie i promiennych uśmiechach. Może mi się tylko przewidziało, ale czy Eliza właśnie spojrzała na mnie i nią z czymś w rodzaju zazdrości? Łapię ją za rękę aby upewnić ją, że nie zamierzam jej na nic zamienić za żadne skarby.

— Dobra, ustalamy zasady i ma być jasne, że wszyscy się ich trzymamy. A niech ręka boska broni tego, kto je złamie! — Skłodowska mówi do nas głośno i patrzy srogo, kiedy przekraczamy wszyscy już próg parku rozrywki. — Nie przeszkadzamy nikomu w mizianiu. Każdy ma prawo do czego chce, i tak, ja widzę ten aparat Chopin. Hamilton i Jefferson, wy macie trzymać się w tej uzgodnionej odległości, przynajmniej osiemset metrów. Jak ktoś zaproponuje wam kolorowe cukierki, to macie ich nie brać. To było w dużej mierze do ciebie Tadek, bo ja naprawdę nie wiem do jakich rozmiarów może urosnąć twoja lekkomyślność. Eliza, nie dokarmiamy gołębi. Laf, Adrienne...a wy tam w sumie róbcie sobie co chcecie, byleby nic nie wybuchło i jak największa liczba osób pozostała przy życiu. Słowacki, Mickiewicz, wy macie pamiętać, że do niektórych zamkniętych pomieszczeń wchodzą też dzieci. To chyba tyle...pamiętajcie, że jak coś to jesteśmy już na ty z niektórymi policjantami. Bawcie się dobrze, czy co tam się mówi.

Wszyscy kiwamy głowami. Laf jeszcze na spokojnie i powoli powtarza to wszystko po francusku dla Adrienne i wydaje mi się, że chyba trochę przerobił niektóre fragmenty wypowiedzi Maryśki na łagodniejsze. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się potwierdzając, że jej to wszystko pasuje. Laf bierze ją za rękę. Muszę przyznać, że ta dwójka razem jest naprawdę urocza, szczególnie jak patrzę na nich teraz pod tym kątem. Zafarbowany na czerwono warkocz Adrienne dodaje jej niesamowitego uroku, a niewielka szpara między jedynkami nadaje jej wygląd niemal dziecięcy. Jeśli chodzi o Lafa, to ma nisko zawiązany kok, a na jego czoło opada parę kosmyków, których gumka nie dała rady utrzymać. Ma ten swój śnieżnobiały uśmiech i ogólnie francuski urok, cholera jasna. Mogli by grać w jakieś reklamie, czy coś tam. Do niczego nikogo nie zmuszam.

— Na co chcesz pójść? — Eliza łapie mnie nagle za rękę, a ja patrzę na nią, jakbym był zaskoczony pytaniem chociaż wcale nie jestem. Wzruszam ramionami.

— Nie wiem, nigdy tu nie byłem. Może ty mi coś pokażesz?

Widzę w zielonym oku dziewczyny drobną iskierkę ekscytacji. Nagle Elizabeth Schuyler wydaje się o kilkanaście lat młodsza i z pasją jakie ma (dosłownie) małe dziecko w wesołym miasteczku, zaczyna mnie ciągać po każdej fikuśnej i kolorowej atrakcji. Gdybym powiedział, że ja nie odczuwam żadnego podniecenia i nie bawię się dobrze, to paskudnie bym skłamał. Serio, kiedy ja ostatnio byłem w wesołym miasteczku albo chociaż lunaparku?

Poszliśmy razem na diabelski młyn. Nie jest to może jakaś bardzo ekstremalna atrakcja, ale widok stąd jest nieziemski. Wstrzymuję oddech, kiedy znajdujemy się na maksymalnej wysokości i odwracam wzrok ku niebu, mrużąc oczy od intensywnego słońca. Moje usta uwalniają niekontrolowany śmiech, który brzmi jakbym znowu był małym chłopcem. Eliza uśmiecha się usłyszawszy ten dźwięk i przysuwa się bliżej mnie. Obejmuję ją ramieniem. To jest właśnie Betsey jaką kocham, to jest _moja_ Betsey. I wiem, że ja potrafię zabić się upadając na beton i że może powinienem myśleć, że ona zasługuje na kogoś innego. Ale nawet jeśli wcześniej nawiedzały mnie takie myśli, to teraz tego nie czuję. Chyba po prostu mój poziom frajerostwa (takie słowo chyba nie istnieje, chociaż nie jestem pewien) właśnie wyjechał poza skalę.

— Chciałbyś spróbować coś wygrać, Tadek? — Otrzepuje spódniczkę, kiedy pomagam jej wysiąść z wagonika. — Mam na myśli te stoiska, w których strzela się do jakichś celów i można wygrać na przykład maskotkę.

— Serio wierzysz, że się uda? Bo są dwie dość istotne sprawy. Pierwsza jest taka, że w większości takie stoiska to są zwykłe pożeracze pieniędzy, a szansa wygranej wynosi około jeden do miliona. A druga jest taka, że mam takiego pecha, że nawet jeżeli cel zostałby mi postawiony kilka centymetrów przed nosem to też nie wiem czy bym trafił... — wzdycham głośno, a Eliza pocieszająco trąca mnie w ramię.

— Nie martw się, w takim razie ja mogę spróbować wygrać coś dla ciebie!

Patrzę na nią przez chwilę, niepewien co mam powiedzieć i czy w ogóle powinienem coś powiedzieć. Brakuje tylko tego słynnego kółka śmierci, które jest znane wszystkim osobom używającym przeglądarki Internet Explorer.

— Skoro chcesz — bąkam w końcu zmieszany, co tylko wywołuje u dziewczyny chichot. Mówiłem już jak kocham jej chichot? Jak nie to mówię to teraz, a jak tak to trudno, najwyżej się powtórzę.

Podchodzimy do jednego ze stoisk. Płacę o kilka dolarów za dużo, ale w sumie jeśli Eliza ma być szczęśliwa to mało mnie to obchodzi. Ach, znowu zaczynam brzmieć jak typowy lowelas z opowiadań dla napalonych dwunastolatek.

Nie wierzę że to mówię, ale zaczynam żałować, że w okolicy nie ma akurat Chopina, bo przydałby mi się ten jego apart. Głównie dla uwiecznienia miny jaką robię, kiedy Eliza wygrywa już za pierwszym razem. Zmuszam się z całych sił, aby szczęka mi nie opadła i to dosłownie. Chyba pracownik obsługujący stanowisko też jest zaskoczony. A może w sumie nie tyle zaskoczony co wkurzony, że nie udało mu się zedrzeć z nas więcej hajsu. Uśmiecham się do niego triumfalnie i odbieram z Elizą nagrodę.

Czy jeśli powiem wam, że to była pluszowa maska pieroga ***** , to byście mi uwierzyli? Bo nie chcę zabrzmieć dziwnie, ale to właśnie była główna nagroda.

— Patrz jaka urocza! Idealnie ci pasuje! — Eliza obraca w dłoniach maskę i patrzy na mnie rozpromieniona, odpowiadam jej uśmiechem. — Zresztą jest wielofunkcyjna! Możesz z nią spać i możesz ją nosić i możesz ją przytulać...

— Tak, z pewnością nie rozstanę się z nią przez długi czas. — Chowam pluszową maskę do torby, myśląc czemu do jasnej cholery musieli wybrać akurat pieroga. Przypominam wam, że nie przenieśliśmy się nagle magicznie do Polski.

— Hej Tadek, przeszkadzałoby ci to gdybym na chwilę skoczyła do łazienki poprawić włosy i makijaż? — Eliza pyta mnie prosząco, a ja kiwam głową dostrzegając toaletę publiczną, obok której akurat przechodzimy. Dziewczyna znika w środku, więc wyjmuję automatycznie telefon i zaczynam przeglądać Twittera. Do czasu gdy...

— Psst, Kościuszko! — Rozglądam się gwałtownie szukając źródła głosu — Tutaj, w krzakach!

Strzelam sobie facepalm, bo naprawdę nie wiem jak inaczej mógłbym zareagować.

— Fryderyk, co do jasnej cholery... — tyle udaje mi się wydusić, bo zostaję wbrew mojej woli wciągnięty w krzaki i z miną rodem z tego mema "really?" obserwuję jak Chopin kładzie palec na moich ustach, a następnie sam wrzuca do swoich popcorn.

— Nic nie mów, po prostu patrz. To co tu się dzieje to jest sama sztuka.

Wychylam się delikatnie zza krzaków. No oczywiście, że oto mu chodziło, bo o co innego?

— Ile cyknąłeś już fotek Słowackiego i Mickiewicza liżących się na ławce publicznej?

— Dużo. Oficjalnie zakładam album zatytułowany Słowackiewicz.

Kręcę głową z dezaprobatą i kradnę pianiście trochę prażonej kukurydzy z pudełka. Kątem oka widzę jak Eliza wychodzi z łazienki, więc mimo protestom Fryderyka usuwam swoją osobę z krzaków. Nie chcę, żeby coś sobie pomyślała.

— Nie zabiłeś się w czasie kiedy mnie nie było?

— Cóż, na tyle to jeszcze chyba umiem sobie poradzić. To co gdzie idziemy teraz?

— Proponowałabym-

— JA NAPRAWDĘ MOGĘ ZACZĄĆ KRZYCZEĆ TY TĘPA PAŁO W CZERWONYM KUBRACZKU! WIDZISZ?! JA KRZYCZĘ!

Wymieniamy zaniepokojone spojrzenia. To ani trochę nie brzmi dobrze.


	7. 07| My młodzi, my głupi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten który wie najwięcej, wie jak mało wie.
> 
> Thomas Jefferson

**_DOBRZE,_** że nie podwędziłem od Chopina więcej tego popcornu, bo teraz to bym chyba zwymiotował.

— Chwila, czy to był Alex? — pytam w biegu Elizę, która niemalże wpada na jakiegoś grubego gościa w hawajskiej koszuli, ale odciągam ją w porę na bok. — Spokojnie, nie chcemy zginąć w wesołym miasteczku. To słabo wyglądałoby na nagrobku.

Dziewczyna uśmiecha się lekko, ale po chwili znów marszczy brwi. Oboje szukamy wzrokiem Alexandra.

— Czemu tego idioty nie można zostawić chociaż na chwilę samego? Dopiero wczoraj prawie się pozabijali na tej polance! Jak wybitnym trzeba być, żeby nawet w parku rozrywki natknąć się na wrogą sobie osobę?

— Nie trzeba być wybitnym, trzeba być Alexandrem Hamiltonem. 

— W sumie — Eliza zagarnia kosmyk włosów za ucho — masz rację.

Gdzieś w oddali mignął mi Chopin ze swoim aparatem, którego teraz będzie pewnie traktował jak Świętego Graala z powodu zdjęć zapisanych na karcie pamięci. Uśmiecham się do siebie pod nosem. Bardzo chętnie będę przeglądać sobie ten jego nowy album. Ale to nie czas na takie myśli. Ściskam mocniej dłoń Elizy.

— Te krzyki chyba dobiegały stamtąd. _—_ Ciągnie mnie w kierunku domu z krzywymi zwierciadłami, a raczej jak się okazuje budki z lodami, która stała za nim.

Wychylamy się zza rogu, obserwując sytuację z bezpiecznej odległości. Nie popełnię znowu tego samego błędu, nie zamierzam wskakiwać między obie strony konfliktu. I to dosłownie.

— Aww, nie denerwuj się tak karzełku! Przecież my tylko chcieliśmy kulturalnie zagadać!

Nie znam tego głosu, ale już mi się nie podoba. Chociaż muszę przyznać, brytyjski akcent jest cudowny i zawsze lubiłem go słuchać. Ten tutaj jednak powoduje, że po moim karku przebiega nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

— Karzełku?! Wypraszam sobie! — Alex brzmi na nieźle wkurzonego, chociaż u niego taki ton głosu to raczej normalka. — Jeszcze jedno słowo Howe, a przekrzywię ci tę buźkę, chociaż w sumie to nie wiem czy może być jeszcze bardziej krzywa...

Howe. Chyba już gdzieś słyszałem to nazwisko, nie mogę sobie tylko przypomnieć gdzie. Jednak wydaje mi się, że nie powinno kojarzyć mi się z niczym dobrym. Patrzę więc na Elizę szukając odpowiedzi. Jej zmartwiony wyraz twarzy tylko potwierdza moje obawy.

— Nie szukamy phroblemów Will — słyszę głos Lafa. Brzmi dużo spokojniej od Hamiltona, ale z pewnością nie jest w pełni opanowany. Chyba znaleźli kogoś, kto nie jest tylko i wyłącznie wrogiem Alexa.

— Może nie szukaliście problemów, ale za to problemy znalazły was — z pewnością nie podoba mi się wredna nuta w tonie głosu nieznajomego Brytyjczyka. Dostrzegam za nim jeszcze dwie sylwetki. Wszyscy noszą skórzane czerwone kurtki. Z jakiegoś gangu się urwali czy jak?

— Słuchajcie, przyszliśmy tu z przyjaciółmi się rozerwać. Chętnie bym sobie z wami jeszcze pogawędził, ale boję się, że dłuższe przebywanie w waszym towarzystwie pomniejsza mi mózg. Także jeśli łaska, spadajcie stąd — Alexander mówi buńczucznie co chyba nie podoba się angielskiemu towarzystwu. Coś się zaraz stanie, czuję to w kościach. Ostatnie dni można naprawdę zatytułować "seria niefortunnych zdarzeń". Pytaniem jest tylko czemu to akurat ja mam być tym, który ratuje wszystkim tyłek podczas tych niefortunnych zdarzeń. Czy też raczej tym, który ratuje tyłek Alexandrowi.

Mrugam w stronę Elizy na znak, że to chyba najlepszy czas wkroczyć do akcji, ale tym razem ostrożniej niż na polanie. Ona odpowiada mi tym samym gestem. Wychodzimy zza budki z lodami, która swoją drogą jest zamknięta, a szkoda, bo takim truskawkowym albo waniliowym lodem to bym teraz nie pogardził.

— Hola hola koledzy — mówię z najbardziej wyluzowanym tonem na jaki mnie stać, chociaż w środku dosłownie umieram z nerwów. — Ale po co się tak spinać, bez nerwów!

Howe patrzy na mnie spod uniesionej brwi, po czym wyszczerza się w uśmiechu, dwaj pozostali koledzy robią to samo. Jego wzrok skacze między mną i Elizą, a Alexandrem i Lafem. Przy okazji zauważam, że obok Francuza nie widać nigdzie Adrienne.

— Widzę, że znalazłeś sobie nowego kolegę. Wow. Naprawdę nie wiem jak on mieści się obok ciebie przy twoim ego... Pewnie jest tak samo ułomny jak reszta ludzi spędzających z tobą czas. — Jeden z przyjaciół Howe'a, czarujący blondyn, wwierca we mnie swoje spojrzenie. Mam ochotę pokazać mu język, ale powstrzymuję się w ostatniej chwili.

— Po prostu każdy pójdzie teraz w swoim kierunku, zapomnimy o całym tym wpadnięciu na siebie i dalej będziemy rozkoszować się dniem, w porządku? — Eliza mówi nieśmiało niemal chowając się za moimi plecami, a mi się robi jej autentycznie żal. Ona jest zbyt dobra na ten świat i nawet tego nie widzi.

— Bardzo panienka mądra, Elizabeth Schuyler, ale widzisz, pewni ludzie muszą dostawać czasem nauczkę. Inaczej wciąż będą się plugawie panoszyć tam gdzie nie jest ich miejsce — trzeci z mężczyzn w czerwonych kurtkach mówi grzecznie do Elizy. — A na moje oko, powinnaś zmienić sobie towarzystwo bo wychodzi to jedynie na twoją niekorzyść. Chyba, że twoja inteligencja spadła do ich poziomu.

— Masz coś do niej? — warczę ostrzegawczo w jego stronę i prawie do niego podchodzę z zamiarem wymierzenia mu sprawiedliwości, ale Laf łapię mnie za ramię w połowie drogi i mówi po cichu, że nie warto. Po spojrzeniu Alexandra jednak stwierdzam, że on śmiało pozwoliłby podejść do mężczyzny i przywalić mu w te jego idealne brytyjskie zęby.

— Wyluzuj Rusku, sam mówiłeś wcześniej, że mamy się nie spinać.

— Polaku, jak coś.

— Rusek, Polaczek, jedno i to samo. — Howe wzrusza ramionami, a ja zaciskam pięść. Koleś właśnie w jednym zdaniu obraził dwa narody. 

— Dobra, zawijajcie się stąd. Mam was już naprawdę dosyć. — Alexander krzyżuje ręce na piersi, na co czarujący blondynek cmoka z dezaprobatą.

— Nie tak szybko. Najpierw wyjaśnimy sobie parę spraw-

— Sehrio Clinton, chcesz się napiehrdalać w wesołym miasteczku? — Lafayette mówi z nutką niedowierzania w głosie. — Mamy za sobą naphrawdę thrudne dni. Z chęcią bym wam dokopał, ale tu dookoła chodzą ludzie, w głównej mierze dzieci. Poza tym, nas jest cztehrech a was trzech.

— A ja to co? Myślisz, że nie umiem się bić?! — Eliza krzyczy nagle oburzona, co powoduje pojawienie się pobłażliwego uśmiechu na ustach Lafa.

— To nic osobistego, mon cher. Phróbuję tylko wytłumaczyć temu idiocie, że to nie jest czas i miejsce na dziecinne sprzeczki.

— Nie jest czas i miejsce na dziecinne sprzeczki? To bardzo zabawnie brzmi w ustach kogoś, kto trzyma się z Hamiltonem.

— Ale w czymś mają rację. Strasznie dużo tu ludzi. — Howe kręci głową. — No nic. Będziemy w kontakcie.

— Oby nie... — Alexander krzywi się, patrząc jak trójka Brytyjczyków odchodzi. Znikają gdzieś w tłumie ludzi.

— Jezus Maria, co za buce! — Zdenerwowany kopię kamień, odtrącając dłoń Elizy, która chciała mi ją położyć na ramieniu. Dopiero po chwili dociera do mnie co zrobiłem i przełykam ślinę chcąc ja przeprosić, ale ta odwraca się do mnie plecami. Trochę zepsułem.

— Ta, przyjemniaczki. — Hamilton wsadza ręce do kieszeni spodni — To byli właśnie William Howe, John Burgoyne i Henry Clinton. Powiedzmy, że za sobą nie przepadamy. Tak delikatnie mówiąc. Jefferson to przy nich pryszcz, go się przynajmniej przyjemnie wkurza.

— Czy oni przypadkiem nie należą do jakiegoś gangu, czy coś?

— Tak, do gangu motocyklowego. Czerwonych Kurtek.

Prycham pod nosem. No nie powiem, bardzo oryginalna nazwa. Przypominam sobie o czymś nagle i odwracam się w stronę Lafa.

— Hej, a gdzie się podziała Adrienne?

— Och, poszła gdzieś ze Skhłodowską, chyba na jakąś kolejkę góhrską — Lafayette uśmiecha się do siebie triumfalnie, kiedy udaje mu się chociaż po części poprawnie wymówić nazwisko Maryśki.

Kiwam głową, następnie zerkam w stronę Elizy. Stoi z boku patrząc na mnie z wyrzutem. Serce mi się ściska od tego widoku, więc podchodzę do niej i mimo jej protestów mocno ją przytulam.

— Nie gniewaj się Betsey, nie chciałem. Po prostu byłem zdenerwowany na tych dupków. Wciąż jestem.

Widzę, jak rysy jej twarzy łagodnieją.

— W porządku Tadek. Nie gniewam się.

— O matko, przestańcie! Zaraz się porzygam... — Alexander wykonuje udawany odruch wymiotny, a Lafayette klaszcze w dłonie najwidoczniej zadowolony w jakim kierunku zmierza moja i Elizy relacja.

Nagle ni stąd ni zowąd z domu zza domu z krzywymi zwierciadłami wybiegają Słowacki i Mickiewicz, obaj nieźle wkurzeni. Mogę się założyć o okrągłego tysiaka, że znam powód ich złości.

— Widział z was ktoś tego niedorobionego skurwiela? — Słowacki cedzi dokładnie każde słowo przez zęby, a jego ręka niespokojnie się trzęsie.

— Hę? Kogo?

— Miał na myśli Chopina. Widzieliście go? Mamy parę kości do złamania i kilka zdjęć do skasowania.

— Kilkaset zdjęć jak już. — Trzepię się dłonią w usta, ale słowa już zdążyły je opuścić.

— Co proszę?

— Ach, nic takiego...

— Cholera jasna, trzymaj mnie Julek bo nie wytrzymam! — Adam w złości szarpie swoje włosy i odruchowo łapie Juliusza za rękę. Ten lekko się rumieni i patrzy na nas niepewnie, ale my rzucamy mu spojrzenia wyraźnie mówiące "spokojnie, my to nie Chopin".

— Wydaje mi się, że ostatnio widziałam go obok łazienek — oznajmia im nieśmiało Eliza, a ja dyskretnie rzucam jej pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie. To nie po tej stronie gry stoimy, musimy kryć Fryderyka. A przynajmniej ja wyznaczyłem sobie taki cel, bo po prostu muszę dorwać te fotografie.

— Dzięki Betsey, jesteś wielka! — Mickiewicz krzyczy jeszcze do dziewczyny, po czym on i Słowacki znikają tak szybko jak się pojawili. Widzę jak Hamilton kręci głową.

— Co to niby miało być za zdradzanie swoich? Nie chcesz zobaczyć tych zdjęć?

— Właśnie, podbijam!

— Jesteście naprawdę okropni...Tadek, a gdyby Fryderyk latał za nami z tym aparatem? Też byłoby ci tak do śmiechu? — patrzy na mnie z ręką opartą na biodrze, a ja tylko wzruszam ramionami.

— Czy ja wiem...

— Nie, nie byłoby. Maryśka miała rację, jesteście wszyscy bandą przerośniętych dzieciaków!

— Pff, szybka jesteś. — Eliza posyła Alexandrowi mordercze spojrzenie, więc tamten speszony wbija wzrok w czubki swoich butów.

— Słuchajcie ludzie — prawie dostaję zawału słysząc głos Thomasa nad swoim uchem. — Nie żeby coś, ale widziałem nieźle wpienionego Howe'a i spółkę. Wydaje mi się, że nie chcielibyśmy na nich przypadkiem wpaść.

— Cóż, przyszedłeś trochę za późno. Już zaliczyliśmy z nimi spotkanie — Hamilton mówi do niego z kwaśnym uśmiechem.

— I co?

— Oczywiście porobiliśmy sobie głupie fotki z podpisami "najlepsi przyjaciele na zawsze", poplotkowaliśmy o najnowszym kolorze lakieru do paznokci i popletliśmy warkoczyki — Alex uśmiecha się do Jeffersona sztucznie, a widząc jego lekkie skołowanie, wywraca oczami. — Idioto, po prostu rozprawiliśmy się z nimi jak należy! Chcieli się nawalać w parku rozrywki, ale nawet Howe nie jest takim czubkiem i ostatecznie odpuścili. Poza tym — miało być przynajmniej osiemset metrów odległości! Jeszcze się od ciebie zarażę debilizmus maximus... — Hamilton z odrazą cofa się o kilka kroków, a Thomas wzdycha ciężko z rezygnacją.

— Widzicie? I właśnie dlatego byłem za przypadkowym zrzuceniem go z diabelskiego młyna.

Śmieję się lekko do siebie. Patrzę raz na Alexandra, raz na Thomasa. Nie wiem czemu, ale pewna bardzo dziwna myśl przelatuje mi przez mózg.

— Gdzie byłeś? — Odwracam się do Jeffersona który patrzy na mnie zdezorientowany więc postanawiam sprostować. — Mam na myśli, skoro ja byłem z Elizą, Adam był z Julkiem, Chopin latał za nimi z aparatem, Skłodowska była z Lafem i Adrienne i Alexem, to gdzie byłeś ty?

— Alex nie był z nami.

— Proszę? — W moich oczach pojawiają się małe iskierki, kiedy słyszę Lafa.

— Na Alexandra wphadłem dopiero przed chwilą. Byłem sam z Adrienne i Mahrysią, potem dziewczyny poszły gdzieś same.

— Ach tak? A gdzie ty byłeś?

Spoglądam na Alexa i wydaje mi się, że przez chwilę, ale tylko przez minimalny ułamek sekundy, widzę jak ten patrzy porozumiewawczo w kierunku Thomasa. Ale ten pomysł wydaje mi się tak niedorzeczny, że czym prędzej pozbywam się go z głowy.

— Raz tu, a raz tam...a co się tak interesujesz Kosztuke?

— Właśnie pierogi, każdy ma swoje prywatne życie — czuję się atakowany zarówno ze strony Jeffersona jak i Hamiltona. Coś mi tu bardzo nie gra.

— Każdy ma swoje prywatne życie, więc wydaje mi się, że moglibyście okazać też trochę szacunku Mickiewiczowi i Słowackiemu — Eliza próbuje dotrzeć do nas po raz kolejny.

Wszyscy poza nią się śmiejemy. Biedna nie wie, że niektórych się po prostu nie da zmienić.

*********

Po wczorajszym dniu spędzonym w wesołym miasteczku budzę się z bolącą głową i dosłownie rzucam budzikiem o ścianę, a następnie nakrywam się kołdrą. Tylko po to, żeby po pięciu sekundach uświadomić sobie że jest poniedziałek, a ja za niecałą godzinę mam wykłady.

— Czemu mnie to spotyka? — jęczę, żaląc się własnej kanapce z serem, która jest strasznie sucha bo nawet nie mam żadnego masła, jakbym chciał na nią nałożyć. Wykonuję parę ruchów szczotką aby chociaż o odrobinę doprowadzić włosy do ładu chociaż niewiele to daje. Wychodząc z pokoju chwytam jeszcze portfel żeby mieć czymkolwiek zapłacić za życiodajną kawę, bez której za kilka godzin niechybnie skończyłbym jako zimny trup.

Wybiegam z akademika, starając się zmusić własne nogi do posłuszeństwa. Gdybym się teraz wywalił, naprawdę bym się na nie zdenerwował.

— Cholera jasna! Przepraszam! — syczę, kiedy moja twarz spotyka się z plecami jakiejś osoby.

— Spokojnie Tadeusz. — Skłodowska uśmiecha się półgębkiem, podając mi dłoń. — Ja wiem, że wypady z nami to mocny towar, ale staraj się zachować pozory trzeźwości.

— Tsa, łatwo powiedzieć. — Otrzepuję ubrania, sprawdzając godzinę na telefonie. W sumie nie jest tak źle, nawet zdążę na historię Ameryki. Washington będzie zaskoczony.

— Hej, a tak fizycznie to wszystko w porządku?

— Poza bolącym łbem? Chyba jakoś żyję. A co?

— Nic, Chopin się nażarł waty cukrowej i teraz się pochorował. Napisał do mnie przed chwilą, że dzisiaj ma chorobowe i za nic nie rusza się z łóżka — staram się sam do siebie nie uśmiechnąć, ale to okazuje się nie być takie łatwe. — Powiedziałam mu, że ma za swoje i że nie było trzeba tyle wpierdalać.

— Ha, pewnie masz rację. I tak prędzej czy później złożę mu wizytę. Te wszystkie zdjęcia Słowackiego i Mickiewicza same się nie obejrzą! — Pstrykam palcami, na co Marysia tylko robi minę tracenia kolejnego stopnia wiary w ludzkość. — Dobra ja spadam, bo mam szansę bycia niespóźnionym na wykład z Washingtonem, a to byłby dla mnie wielki sukces. No i muszę jeszcze sobie kupić kawę, inaczej zaraz kopnę w kalendarz.

— Spoko. Tylko się nie przewróć, bo jeszcze uderzysz głową o beton i będzie trzeba przychodzić na pogrzeb, a mi się naprawdę nie chce.

Macham jej na pożegnanie i odbiegam w stronę uczelni, robiąc minutową przerwę przy automacie z ciepłymi napojami.

— Pralki jeszcze nie ma? — pytam szybko Horatio Gatesa, chłopaka który siedzi obok mnie na wykładach. Ten kręci głową, więc w środku zaczynam tańczyć i odpalam fajerwerki, ale na zewnątrz moja twarz pozostaje bez wyrazu.

Kładę notatki i książkę na ławce. Nie wiem czy już wam o tym mówiłem, ale od podstawówki mam nawyk bazgrania długopisem przypadkowych obrazków na czystym papierze. Nie inaczej jest teraz. Po chwili kartka w moim notatniku zapełnia się rysunkami pierogów i truskawek. Hm, teraz mam ochotę na pierogi z truskawkami. Cholera.

— Andrew! — Podnoszę gwałtownie głowę na dźwięk amerykańskiego odpowiednika swojego pierwszego imienia. — Cóż za przyjemna niespodzianka widzieć cię niespóźnionego na moich zajęciach!

Słyszę cichą falę śmiechów, więc spalam buraka, ale mimo to postanawiam przywołać na usta szeroki uśmiech. Nie pozwolę aby się ze mnie nabijali, przechodziłem to już w szkole średniej. Serio, po ludziach w wieku dwudziestu i dwudziestu kilku lat spodziewa się, że będą chociaż próbowali zachowywać się na swój wiek. Uwierzcie mi, o ile nie wszyscy tacy są to znaczna większość wcale nie trzyma się tej reguły.

— Widzi pan profesorze, jestem bardzo ambitnym człowiekiem. Jeśli stawiam sobie za cel obudzenia się razem z moim budzikiem to tak właśnie będzie — mówię to ze śmiertelnie poważnym wyrazem twarzy, co sprawia, że śmieje się jeszcze paru studentów. Washington uśmiecha się dobrotliwie, ale już za chwilę jest sobą, czyli poważnym wykładowcą z nieodłącznym nawykiem żywego gestykulowania podczas swoich wypowiedzi.

— Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy przeczytaliście _Bunt Shaysa_ Davida Szatmary'ego od deski do deski, bo z chęcią posłucham co macie mi na ten temat do powiedzenia. I nie Pułaski, nawet nie myśl o ściągach na linijce. To mogło działać w liceum, ale na pewno nie na moich zajęciach.

Czekajcie, lektura? Ach. No tak. To kolejna z tych rzeczy o których być może mogłem zapomnieć.

— No, to kto chętny do podzielenia się wrażeniami? Naprawdę nikt? Może pan, panie Gates?

Dyskretnie wkładam do uszu słuchawki i wpisuję błyskawicznie na telefonie _Shays's Rebellion explained in 3_ _minutes_ modląc się, aby Pralka mnie nie przyłapał. Horatio z pewnością zauważył co zrobiłem, ale postanowił okazać się dobrym kolegą i wstał jakby nigdy nic objaśniając profesorowi co się w tym temacie dowiedział.

No dalej internecie, nie rób mi tego. Tylko trzy minuty. Nie zacinaj się teraz, nie pozwalam ci!

— ...i jak wszyscy wiemy ostateczną datą przegranej był drugi lutego tysiąc siedemset osiemdziesiątego siódmego roku, gdzie siły rządowe rozbiły grupę powstańców. Wszystko stało się pod Persham, po wydarzeniu zredukowano koszty sądowe oraz zrezygnowano z nakładania kolejnych pośrednich podatków. Sam Szatmary określa wydarzenie jako niewielką rebelię, która nie wniosła zbyt wiele, ale pokazała, że ludzie potrafią krzyczeć i także chłopi mają swój głos.

— Petersham. Ale tak, całkiem dobrze. Dziękujemy ci Horatio, możesz usiąść. Kosztusko?

Przełykam ślinę.

— T-tak profesorze?

— Chciałbyś może dodać coś od siebie na ten temat?

— No więc, ahem... — Niby od niechcenia poprawiam sobie włosy, a tak naprawdę wyjmuję słuchawki z uszu. — Tak.

— A więc tak.

— No tak.

Na sali zapada niezręczna cisza. Szukam jakiejkolwiek pomocy w studentach siedzących dookoła, ale im chyba podoba się sytuacja w jakiej się znalazłem i niecierpliwie czekają na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń.

— No więc tak, zacznijmy od tego — Klepię się nerwowo po kolanie — _Bunt Shaysa_ to jest książka...książka, którą z pewnością przeczytałem. Tak, pamiętam. Czytałem ją, otwierałem na pierwszej stronie i zabierałem się za przeczytanie pierwszego zdania, kiedy nagle...

I w tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi od sali wykładowej. Nie wierzę w to, przecież ja nie mogę mieć takiego szczęścia! Jestem urodzonym przegrywem, czemu mam takie szczęście? Znaczy wiecie, nie żebym narzekał, czy coś tam.

— O co chodzi Jean? Nie wiem czy widzisz, ale jestem właśnie w trakcie zajęć... — Washington mówi spokojnie w stronę profesora Rochambeau, który wpadł do sali cały zdyszany i wyglądał jakby miał nam zaraz obwieścić, że nadeszła apokalipsa zombie i mamy ratować się kto może.

— George, Abraham chcę z tobą pomówić. To ważne.

— Naprawdę nalegam, gdyby to mogło zaczekać-

— Właśnie trwa bójka pod herbaciarnią "Boston" a inicjatywa wyszła od twoich uczniów i uczniów Fredericka. I jeśli ktoś ich nie powstrzyma, to bardzo źle to się skończy. Pragnę ci przypomnieć, że pan Lafayette i pan Hamilton mają już upomnienia od dyrektora i grozi im wydalenie.

Washington przetwarza wiadomość w mózgu kilka razy po czym załamany przystawia dłoń do skroni.

— Głupi młodzi ludzie, myślą że wiedzą najlepiej, a tak naprawdę nie wiedzą nic...  
  
  
  
  



	8. 08| Coś na sumieniu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumienie dąży do dobra, wystarczy się go posłuchać.
> 
> Sokrates

**_NIEFAJNIE._** Naprawdę niefajnie.

Chyba nie powinienem używać słowa "fajnie". Moja polonistka w podstawówce mawiała zawsze, że to zbyt banalne i potoczne określenie oraz że lepiej używać sformułowań "ciekawie, interesująco".

A więc.

Nieciekawie. Naprawdę nieinteresująco.

W pierwszej chwili kiedy Rochambeau wpadł do sali pomyślałem, że niebiosa wreszcie się nade mną zlitowały i postanowiły obdarzyć mnie szczęściem, ale teraz jak się nad tym zastanawiam, to błagam was, zbyt abstrakcyjne to nawet jak na tę opowieść. Gdybym wreszcie miał szczęście, to już nie byłbym sobą, racja?

Wracając do mojej pierwszej myśli, powiem wam, że cały się wzdrygnąłem, kiedy profesor wymienił nazwiska Alexandra i Lafa. Jednak to nie to było moim głównym powodem obaw. Dosłownie krew mi od twarzy odpłynęła, gdy do moich uszu dotarło nazwisko Frederick.

Studenci chodzący na wykłady do pana Fredericka. Czyli Howe faktycznie nie odpuścił i wrócił po swoje.

Na tej uczelni jest wielu profesorów, są ci sympatyczni, ci surowi, ci zrzędliwi, a także ci, którzy naprawdę wkładają serce w to, co robią. Jednak nikt w całym moim życiu nie przerażał mnie tak bardzo, jak pan George William Frederick III.

Ten facet ma zdecydowane nierówno pod sufitem. Przysięgam, kiedyś przyłapałem go na rozmawianiu z krzakiem róży. Uśmiechał się przy tym i żywo gestykulował, najwyraźniej przekonany, że właśnie flirtuje z tym zielskiem. Wykonałem wtedy szybki odwrót taktyczny, nie zastanawiając się za bardzo nad tym co właśnie zobaczyłem, bo wiem, że nawet do dzisiaj bym na to nie wpadł.

— O co chodzi? Czemu Pralka wyszedł z sali, jakby gdzieś się paliło? — Pułaski trzepie mnie w ucho, patrząc na mnie i Gatesa pytająco. Horatio wzrusza ramionami, wracając do niezwykle pochłaniającego drapania się po policzku. Ja natomiast wzdycham ciężko.

— Byliśmy wczoraj z ekipą w wesołym miasteczku-

— Tadeusz, to ty masz znajomych? — Kazik Pułaski patrzy na mnie ze szczerym zdziwieniem, a ja morduję go wzrokiem.

— Tak, dla twojej informacji to ostatnimi czasy mam dość wielu znajomych. A teraz bez dalszego przerywania — Posyłam mu przesłodzony uśmiech — dokończę wyjaśnienia. Byłem w tym wesołym miasteczku z kilkoma osobami, między innymi z Lafayette i Hamiltonem. Wpadliśmy na jakichś ziomków z gangu Czerwonych Kurtek, na ich czele stał Will Howe. Straszny buc z tego typa. No i był jeszcze ten dupek Burgoyne i jakiś trzeci typ co to mi jego nazwisko z głowy wyleciało. Na początku zapowiadało się na niezłą nawalankę, ale dotarło do nas, że okładanie się w wesołym miasteczku pełnym dzieci nie jest zbyt dobrym pomysłem. Jak mam strzelać, to zapewne Howe nie zostawił tej sprawy i teraz wrócił po swoje. A Hamilton i Lafayette znaleźli się w nieodpowiednim miejscu o nieodpowiedniej porze.

— Czekaj no momencik — Pułaski patrzy na mnie ze świecącymi się oczyma — to znaczy, że nie będzie wykładu, tak?

Stękam głośno i gdyby moja wiara w ludzi miałaby jeszcze możliwość dalszego spadania z minusowej setki na której już jest, to pewnie by jeszcze spadła.

— Nie Kazik, z tego co mi wiadomo to wykład odwołany.

— Juhu! Pijemy!

Myślałem, że powiedział to w przenośni, ale on naprawdę wyjmuje wódkę z torby i zaczyna chłeptać ją na zdziwionych oczach wszystkich. No może nie na oczach Gatesa, one są dalej wpatrzone w nieokreślony punkt na ścianie, a on energicznie drapie się po tym policzku. Chyba ma jakieś uczulenie.

— Hej, a ty dokąd? — Pułaski łapie mnie za rękaw bluzy, a ja spoglądam na niego ponuro.

— Moi kumple się leją z typami, którzy jeszcze wczoraj obrażali mi dziewczynę. Nie będę siedział tu i kończył kolorować moje pierogi z truskawkami albo robił... — Wykonuję bliżej nieokreślony gest dłonią w stronię Gatesa. — Cokolwiek on robi.

Puszczam mimo uszu dalsze nawoływania Kazimierza, abym jednak został w sali, bo jeszcze niepotrzebnie się zabiję, a ja to taki fajny (ciekawy, interesujący) chłopak jestem i w sumie szkoda by mnie było. Szybko wybiegam z budynku na dwór uważając, żeby nie upaść na beton, bo szkoda mi tej Skłodowskiej i jej cennego czasu zmarnowanego na mój pogrzeb.

Z tego co zapamiętałem, to Rochambeau wspominał coś, że Lincoln chciał rozmawiać z Washingtonem, ale za to znając mojego drogiego profesora Pralkę, to ten od razu pobiegł na miejsce zdarzenia. Przecież nie mógłby pozwolić, aby jego dwóm ukochanym "synom" się coś stało.

Także mój kurs: herbaciarnia Boston.

*********

Bardzo ciekawie i interesująco, że prawie dwa razy wpadłem pod samochód przebiegając przez jezdnię. Ale to nieistotne.

Cały zdyszany przebiegam obok sklepu z mydełkami i pachnidłami, żeby zaraz dostrzec szyld herbaciarni. Chyba odrobinę się spóźniłem, bo widzę po minach wszystkich tam zebranych, że już po całym zajściu. Lafayette i Hamilton dostają ochrzan od Washingtona (chociaż ochrzanem tego raczej nie można nazwać, on nawet nie potrafi na nich unieść głosu), a pan George Frederick stoi obok Howe'a, Burgoyne i Clintona. Właśnie, Clinton! Teraz przypominam sobie jego nazwisko. Dostrzegam również ten słynny upiorny uśmiech na ustach brytyjskiego profesora. Wzdrygam się.

— ...ansę. Gdyby nie to, to wylecielibyście jeszcze dzisiaj na zbity pysk. Są osoby, które by tego dopilnowały. — Washington dostaje białej gorączki nad Lafayette i Hamiltonem, podczas gdy towarzystwo z Czerwonych Kurtek nie wygląda na specjalnie przejęte całą sytuacją. Dopiero teraz zauważam, że brew Alexandra jest rozcięta i po lewej części jego twarzy spływa niewielka strużka krwi. Nieładnie to wygląda.

— Kosztuke, co ty tu rhobisz? — Lafayette patrzy na mnie zaskoczony, a jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony jest Pralka, który pamięta, że zostawiał mnie w sali wykładowej.

— Ja...umm...wydawało mi się, że mogę jakoś pomóc?

Spojrzenie Washingtona jest bezcenne. Uśmiecham się słabo. Mu chyba jest trochę mniej do śmiechu.

— Tadeusz, na litość boską! — profesor pozwala sobie na chwilę ciszy i triumfu, kiedy moje wypowiedziane bezbłędnie imię opuszcza jego usta. — Rozumiem, że martwisz się o swoich kolegów, ale nie będziesz mieszał się w każdą sprawę z nimi związaną! — Piorunuje mnie wzrokiem, więc przełykam ślinę. Ten facet jak chce, to potrafi człowieka nastraszyć.

— Przepraszam bardzo proszę pana — Alexander wyciera dłonią swoją brew, aby chociaż pozbyć się chociaż trochę krwi z twarzy — ale pragnę zauważyć, że kolega Tadek był z nami wczoraj w wesołym miasteczku i także miał do czynienia z uczniami pana Fredericka.

— Czy to prawda?

Kiwam głową. Słyszę parsknięcie drugiego Geroge'a.

— Skoro wszystko jest już ładnie wyjaśnione, to czy możemy już stąd sobie iść? Nie za bardzo chce mi się tu tak sterczeć. Mam mnóstwo innych rzeczy do roboty.

— Tak. Proszę tylko dopilnować, żeby ci panowie — tu Washington wskazał w stronę Czerwonych Kurtek — dostali odpowiednią reprymendę na jaką zasłużyli.

— Oczywiście.

Nie podoba mi się to _of course_ wypowiedziane z tak mocnym brytyjskim akcentem, że aż zajechało herbatą z mlekiem. Ale to w sumie chyba przez to, że stoimy pod herbaciarnią.

Patrzę jak Anglicy odchodzą, a następnie czuję na swoim ramieniu dłoń Lafa.

— Nie musiałeś tutaj przychodzić, mon ami.

— Ale chciałem. Poza tym, nie miałem ochoty siedzieć tak długo i bez powodu w jednym pomieszczeniu z Gatesem i Pułaskim.

Francuz patrzy na mnie ze zrozumieniem, ale nic nie mówi. Odwracamy się obaj i patrzymy, jak Washington próbuje zatamować krwawienie na rozciętej wardze Hamiltona za pomocą chusteczki higienicznej.

— To piecze! — skarży się Alex, a Washington wywraca oczami.

— Mniej by piekło, gdybyś się tak nie wiercił. To trzeba zatamować synu, nie będziesz tak szedł przez ulicę.

— Nie jestem twoim synem!

— Uważaj na swój ton! Fakt, może nie jesteś moim synem, ale ja wciąż jestem twoim nauczycielem — starszy mężczyzna odrywa chusteczkę od skóry Hamiltona, a następnie wyrzuca ją do kosza i patrzy poważnie na całą naszą trójkę.

— Macie szczęście, że moja nieobecność nie przedłuża się do czasu następnego wykładu. A ciebie panie Kosztuke mogę usprawiedliwić przed dyrektorem Lincolnem. Będziesz, cóż, chyba można obsadzić cię w roli świadka.

— Dyrektor też zawsze nie musi o wszystkim wiedzieć — mówię niewinnie i dostrzegam na ustach Washingtona cień uśmiechu.

— Nie musi. Święta racja młody człowieku, święta racja.

*********

_**Rozpoczęto grupową konwersację na chacie Szepty Naszych Dusz** _

**@BetseyEliza** O MÓJ BOŻE!

 **@BetseyEliza** ALEX WSZYSTKO W PORZĄDKU

 **@BetseyEliza** ??!!

 **@ChemistryQueen** Czy ten idiota uderzył się w końcu o ten beton.

 **@ChemistryQueen** A nie, chwila, to nie Tadek.

 **@SadMaccaroni** Co mnie ominęło?

 **@SadMaccarni** Hamilton wreszcie umiera?! Świętujemy!

 **@A.Ham** Nie.

 **@SadMaccaroni** A wielka szkoda :(

 **@PanAdam** Zapytałbym "co się dzieje?!" ale wpadłem na Kazika Pułaskiego i już wszystko wiem.

 **@ILovePierogi** UUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH

 **@ChemistryQueen** Rodzisz?

 **@ILovePierogi** NIE. PO PROSTU MAM JUŻ DOSYĆ PUŁASKIEGO I JEGO ZNIEWIEŚCIAŁEJ TWARZY.

 **@KrólJulian** Masz coś do zniewieściałych twarzy?

 **@A.Ham** ...bez komentarza.

 **@A.Ham** A odpowiadając na twoje wcześniejsze pytanie Liz, to tak, jest okej. Byłem założyć szwy i teraz to jakoś wygląda.

 **@PanAdam** Jezu...

 **@SadMaccaroni** Jezus nie pomoże.

 **@ChemistryQueen** A mówiłam wam, że to wesołe miasteczko to był cholernie zły pomysł.

 **@FrenchestFry** Ja też tak mówiłem.

 **@ChemistryQueen**...chyba nie.

 **@FrenchestFry** Chyba tak

 **@ChemistryQueen** Chyba nie.

 **@FrenchestFry** Chyba nie.

 **@ChemistryQueen** Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jak się pisze to ta metoda nie działa?

 **@FrenchestFry** Oui :D

 **@PanAdam** Ludzie, wy tu pitu pitu, a ja mam tu bardzo poważny problem.

 **@KrólJulian** Błagam, znowu o tym?

 **@ILovePierogi** O czym?

 **@PanAdam** Mam ostatnio taki drobny blok twórczy. To znaczy, chcę pisać i wiem, że mógłbym napisać coś dobrego, ale totalnie nie mam pomysłu co napisać.

 **@BetseyEliza** Może posłuchaj muzyki? Może tam znajdziesz jakąś inspirację?

 **@SadMaccaroni** Albo w filmach i książkach.

 **@PanAdam** E tam, to nudne.

 **@PanAdam** Poza tym, próbowałem już serio wszystkiego i w dalszym ciągu nie mam pomysłu o czym to może być 😔

 **@ILovePierogi** Dawaj o duchach! To zawsze działa!

 **@ChemistryQueen** O duchach albo o wywoływaniu duchów.

 **@PanAdam** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **@PanAdam** To jest plan!

 **@ILovePierogi** Rządzę 😎

 **@KrólJulian** A jaki tytuł?

 **@PanAdam**...nie wiem. I to jest BARDZO FRUSTRUJĄCE.

 **@A.Ham** Hmm, niebanalny tytuł...

 **@A.Ham** No myślcie wy dziady!

 **@PanAdam** ...

 **@PanAdam** Alex, ty cholerny geniuszu.

 **@A.Ham** Wiem.

 **@A.Ham** Co zrobiłem?

 **@SadMaccaroni** On geniuszem? Adam, nie zaraziłeś się od Chopina, nie masz gorączki przypadkiem?

 **@ChemistryQueen** Boże, ja nie będę wam wszystkim przynosić tej herbaty, ogarnijcie swoje zarazki.

 **@FrenchestFry** Byłaś u Chopina?

 **@BetseyEliza** Byłaś u Chopina?

 **@KrólJulian** My tu mamy coś w rodzaju mentalności.

 **@ChemistryQueen** Byłam mu na chwilę zanieść herbaty, potem Liszt do niego przylazł.

 **@ILovePierogi** Mmm byłaś u Chopina mmm

 **@ILovePierogi** Ciekawe. Interesujące.

 **@PanAdam** Bardzo...ej, Maryśka, przywaliłaś mu? Ale tak zręcznie, żeby jeszcze nie umierał, ale czuł ból w każdym pieprzonym kawałku swojego ciała i błagał o śmierć :)

 **@KrólJulian** Wydłubałaś mu paznokcie i gałki oczne i spaliłaś ten album? :)

 **@BetseyEliza** Nie wiem czy to już mówiłam ale

 **@BetseyEliza** Trochę się was boję.

 **@A.Ham** A ja nie. Musimy ich powstrzymać i za wszelką cenę odbić ten album.

 **@SadMaccaroni** Zgadzam się.

 **@SadMaccaroni** Czy ja właśnie zgodziłem się z Hamiltonem?!

 **@BetseyEliza** Na to wygląda :3

 **@A.Ham** O fuj, to aż obrzydliwe, ale mną wzdrygnęło XC

 **@ChemistryQueen** Każdy ma coś na sumieniu...

 **@PanAdam** To ja idę pisać te duchy. Jak będzie szturm na pokój Fryderyka, to mnie powiadomcie czym prędzej.

_**@PanAdam opuścił/a konwersację** _

**@KrólJulian** Uch

 **@KrólJulian** Idę mu pomóc. On nigdy się mnie nie słucha, a potem kończy sam pisząc jakieś porąbane rzeczy. Jeszcze skończy na pisaniu jakiegoś wiersza którego akcja będzie działa się w starym kościele, jakiś stary dziad będzie wywoływał duchy z gadającymi zwierzętami, a chór wokół cały czas będzie powtarzać to samo zdanie.

 **@KrólJulian** A to i tak będzie kiedyś na maturze.

**_@KrólJulian opuścił/a konwersację_ **

**@BetseyEliza** Wow.

 **@FrenchestFry** Czytałbym taki dingue wiersz.

 **@A.Ham** Ludzie, co jest z wami.

 **@A.Ham** Komu czytanie czegoś takiego sprawiłoby przyjemność?

 **@ILovePierogi** Ja będę czytał. Gdyby nie ja to by na to nie wpadł.

 **@SadMaccaroni** Tsa, powtarzaj to sobie.

 **@BetseyEliza** Wątpisz w Tadka?

 **@ChemistryQueen** Każdy w niego wątpi skarbie.

**@ILovePierogi**

**@A.Ham** No już się tak nie dąsaj Kościuszko! Kościuszko Kościuszko Kościuszko

 **@ChemistryQueen** Co ty robisz

 **@A.Ham** Czerpię przyjemność, że chociaż tutaj mogę sobie radzić z jego nazwiskiem.

_**@ILovePierogi opuścił/a konwersację** _

*********

No ja z nim po prostu nie mogę.

Ale Maryśka nie mówiła na serio, racja? Wierzycie we mnie? Czy oni we mnie wierzą?

Teraz mam poważne wątpliwości. Nieciekawie. Absolutnie nieinteresująco.

Osuwam się na łóżko z pierwszą myślą w głowie aby rzucić to wszystko w diabły i iść spać, ale wtedy nachodzi mnie sto razy lepsza myśl. Fryderyk wciąż ma ten album, prawda? Jest aktualnie narażony na bardzo brutalny atak z broni _Stalkowałeś mnie i Julka teraz giń 3000_ , więc lepiej dla mnie jeśli zepnę poślady i złożę mojemu ulubionemu pianiście małą wizytę.

Żeby jednak nie wyglądało, że zależy mi tylko i wyłącznie na tych zdjęciach, robię herbaty malinowej do termosu i postanowiłem, że mu zaniosę. Zatrzymam chociaż jakieś pozory przyzwoitości.

Nawet nie mrugam, a już stoję przed pokojem Chopina. Przynajmniej mam nadzieję, że to jego pokój. Właściwie równie dobrze Skłodowska mogła mnie wrobić. Nie zdziwiłbym się bardzo gdybym podała mi numer pokoju jakiegoś nieźle narwanego faceta, który wyjątkowo nie lubi kiedy jakiś przypadkowy Andrzej Tadeusz Bonawentura Kościuszko puka do jego drzwi.

— Och, to ty — oddycham z ulgą. Na szczęście nie widzę przed sobą żadnego narwanego gościa, tylko Ferenca Liszta, który trzyma w ręce jakiś zeszyt. To chyba notatnik do nut, tak mi się wydaje.

— Tak, to ja, niespodzianka — śmieję się nerwowo. — Słuchaaaj...jest tam gdzieś Fryderyk? Przyszedłem zobaczyć jak się czuje. No i, przyniosłem herbatkę. — Macham mu termosem przed twarzą, a ten uśmiecha się lekko.

— Czy jest czy nie to zależy od tego, czy nie masz gdzieś tam za plecami Słowackiego i Mickiewicza z naostrzonymi nożami i widłami.

— Ach, nie nie. Ja nie po tej stronie mocy, słowo! — Kładę jedną rękę na piersi, przez co prawie wypuszczam termos. Liszt śmieje się i otwiera drzwi szerzej.

— Wejdź. Frycek się ucieszy.

Robię jak mówi. Szczerze mówiąc, poszło gładko. Nawet nie musiałem używać mojego uroku osobistego.

— Patrzcie państwo, czy to nie mój ulubiony pieróg? — Fryderyk uśmiecha się do mnie, wysuwając lekko głowę znad kocyka.

— Tak, przybyłem z herbatą. I chęcią zobaczenia tych zdjęć.

Widzę jak wywraca oczami. Uśmiech jednak nie znika mu z twarzy.

— Masz szczęście. Akurat przeniosłem na komputer ostatnie zdjęcie. Teraz tylko wywołać, poprosić Elizę aby zrobiła jakąś ładną okładkę i pyk, mamy album.

— Ciekawie. — Fryderyk patrzy na mnie pytająco.

— Ciekawie? Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć, że fajnie?

— Nie. Ciekawie, interesująco.

— Nie pytam.

Kiwam głową na znak, żeby faktycznie lepiej nie pytał i siadam obok niego. Fryderyk wyciąga laptop spod sterty poduszek (najwyraźniej schował go tam w obawie przed niepowołanymi rękoma) i odpala plik. Nie mogę powstrzymać łobuzerskiego uśmieszku na widok pierwszego zdjęcia. Gwiżdżę, kiedy Chopin pokazuje mi kolejne.

No. Jestem spełniony. A moje sumienie trochę zniszczone.


	9. 09| Być człowiekiem sukcesu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nazywają mnie diabłem, a ja przecież jestem tylko człowiekiem sukcesu.
> 
> Alexander Hamilton

_**WYDAJE**_ mi się, że Angelica Schuyler jest _trochę_ zbyt opiekuńcza. Ale tak tylko odrobinkę.

— Co to ma niby znaczyć? Masz chłopaka i nic mi o tym nie powiedziałaś?! A co jeśli to jest jakiś gwałciciel? Pomyślałaś o tym w ogóle?

— Angie, uspokój się...

— Nie będę spokojna! Nie ma takiej opcji!

Słyszę głośne stuknięcie obcasem i wzdrygam się. Co oczywiście nie znaczy, że przestaję podsłuchiwać pod drzwiami.

Jutro miną dokładnie dwa tygodnie od naszego wyjścia do wesołego miasteczka. Było kilka takich dni, które spędziłem na spokojnie z Elizą. To nie tak, że oficjalnie jesteśmy parą, ale...nie ukrywam, nasza relacja jest teraz czymś zdecydowanie więcej niż przyjaźnią. Daliśmy sobie spokój z ukrywaniem tego. O dziwo, Chopin nie lata za nami z aparatem tak jak za Słowackim i Mickiewiczem. Oni wciąż nie dostali w swoje ręce tych zdjęć, jestem z nas dumny. Kiedy wreszcie przerobimy je na album, to damy im to jako prezent ślubny, jeszcze zobaczycie.

Tymczasem mam na głowie wściekłą starszą siostrę swojej (mam nadzieję) przyszłej dziewczyny, która pojawiła się zupełnie znikąd i nie mam pojęcia jak dowiedziała się o mnie i Elizie.

— Angelica, Tadek jest w porządku!

— Och? Przecież ty nawet nie umiesz wymówić jego nazwiska!

— To nic nie zmienia! Jest naprawdę cudownym chłopakiem. Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, to z nim porozmawiaj!

Eliza, uwielbiam cię, ale to jest cholernie zły pomysł.

Odsuwam się od drzwi kiedy te się otwierają. Staje przede mną Angelica Schuyler w całej swojej świetności, a ja przełykam ślinę. Nagle czuję się jakiś taki malutki, chociaż do najniższych ludzi nie należę.

— Uhm — Uśmiecham się niepewnie, podając dłoń dziewczynie — Andrzej Tadeusz Bonawentura Kościuszko, ale możesz mi mówić Tadek. W najgorszym przypadku Andrew.

Angelica mierzy mnie wzrokiem, który spokojnie mógłby rozkruszyć głaz. Zarzuca swoje ciemne loki do tyłu i bez ostrzeżenia łapie mnie za rękę, wciągając do pokoju. Patrzę lekko skołowany na Elizę. Ta tylko uśmiecha się nieśmiało i niemo mówi mi, żebym zachował spokój.

— A więc Tadeuszu Kościuszko, porozmawiajmy. — Moja szczęka jest bliska opadnięcia, kiedy Amerykanka bezbłędnie wypowiada moje nazwisko. Staram się jednak żeby minimalna ilość emocji ukazała się na mojej twarzy. Siadam na krześle przy niewielkim stoliku, spojrzenie Angeliki wciąż uparcie wlepione we mnie. Eliza jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadła sobie na pufie kilka metrów dalej i wyjęła telefon, najprawdopodobniej wchodząc na Szepty. Po czym poznaję? Jej mina to coś pomiędzy "Lol XD" a "Boże, chcę teraz umrzeć".

Swoją drogą, dzięki Betsey. Jesteś bardzo pomocna.

— Dobra, zacznijmy od tego, że nigdy nie miałem w planach się tu znaleźć, serio. Nie jestem stalkerem ani nikim takim, po prostu poznaliśmy się przez ten cały chat a potem jakoś samo tak wyszło-

— Jaki chat? Oczywiście jak zwykle dowiaduję się o wszystkim jako ostatnia! — Angelica fuka, po czym jej źrenice zwężają się nieco. — Tinder?

— Co?! Nie! — oboje z Elizą krzyczymy w tym samym momencie, powodując, że starsza Schuyler unosi ręce w obronnym geście dając nam do zrozumienia, że łapie i możemy być spokojni. Odchrząkuję.

— W sumie to dość zagmatwana historia. Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że Jefferson wpadł na mnie przez przypadek, za nim biegł Hamilton który upuścił kartkę z nazwą chatu i hasłem, potem było parę spotkań i ten tego...

— Chwila, te wszystkie spotkania w barze, wymykanie się nocą, wesołe miasteczko...ty tam byłeś?

Kiwam głową. Angelica chyba wie o istnieniu reszty naszej paczki, ale o mnie Eliza już wspomnieć zapomniała. No nie powiem, czuję się wyróżniony.

— Jedno, ale bardzo istotne pytanie — Niewielkie kropelki potu pojawiają się na moim karku, kiedy Angelica unosi się na swoim krześle i pochyla się centymetry nad moją twarzą — Czy wiesz dlaczego Eliza jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie miała chłopaka?

Rozumiem, że to jedno z tych podchwytliwych pytań. Mam ochotę zerknąć w kierunku Elizy, ale nie zbieram w sobie dość odwagi. W końcu biorę głęboki wdech i najspokojniej jak potrafię udzielam odpowiedzi.

— Bo nikt na nią nie zasłużył?

Kątem oka widzę jak Eliza zastyga na swojej pufie, jej palec którym pisała coś na telefonie zamiera jak dotknięty czarodziejską różdżką.

Ciemne oczy penetrują mnie na wylot. Młoda kobieta kiwa głową.

— Tak. Nikt nigdy na nią nie zasłużył. Nigdzie nie znajdziesz nikogo tak wielkodusznego, ufnego i bezinteresownego jak Eliza. Nie wiem co sobie myślałeś, kiedy postanowiłeś, że jesteś jej wart, ale wiedz jedno Tadeusz. — Lok Angeliki opada na jej oko, w którym pojawia się niemal niezauważalny błysk. — Ogarnij dupę i nie pozwól aby cokolwiek jej się stało. A jeśli do tego dopuścisz albo ją zranisz... Wezmę sprawę w swoje ręce. I uwierz, doprowadzę cię do stanu w którym będziesz błagał mnie na kolanach o śmierć.

Wiecie co mnie najbardziej w tym wszystkim przeraża?

Jej mina jest cały czas śmiertelnie poważna.

Ja za to nie mogę powstrzymać nerwowego uśmiechu.

— J-jasne. Będę pilnował Betsey jak oka w głowie...

Przez chwilę wszyscy milczymy. W końcu Eliza wstaje z pufy i uśmiecha się promiennie.

— To co, zamówimy jakąś pizzę?

*********

To było więcej niż przerażające. Jedzenie pizzy pepperoni w towarzystwie Angeliki Schuyler stanie się jednym z moich najgorszych koszmarów. Znacie to uczucie, kiedy bardzo chcecie komuś zaimponować albo nawiązać kontakt, ale nie macie zielonego pojęcia co powiedzieć, a w tle słychać jeszcze te słynne tykanie zegara podsycające niezręczną atmosferę?

Tak mniej więcej przebiegło to przeklęte trzydzieści minut.

Teraz idę przez kampus, żałując każdego najmniejszego momentu mojego życia. Nie no, na serio, czemu przypominają mi się wszystkie upokarzające rzeczy które zrobiłem w podstawówce? Wliczając w to nałożenie sobie na szczoteczkę do zębów mydło zamiast pasty, a potem puszczanie w szkole bąbelków z budzi kiedy ziewałem albo się śmiałem.

Albo płakałem z upokorzenia.

Nawet nie wspomnę jak długo pozbywałem się tego cholerstwa z buzi.

— Wyglądasz jakby coś cię przeżuło, a potem wypluło i jeszcze raz przeżuło.

Odwracam się słysząc głos Mickiewicza. Takie zagadania z zaskoczenia powoli zaczynają mi się nudzić.

— Jeśli siedzenie trzydzieści minut w jednym pomieszczeniu z siostrą Elizy i jedzenie ostrej pizzy jest czymś co miałeś na myśli, to tak, dokładnie tak jest. — Podaję Adamowi rękę, a następnie witam się ze Słowackim. Siedzą razem na murku na którym odbyłem pamiętną rozmowę z Alexandrem, razem z nimi jest Norwid i jeszcze jakiś chłopak, którego znikąd nie kojarzę. Julek chyba zaczaił bazę, bo klepie się po kolanie, a następnie postanawia przedstawić mnie nieznajomemu.

— Tadeusz, mam zaszczyt przedstawić ci Zygmunta Krasińskiego. A dokładniej Napoleona Stanisława Adama Feliksa Zygmunta Krasińskiego.Zygmunt, to jest Tadeusz Kościuszko.Czy teżraczej Andrzej Tadeusz Bonawentura Kościuszko.

— Wygrywam o dwa imiona! — Szczerzy się do mnie, kiedy podaje mu dłoń na przywitanie. Również się uśmiecham.Norwid przewraca oczami.

— Więc co, Angelica napędziła ci stracha? Nie dziwię się — Słowacki śmieje się cicho, a ja śmiertelnie poważnie kiwam głową.

— Co to za cała Angelica? Twoja dziewczyna? — Cyprian klepie miejsce na murku obok niego, więc nie widzę powodu żeby nie usiąść.

— Nie, siostra kogoś, kogo dziewczyną chciałbym nazywać. I mówię wam, jest Przerażająca. Ale nie przerażająca, tylko Przerażająca, przez wielkie P.

— A Eliza cię tam nie podratowała? — tym razem odzywa się Adam.Kręcę głową.

— Chciałbym dać jej do zrozumienia, że ją kocham. Ale nie powiedzieć, dać jakiś znak. Może gestalbo upominek?Ech, wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze gdybym był poetą jak wy i umiał pisać wiersze miłosne...

— Może po prostu kup jej kwiaty?

— Kwiaty? To trochę za bardzo cliché.

Słowacki i Mickiewicz patrzą po sobie, najwyraźniej wiedząc coś o czym nie wiem ja. Widzę jak Krasiński gładzi swój podbródek.

— To może jakieś kosmetyki albo coś takiego? Moja Delfie lubi takie rzeczy.

— Że w sensie skoczyć do Rossmana i kupić jakieś bibeloty? — Zygmunt kiwa głową, a ja zamyślam się. W sumie to nie taki głupi pomysł. Juliusz sprawdza godzinę na telefonie.

— Biegnij, może jeszcze zdążysz!

Podrywam się z murku, oczywiście najpierw wywalając się na ziemię. Nie tracę jednak czasu i od razu biegnę w kierunku przystanku autobusowego, wiem gdzie mam jechać. Ja już tego nie słyszałem, ale za kilka dni Słowacki opowie mi, jak to Mickiewicz pokręcił wtedy głową i powiedział:

— Bo widzicie drodzy państwo, Tadeusz to jest wielce radosny człowiek. I mimo tego co się może innym wydawać, często odnosi on w swoim życiu sukces.

*********

Uch. Nie jestem dobry w takich sprawach.

Czy ktoś mi z łaski swojej wyjaśni czym się różni pomadka od szminki?

Ostatecznie postanowiłem zrezygnować z przyborów do makijażu bo jeszcze wybrałbym coś słabego i stoję teraz przed półką z różnymi szamponami oraz odżywkami do włosów. Eliza raczej swoich nie farbuje, więc z farb postawiam zrezygnować. Szukam pomocy wśród jakichś pracowników. Zaczepiam przypadkową ekspedientkę.

— Przepraszam bardzo! — czekam aż kobieta odwróci się w moją stronę. — Czy mogłaby mi pani doradzić? Szukam jakiegoś szamponu dla dziewczyny.

Rudowłosa pracownica Rossmana kiwa głową.

— W porządku, a jakie włosy ma dziewczyna? Kręcone, proste, falowane?

— Uhm... No normalne, takie brązowe...

Kobieta unosi jedną brew.

— To dość ważne. Potrzebuję tego aby doradzić panu jaki szampon wybrać. Do włosów wypadających a może suchych?

— Ale jak to suchych? — pytam oburzony. — Nie chodzi o to, żeby je umyć?

Jej spojrzenie mówi mi, że chyba powiedziałem coś nie tak.

Ostatecznie wybieram jakiś szampon o zapachu wanilii i czekolady, nie obchodzi mnie czy to włosów suchych, mokrych czy tam radioaktywnych. Szampon to szampon.

Przechadzam się jeszcze chwilę między półkami. Rzadko bywam w takich miejscach więc to całkiem miła odmiana. Wątpię żebym znalazł coś dla siebie, ale na ładnie pachnące i przyjemne dla oka rzeczy bardzo fajnie się patrzy. Och, przepraszam! Bardzo ciekawie i interesująco się na nie patrzy.

Zatrzymuję się na chwilę w jednej z alejek, kiedy mój wzrok wyłapuje wśród klientów znajomą twarz.

No co jak co, ale Kazika Pułaskiego to się w drogerii nie spodziewałem.

— Wow, Pułaski! Co ty tu robisz? Myślałem, że w chwilach takich jak te opijasz godziny wolnego! — uśmiechnięty podchodzę aby się z nim przywitać. O dziwo mój kolega jest lekko...spłoszony?

— C-co ja tu robię? Mógłbym zadać ci to samo pytanie!

Patrzę na niego badawczo. Coś mi tu nie gra.

— Hej, ale czemu tak nerwowo? Spokojnie, ja jestem tu bo kupowałem szampon dla Elizy. Miały być na początku kwiaty, ale stwierdziliśmy z gangiem poetów że to zbyt stereotypowe. A ty? Co porabiasz w Rossmanie?

— Ja... — Pułaski waha się przez chwilę.

I wtedy dostrzegam to, co trzyma w ręku.

— Ech, Kazik? Po co ci...no wiesz... — Wykonuję dłonią nieokreślone symbole w powietrzu, jednocześnie subtelnie wskazując na opakowanie podpasek, które trzyma Pułaski. Teraz szybko chowa je za plecami, a ja widzę jak robi się czerwony na twarzy po koniuszki uszu.

— To dla koleżanki! Słowo! B-byłem tu po coś innego i tak akurat wypadło!

— Dla koleżanki? — pytam niedowierzająco. Mnóstwo myśli przebiega mi momentalnie przez głowę. Po chwili wszystko do mnie dociera i patrzę na mojego kolegę (koleżankę?) poważnie.

— Ty jesteś-

— Cicho Kościuszko, stul pysk! — podbiega do mnie szybko i przyciska swoją dłoń do moich ust, tak, abym nie mógł nic powiedzieć. — Tak, _jestem._ Ale błagam, nie mów o tym nikomu, błagam, nikt nie może się dowiedzieć!

Serce mi się kraja na widok niemalże to zapłakanej twarzy Kazika. Jeszcze do niedawna tak bardzo mnie irytował, ale teraz jest mi go najzwyczajniej w świecie szkoda. Delikatnie zdejmuję jego dłoń z moich ust i uśmiecham się ciepło.

— Spokojnie, nie powiem nikomu. Twój sekret jest bezpieczny ze mną. Ale następnym razem...może poproś kogoś zaufanego, żeby robił za ciebie zakupy.

Pułaski patrzy na mnie ze szczerą wdzięcznością, słyszę jak pociąga nosem. Był bardzo bliski płaczu.

— Dziękuję Tadek. A czy...

— Hmm?

— Czy to w jakikolwiek sposób zmienia sposób w jaki teraz na mnie patrzysz.

Energicznie kręcę głową.

— W najmniejszym stopniu.

Ostatecznie kończy się to tak, że wychodzę z Rossmana nie tylko z nowym szamponem ładnie zapakowanym w lawendowy papier, ale także informacją, która jednak trochę zmieniła mój pogląd na Pułaskiego.

Ale w żadnym negatywnym sensie.

*********

Jest już późno. Jednak ja nie mogę zasnąć. Spacery takie jak ten zdarzają się coraz częściej, nie mam pojęcia w jaki sposób na mnie wpływają.

Dobrze chociaż, że tym razem nie jestem samotny.

— Borze szumiący z grzybami, naprawdę powiedziałeś jej, że szampon do włosów suchych nie ma sensu bo włosy muszą być umyte?

— Hej, ja się na tym nie znam! Przecież to nawet nie brzmi logicznie! Jak mają być suche pod wodą?

Maryśka śmieje się. To ostatnio rzadkość.

— Doprawdy Andrzeju Tadeuszu Bonawentura Kościuszko, z każdym dniem coraz bardziej mnie zadziwiasz.

— No widzisz, przynajmniej się ze mną nie nudzisz! — mówię radośnie, trącając ją w ramię. Ona tylko mamrocze coś pod nosem o pozorach dojrzałości.

Naprawdę się cieszę, że Skłodowska zgodziła się na ten spacer. Mimo chłodu jaki może czuć od niej postronna osoba wiem, że pod tą skorupą ponurej i buntowniczej chemiczki znajduje się odrobina ciepła. Istnieje tylko wiele narzędzi którymi można tę skorupę zacząć rozbijać. A ty musisz wybrać to odpowiednie.

— Wiesz, Pierre też nigdy nie znał się na szamponach. Potrafił wymienić skład jakiegoś przypadkowego obudzony w środku nocy, ale nie umiał pojąć czemu nie można stworzyć jednego, który byłby odpowiedzialny za wszystkie ważne zabiegi.

Spoglądam na nią zaniepokojony. Jednak zamiast smutku na jej twarzy dostrzegam mały uśmiech. Tak, to z pewnością bardziej radość niż gorycz. Chyba przyjemne wspomnienie.

Chcę coś od siebie dorzucić aby jeszcze bardziej rozluźnić atmosferę, ale w tym samym momencie Maryśka szybko chwyta mnie za dłoń i marszczy brwi. Spoglądam na nią pytająco.

— Co jest?

— Cicho. Słyszysz to?

Wsłuchuję się w otoczenie. Faktycznie, teraz to słyszę. Ktoś coś mówi łamiącym się głosem. Ktoś kogo znamy. Patrzymy na siebie porozumiewawczo. Idziemy w kierunku z którego dobiega nas głos, a gdy jesteśmy już blisko, Skłodowska każe mi nie otwierać ust i schować się za murem. Super. Nie ma to jak szpiegowanie.

— Nie mogę rozumiesz?! Nie wytrzymam tego! Jeśli on wróci, to ja...ja...

— Spokojnie mon ami, oddychaj. Wdech i wydech. Nie pozwól sobie na panikę.

Słyszę jak Alex zasysa powietrze do płuc, najwyraźniej mając problem z uspokojeniem się.

— Laf, ty tego nie łapiesz. On zniszczy wszystko. Tak jak wtedy. On zawsze wszystko niszczy, teraz zniszczy mnie ponownie...

— Alex, miałeś dziesięć lat. Teraz jesteś już pełnoletni, rhozumiesz?

— Ale on miał być martwy...on...on...

— Alexandrze 'Amilton. Przywołuje cię do porządku!

Słyszę plaśnięcie. Lafayette chyba właśnie spoliczkował Hamiltona. Skłodowska zaciska pięść, widzę jak jej okulary powoli zsuwają się z jej nosa, więc ta sięga ręką aby je poprawić. Przysłuchujemy się dalej.

— Mogę uciec. Tak tylko na chwilę, udać, że w ogóle nie byłem w tym mieście. Potem da sobie spokój, może zmieni kierunek...

— Nie będziesz się nigdzie wyprowadzał, zabhraniam! Jesteśmy tutaj wszyscy żeby ci pomóc.

Mimo ciemności widzę łzy teraz już obficie spływające po policzkach Alexa.

— Mój ojciec miał być martwy. Myślałem że jest martwy przez jebane jedenaście lat. A teraz okazuje się że żyje, ma się dobrze i zamierza przyjechać do miasta.  
  



	10. 10| Nie bać się życia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niczego w życiu nie należy się bać, należy to tylko zrozumieć.
> 
> Maria Curie Skłodowska

_**OSTRO**_ siostro Teresko.

Dlaczego głupie teksty mojego brata przypominają mi się w chwilach, kiedy są kompletnie nie na miejscu?

— Mon ami, może to tylko głupi żart, nie myślałeś nad tym? — Laf wciąż stara się uspakajać Alexandra, który zaczyna gadać teraz coś zupełnie od rzeczy (czy to nie tak jak zwykle?), ale my z Maryśką już nie słuchamy tej rozmowy. Obserwuję jak rysy twarzy Skłodowskiej powoli się zmieniają, najpierw stają się ostre i poważne, ale zaraz potem jej spojrzenie i mina zdają się wylewać z siebie najczystszą formę strachu oraz troski. Coś jest nie tak. Coś jest bardzo nie tak.

— Co się dzieje? Jaki ojciec? Jakie jedenaście lat? Powinienem teraz krzyczeć, płakać, czy może tańczyć ze szczęścia makarenę? Cholera, Maria, odpowiedz mi! — mówię dość głośno gdy oddalamy się na wystarczającą odległość od Lafa i Hamiltona. Maryśka mamrocze coś niezrozumiale pod nosem, najwyraźniej nie zwracając uwagi na zadane przeze mnie pytania. Kiedy mijamy nasz słynny murek do rozmów, na którym ktoś chyba całkiem niedawno namalował tęczową farbą od graffiti _love is love is love is love is love._ Ciekawe kiedy, nie widziałem tego wcześniej.

— Tadek, jest cholernie źle. Jest kurewsko tragicznie, powiedziałabym. — Ręce Maryśki zaczynają się trząść, a jej oddech staje się nierówny. Robię to, co każdy szanujący się człowiek i przyjaciel zrobiłby w takiej sytuacji. Łapię ją za dłonie, spoglądam na nią kojąco, a następnie robię głęboki wdech i wydech, dając jej znak aby za mną naśladowała. Skłodowska kiwa do mnie z wdzięcznością. Siadamy na murku. Nie mam przy sobie zegarka, ale wydaje mi się, że może być coś koło wpół do pierwszej. Trudno, ja mam czas. Chcę dowiedzieć się o co tu biega.

— Jeszcze raz, na spokojnie. Wytłumacz mi o co chodziło Alexowi i dlaczego, sądząc po twojej reakcji, miałbym się bać.

Maria wzdycha głośno.

— Cóż. To co słyszałeś. Ojciec Alexandra najwidoczniej ma planach przyjechać do miasta. Sam z siebie nigdy o nim nie mówi, ale słyszałam od Elizy-

— Czekaj, stop. — Marszczę brwi w konfuzji. — Myślałem, że Hamilton jest sierotą?

— To dość skomplikowane. Jak już mówiłam, w sprawie rodziny i pochodzenia Alex jest dość zamknięty w sobie. Zresztą nigdy nie czuliśmy potrzeby wywierania na nim presji opowiedzenia historii swojego życia, bo nikt nie chce niepotrzebnego ataku paniki i powrotu traumy z dzieciństwa. Jednak jak już wiesz, a może nie, Eliza oraz Alexander są ze sobą bardzo blisko — Tu unoszę lekko ostrzegawczo głowę, ale opuszczam ją gdy Maryśka kończy zdanie — niemal jak brat i siostra. Alex powiedział jej o sobie dużo, wystarczająco dużo aby wpleść w to demony przeszłości.

— Powiedziała to wam, prawda? — pytam pustym tonem. Zaczynam czuć się przygnębiony. Ciepła noc staje się nagle nieprzyjemnie chłodna. Skłodowska chyba dostrzega moją gęsią skórkę.

— Tak. To znaczy nie wszystkim, tylko ja i Lafayette wiemy. To nie tak, że nie ufamy Juliuszowi i Adamowi, na nich przyjdzie jeszcze czas. Chopin to...no sam wiesz. A gdyby Jefferson się o tym dowiedział, o zgrozo! Nie, na razie nie mamy w planach się z nimi tym dzielić.

— Ale ze mną się jakoś dzielisz.

— Hm. Może inni widzą w tobie przegrywa i ciamajdę, ale wiesz Tadek, nie jesteś taki. To tylko ta zewnętrzna powłoka. O tutaj — Dotyka lewej strony mojej klatki piersiowej — jesteś zupełnie inny. Wiem, że teraz znajdujemy się w dość kiepskiej scenie z równie kiepskiej hiszpańskiej telenoweli, jednak przyznaj, jakiś sens to ma, co nie? Popraw mnie. Staram się nie być zimną suką. Nie wiem jak to się robi.

— No. — Śmieję się delikatnie. — Jakiś sens na pewno ma.

— To dobrze.

— Bardzo dobrze.

Zapada chwila ciszy. W końcu Maria odchrząkuje i patrzy na mnie z powagą.

— Więc pewnie wiesz, że Alex nie jest stąd. Urodził się na Nevis. Chyba w Charlestown, nie jestem stuprocentowo pewna. Ale wiem, że jego rodzice nie byli tamtejsi. Z tego co mówiła mi Eliza, jego matka była Francuzką, a ojciec był...jest, Szkotem. Rachel Fawcett i James Hamilton, o ile się nie mylę. Nigdy nie wzięli ślubu. Podobno — Maryśka przegryza kącik swojej dolnej wargi — James Hamilton nie był ideałem ojca. Lubił sobie popić. I często wracał w wiadomym stanie do domu. Bił mamę Alexa i jego samego... Nawet nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić przez co on musiał przejść. Nie miał dzieciństwa, był bity przez ojca, który i tak w końcu wziął i zwiał z domu.

— To chyba dobrze, że odszedł?

— Z jednej strony tak. Ale z drugiej strony, pani Fawcett nie miała dobrze płatnej pracy. Ledwo co było stać ich na chleb. Pewnego dnia zachorowali na żółtą febrę, obaj. Alex jakoś sobie dał radę, ale jego mama, na cóż — widzę łzę w kąciku oka Skłodowskiej. Wyciągam dłoń aby ją otrzeć, ale Maria odsuwa się nieco, kręcąc głową. Spuszczam wzrok.

— Boże, nie wiedziałem. To okropne. I chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ten gnój, który zostawił bezradną kobietę z małym dzieckiem, postanawia znaleźć to dziecko po ilu, po jedenastu latach? Jak on niby nawet go namierzył?! — Nie zauważam nawet kiedy wstaję z murka i zaczynam prawie krzyczeć. Siadam z powrotem. — Kurde. Masz rację, to cholernie źle.

— Ta.

— Kurewsko tragicznie.

*********

_**Rozpoczęto grupową konwersację na chacie Szepty Naszych Dusz** _

**@PianoBoy** AYEEEEEEEE

 **@PianoBoy** AVEEEEEEYYYYY

 **@PianoBoy** JAK SIĘ DZIŚ CZUJEMY MORDY WY MOJE

 **@PanAdam** I to niby ja coś ćpam?

 **@FrenchestFry** Miałem na niego oko mon ami.

 **@FrenchestFry** Tym razem to tylko żelki.

 **@BetseyEliza** TYM razem??

 **@KrólJulian** Kto w 2019 mówi "mordy wy moje"?

 **@PianoBoy** Jesteście nudni :((( Wy to jak się witacie to cały czas brzmicie jak jakieś zaprogramowane maszyny.

 **@ChemistryQueen** Och tak, jestem bardzo zaprogramowaną maszyną.

 **@ChemistryQueen** Konkretniej Terminatorem.

 **@ChemistryQueen** :)

 **@SadMaccaroni** Tak, ta buźka jest przerażająca.

 **@KrólJulian** :)

 **@PanAdam** :)))

 **@PianoBoy** :)))))))))))

 **@BetseyEliza** :))

 **@FrenchestFry** :)))))))

 **@ILovePierogi** :))))))))))))))))))))))))

 **@SadMaccaroni** O matko, za dużo podbródków.

 **@SadMaccaroni** A tak swoją drogą, widział ktoś z was Hamiltona? Nie mam kogo wkurzać. Nudzi mi się.

 **@FrenchestFry** Alex jest zajęty. Par malheur, będziesz się przez dość długi czas nudził.

 **@SadMaccaroni** Niech zgadnę, znowu PISZE

 **@SadMaccaroni** Zresztą kiedy on nie pisze ;_;

 **@PanAdam** Tęsknisz za nim, czy co?

 **@SadMaccaroni** Tak, jasne, że tak!

 **@PianoBoy** WOW

 **@ILovePierogi** Co tu się właśnie stało.

 **@BetseyEliza** Wreszcie się dogadujecie? :D

 **@SadMaccaroni** Jezu, nie, fu!!!

 **@SadMaccaroni** Po prostu denerwowanie Hamiltona jest jak sport, bardzo przyjemny sport. Musicie kiedyś spróbować.

 **@KrólJulian** No tak.

 **@PanAdam** Czyli jednak nic nowego.

 **@FrenchestFry** Jesteście pewni ;) ?

 **@SadMaccaroni** W jakiej kwestii niby?

 **@FrenchestFry** W żadnej, mon ami. W absolutnie żadnej.

 **@BetseyEliza**...czy ty coś przed nami ukrywasz Laf?

 **@PianoBoy** Właśnie, czemu ja o tym nie wiem??

 **@PianoBoy** JA POWINIENEM WIEDZIEĆ O WSZYSTKIM JAKO PIERWSZY, HALO

 **@FrenchestFry** Ja? Ukrywać? Nonsens!

 **@PanAdam** Coś Tadeusz z Marysią za cicho siedzą.

 **@ILovePierogi** A co mam niby pisać?

 **@KrólJulian** Nie wiem, może zarzuć jakimś debilnym planem, który Maryśka skrytykuje i zacznie swoje rozterki w stylu "Boże, czemu ja się z wami zadaję?"

 **@ChemistryQueen** Boże, czemu ja się z wami zadaję?

 **@KrólJulian** O, to właśnie miałem na myśli.

 **@PianoBoy** A może dla odmiany to może dziewczyny zasugerują jakiś debilny plan? Coś, co z góry będzie wiadomo, że nie wypali. Tylko takie oferty przyjmujemy.

 **@BetseyEliza** No sama nie wiem...

 **@ChemistryQueen** A ja wiem.

 **@ChemistryQueen** Wysadźmy ten uniwerek.

 **@ChemistryQueen** A JAK JUŻ ZNISZCZYMY UNIWEREK TO IDZIEMY NA BIAŁY DOM, KTO JEST ZA?!

 **@PianoBoy** EJ ALE SERIO

 **@PianoBoy** ZROBIŁABYŚ TO

 **@PianoBoy** OMG JA IDĘ

**@ChemistryQueen**

**@BetseyEliza** Wyczuj sarkazm Fryderyk. Wyczuj sarkazm.

**_@ChemistryQueen opuścił/a konwersację_ **

**@SadMaccaroni** Chwila, to nie było na poważnie?

 **@PianoBoy** aaaa

 **@PianoBoy** Aaaaaaa

 **@PianoBoy** AAAAA OKEJ

 **@FrenchestFry** Chyba żeby wysadzać Biały Dom to jeszcze na tyle głupi nie jesteśmy.

**_@FrenchestFry opuścił/a konwersację_ **

**@ILovePierogi** Polemizowałbym.

 **@KrólJulian** Ja też.

 **@PanAdam** Tadeusz, mam do ciebie pytanko

 **@ILovePierogi** Jakie?

 **@PanAdam** Ogólnie to jestem w połowie tej opowieści o dwóch gościach palących alkohol na cmentarzu i wywołujących duchy

 **@BetseyEliza** PALĄCYCH alkohol

**_@BetseyEliza opuścił/a konwersację_ **

**@PanAdam** Ej, wracaj, wódkę też można palić!!!

 **@PanAdam** Ech, nieważne.

 **@PanAdam** W każdym razie, jestem już w połowie tych całych Dziadów i w międzyczasie wpadłem na pomysł na następną historię.

 **@PianoBoy** Dajesz.

 **@PanAdam** No więc to byłoby coś w rodzaju Trudnych Spraw, ale obczajcie, wszystko będzie się dziać na szlacheckim dworze na Litwie. Najlepsze będzie to, że tytuł będzie zmyłką, bo będzie nazywać się "Pan (tu wstaw imię tego gościa)", ale tak naprawdę to on nie będzie głównym bohaterem, tylko jego ojciec, który nigdy nie kochał jego matki i chciał wyjść za inną laskę, ale ojciec tamtej laski się nie zgodził, więc tamten zrobił mu na złość i właśnie ożenił się z babą, której nie kochał i mieli tego syna, który wraca ze studiów na Litwę i właściwie nic nie wie o swojej rodzinie, i mamy trochę pedofilii bo on ma dwadzieścia parę lat i zakochuje się w czternastolatce, ale jest też stara prostytutka z fobią z mrówkami, która jest ciotką tego typa, ale do niego zarywa, no i będzie do tego w ciuuuul długi wstęp, gdzie właściwie będziemy się zachwycać nad Litwą, chociaż to tak naprawdę chujowy kraj i nic tam nie ma.

 **@PanAdam** Dobre, co nie.

 **@PanAdam** I żeby było romantyczniej to potem okaże się, że ojciec tego gościa który tak naprawdę jest głównym bohaterem, przebrał się za księdza i zginął za swojego wroga, który mu wybaczył, a w tle jeszcze dwóch gości kłóci się o zamek.

 **@PanAdam** I zajebiście długi opis bigosu. B-I-G-O-S.

 **@SadMaccaroni** Czekaj co.

 **@SadMaccaroni** Już się zgubiłem.

 **@PianoBoy** Jednakże możesz to napisać, fragment o tej prostytutce z fobią mnie urzekł.

 **@KrólJulian** Adam, skoro ojciec tego typa jest głównym bohaterem, to czemu nazywasz książkę po imieniu tego typa, a nie jego ojca?

 **@PanAdam** No właśnie to jest spoko zmyłka!

 **@KrólJulian** A po jakiego grzyba ci zmyłka w tytule?!

 **@PanAdam** Żeby był efekt zaskoczenia :D

**@KrólJulian**

**@ILovePierogi** Załóżmy, że totalnie zakumałem o czym mówiłeś.

 **@ILovePierogi** Jak brzmiało to pytanie do mnie?

 **@PanAdam** Jakie pytanie?

**_@ILovePierogi opuścił/a konwersację_ **

**@PanAdam** NIE STOP, TADEK WRACAJ

 **@PanAdam** MOGĘ NAZWAĆ SYNA GŁÓWNEGO BOHATERA PO TOBIE

 **@PanAdam** WRÓĆ

 **@PanAdam** ZGÓDŹ SIĘ, DOSTANIESZ NAWET WŁASNY PORTRET W SALONIE TEGO DWORU

 **@PanAdam** TADEUSZZZZZZZ

*********

Nie odczytałem już tamtych wiadomości, ani wtedy, ani przez resztę dnia.

— Tadek?

Otrząsam się, wracając do rzeczywistości.

Wieczór. Pokój. Eliza. Ja. Łóżko. Netflix. Orzeszki solone.

— Tadek, wszystko w porządku? — W zielonych oczach Elizy zaczyna pojawiać się zmartwienie. Uśmiecham się szeroko, ale trochę na siłę.

— Tak, jasne, tylko się zamyśliłem. Dużo...dużo się ostatnio dzieje. W sensie wiesz, nauka i tak dalej.

— Aha. Oczywiście. — Eliza patrzy na mnie z ukosa, jakby wyczuwała, że coś nie gra. Zresztą, kogo ja oszukuję? Przecież ona jest całkowicie pewna, że coś tu nie gra. To da się wyczuć. W milczeniu dokańczamy oglądać Lucyfera, a gdy sięgam do klawiatury laptopa aby przełączyć do następnego odcinka, dłoń dziewczyny spoczywa na mojej. Teraz już naprawdę patrzymy sobie prosto w oczy.

— Tadeusz. Powiedz mi to. Co cię trapi? Przecież widzę, że coś jest na rzeczy. Nie zachowujesz się tak zazwyczaj, ani razu nie widziałam cię dziś z słuchawkami na uszach. A to jest zły, bardzo zły znak.

Wzruszam niby to obojętnie ramionami, biorąc garść orzeszków do ust.

— Mówiłem już, nauka-

— Nie, skończ te bzdury! — Eliza zatrzaskuje laptop. Troskę w jej oczach zastępuje nowa emocja. Gniew. — Nie po to przekonywałam godzinami Angelikę, nie po to mówiłam jej o tym jaki to jesteś wspaniały! Co jest oczywiście prawdą, ale błagam cię, bądź ze mną szczery. W końcu — Jej głos staje się trochę cichszy — teraz jestem twoją dziewczyną, prawda?

— Tak. Tak Betsey, jesteś moją dziewczyną. — Odgarniam kosmyk jej włosów za ucho. Jest taka cudowna. Za cudowna na ten świat i za cudowna na mnie. — Po prostu powiedzmy, że martwię się. O przyszłość, przeszłość. Całe moje życie. To chyba taki chwilowy kryzys, wiesz? — gorzki śmiech opuszcza moje gardło.

— Tadek. Nie martw się przeszłością i przyszłością. Żyj teraźniejszością. I co najważniejsze — Jej twarz jest teraz tak blisko mojej, tak cholernie blisko — nie bój się życia.

Jej usta są na moich. A ja czuję wszystko. Mogę posmakować całego świata w jednym momencie.

Wyobraźcie sobie najcudowniejsze lato swojego życia. Było tam słońce? Pachniało zbożem czy malinami? A może padał deszcz, a wy rozkoszowaliście się zapachem świeżo skoszonej trawy i słuchaliście rechotu żab? Mogliście też jeść najsmaczniejsze na świecie lody, w towarzystwie znajomych, opowiadać suche żarty. Możliwe, że zatapialiście się w muzyce, na koncercie swojego ulubionego zespołu. Nie ważne. Po prostu wasz jedyny i najcudowniejszy moment. Kiedy czujecie, że naprawdę żyjecie. Że wasze życie na co dzień jest może szare, ale ten jeden raz wszystko wokół mieni się barwami tęczy.

Elizabeth Schuyler jest jak milion takich momentów razem wziętych.

Zamykam oczy, pozwalając sobie utonąć w otchłani oceanu, z którego zdaję się jakbym już nigdy miał nie wypłynąć. To jest obłęd. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz zaznałem takiego błogostanu.

Wsuwam swoją dłoń w gęste włosy Elizy, pozwalając jej palcom zacisnąć się na mojej koszulce. Na chwilę odrywamy się od siebie aby złapać oddech, ale po chwili znów smak najrozkoszniejszego lata uderza we mnie ze wzmożoną siłą. Zrzucam jedną ręką na oślep orzeszki z łóżka, laptop wsuwam pod kołdrę. Po chwili kładę delikatnie swoje dłonie na talii Elizy, delikatnie, bo w tym momencie wygląda jak porcelanowa lalka, którą tak łatwo można rozbić. Krucha, lecz wciąż oszałamiająco piękna.

Moment trwa długo. Nieskończoność. Ale to wciąż za mało.

Leżymy na łóżku, Betsey i ja. Gładzę dłonią jej policzek, szukając map miniaturowych konstelacji w jej łagodnych oczach. Znajduję. Uśmiecham się sam do siebie. Czym ja sobie na to zasłużyłem? Obdarowuje ją jeszcze jednym pocałunkiem, chcąc na powrót poczuć smak wszystkiego co mi znane i dobre.

— Smakujesz jak życie, panienko Schuyler.

— A ty smakujesz jak orzeszki, Tadeuszu którego nazwiska nie wymówię poprawnie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. 11| Me blizny solą posypane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo kto nie był ni razu człowiekiem, temu człowiek nic nie pomoże.
> 
> Adam Mickiewicz

**_OSTATNIE_** tygodnie były...napięte. Tak, napięte to dobre słowo. Chociaż może i trochę zbyt łagodne.

Naprawdę rzadko widywałem Alexandra, a jeśli już to na wykładach. Szczerze? Trochę się martwię. Na Szeptach Naszych Dusz rozmowy co prawda wciąż trwają, ale są denne. Konwersacje zdają się mieć jeszcze mniej sensu niż te, które prowadziliśmy do tej pory. Nawet w realu coś między nami cichnie, trzeba to koniecznie zmienić. Relacja moja i Elizy jest aktualnie w tym punkcie, do którego zawsze chciałem aby doszła, ale teraz gdy już tu jesteśmy, bardzo trudno jest mi zaakceptować to, że wszystko dzieje się naprawdę.

— Tadek? Mógłbyś mi to oddać? — Wzdrygam się.

Nathanael Greene odgarnia trochę swoich blond włosów z twarzy. Odchrząkuję rzeczowo, podając mu książkę. Chłopak uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością, przyjmując _Nędzników_ autorstwa Victora Hugo.

— Mów, gdybyś chciał jeszcze kiedykolwiek coś ode mnie pożyczyć. Ja i mój zbiorek służymy pomocą! — Macha mi ręką odbiegając, a ja zdążam wykonać tylko nieokreślony gest dłonią, coś pomiędzy zasalutowaniem a machnięciem.

Chowam ręce do kieszeni bluzy. Zaczyna się robić chłodno, kończy się lato, nadchodzi jesień. Ale nie taka kalendarzowa, nic z tych rzeczy. Taka prawdziwa jesień astronomiczna. Jak z tych wszystkich bajek dla dzieci. Cóż, ja w całym swoim życiu przeżyłem tylko jedną taką. Miałem jedenaście lat. Pojechaliśmy do Warszawy wszyscy razem, ja, rodzice i Józef. Jako dzieciak miałem głupią tendencję do ekscytowania się praktycznie każdą rzeczą napotkaną na drodze. Wyobraźcie sobie małego Andrzeja Tadeusza Bonawenturę Kościuszko w warszawskim parku na początku listopada, tarzającego się w czerwonych i bursztynowych liściach, upychającego sobie kasztany do kieszeni płaszczyka. Byłem tylko chłopcem, szczęśliwym i wesołym chłopcem.

A potem Józef stał się dupkiem, Tekla Ratomska skończyła z nazwiskiem Kościuszko raz na zawsze, a "pan" ojciec na siłę próbował wcisnąć mnie na Akademię Sztuk Pięknych.

Chichoczę nerwowo. Zabawni ludzie.

Wracając do przemyśleń dotyczących jesieni, wydaje mi się, że to jedna z najżywszych pór roku w USA. Mamy Halloween, Święto Dziękczynienia, te wszystkie kolorowe festyny dla wszystkich idealnych rodzin z chorobliwie białymi zębami, wziętych rodem z telewizyjnej reklamy. Nie wiem czemu, ale zawsze przerażali mnie tacy ludzie. Perfekcja jest zła. Potrzebujemy chociaż najmniejszej skazy, aby wszystko stało się bardziej wyraźne oraz godne zaufania.

To, że jestem w pokoju zanotowałem dopiero, gdy do niego wszedłem i poczułem nieprzyjemny chłód, mimo założonej bluzy. Krzywię się, podchodząc do kaloryfera. Oczywiście, jeszcze nie zaczęli grzać. Ale wiecie jakie są plusy akademika? Chodzenie pod prysznic i możliwość zostania pod ciepłą wodą do woli, bez martwienia się o rachunki. Lekko pocieszony tą myślą sięgam po ręcznik i już zamierzam wychodzić z pokoju, do którego co ledwo wszedłem, ale wtedy moja komórka wibruje głośno. Przewracam oczami, nie mam na to czasu. Jednak gdy mój wzrok przez sekundę spoczywa na ekranie telefonu, czuję jakiś dziwny ucisk w gardle.

Cóż, dla Adama zawsze znajdę wolną chwilę.

W pośpiechu rzucam niedbale ręcznik na łóżko, podnosząc komórkę i odczytując wiadomość. Ucisk się nasila. Szybko odpisuję.

 **Adam pisze** Tadeusz.

 **Adam pisze** Spotkajmy się pod Boston za około półgodziny, dobrze?

 **Adam pisze** To pilne.

 **Tadeusz pisze** Jasne. Będę tam nawet wcześniej.

*********

Kolejne znaki nadchodzącej nowej pory roku są takie, że słońce powoli zaczyna coraz krócej wisieć na niebie. Zanim się obejrzę nadejdą dni, gdzie już o szóstej będzie się ściemniać.

Teraz jeszcze o tej porze mogę dokładnie zobaczyć cichą ulicę przed sobą i już nie tak daleki szyld herbaciarni. Migawki bójki Hamiltona i Czerwonych Kurtek przez chwilę pojawiają mi się przed oczami, ale zbywam je szybko. Przyszedłem tu dla przyjaciela, nie dla nieprzyjemnych wspomnień.

— Tadeusz — Odwracam się, by spojrzeć na Adama _—_ Miło, że dotrzymałeś obietnicy.

— No co ty, nie znasz mnie Micek? Przecież ja zawsze dotrzymuję obietnicy.

— Od kiedy zacząłeś nazywać mnie Mickiem?

— Cóż... Załóżmy, że od teraz.

Nasze śmiechy przez chwilę wypełniają powietrze, przez kilka sekund senna ulica zdaje się nabrać kolorów. Ale to tylko momentowe złudzenie, za chwilę znów wszystko powraca do odcieni szarości, a pomiędzy mną a Mickiewiczem zapada niezręczna cisza. W końcu odchrząkuję.

— Ten, no, dawno nie rozmawialiśmy.

— Ta, jakoś tak wyszło — Adam wzrusza ramionami, patrząc przez chwilę w okno herbaciarni. _—_ Jednak nie spotkałem się tu żeby się pośmiać. Potrzebuję poważnej rozmowy.

Trzy ostatnie słowa poety zdają się przyzwać ciemne chmury na niebo. Nerwowo drapie się po nadgarstku, starając się uśmiechnąć.

— W porządku, rozumiem. Chciałbyś...pogadać przy herbacie?

Po kiwnięciu głową, Adam niemal w ekspresowym tempie otwiera drzwi lokalu, kiwając do mnie głową żebym wchodził pierwszy, więc tak właśnie robię.

Boston w wewnątrz zdaje się dużo przytulniejszym miejscem. Siedzi tu paru studentów z naszego akademika, ale nikt z kim lepiej bym się znał. Z imienia to kojarzę tylko trzech typów nazywających się z niewiadomego nikomu powodu "Wielką Trójką" - Józka, Franklina i Winstona. Widuję ich czasem znęcających się nad tym wyrzutkiem, Adolf, czy jak mu tam było. W każdym razie, oni są z zupełnie innego świata niż ja, mam takie dziwne przeczucie. Nie chcę mieszać się w ich sprawy. Niech sobie robią co chcą.

Ja i Adam zamawiamy sobie po herbacie, ja jaśminową, a Adam zieloną, chociaż właściciel uporczywie próbował nas zachęcić do zakupu bawarki. W sumie teraz jak się nad tym zastanawiam, to dziwnie widzieć Mickiewicza tak samego. Od dłuższego już czasu on i Juliusz byli niczym papużki nierozłączki. A jeśli nie był z Julkiem to z Krasińskim albo Norwidem. Cały ten gang poetów zdawał się trzymać razem. Ciekawe co było powodem tego, że ze wszystkich osób jakie mógł wybrać sobie do rozmowy, wybrał właśnie mnie. To nie tak, że coś sugeruję, ale gdybym ja był w potrzebie do poważnej pogawędki to raczej nie wybrałbym siebie.

— Cóż, może nie będę owijać w bawełnę — Adam upija łyk herbaty, następnie odstawiając filiżankę na spodek. _—_ Coś jest nie tak z Juliuszem. Coś jest bardzo nie tak. A on nie chce mi o tym powiedzieć.

Zaniepokojony unoszę brew.

— Co masz na myśli? To nie musi być nic poważnego, może siebie tylko nakręcasz-

— Właśnie, że się nie nakręcam! — Adam mówi odrobinę za głośno, na tyle głośno, że paru klientów odwraca się w naszą stronę, w tym chłopaki z Wielkiej Trójki. — Mam na myśli to — Ścisza trochę głos — że Słowacki od jakiegoś czasu, dwa razy w tygodniu, wyjeżdża autobusem za miasto i wraca z jakimiś kartkami nic mi nie mówiąc.

— Nie żebym zachęcał cię do złego czy coś, ale... Nie próbowałeś zaglądać do tych kartek? Może znalazłbyś odpowiedź.

— Problem w tym, że Juliusz chowa je w jakimś niedostępnym dla mnie miejscu. Wydaje mi się, że za każdym razem zmienia skrytkę albo bardzo szybko się ich pozbywa.

— Czy on w ogóle wie, że ty wiesz, że on się wymyka? — Mieszam łyżeczką herbatę, słysząc smutne westchnięcie.

— Tak, wie. I za każdym razem gdy próbuję z nim o tym porozmawiać to on jest jak "Adam, przestań chrzanić. Jestem dorosłym facetem i potrafię zadbać o siebie i swoje potrzeby, a to, że ze sobą chodzimy nic nie zmienia. Mam prawo jeździć sobie gdzie mi się podoba." — udał głos Słowackiego. Zazwyczaj gdy Julek i Adam mówią o swoim związku to jest to albo coś niezręcznego, albo po prostu unikają tego tematu. Biorąc ten fakt pod uwagę trochę się dziwię, gdy mówi ten fragment o chodzeniu bez większej emocji, ale milczę. Faktycznie, sprawa wymykania się i tajemniczych papierów jest trochę niepokojąca. Robię głęboki wdech.

— Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie jestem najbardziej adekwatną osobą do dawania takich rad, jednak posłuchaj mnie. To może nie będzie najczystsze zagranie, ale musisz spróbować pojechać za nim incognito. Wydaje mi się, że to jedno z najbardziej efektownych rozwiązań. Poza tym, jestem pewien, że Juliusz jest dobrą osobą i nigdy by cię nie zranił. To tylko utwierdzi cię w tym przekonaniu.

— Zranił? Masz na myśli zdradził? — Adam mówi gorzko, a ja spuszczam wzrok. — Nie wstydź się Kościuszko, powiedz to głośno. Wszyscy to wiemy. Przyszła ci do głowy ta myśl? Bo mi tak. Krasińskiemu też, tak samo Norwidowi! Wszyscy plotkują!

— Adam, spokojnie, nie ma powodu do nerwów-

— Jak to nie ma powodu do nerwów?! — przestraszony niemal upuszczam swoją filiżankę, gdy Mickiewicz nie zważając na coraz to bardziej ostrzegawcze i ciekawskie spojrzenia ludzi w herbaciarni uderza ręką w stół, podnosząc głos. — A gdyby to była Eliza? Myślałbyś o tym w ten sposób, prawda? Miałbyś wątpliwości.

— Nie — odpowiadam szorstko. — Nie, ponieważ ufam Elizie i nie wierzę, że byłaby zdolna do takiego czynu. I wiesz co, panie Adamie Mickiewicz? Ty też powinieneś ufać osobom które kochasz.

— Ja... — głos Adama się załamuje, widzę wodę zbierającą się powoli w kącikach jego oczu. Zaczynam trochę żałować swoich słów. — Ja się martwię, Tadeusz. Martwię się, że zrobiłem coś nie tak. Że nie jestem wystarczający. Gdzieś musiałem popełnić błąd, skoro on nie ufa mi na tyle, aby podzielić się ze mną tajemnicą. Powinien...powinien... — grobowa cisza przerywana raz po raz pociągnięciami nosa nieszczęsnego poety zdaje się na tyle zagęszczać atmosferę, że można by siekierę zawiesić. Wyciągam do niego dłoń, ale ten ją odtrąca. — Przepraszam. Nie powinienem zawracać ci tym głowy. To sprawa między nami.

— Nie, Adam, czekaj!

Gwałtownie odsuwam krzesło i wstaję od stolika by dogonić Adama który wybiegł z herbaciarni, ale nie zdążam. Stoję przez dłuższą chwilę w miejscu jak słup stoli, ignorując szepty za swoimi plecami. Sprzedawca, który próbował opchnąć nam herbatę z mlekiem, mamrocze coś pod nosem o "tej dzisiejszej młodzieży", a klienci rozmawiają między sobą przyciszonymi głosami. W końcu zmuszam swoje mięśnie do jakiegokolwiek ruchu i odwracam się twarzą w stronę wszystkich. Ludzie milkną w jednej sekundzie. Podchodzę do stolika, żeby zapłacić rachunek.

Kilka metrów dalej Winston Churchill gwiżdże dramatycznie dla dodania sytuacji jeszcze większego klimatu, Franklin Roosevelt patrzy na mnie ze współczuciem, a Józef Stalin wysyła tweeta.

_**блять, nawet herbaty nie dadzą wypić** _

**_#drama #lol #barszcz #xD #gejowskie #мать россия кровоточит_ **

*********

Powrót jest jeszcze bardziej ponury niż droga tu. Jest siódma, a wciąż się nie ściemnia. Zaczyna być jednak szaro i tu nie chodzi już tylko o atmosferę panującą na ulicy. Kopię przypadkowy kamień, który nawinął mi się pod stopę.

Gościu po drugiej stronie ulicy, jesteś szanownie proszony o zaprzestanie gry na akordeonie. Moje życie jest już wystarczająco kiepskim amerykańskim filmem.

Gdy jestem już na kampusie, zatrzymuję się chwilę przy murku z napisem _love is love is love is love is love._ Ta, w zaistniałej sytuacji trochę mnie to dobija.

Serio nie wiem jak mam pomóc Adamowi i Julkowi. Wydawało mi się, że wszystko było w porządku, że wszystko miało być w porządku. Wyjeżdżanie autobusem za miasto, tajemnicze papiery znikające w równie tajemniczych okolicznościach? Cholerka, to miała być tylko mała przerwa od rozmów. Nie wiedziałem, że międzyczasie wszystko skończy się na tym, że Słowacki zacznie dorabiać jako James Bond, a Mickiewicz zostanie smutnym chłopcem z tragedii romantyczniej. Wzdycham ciężko.

Jeszcze tak niedawno byliśmy wesołymi ludźmi jedzącymi popcorn w wesołym miasteczku. Czemu teraz życie postanowiło niektórym zadać rany, a jeszcze innym otworzyć stare i posypać je solą?

Jak dobrze, że chociaż Eliza, Thomas, Fryderyk i Lafayette są szczęśliwi.

Fryderyk i Lafayette.

Fryderyk i Lafayette tu są, tu przede mną.

— Mon ami! Co to za ponuhra mina? _—_ Francuz klepie mnie po ramieniu, zrzucając mi kaptur bluzy z głowy. Uśmiecham się na siłę, napotykając spojrzenie Chopina.

— Ach, nic takiego. To chyba to oziębienie pogody — mówię najbardziej spokojnie jak umiem, ale z niewiadomego powodu w mojej głowie słychać wciąż powtarzające się zdanie "A gdyby to była Eliza?".

Nie. Nie, ufam Betsey, ufam-

— Tylko ta pogoda? Bo wyglądasz jakby ktoś zagrał na tobie moll i diminuendo — Fryderyk uśmiecha się, ale po jego oczach widzę, że przeczuwa, że coś jest nie tak. Wypuszczam powietrze z płuc. Nie będę zgrywał przed nimi greka, nie ma takiej opcji. I tak by mi się to nie udało.

— Fakt, coś jeszcze jest na rzeczy. Ale nie jestem pewien, czy mogę o tym mówić. To...sprawa prywatna kogoś innego. Kogoś, komu próbowałem pomóc, ale zawiodłem.

Zapada cisza. Laf zaciska wargi, jakby miał świadomość o czym mówię, a Chopin natomiast wyraźnie kalkuluje coś w głowie, próbując dotrzeć do odpowiedzi. Kiedy po minucie nikt wciąż się nie odzywa, odwracam się twarzą w stronę akademika.

— Chyba będę już lecieć. Mam dzisiaj ochotę na długi sen, a mam jeszcze do zrobienia całą długą notatkę o _Nędznikach._

— Rhozumiemy. Trzymaj się Tadek, mów tylko gdyby coś było nie tak — Lafayette mówi ciepło, a ja kiwam głową z wdzięcznością.

Już odchodzę, już.

Ale jak zwykle nic nie idzie nie po mojej myśli.

— Alex? — pytam niepewnie zakapturzoną postać, na którą wpadam. Mężczyzna szepcze coś niezrozumiałego, wymijając mnie szybko. Patrzę na Lafayette i Chopina, którzy od razu rozumieją i bez słowa podchodzą do studenta, zrzucając mu kaptur z głowy. Hamilton przewraca oczami poirytowany.

— Jezu, nie moglibyście dać mi spokoju? Śpieszę się aktualnie.

— Gdzie się śpieszysz? I co _to —_ Fryderyk wyrywa mu z dłoni walizkę, którą tamten trzymał — ma niby znaczyć?

— Nie rozumiecie. — Alex z powrotem zabiera swój bagaż, wyrywając się również Lafowi. — Muszę jak najszybciej opuścić to miasto, mam już naprawdę mało czasu. Wszystko pozałatwiałem.

— Czekaj no pieprzoną minutkę — przeklinam wściekły. — Po pierwsze, nie ma nawet takiej opcji, nigdzie nie wyjeżdżasz. Po drugie, podbijam to Fryderyka. Wiem, że się obawiasz-

— Niczego się nie obawiam! — krzyczy Alexander niemalże histerycznie próbując oszukać samego siebie, ale cichnie, dostrzegając iskrę zrozumienia w moich oczach. — Kto...kto ci powiedział? Laf?

— Ja siedziahłem cicho, mon ami! — Lafayette unosi ręce w obronnym geście, a Fryderyk zaczyna patrzeć po nas wszystkich rozkojarzony.

— Co jest? Czemu znowu dowiaduję się o wszystkim ostatni?

— Naprawdę, muszę już iść... — Hamilton mamrocze gorączkowo, zwinnie wymykając się nam wszystkim. Nie daje jednak rady zabiec daleko, bo zanim zdąża wsiąść w taksówkę sprzed kampusu, Laf łapie go za ramiona i nim potrząsa.

— 'Amilton. Spokojnie petit lion, patrz na mnie. Nic się nie dzieje.

— Czy ktoś do jasnej cholery wyjaśni mi co tu się dzieje?! — Fryderyk rozkłada ręce, a ja przegryzam wargę.

Wtedy cały świat zwalnia tempa. Lafayette cały czas doprowadza Hamiltona do porządku, Chopin się piekli, a ja obserwuję inną taksówkę, która podjeżdża pod kampus. Wstrzymuję oddech.

Z samochodu wysiada mężczyzna w średnim wieku, dość wysoki. Mimo spokojnego wyrazu twarzy i porządnego ubrania jest w nim coś, co mi się ani trochę nie podoba. Coś, co sprawia, że gdy Alexander unosi wzrok i krzyżuje z nim swoje spojrzenie, dostaje ataku paniki i to dosłownie. Zaczyna płakać, szybko wdychać i wydychać powietrze, a także niemiłosiernie się trząść. Wszyscy w trójkę staramy się utrzymać go na nogach. Obcy, a może nie tak do końca obcy mężczyzna podchodzi do nas, uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Witaj Alexandrze. Dawno myśmy się nie widzieli. Może będziesz kulturalnym młodym mężczyzną i przedstawisz kolegom swojego ojca?


	12. 12| Na wspomnienia nie ma czasu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moje życie zabiera mi tyle czasu, że nie starcza mi go już na pisanie wspomnień.
> 
> Ferenc Liszt

**_BYLIŚCIE_** kiedyś w sytuacji, gdzie atmosfera była tak gęsta, że niemalże przypomniała śmietanę, którą można by nabrać łyżką?

Tak, właśnie tak mniej więcej się teraz czuję.

— Długo cię szukałem, wiesz? — uśmiech Jamesa Hamiltona nie rozmroziłby nawet pierwszego śniegu. — Dobrze się ukryłeś. Zmieniałeś szkoły.

— Zmieniałem szkoły? Zmieniałem szkoły?! — Alexander trzęsie się teraz tak bardzo, że Lafayette podtrzymuje go i zabiera walizkę, aby biedak się nie wywrócił. Ja i Chopin również stajemy blisko młodszego Hamiltona, starając się w jakikolwiek sposób dodać mu otuchy lub pokazać wsparcie. — To się nazywa dojrzewanie, ty samolubny cepie! Nie rozumiem w ogóle po co tu jesteś. Po co mnie szukałeś? Po co w ogóle dawałeś mi znak, że żyjesz? Nie było cię przez jedenaście lat w moim życiu, jestem pewien, że sam doskonale daję obie radę.

— Uważaj na słowa, bezwartościowy gówniarzu — James syczy, a jego pięść się zaciska. — Widzę, że znowu strzępisz sobie język, bo przez moją nieobecność zapomniałeś kto tu ma kontrolę. Będzie ci trzeba o tym przypomnieć...

Mężczyzna patrzy po nas wszystkich, a następnie chyba orientuje się, że nie ma sensu odstawiać większej szopki na kampusie, gdzie nawet o tej porze jest jeszcze całkiem sporo ludzi. Staram się posłać mu najbardziej mordercze spojrzenie na jakie mnie stać, ale okazuje się, że Adrianem Wiśniewskim to ja nie będę. Laf odwala jednak wystarczająco skuteczną robotę za naszą pozostałą trójkę i swoim wzrokiem już dosłownie grzebie Jamesa Hamiltona w ziemi. Kiedy sylwetka mężczyzny znika nam z pola widzenia, Alexander upada na ziemię, zaczynając szlochać. Błyskawicznie kucam obok niego i każę mu zrobić serię głębokich wdechów oraz wydechów. Lafayette mamrocze coś pod nosem, a Fryderyk opiera ręce na biodrach.

— Cóż, chyba będziemy musieli zadzwonić na policję...

— Nie! — nagły i głośny krzyk Hamiltona sprawia, że wszyscy się wzdrygamy. — Oszalałeś? To tylko pogorszy sytuację!

— Mon ami, chyba nie mówisz na poważnie? To była ghroźba i dodatku...jak wy na to mówicie? Une menace punissable?

— Karalna. Tak, to była groźba karalna. — Fryderyk zaciska usta, za to ja z niedowierzaniem kręcę głową. 

— Laf i Chopin mają rację, Alex. Nie jesteśmy już w podstawówce, a przynajmniej momentami staramy się nie zachowywać, jakbyśmy byli. Pozwól sobie pomóc. Powinniśmy to zgłosić, musimy to zgłosić!

— Ja...

— On jest niebezpieczny, 'Amilton! Jeśli już kiedyś cię skrzywdził, może zrobić to ponownie. A my jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi i nie chcemy do tego dopuścić-

— Nie jestem już dzieckiem, Laf — Alexander przerywa mu ostro, sprawiając, że dłoń tamtego odrywa się od jego ramienia. — Poradzę sobie.

— Och, oui, przecież wcale przed chwilą nie chciałeś wyjeżdżać z miasta!

Jamesa Hamiltona co prawda już tu nie ma, ale cisza sprawia, że atmosfera znów zaczyna nabierać konsystencji śmietany. Postanawiam coś zrobić, aby tego momentu nie przedłużać, więc z ciężkim westchnieniem podnoszę się z ziemi i patrzę na Alexa śmiertelnie poważnie.

— Rozumiem, że nie chcesz byśmy ingerowali w twoje życie, więc nie powinniśmy tego robić.

— Tadek!

— Daj mi skończyć Fryderyk. — Unoszę dłoń, aby go uciszyć. — Ale nie myśl sobie, Alexandrze Hamiltonie, że kiedy będziesz w potrzebie, lub będziesz krzywdzony, twoi jedyni przyjaciele zostawią cię na lodzie. Mamy obowiązek podjąć odpowiednie środki jeśli uznamy, że zajdzie taka potrzeba.

Z kąta z którego teraz patrzę, czyli z góry (co przy moim wzroście jest raczej rzadkością), Hamilton wygląda...żałośnie. Tylko tak potrafię go teraz opisać. Zaczerwienienia i wory pod oczami, ślady po łzach oraz braku snu. Raz co raz pociągnięcie nosem, nawet nie zawracanie sobie głowy o czarne kosmyki włosów opadające na twarz. Wygląda jak kilkulatek, który nagle przeraźliwie zaczął tęsknić za swoją mamą, a następnie dostał ataku paniki pierwszego dnia w przedszkolu.

Znowu schodzę do parteru i przytulam go.

— Ko...sztuke? — jego głos jest cichy i słaby, to już naprawdę rzadkość jeśli chodzi o Hamiltona — Co ty robisz?

— Podobno przytulanie ma działalności terapeutyczne — mamroczę, ściskając go mocniej. Posyłam porozumiewawcze spojrzenie Fryderykowi i Lafowi. Jak dobrze, że w lot łapią o co mi chodzi i obaj zamykają nas w grupowymi przytulasie. Uśmiecham się delikatnie. Nikt nic nie mówi, po prostu przez dobre dwie minuty wszyscy się przytulamy, a ja słyszę jak nierówny oddech Alexandra się uspokaja. Ta terapia dotyku działa również na mnie i zmywa ze mnie złe emocje, które wyniosłem z herbaciarni po spotkaniu z Adamem.

— Już dobrze, mon ami — Lafayette cicho szepcze. — Nikt cię nie skrzywdzi póki my tu jesteśmy.

— Uch, chłopaki? — odzywa się niepewnie Chopin, kiedy w końcu się od siebie odrywamy. — Nie powiem, że nic nie zajarzyłem, bo tak nie jest, ale czy ktoś objaśniłby mi tak trochę dokładniej całą sytuację?

— Ach, to serio długa historia — Alexander wzdycha cicho.

— Wiesz! — Fryderyk pośpiesznie się poprawia. — Nie musisz mi o tym mówić jeśli nie chcesz oczywiście! Jak to mówi Liszt — czasem nie ma czasu na rozpamiętywanie złych rzeczy, bo tracimy życie, które moglibyśmy poświęcić na robienie tych dobrych.

— Powiem wam wszystko, obiecuję, ale dopiero gdy będę w pełni na siłach — Alex patrzy na nas błagalnie zmęczonym wzrokiem.

— Oczywiście — pomagam mu wstać. — Kiedy tylko będziesz miał ochotę to wszystko wyjaśnisz. Chopin, Laf, weźcie jego walizkę. Ja pomogę mu iść. Wydaje mi się, że Eliza coś mówiła, że ostatnio kupiła trochę kakao.

*********

— Na policję. Zgłoś go na policję i tyle.

— Angelica...

— Tylko mi tu nie Angelikuj! — kobieta grozi zawiniętemu w kocyk Alexandrowi, a ja z boku siedząc na kanapie dramatycznie siorbię kakao. — Na serio nie jesteś już małym dzieckiem, żeby nie reagować w takiej sytuacji.

— Powiedziałaś to siedzącemu przed tobą facetowi opatulonemu w różowy koc i pijącego gorącą czekoladę z kubka z napisem "free hugs" — Alex mówi ze śmiertelną powagą. 

— Dobry Boże, wiesz o co mi chodzi!

— Angie — Eliza mówi łagodnie, chcąc zapobiec niepotrzebnej aferze — to chyba nie jest dobry moment, żeby podnosić na Alexa głos. Jeśli będzie uważał, że to co chce zrobić jest słuszne, to z pewnością to zrobi. Na razie nie denerwujmy się niepotrzebnie.

— Święte słowa, un papillon. Może będzie throchę lepiej, jeśli nie będziemy się tym na razie przejmować. Jak dobhre stare fhrancuskie przysłowie mówi: Czasami ignorancja jest najlepszym wyjściem dla zażegnania throski.

— Jestem prawie stuprocentowo pewien, że nie ma takiego francuskiego przysłowia. — mówi stanowczo Chopin, a Laf wzrusza ramionami.

— No dobhra, ale chyba wiadomo o co chodzi.

Angelica wywraca oczami i chce coś właśnie wygarnąć Alexandrowi, ale w tym momencie ktoś dość agresywnie puka do drzwi pokoju.

— No wchodzić, przecież nie będę wam otwierać co dwie minuty!

— Ach, sorry. — drzwi się uchylają. — Prosiłaś, aby uwzględnić cię w sequelu do-

Spojrzenia Jeffersona i Hamiltona się krzyżują, a twarze ich obu zdają się pociemnieć. Niedobrze. Widzę jak Eliza nerwowo zaciska palce na rąbku swojej spódniczki, wyczuwając zbliżającą się kłótnię.

— Hamilton w różowym kocyku, masz ci los, że nie wziąłem telefonu — Thomas uśmiecha się złośliwie, kładąc na stoliku Angeliki jakiś stos papierów. — Przyszliście na babski wieczorek pomalować paznokietki przy kakałku?

— To nie jest dobry moment na żarty Thomas — mamroczę niepewnie, posyłając Jeffersonowi chłodne spojrzenie. O dziwo ten ucicha i znika z pokoju. Zanim jednak wychodzi na dobre, staje w progu i patrzy się w specyficzny sposób na Hamiltona. Specyficzny dlatego, że codzienna złośliwość Thomasa nieoczekiwanie zniknęła, a pojawiło się coś innego. Zdecydowanie jest to spojrzenie zbyt pełne troski, żeby mogło być skierowane w stronę Alexandra, ale jakimś cudem to właśnie na nim Wirgińczyk skupił spojrzenie swoich ciemnych oczu. To nieznośne uczucie, że między nimi jest coś o czym ja nie wiem, powraca. Potem Thomas kiwa głową w stronę Angeliki i zamyka za sobą drzwi.

— Dzięki za czekoladę dziewczyny — Fryderyk mówi, chcąc przełamać ciszę. — My chyba jednak odprowadzimy już Alexa do pokoju i będziemy się zwijać do siebie. Co nie? — Szturcha mnie i Lafa, więc energicznie przytakujemy.

— Tak tak, nie będziemy już zawhracać głowy. Chodź 'Amilton, zbieramy się.

Chopin, Lafayette i w końcu Hamilton, który dość niechętnie pożegnał się z różowym kocykiem, wychodzą z pokoju sióstr Schuyler, żegnając się grzecznie. Ostatecznie i ja ociągając się wstaję z kanapy, a następnie zmierzam w stronę drzwi. Słyszę jak Angelica mamrocze pod nosem coś o "tych całych mężczyznach". Moja dłoń spoczywa już na klamce, ale wtedy moje myśli zaczynają krzyczeć, abym zrobił coś, czego naprawdę potrzebuję. Tak, potrzebuję tego. Zbyt wiele się stało w zbyt krótkim czasie, a wszystkie przeżycia oraz idące z nimi emocje, zaczynają mnie trochę przytłaczać. Muszę oczyścić umysł i zapomnieć na chwilę o negatywnych odczuciach.

— Betsey, chcesz dziś spać u mnie?

Eliza mruga zaskoczona, lecz już po chwili cała się rozpromienia.

— Jasne, z wielką chęcią! — Zabiera torbę z podłogi, a potem niepewnie zerka na siostrę. — Wybaczysz Angie...?

— A idź sobie, to już nie pierwszy raz. Zresztą, chyba nic już nie poradzę mieszając się w wasz związek. — Angelica wzdycha ciężko i krzyżuje ręce na piersi. — Znikajcie mi szybko z oczu i pamiętajcie, aby nie wariować zbytnio.

— To znaczy? — bąkam, na co czarnowłosa prycha poirytowana.

— Oj, już nie zgrywaj przyzwoitki Tadeusz, po prostu zajmijcie się już sobą!

Uśmiecham się nerwowo, a potem wyciągnięty przez Elizę z pokoju, wypadam na korytarz.

— Nie słuchaj jej Tadek — dziewczyna macha ręką. — Jest ostatnio nie w sosie, bo nie dostała pracy dorywczej, a zbiera pieniądze żeby pojechać na koncert Stinga. No i nie dogaduje się też ostatnio z naszymi rodzicami...

— Nic poważnego mam nadzieję?

— A tam, tylko niewinne rodzinne sprzeczki. Serio nic czym musiałbyś jeszcze sobie dodatkowo zawracać głowę.

Posyłam jej pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie. W drodze do mojego pokoju rozmawiamy jeszcze o różnych błahostkach, ale nawet nie wiecie jak dobrze skupić się na takich nieistotnych pierdołach, po poważnych tematach i zagłębiania się w psychikę ludzką.

Kiedy wchodzimy do pomieszczenia, zamykam drzwi i wypuszczam powietrze z płuc. Mój wzrok pada na niedbale rzucony na łóżko ręcznik, a potem przypomina mi się moja ogromna wielka ochota na ciepły prysznic i to, jak SMS od Adama ten cudowny plan zniweczył.

— Straszne ostatnio u wszystkich zamieszanie, huh? — Eliza kładzie torbę obok mojej szafki nocnej, a następnie rzuca się na łóżko. Przeczesuję włosy dłonią (przydałoby się je w końcu umyć tak na marginesie) i kładę się obok niej.

— Ta, chyba wszechświatowi znudziło się dawanie nam wszystkim schematycznych dni i w końcu postanowił oblać nas szambem dramatów — mamroczę, wtulając twarz w jej włosy. Pachną jak czekolada i wanilia. — Masz nowy szampon?

— Przecież ty mi go kupiłeś głuptasie! — Zażenowany spuszczam wzrok, kiedy Eliza się śmieje.

— Ach, no tak...

— Wiesz, serio jesteś uroczy kiedy jesteś zawstydzony.

Oblewam się rumieńcem aż po końcówki uszu, co wywołuje jeszcze więcej melodyjnego śmiechu u Betsey.

Bo wiecie, trudno mi się nie zarumienić za każdym razem gdy Eliza mówi "Wow, Tadeusz, świetnie wyglądasz!" albo "Serio jesteś uroczy." Nigdy sam siebie nie uważałem za osobę nad wyraz atrakcyjną, ba, nawet miałem pewne kompleksy z powodu wyglądu. Weźmy na przykład taką podstawówkę.

Wiecie, w takim wieku dziesięć czy dziewięć lat, u dziewczynek panuje głupia moda na robienie list, w których oceniają chłopaków, głównie właśnie z wyglądu. Brzmi idiotycznie, prawda? Jednak wciąż rusza, szczególnie takiego małego Tadeusza, który znalazł kartkę ze swoim imieniem i nabazgroloną przy nim oceną 2/10. Mój brak asertywności w tamtym czasie (chociaż, czy teraz mam jej więcej?) zdecydowanie nie pomógł w powstrzymaniu ataku płaczu. Ale cóż, byłem dzieckiem. Dzieci to dla niektórych zupełnie inny gatunek, ale dla mnie to najlepszy możliwy rodzaj ludzi. A może nie do końca, sam rodzaj, ale same dzieciństwo. Zdecydowanie za szybko się kończy, a kiedy trwa, to w większości przypadków chcemy aby się skończyło. Paradoks.

Ale wracając do dziewczyn z podstawówki. Jeśli życie mnie czegoś nauczyło naprawdę solidnie, to tego, że dziesięciolatki to zimne suki bez skrupułów.

— Patrz, wciąż ją trzymasz. — Wyrywam się z myśli, gdy Eliza wyjmuje spod stosu poduszek maskę pieroga, którą nabyła mi w wesołym miasteczku.

— No przecież, że ją trzymam. Chyba nie myślisz sobie, że bym ją zgubił albo wyrzucił?

— Co do drugiego to jestem pewna, że nie, ale ten pierwszy przypadek jest dość prawdopodobny. — Przewracam oczami na jej słowa. Dziewczyna zakłada maskę, odwracając się do mnie. Przekrzywiam lekko głowę.

— Wiesz co, Laf miał rację nazywając cię motylkiem. Taka motyla maska bardziej by ci pasowała. Albo w sumie mogłabyś przebrać się za wampira...

— Nie rozmarzaj się za bardzo, do Halloween jeszcze trochę zostało!

— A wielka szkoda, wiesz? Połaziłbym po mieście i postraszył dzieciaki — mówię zgodnie z prawdą, a Eliza tylko przewraca oczami.

— Jesteś czasami niemożliwy, wiesz?

— Wiem — uśmiecham się, całując ją w usta. Jest co prawda lekko zaskoczona, ale oddaje pocałunek, przyciągając mnie bliżej siebie. To trochę inne, niż tamten pierwszy raz. Wtedy mogłem poczuć wszystkie dobra świata skupione w jednym miejscu, a teraz jest dziwne ciepło i uczucie, którego nie doświadczyłem wcześniej prawie ani razu w życiu. Nie powiem, żeby mi się nie podobało, więc nie przerywam. Przenoszę pocałunek z ust Elizy na jej szyję, nie wiedząc, czy robię coś źle. Spoglądam na nią niepewnie, ale ona tylko się uśmiecha i kiwa głową. Nigdy jeszcze nie znajdowałem się w takiej sytuacji, więc presja tego, że mogę popełnić jakiś błąd jest wielka. Czuję przyjemne mrowienie na plecach, kiedy Eliza wsuwa mi dłoń pod bluzkę. Jej skóra jest przyjemnie zimna, więc pozwalam jej na masowanie moich pleców. Chcę właśnie pomóc jej w pozbyciu się górnej części mojego ubrania, ale w tej samej chwili...

— Tadeusz! — moje serce podchodzi mi do gardła, kiedy drzwi od pokoju otwierają się na oścież, widzę, że Eliza także niemal przeżyła zawał. — Sytuacja awaryjna!

— Adam, co do kurwy?! — w tempie ekspresowym ja i Eliza odrywamy się od siebie. Moje policzki są w kolorze dojrzałych pomidorów. — Istnieje taki wynalazek jak drzwi i jest naprawdę łatwy w obsłudze!

— Nie ma na to czasu, dokończycie migdalić się później! — Mickiewicz podchodzi do mnie zdecydowanie i mimo protestów moich i Elizy, wyciąga mnie z pokoju. Zanim zdążę go ochrzanić lub zrobić wykład na temat przestrzeni osobistej, ten zalewa mnie potokiem słów, które nie mają większego ładu czy sensu. Widzę jednak łzy na jego policzkach, więc zamiast być wściekłym, na co naprawdę mam ochotę, uciszam go i daje mu takie same rady jak wcześniej Alexandrowi.

— Spokojnie. Wdech i wydech. Co się stało?

Zamiast odpowiedzi słownej, Adam pociągając nosem wyciąga pomiętą kartkę z kieszeni. Spoglądam na niego pytająco, a ten tylko wykonuje gest, abym zapoznał się z tekstem zawartym na papierze.

— To jakieś...cyfry? Kod? — mówię, oglądając kartkę z różnych stron. Mickiewicz wzdycha ciężko.

— To długi, Kościuszko. To są długi Juliusza. Nie wiem za co, ale najwyraźniej je spłaca. I co, wciąż sądzisz, że dramatyzuję?

Nie odzywam się ani słowem. Po prostu oddaję mu kartkę, kręcąc głową.

— Co jest Tadek? Zabrakło ci nagle słów?

— Nie Adam. To nie tak, że nie potrafię ci pomóc. Ja... Nie mam już na to siły.

— Że co proszę?

— Jest zbyt wiele problemów, okej?! — nawet nie orientuję się, kiedy mój głos skacze o pół tonu głośniej. Tracę już cierpliwość. — Zbyt wiele! Wszyscy oczekują pomocy właśnie ode mnie, a ja nie zawsze znam rozwiązanie! Nie jestem cholernym Bogiem! Jestem tylko przegrywem, który cieszy się jak głupi bo ma w końcu paru przyjaciół i dziewczynę! Ty nie masz nikogo innego? Wszystkie osoby z Szeptów? Cyprian, Zygmunt? A może porozmawiaj o tym na spokojnie z Juliuszem? W końcu to on jest twoim chłopakiem, nie ja do diabła! Tak, super, pomogę ci z tajemniczymi rachunkami, najpierw jednak zostaje mi jeszcze sprawa pozbycia się ojca Alexandra na dobre i wreszcie zyskanie trochę życia!

Parę osób wygląda ze swoich pokoi, chcąc ochrzanić mnie zapewne za wrzaski. Adam spuszcza wzrok, jak gdyby chciał wzbudzić moją litość, ale ja się nie uginam. Zbyt łatwo mnie zmanipulować, nie dam się tym razem. Żadne maślane oczka i łezki teraz na mnie nie podziałają. Odwracam się na pięcie i wracam do pokoju. Zatrzaskuję drzwi, tym razem upewniając się, że zamknę je na klucz.

A potem nie zważając na obecność Elizy wybucham gromkim płaczem.

Życie jest za ciężkie, a moje barki za słabe. Czasami wydaje mi się, że już nie mam siły aby je udźwignąć.

— Hej — Podnoszę wzrok, aby spotkać spojrzenie Elizy — Jestem tu. I zawsze będę.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. 13| Słodycz fałszu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikt nie jest bardziej znienawidzony niż ten, który mówi prawdę.
> 
> Platon

**_LISTOPAD._** Jeden z najbardziej depresyjnych miesięcy w ciągu roku.

No może poza czerwcem, widok dzieci, które wybiegają ze szkoły drąc się na całe gardło i wyjeżdżają na wakacje, podczas gdy do ciebie dociera, że już niedługo w ogóle nie będziesz znał czegoś takiego jak wakacje, jest niesamowicie przygnębiający.

— Czy jestem czymś niezidentyfikowanym, czymś, co jeszcze nie ma nazwy?

Otrząsam się z zamyśleń, patrząc nieprzytomnym wzrokiem na Ferenca, a potem na Fryderyka. Staram sobie przypomnieć co właściwie w tym momencie robię, co okazuje się dużo trudniejsze i czasochłonne niż przypuszczałem, ale po chwili pojedyncze kabelki łączą się w moim mózgu, aż w końcu iskierka świadomości rozbłyska jasnym światłem.

— Aaa... Nie, nie jesteś. Próbuj dalej.

Liszt zrezygnowany wali pięścią w podłogę i podnosi się z niej, jednocześnie wyrzucając z siebie serię słów, które zapewne są jakimiś węgierskimi przekleństwami. Próbuję brać go na poważnie, ale brzmienie tego języka ani trochę mi nie pomaga.

— Wychodzę! Nie gram już więcej z wami! Na każde pytanie odpowiadacie "nie", nie na tym polega ta gra!

— Najwyraźniej nie zadajesz trafnych pytań — Fryderyk mówi na zupełnie spokojnie, a drugi muzyk parska poirytowany, odklejając sobie kawałek tektury z czoła. Czyta to co jest tam napisane, a następnie spogląda na nas wzrokiem, który jest pełen czegoś co może zarówno być załamaniem jak i podziwem.

— Na serio, szrotówek kasztanowcowiaczek?

— Nie wierzę, że przeczytałeś to poprawnie.

— Adam i Juliusz już kiedyś próbowali mnie w to wrobić — Liszt wyrzuca karton do śmietnika. — To jedno z najdłuższych słów po polsku. Kasztanowcowiaczek. Chwila, Tadeusz, przecież pytałem się ciebie czy jestem zwierzęciem!

— To to nie jest rodzaj nasiona czy czegoś tam? — pytam pół żartem, pół serio. Ferenc pokazuje mi środkowy palec, a Chopin śmieje się głośno klaszcząc w dłonie. — ...Czyli nie.

— A kim ja jestem? — Fryderyk zrywa z czoła swoją plakietkę i uśmiecha się szeroko. — No coś tak przeczuwałem, że mogę być sobą.

— Czemu w takim razie nie zgadłeś?

— Odpowiedzieliście przecząco na pytanie o przystojną twarz.

— Skromy z ciebie człowiek — mamroczę, patrząc na napis na swoim kawałku tektury. — Och, Platon. Jakże oryginalnie.

— Brzmisz jakbyś był nie w sosie. Co się stało? — Ferenc pyta, mierząc mnie uważnym spojrzeniem. Wzruszam ramionami, próbując wyglądać na jak najbardziej wyluzowanego.

— Życie się stało. Serio, nic czym trzeba by się było przejmować. To tylko jesień — usiłuję zignorować znaczące spojrzenia obu pianistów. — Macie lepszy kontakt z Hamiltonem? Ostatni raz kiedy go widziałem, to jak pił kakao, opatulony w różowy kocyk. Nie mogę go nigdzie złapać, na telefony i wiadomości nie odpowiada, na Szepty Naszych Dusz prawie w ogóle nie wchodzi. A jak już, to nic nie pisze.

— Ja prawie w ogóle z nim nie rozmawiam — Liszt wzdycha, spoglądając smutno na mnie i Fryderyka. — Chopin?

— Uwierz mi Tadek, jeśli ciebie ignoruje, to mnie tym bardziej. Nie będę jednak próbował- Hej, gdzie idziesz?

— Wychodzę.

— Ta, tyle to widzę. Gdzie wychodzisz?

— Do siebie. Albo na kampus. Cholera, nie jesteś moją matką, nie będę ci się ze wszystkiego tłumaczyć Chopin! — Szczerze mówiąc, sam nie poznaję swojego głosu. Jest zbyt nerwowy i gburowaty jak na mnie. — Życie mnie mnie ostatnio i nic na to nie poradzę. Sorry.

Trzaskam drzwiami od pokoju Fryderyka, uspakajając własny oddech.

Wolałem kiedy debile strzelali do mnie prawie mnie zabijając. Albo kiedy musiałem przedstawiać to co wiem o rebelii Shaysa, nie wiedząc o niej praktycznie nic. Już nawet jedzenie pizzy z Angelicą Schuyler było przyjemniejsze.

A nie kiedy u wszystkich są zgrzyty, a ja nie mogę tego w żaden sposób kontrolować.

*********

**_Rozpoczęto grupową konwersację na chacie Szepty Naszych Dusz_ **

**@** **ChemistryQueen** Wiecie co

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** A może by tak usunąć ten chat?

 **@** **SadMaccaroni** Co, czemu?

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** Też zauważyliście, że ostatnio mało kto w ogóle tu wchodzi?

 **@** **SadMaccaroni** Marysiu, jedna wielka prawda życiowa... Mniej Hamiltona to więcej radości z życia :)

 **@** **PanAdam** Chyba nie chodzi jej tylko o Alexa. Tadek, Eliza, Laf..

 **@** **FrenchestFry** Ja jestem, halo!

 **@** **PianoBoy**...Juliusz

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** Chopin. Nie.

 **@** **PianoBoy** Sorry. Racja, to było słabe.

**_@_ ** **_ILovePierogi_ ** **_dołączył/a do rozmowy_ **

**@** **PanAdam** Patrzcie państwo, kto tu nam postanowił się pojawić

 **@** **PanAdam** Nasz przegryw, który cieszy się jak głupi bo wreszcie ma paru przyjaciół i dziewczynę. Ach, no i nie jest cholernym Bogiem, a mimo wszystko każdy oczekuje od niego pomocy, chociaż on nie zna rozwiązania.

 **@** **ILovePierogi** Też mi miło.

 **@** **SadMaccaroni** Czyli każdy ma teraz z kimś na pieńku, tak? Nawet z Tadeuszem?

 **@** **FrenchestFry** Non, wydaje mi się, że Eliza nie jest aktualnie z nikim pokłócona ani na nikogo obrażona.

 **@** **ILovePierogi** Eliza się nie liczy, dla niej to codzienność.

 **@** **PianoBoy** A Marysia?

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** Cóż, ja jestem obrażona na wszystkich.

 **@** **ILovePierogi** Ale to też codzienność.

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** Racja, w końcu coś gadasz od rzeczy Kościuszko!

 **@** **PanAdam** Tylko mu nie przesłodź przypadkiem...

**_@_ ** **_BetseyEliza_ ** **_dołączył/a do rozmowy_ **

**@** **SadMaccaroni** Po co wysyłasz gify

 **@** **BetseyEliza** Bo takie są urocze uwu

 **@** **FrenchestFry** Zgodzę się ma cherie uwu

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** Używacie uwu zamiast kropki uwu

 **@** **PianoBoy** Też to robisz uwu

 **@** **ILovePierogi** To jest zaraźliwe uwu

 **@** **PanAdam** Będę oryginalny owo

 **@** **BetseyEliza** owo uwu owo

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** Dobra, to za dużo jak dla mnie

 **@** **SadMaccaroni** Też.

 **@** **PianoBoy** Eliza, jakieś wieści od Alexa??

 **@** **BetseyEliza** Właściwie, to tak.

 **@** **ILovePierogi** O.O Co ci powiedział?

 **@** **BetseyEliza** No...

 **@** **BetseyEliza** Ludzie, to nie wygląda dobrze. Angie próbowała dzwonić na policję w tej sprawie, ale on Alex powiedział, że do niczego się nie przyzna bo, cytuję, "to tylko pogorszy jego obecną sytuację".

 **@** **SadMaccaroni** O co chodzi?

 **@** **FrenchestFry** Merde

 **@** **FrenchestFry** Czy on jest poważny?!

 **@** **SadMaccaroni** O co chodzi?

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** Nie ma bata, przymusimy go siłą. Przyzna się sam, że ma problemy, albo ja zmuszę go, żeby przyznał się przed policją.

 **@** **PianoBoy** Jeśli ten dupek coś mu zrobił, to chyba są też jakieś dowody no nie?

 **@** **SadMaccaroni** O co chodzi? ;-;

 **@** **PanAdam** Już kiedyś miał na bank problemy z opieką społeczną, jeśli historia Alexandra jest prawdziwa. Można dorwać jego aktualne miejsce pobytu i na niego donieść...

 **@** **SadMaccaroni** O CO CHODZI O CO CHODZI O CO CHODZI

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** Boże, raz wystarczyło zapytać!

 **@** **ILovePierogi** Ojciec Hamiltona go znalazł i jest w mieście. Już od jakiegoś czasu. A Alex jest niepoważny i nie chce go zgłosić, chociaż jest potencjalnym zagrożeniem.

 **@** **SadMaccaroni** Aha. Tylko tyle?

 **@** **BetseyEliza** TYLKO tyle??

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** Pierdol się Thomas.

_**@** _ _**SadMaccaroni** _ _**opuścił/a konwersację** _

**@** **ChemistryQueen** Typowe. Nawet bronić swojej opinii nie umie.

 **@** **FrenchestFry** ...po prostu mu pomóżmy. Hamiltonowi. Ogarnijmy ten bajzel i wszystko wróci do normy, ca marche?

 **@** **PanAdam** Taaa, załóżmy

 **@** **ILovePierogi** Adam

 **@** **PanAdam** Czego?

 **@** **ILovePierogi** Przepraszam. Pomogę ci, obiecuję. Czegokolwiek nie musiałbym zrobić.

_**@** _ _**PanAdam** _ _**opuścił/a konwersację** _

**@** **PianoBoy** Chyba to nie tak miało być.

 **@** **ILovePierogi** Otóż nie. Nie tak miało być.

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** Tylko nie przeładowuj sobie głowy, Tadek.

 **@** **ILovePierogi** Łatwo ci mówić...

 **@** **ILovePierogi** Czuję się, jakbyśmy tkwili w jakiejś niezwykle skomplikowanej noweli, a ja jestem tym głównym bohaterem i muszę wszystkim pomagać.

 **@** **BetseyEliza** Ale tak nie jest. Nie myśl tak.

 **@** **FrenchestFry** Gdybyśmy byli w noweli mon ami, nie byłbyś głównym bohaterem, bez obaw.

 **@** **PianoBoy** No, ja na głównego bohatera obstawiałbym siebie albo Elizę. Ewentualnie Hamiltona. Najmniej to chyba właśnie ciebie Tadek, no i jeszcze Marysię.

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** Jakby, wal się??

 **@** **PianoBoy** To nic osobistego, po prostu jesteśmy od was lepsi.

 **@** **BetseyEliza** Ale jakbym ja była główną bohaterką, to wcisnęłabym Tadzia obok siebie <3

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** Dobra, nie zaczynajcie, jadłam

 **@** **ILovePierogi** Chyba powinienem serio pogadać z Adamem. Elegancko go przeprosić.

 **@** **FrenchestFry** Kup mu kwiaty!

 **@** **BetseyEliza** To raczej nie wypada...

 **@** **FrenchestFry** To czekoladki!

 **@** **PianoBoy** Eliza raczej próbuje powiedzieć, żeby załatwił to z Adamem jak facet z facetem.

 **@** **PianoBoy** Chociaż stop, w przypadku Adama to zły przykład, po prostu jak kumpel z kumplem.

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** Będzie dobrze. W każdym związku są i będą jakieś kłótnie, chwile kryzysu. Ani się obejrzymy, a znowu będą siedzieć na ławce i robić Fryderykowi nowi materiał.

 **@** **PianoBoy** Oby, chcę mieć wypełnione każde miejsce w albumie, a bez Julka i Adama mi się to nie uda :((

 **@** **ILovePierogi** Ta. Oby.

_**@** _ _**ILovePierogi** _ _**opuścił/a konwersację** _

*********

Cudownie, przewybornie, po prostu wyśmienicie.

— Mówię ci, że tylko się nakręca. Adam jest cholerykiem i histerykiem, lubi robić dramat z każdej sytuacji w jakiej się znajdzie. — Juliusz najspokojniej w świecie kroi awokado do sałatki, która tego miesiąca nie jest zdecydowanie daniem sezonowym.

Siedzę u niego w pokoju, w pokoju w którym akurat nie ma Adama. Podobno od jakiegoś czasu częściej sypia u Cypriana albo Zygmunta, w sumie jestem w stanie to zauważyć gołym okiem. Wokół mnie panuje niemalże nienaganny porządek, ten rodzaj czystości, który niektórych w oczy kłuje, niektórych wprawia w stan błogości.

Dla mnie to zły znak. W tym pokoju nie czuć ducha Adama Mickiewicza.

— Julek, proszę cię, za dużo ostatnio jest kłamstw. Bądźże ze mną szczery — mówię lekko poirytowany, zaciskając swoje drżące palce na zimnej szklance wypełnionej sokiem jabłkowym. — Adam pokazywał mi długi. Jak się z tego wytłumaczysz?

— Przyjrzałeś ty im się w ogóle dokładnie? — Słowacki zostawia awokado w spokoju i zabiera się za wsypywanie do dania uprzednio umytych pomidorków koktajlowych. — Ja nic nie wiem o żadnych długach. Jak znam Adama, to wziął jakieś przypadkowe długi za prąd czy coś w tym stylu tylko po to, by nadać dramatyzmu całej sytuacji.

— Czemu mam przeczucie, że nie powinienem ci wierzyć?

— Bo twoje przeczucia są omylne. Cholera! — Juliusz przeklina, gdy ostry nóż przecina jak masło jego delikatną skórę i otwiera ranę, która choć niewielka, pozwala na wyciek dość dużej ilości krwi. Czarnowłosy zbulwersowany chwyta papierowy ręcznik zanim ja w ogóle zdążam wstać od stołu, a następnie przykłada go do nacięcia nie dbając o załatwienie sobie bandażu czy plastra. — ...Podsumowując, nie wierz w żadne słowo Adama. Jego bunt nastoletni się spóźnił i przyszedł akurat teraz. Potrzebuje jakiejś dramy, odskoczni, jak to tam się fachowo nazywa.

— Wiesz co mi się tu wyjątkowo nie podoba, Juliusz? — pytam wciąż nie przekonany. — Jesteś coś za dziwnie za spokojny, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że twój związek wisi na włosku, a twój chłopak osądza cię o posiadanie brudnych sekretów.

— Po prostu widzę, że to nic na co warto by tracić nerwy. W przeciwieństwie do tego, że Fryderyk wciąż ma ten przeklęty album. — Stawia przede mną miskę z sałatką, na moje szczęście bez specjalnego składnika w postaci świeżej krwi z palca poety. — Sałateczki?

— Podziękuję. Chyba, że zaczniesz być ze mną szczery.

— Jestem z tobą szczery! Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?

— Słuchaj Julek, Adam jest moim przyjacielem. Ty też. — Wstaję z krzesła i opierając ręce na blacie stołu, pochylam się nad nim. — Nie zawszę potrafię pomóc. Ale kiedy już mogę, to to do diabła ciężkiego robię. Wiesz dlaczego? Bo jesteście moimi pierwszymi prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi w życiu. To trochę smutne, prawda? Wiesz do czego jestem przyzwyczajony? Do obelg, pogardliwych spojrzeń, wrednych śmiechów. Z pewnością nie do tego, że przychodzę do kumple w potrzebie, a on stawia mi przed nosem — we wściekłości zrzucam miskę ze stołu, upada z głośnym brzdękiem na podłogę i rozpada się na trzy równe kawałki, pozwalając swojej zawartości opuścić wnętrze, które przepadło — cholerną sałateczkę!

— Będziesz to sprzątał.

— Wiem. Daj mi dokończyć. — skupiam wszystkie swoje siły, aby nie stracić kontroli nad głosem. — Macie problem, obaj, Adam zwyczajnie nie jest tchórzem i ma jaja wykrzyczeć mi prosto w twarz co o tym myśli. Ty uciekasz jak lis do nory z podkulonym ogonem, udajesz, że nic się nie dzieje. Julek. To nie jest gra karciana, to nie poker, w którym trzeba zachowywać kamienną twarz. Może ci się wydawać, że kłamstwo ma słodki posmak, ale kiedy w końcu przyjdzie co do czego zobaczysz, że jest bardziej gorzkie od najgorszych kropel żołądkowych. — robię chwilę przerwy, aby nabrać powietrza. — Czemu wymykasz się do miasta?

Cisza aż boli mnie w uszy. Patrzę na niego, wywierając na nim presję. Juliusz z początku zaczyna się jąkać i mówić zdania bez większego sensu, ale w końcu przełamuje się.

— Adam nie może o tym wiedzieć. Nikt nie może. To tylko przejściowe i wiem, że minie. Musi minąć.

— O co chodzi? Julek? — pytam niepewnie, gdy mężczyzna wstaje i podchodzi do swojego czarnego płaszcza, wiszącego w przedpokoju. — Słuchaj, jeśli kogoś zabiłeś, z pewnością miałeś powód-

Wciska mi w dłoń karteczkę. Jest mała, pognieciona i przesiąknięta zapachem papierosów. _Juliusz był na odwyku, teraz pali tylko, kiedy jest niesamowicie zestresowany,_ słowa Adama wywijają osobliwą pętlę w moim uchu. Odpowiedź na wszystko mam pod nosem. Dlaczego więc ociągam się z rozwinięciem papieru? Mina Juliusza nie wróży nic dobrego. Co tam znajdę, adres domu publicznego, numer do płatnego zabójcy? Może coś dużo gorszego. Zamykam oczy i wykonuję zdecydowany, szybki ruch ręką. Unoszę karteczkę na wysokość twarzy, a potem niepewnie rozchylam powieki.

Coś wyjątkowo mocno zaczyna kłuć mnie w środku. Jakby żyły we mnie osy lub skorpiony, wbijały żądła w narządy krwionośne, zarazem je przebijając. Krew zaczyna szumieć mi w uszach.

— Przykro mi — Jezus Maria, tylko na tyle mnie stać? — przykro mi Julek, dlaczego... To nie jest poważne, prawda?

— Nie będzie, jeśli Adam się o tym nie dowie. — Słowacki zabiera ode mnie kartkę, a następnie wyciąga z szuflady w blacie kuchennym zapalniczkę i spala papier na wiór. — Dlatego proszę, żebyś go nie podniecał. Wolę, by osądzał mnie o zdradę. Uspokoimy go razem i wszystko będzie jak dawniej. Będzie dobrze Kościuszko. Będzie dobrze. Będzie dobrze. — dwa słowa błąkają się po jego ustach jak mantra, a ja przerażony kładę mu dłoń na ramieniu.

— Wdech i wydech. Nie powiemy innym, jeśli to nie jest to czego pragniesz. Ale prędzej czy później, będziesz musiał...

— ...zniknąć na jakiś czas, tak, doskonale o tym wiem. Już zacząłem wymyślać historyjkę na tę okazję. Wszystko zaplanowane. 

Robię kilka kroków w tył, przeczesując włosy dłonią. Najbardziej w tym wszystkim przeraża mnie stoicki wręcz spokój, z jakim Juliusz podchodzi do całej sytuacji. Wzdrygam się, gdy jego chłodny głos rozlega się po pokoju.

— Kościuszko?

— Tak?

— Sprzątnij miskę. I sałatkę.

*********

— _Boże! Dałeś mu się otumanić? Jakieś pokłady wiary jednak w tobie miałem, Tadek!_

— Adam. Bez stresu. Spojrzałem na dwie strony konfliktu i mogę z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że bez sensu się nakręcałeś. _Wszystko jest w porządku._ — Fałszywy uśmiech niepewnie wspina się po kącikach moich ust. Nie widzę teraz wzroku Adama, ale oczami wyobraźni potrafię dostrzec to paskudne poczucie bycia zdradzonym.

— _Nie wierzę ci. Sam widziałem te długi, nie wzięły się znikąd-_

— Są stare. Każdy ci to powie, możesz spojrzeć na nie jeszcze raz. Możesz wrócić do Julka jeszcze dziś, obiecał, że kończy z wyprawami do miasta. Zero sekretów. Zacznijmy żyć normalnie, dobra?

— _Brzmisz jakbyś paplał wyryty na twardym dysku tekst z serialu o płytkich nastolatkach. Także bez urazy, ale nie będę ufał komuś, kto jeszcze dziś rano wyglądał jakby zabrano mu miskę ciepłych pierogów, a teraz pieprzy od rzeczy pogodnym tonem. Sorry Kościuszko. Mogę sobie wrócić do Julka, jeśli to was wszystkich zadowoli. Zresztą, Zygmunt chyba i tak ma mnie dosyć. Przyjdę, ocenię, sam ci powiem. Najwyżej zwrócę ci honor._

— Dobra-

_— Nie, odwołuję. Nie zwrócę ci honoru. Napluję ci w twarz, po czym nakrzyczę na wszystkich dookoła, a jeszcze potem wyjdę z pomieszczenia w którym będziemy. Bo będziemy w pomieszczeniu, już to ustaliłem. Zabiorę ze sobą Julka. I wiesz co?_

— Co?

_— Będziemy uprawiać seks. Tak jest, będziemy się ostro pieprzyć, przegrywie._

— Mickiewicz, ale teraz tak szczerze. Jesteś pijany? Chlasz coś w tej chwili?

— _Mogę być pijany. Trochę bardzo i jeszcze mniej tak._

Znajomy sygnał informuje mnie o skończonej rozmowie. Kiwam głową do samego siebie, patrząc się pusto w ścianę.

— Adam to człowiek 'onoru. I tak przyjął to...

— ...lepiej, niż ktokolwiek z nas przypuszczał — Maryśka ze znudzeniem kończy za Lafa, który pstryka palcami w geście "dokładnie!" i przewraca się z pleców na brzuch, nie wstając z podłogi. Chopin molestuje klawisze pianina, wciąż w kółko grając tę jedyną i samą melodię, tę z filmu _Ojciec Chrzestny._

Juliusz siedzi na stole rozmyślając nad słowami Adama. Mogę wyczytać to z jego twarzy. Na razie nikt się do niego nie odzywa, nikt nie jest wystarczająco odważny. W końcu wzdycham ciężko i uderzam się ręką w czoło.

— Za dużo. Za dużo wszystkiego. Ile ja to będę powtarzał? Napiszcie za mnie testament i zakopcie w jakimś ładnym miejscu, ja was proszę.

— Mogę zająć się pierwszym, drugie brzmi zbyt męcząco na mój gust — Thomas mamrocze, nawet nie racząc otworzyć oczu, wsłuchując się w muzykę graną przez Chopina. Dziękuję mu równie cicho.

Mija dziesięć minut. Może w sumie trochę więcej, straciłem dokładne poczucie czasu. Posyłam raz po raz znaczące spojrzenia w kierunku Juliusza. On wie, czego od niego chce.

Pokazał mi. Niech powie innym.

— Dobra, chyba jestem wam winien wyjaśnienia. — Dobra, jednak nie jest takim tchórzem jak myślałem. — Pragnę tylko, żebyście na razie nie szepnęli najmniejszego słówka Adamowi. To zostaje między nami.

— Po prostu to z siebie już wyrzuć. — Chopin przestaje na chwilę grę.

— Jasne. Tylko nie spanikujcie. To nic poważnego, zapewniam-

— Powiedz to już do cholery! — Skłodowska zaczyna tracić cierpliwość, a Juliusz kiwa energicznie głową, speszony pod jej spojrzeniem.

— Otóż ja... — zaczyna, ale przerywa, gdy rozlega się donośne pukanie do drzwi. To nawet nie pukanie, bardziej nazwałbym to waleniem. Lafayette przewraca oczami, a Thomas wściekły z powodu niezapowiedzianego gościa, wstaje i podchodzi do drzwi, otwierając je na oścież.

Hamilton upada w progu na kolana. Siniak pod jego okiem i rozcięte wargi, są pierwszym co rzuca się nam wszystkim w oczy. Nikt się nie odzywa, nawet Jefferson. Oszpecenia na jego ciele zdają się mówić same za siebie. Laf z istnym przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy podbiega do przyjaciela, a potem odwraca się twarzą do nas.

— Dajcie zimną wodę, papiehr też, jeśli macie. Mahryśka chodź, ty tu się najlepiej na tym znasz. Trzeba dzwonić po karetkę?

— Nie. Nie, nie trzeba. Połóżcie go na kanapie, cholera jasna... Jest cały czerwony, chyba tu biegł. Alex, możesz odpowiedzieć?

Hamilton charczy coś niewyraźnego, a ja w duchu przeklinam za przyprowadzenie tu Elizy. Z tego co pamiętam, nie lubi krwi.

— Słuchajcie — brunet w końcu odzywa się zrozumiale, a my zamieramy — potrzebuję waszej pomocy.


	14. 14| Panie dobry, daj spokoju

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sukces nigdy nie jest efektem "słomianego zapału" — tu trzeba o prawdziwy ogień.
> 
> James Madison

— _**BEZ**_ gówna Sherlocku!

Fryderyk podaje Hamiltonowi szklankę zimnej wody, a ten zamiast ją wypić, rozlewa ją sobie na czoło. Tłumaczy nam potem, że było mu gorąco i to wydawało mu się lepszą opcją. W sumie to samo robiłem po wuefie przez całe liceum, więc jestem w stanie go zrozumieć.

— Sklej swoje piękne usta Fryderyk — Skłodowska warczy, a następnie odwraca się do Alexandra z tak wielką troską na twarzy, jakiej nie widziałem jeszcze nigdy u niej przez te wszystkie miesiące naszej znajomości. — Chcesz, żebyśmy teraz wszyscy zadzwonili na policję? Razem? Może tak będzie łatwiej?

— Chyba tak... — Hamilton mamrocze, przykładając papierowy ręcznik do swojej rozciętej wargi. Gdy materiał barwi się na czerwono, zabieram go od niego i podaję mu nowy, a on kiwa głową w podzięce. — Może, może jeszcze trochę z tym poczekamy? Nie chciałbym-

— O nie, nie ma nawet takiej opcji. Zgłosimy to jeszcze dzisiaj. Ten skurwiel może i jest żałosny, ale wciąż niebezpieczny.— Wszyscy, dosłownie wszyscy odwracamy się z grobowymi minami w kierunku Jeffersona, najmniej się spodziewając, że takie słowa wyjdą właśnie z jego ust. Ciemnoskóry peszy się lekko, ale wzrusza lekceważąco ramionami, starając się wyjść na luzaka. — Co się tak gapicie? Bywam wredny, ale nie jestem bezduszny.

— Ta, w każdym razie. — Maryśka zabiera kolejny papier od Alexandra, widząc, że jego warga już całkowicie skończyła krwawić. — Thomas ma trochę racji. Lepiej by było, gdybyśmy od razu poszli z tym na komisariat.

— Czy Washington wie o twoim...twoim ojcu? — wypalam nieco bez zastanowienia, a wymienione przeze mnie nazwisko wywołuje wzdrygnięcie się Hamiltona. Nie jest ono jednak spowodowane dreszczem nienawiści czy dajmy na to odrazy, jak jest gdy wymieni się imię oraz nazwisko jego ojca. To raczej było spięcie lub dyskomfort.

— Nie widziałem sensu, aby mówić o Jamesie Washingtonowi — Hamilton mówi ostrożnie, już nieco pewniejszym tonem. Notuję sobie w mózgu, że nastąpiła poprawa. Przynajmniej chwilowa. — Niepotrzebnie zacząłby zawracać tym sobie głowę, a ja miałbym jego święty spokój na sumieniu.

— Uważam, że powinieneś go poinformować, że twój ojciec żyje i jest teraz na wyciągnięcie ręki — Eliza odzywa się, ale milknie od razu, gdy Alexander ją wyśmiewa.

— Tsa, prędzej złamałby mi tę rękę niż ją podał. — Wstaje z łóżka i wzdycha głęboko, z cichym sykiem dotykając poranionej w paru miejscach skóry. — Niech wam będzie. Pójdziemy z tym razem na policję.

— No i pysznie! Cieszę się, że poszedłeś w końcu po rozum do głowy — mówię uśmiechając się szczerze, ale Alex zdaje się tego nie zauważać. Skłodowska posyła mu surowe spojrzenie.

— Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś darłeś twarz jak głupi do Laurensa przez telefon w bibliotece, a ja uderzyłam cię książką po łepetynie, abyś się łaskawie zamknął?

— Uch... Tak?

— Docieram teraz do wniosku, że powinnam do zrobić jakieś milion razy mocniej. Może coś by ci się poprzestawiało w tym twoim mózgu, o ile go w ogóle masz, i nie pakowałbyś się ciągle w kłopoty ani nie chciał ich zwalczać! Ja rozumiem, że bardzo lubisz Tadka, ale pod tym względem to on z pewnością nie jest przykładem to naśladowania... — Marysia mówi z kamienną twarzą, a ja przewracam oczami. Niektórzy uśmiechają się lekko pod swoimi nosami. — Nie chodzi o samo szkalowanie Tadeusza, ale łapiesz aluzję?

— Łapię, łapię — Hamilton kiwa głową, z jeszcze bardziej poprawionym samopoczuciem niż przed chwilą. To może i co prawda nie utrzyma się długo, ale hej, nam widok szczęśliwego Alexandra choć na kilka minut w zupełności wystarczy. Trzeba rozkoszować się tą chwilą, póki Jefferson nie zepsuje jej jakimś kiepskim tekstem czy obelgą.

— Czyli ustalone, idziemy na policję. Dajcie 'Amiltonowi jeszcze jakiś okład, d'accord? Tymczasem, Julek, dokończ to co zacząłeś mówić. Wszyscy chcemy usłyszeć — Lafayette odwraca się twarzą do Juliusza i nagle wszystkie pary oczu obecne w pokoju, są skupione wyłącznie na Słowackim. Tylko Eliza wzięła sobie do serca słowa Francuza i poszła zamoczyć ręcznik w lodowatej wodzie, by jeszcze bardziej ulżyć Alexowi.

W sumie, to teraz jak jestem bliżej Karaiba i znajdujemy się w stosunkowo niedużej odległości, mogę lepiej zobaczyć wszystkie jego obrażenia. Zimny pot mnie zalewa, gdy próbuję sobie wyobrazić, do czego mógł być zdolny James Hamilton zanim się stoczył i kiedy Alex był jeszcze małym chłopcem. Odłączam się na chwilę od świata zewnętrznego, gdy znikąd dopada mnie wspomnienie o moim własnym ojcu. Cholera, gardło ściska mi się od poczucia winy. Ludwik Kościuszko nie był perfekcyjny i dla mnie nigdy nie będzie, na medal rodzica roku też z pewnością nie zasługuje. Nie pamiętam jednak momentu, w którym uniósłby na mnie dłoń bo "tak mu się akurat zachciało". Może zamiast żałować, że to on jest moim tatą a nie nikt inny, powinienem być wdzięczny losowi, że nie trafił mi się taki dom jak ten, z którego pochodzi Alex? Sam już nie wiem.

Udaje mi się na szczęście wrócić do rzeczywistości, zanim ktoś zaczyna machać albo pstrykać palcami przed moją twarzą. To co w mojej głowie było latami dzieciństwa, okazało się być nie więcej niż pięcioma realnymi sekundami. Pierwszym dźwiękiem jakim wyłapuję będąc znowu wśród żywych, jest ciche jąkanie się Juliusza.

— Ja...ja... Wiecie co, to w sumie i tak nie było takie ważne, bez sensu zawracałem wam głowę...

— No chyba se jaja robisz?! — Chopin krzyczy sfrustrowany, łamiąc ołówek, który akurat trzyma w ręku. — Nie po to schodziliśmy się tu jak radomskie baby na przeceny w warzywniaku, żebyś teraz stał jak kretyn i udawał, że nic się nie dzieje! No Julek no... Daj spokój. Znasz nas. Przecież wiesz, że nic nie powiemy Adamowi, tylko jeśli o to poprosisz... — głos Frycka zdaje się coraz bardziej cichnąć z każdym zdaniem, co ostatecznie łamie Juliusza, który kiwa prędko głową i zaczyna nas przepraszać oraz mówić, że on już wszystko wyjaśni.

Cóż, ja wiem, co młody poeta chce powiedzieć. Szczerze? To co tu się u nas ostatnio dzieje to jeden wielki pierdolony melodramat, więc żebym zaczął skakać dookoła we łzach bądź rwał włosy z głowy, musi co najmniej wylądować ufo na dachu naszego uniwerku. Wtedy będę minimalnie zaskoczony, ale raczej przyjąłbym to na klatę. Chociaż znając moje szczęście to kosmici zabiliby mnie szybciej, niż ja podszedłbym do nich w koszulce z napisem _peace_ i powiedział coś w stylu "No siema zielone mordeczki, to jest właśnie Ziemia, raczej ciulowe miejsce, plastik pływa dookoła a ogólny klimat wręcz leży i płacze, no ale mamy te całe social media i jedzenie, więc na razie ujdzie. To co, idziemy na jakąś iście ziemską oranżadkę?".

Jak już wspominałem, że w stresowych sytuacjach uspokajam się kiepskim poczuciem humoru, to tylko wam jeszcze przypomnę.

My, wszyscy użytkownicy Szeptów Naszych Dusz poza Adamem Mickiewiczem, siedzimy w pokoju Fryderyka Chopina, oczekując aż Juliusz Słowacki wreszcie zbierze w sobie odpowiednie słowa. Eliza opiekuńczo przyciska zimny okład do czoła Alexandra, ale jednocześnie oboje również wlepiają natarczywie ślepia w rozdygotanego mężczyznę. Koniec końców Słowacki postanawia zrezygnować z kwiecistych przemów oraz owijania w bawełnę i po prostu po głębokim wdechu i jednym z moich słynnych wspierających uśmiechów, duka niepewnie trzy zdania, które momentalnie wywracają nasz świat o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

— Jestem chory na gruźlicę płuc. Wiem od dwóch miesięcy. Ten cały czas jeździłem do szpitala na badania i leczenie, wiem, że powinienem tam zostać, aby was nie zarazić oraz nie pogarszać swojego stanu zdrowia, ale nie chciałem nagle zniknąć bez słowa, i tak, niedługo będę musiał się ulotnić...na dłużej — mówi szybko i niewyraźnie, cały czas patrząc się w podłogę.

Nie jest w stanie z siebie wydusić nic więcej. Rozumiemy go. Wszyscy co do joty. Początkowa reakcja jest taka, jakiej raczej wszyscy się spodziewali. Przygnębiająca, grobowa cisza. Informacje są zagmatwane, każdy z nas potrzebuje innego upływu czasu aby je przyswoić.

W końcu Skłodowska bierze boleśnie ostentacyjny wdech. Unosi ramiona tak, że praktycznie dotyka nimi uszu, po czym pozwala im znów opaść, jeszcze niżej niż wcześniej. Zauważam, że Chopin i Lafayette reagują podobnie. Eliza jest za to blada jak ściana, wpatruje się w bliżej nieokreślony punkt pokoju, po prostu pozwalając swoim łzom szoku spływać po policzkach. Jefferson wyrzuca serię przekleństw pod nosem, najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc co próbuje przekazać nam Julek. Hamilton natomiast w mig zapomina o wszystkich swoich problemach i cała troska, jaką gdzieś w sobie głęboko krył, przelewa się teraz na jego twarz. To Marysia jest tą, która odzywa się jako pierwsza.

— Ty skończony deklu bez mózgu — głos nieco jej się załamuje, ale mimo to udaje jej się wstać i oskarżycielsko wytknąć palec w Słowackiego. — Ty pieprzony kretynie, czy ty wiesz, ile osób mogłeś już zarazić?! Czemu w ogóle tu jesteś? Powinieneś być w szpitalu i się leczyć! W ogóle.. Dlaczego ty przebywasz... — zaczyna plątać słowa, na jej twarzy powoli wkradają się panika oraz wściekłość.

To co mówi Maryśka zdaje się podziałać jak solidny kubeł zimnej wody na Juliusza, bo opamiętuje się i pośpiesznie wyjmuje z kieszeni coś, co okazuje się być jednorazową maseczką higieniczną.

— Nie powinienem, przepraszam. Zazwyczaj ją noszę, słowo. Chciałem tylko dokładnie wam wszystko wyjaśnić zanim wyjadę.

— To jest kurwa żałosne Juliusz — mówi Chopin, ale nie trudno zorientować się, że w tej wypowiedzi tkwi dużo więcej smutku niż złości. — Mówisz to nam jak na jakiejś spowiedzi, ale gdzie jest teraz twój chłopak, który w ogóle nie wie o tym, że jesteś chory i przez kilka tygodni najadał się przez ciebie stresu?

— Ja...

— Stary, nic już nie mów, okej? — Thomas odzywa się ostro. — Cokolwiek by się teraz nie działo, college nie jest miejscem w którym powinieneś być. Powinieneś teraz leżeć w ciepłym szpitalnym łóżku i łykać piguły.

— Właściwie gruźlica-

— Mon dieu, wiesz o co mu chodzi! — Laf unosi się, wyraźnie próbując ukryć łzy w swoich oczach. Jeśli chcecie znać moje zdanie, to niezbyt mu to wychodzi. — Co ty powiesz Adamowi? Myślisz, że jak on się poczuje? Powinien być pierwszą osobą, której to mówisz, merde!

— O Boże, jak on to przeżyje... — Eliza mamrocze gorączkowo, wycierając łzy o mój rękaw, a ja powiem wam szczerze, nie mam zielonego pojęcia czy aktualnie mówi o Juliuszu czy raczej może o Adamie.

— Siedzisz jak mysz pod miotłą, Kosztuke — Hamilton zauważa, na co zamieram na moment w bezruchu (o ile mogę jeszcze bardziej, bo przez cały ten czas odgrywałem przebojową rolę marmurowego posągu). — Wiedziałeś coś o tym?

— Tak, wiedziałem, ale-

— Że co?! — Skłodowska i Schuyler odzywają się w tej samej chwili, tyle że ta pierwsza raczej z wyrzutem, a ta druga z zaskoczeniem.

— Nie atakujcie mnie! Chciałem tylko wyjaśnić całą tę sprawę z Julkiem i Adamem, bo przez ich debilną kłótnię, Szepty przestały być zgraną paczką jak dawniej! Nie zauważyliście tego? Coraz rzadziej zaczęliśmy się spotykać, chat powoli umierał, każdy z nas stał się niemalże osobną jednostką. To nie jest ta sama grupa przyjaciół, z którą grałem w butelkę albo byłem w wesołym miasteczku.

— Tadeusz ma rację. Ale warto też zauważyć, że od teraz już nic nie będzie jak dawniej — Juliusz szepcze smętnie, lekko przytłumiony przez swoją maseczkę. Zalicza darmowego kuksańca od Skłodowskiej.

— Będzie tak jak dawniej deklu, zaraz po tym jak ogarniesz tę poetycką dupę i pojedziesz do szpitala żeby wyzdrowieć, a ten chuj aka ojciec Alexa wyląduje na areszcie za groźby i przemoc fizyczną.

Maria jest zdeterminowana. W każdym słowie jakie wypowiada słychać zatrważającą pewność siebie. Wszystko sobie dokładnie zaplanowała i nie dopuszcza do siebie innych scenariuszy jak te pochodzące z jej głowy.

Znowu zapada niemiłosierna cisza przerywana tykaniem zegara, jednak kończy ją Fryderyk, uderzając brutalnie w klawisze. Biedne pianino.

— Myślę, że będzie najlepiej, jeśli każdy pójdzie zaczerpnąć teraz świeżego powietrza. O osiemnastej spotkajmy się wszyscy na murku, wiecie, o który mi chodzi. Tak Julek, wszyscy poza tobą — Chłodne spojrzenie muzyka napotyka rozbiegane spojrzenie poety — ponieważ ty teraz pójdziesz do Adama i go przeprosisz. Wszystko mu wyjaśnisz, to twoja ostatnia szansa.

— Jeśli dzisiaj wieczorem nie zapiszesz się do szpitala i nie zostaniesz tam dopóki znowu nie będziesz zdrowy jak ryba, to... — Maryśka zamyśla się na chwilę myśląc nad odpowiednią karą. — Jeszcze nie wiem co ci zrobię, ale tak cię to zaboli, że będziesz mnie błagał na kolanach o to, żebym cię już wykończyła.

— R-rozumiem — Julek przełyka ślinę, pocąc się na całym ciele. Nie wiem czy do od stresu czy od choroby. Na serio powinienem bardziej uważać na biologii w szkole podstawowej i średniej... W każdym razie, mogę wam zarzec, że poci się teraz praktycznie każdy fragment ciała Julka. Chyba nawet rzęsy ma mokre. Stracił już tyle wody, że jeszcze kilka kropel i zmumifikowałby się żywcem.

— Świetnie, scena z amerykańskiego dramatu odegrana. Teraz zmiatać mi stąd, albo zacznę rzucać w was klawiszami. Ja nie żartuję. Bez odbioru.

*********

Do osiemnastej jeszcze sporo czasu. Nie widzę jednak lepszego miejsca do ogarnięcia myśli. Jednocześnie wszystko się wyjaśniło i nie ma już niepotrzebnych tajemnic, w które musiałbym się zagłębiać, a jednocześnie mam wrażenie, że teraz wszystko jeszcze bardziej się poplątało. Wiecie co? Wolałem dużo bardziej tę komediową wersję swojego życia. Zakładam, że wy też.

— Życie to największy żart jaki nas spotkał przy narodzinach, czyż nie?

Odwracam głowę, by ujrzeć twarz, której nie spodziewałem się w najbliższym czasie zobaczyć. Norwid. Co on tutaj robi?

— Chętnie bym pogadał, ale mój filozoficzny humorek chyba udał się na urlop — mówię zgodnie z prawdą, ale nie protestuję, gdy Cyprian mimo mojej kiepskiej kondycji psychicznej postanawia usiąść obok.

— A ja uważam wręcz przeciwnie, nigdy nie jest lepsza pora na filozoficzne pogadanki, niż wtedy gdy jeden z twoich przyjaciół jest ciężko chory a drugi ma kompleks tatusia — Norwid zachowuje kamienną twarz, a ja zaczynam się poważnie zastanawiać, czy wrzód na żołądku może wyrosnąć w ciągu sekundy.

— Skąd-

— Juliusz i Adam to moi znajomi, chociaż czasem wydaje mi się, że łączy nas tylko hobby aniżeli poglądy. W każdym razie, spędzamy dużo czasu razem. Nie wiem jakim cudem nie dostrzegłeś choroby Słowackiego przez tak długi czas — mówi ni to z krytyką w głosie ni to z litością. — A co do Fryderyka do strzelałem. Naprawdę ma kompleks tatusia?

— Że co proszę? Nie, nie, nie, nie on, znaczy, ugh... — Tak, wrzód na żołądku z pewnością może wyrosnąć w krótkim czasie. — Chodzi o Alexandra. Hamiltona, kojarzysz?

— Na tyle by wiedzieć, że jest zarozumiałym dupkiem. No ale tak, znam go. Jakoś nie dziwi mnie, że akurat on ma kłopoty rodzinne.

— To było wredne.

— Taki już jestem. Mówię co myślę.

— To czasem bywa problematyczne.

— A czasem wręcz przeciwnie.

— Czy ty się ze mną droczysz?

— Tylko, jeśli chcesz abym się z tobą droczył.

Patrzę uważnie na Cypriana, szukając zawzięcie po zakamarkach jego twarzy choć cienia uśmiechu. Ponoszę klęskę. Nie odpowiadam mu, bo nie mam najmniejszego pomysłu co odpowiedzieć aby się nie ośmieszyć. Gdy patrzę na Norwida, odnoszę wrażenie, że jest o wiele starszy ode mnie, mimo tego że jesteśmy obaj w podobnym wieku. Może to przez te krzaczaste brwi, a może to przez zarost, który za niedługo będzie brodą? A może po prostu jego aura jest taka, że to co skrywa w środku wydostaje się na zewnątrz. I to jest cholernie przerażające, bo to co Norwid ma w środku wydaje mi się prawdziwym chaosem. Żeby nie było, nie mówię tu o organach wewnętrznych ani szkielecie. Chociaż może to też...?

— Nieważne. Jak już mówiłem, nie mam ochoty gadać.

— Wyglądasz na strasznie przybitego całą tą sytuacją, wiesz Kościuszko?

— No nie pierdol Cypuś, myślałem, że powinienem mieć teraz bekę życia oglądając _Przyjaciół_ i wciągając kwaśne żelki nosem! — w końcu nie wytrzymuję, będąc już naprawdę zdenerwowanym. Jeszcze bardziej irytujący jest fakt, że dopiero ten stan do którego mnie doprowadził, powoduje, że Norwid się uśmiecha.

— To prawda, co ludzie o tobie mówią. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem.

— Po pierwsze, nie wiem jacy ludzie mieliby o mnie cokolwiek mówić, bo prawie nikt mnie tu nie zna. Po drugie, nigdy nie wątpiłem w to, że jestem dobrym człowiekiem. Jestem tylko nieudolnym człowiekiem — Boże, kiedy ja się wdałem w tę filozoficzną rozmowę? Nawet nie zauważyłem.

Cyprian uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej, po czym sięga po coś do kieszeni. Kartka. Nie mam znakomitych wspomnień z kartkami i w ogóle jakimkolwiek papierem z powodu wydarzeń ostatnich dni.

— Co to jest? — pytam podejrzliwie, gdy poeta próbuje wcisnąć mi kartkę do ręki.

— Żart.

— Ja pytam serio.

— A ja odpowiadam serio. To jest żart, dowcip. Przeczytaj sobie.

Nieco skonsternowany wykonuję polecenie i wiodę wzrokiem po linijce tekstu. Po sekundzie marszczę brwi, odwracając się z przepraszającym spojrzeniem do Norwida.

— Sorry, ale nie rozumiem. Nawet nie wiem co to jest fenof...fenol...

— Nie musisz go rozumieć. Zobaczysz, będziesz wiedział, kiedy go opowiedzieć. — Wstaje z murka i zanim odchodzi na dobre, posyła mi jeszcze tajemniczy uśmiech. — Powodzenia w odzyskiwaniu świętego spokoju.

Zostaję sam. Razem z kartką, na której napisany jest dowcip, którego ja, humanista-artysta z pałeczką do geometrii, nie jestem za żadne skarby w stanie zrozumieć. No ale jednego się dowiedziałem.

Cyprian to w chuj mroczny gość.

— Przepraszam chłopcze? — słyszę zachrypnięty głos zza pleców, jestem zbyt skołowany, by od razu go rozpoznać. — Wiesz jak dojdę do inter...

Mężczyzna, który znikąd pojawił się za moimi plecami, przerywa, gdy odwracam się do niego twarzą. Ja w ułamku sekundy przypominam sobie o niewidzialnym wrzodzie na żołądku, kiedy James Hamilton staje ze mną twarzą w twarz, najwyraźniej rozpoznając mnie. No tak, mieliśmy już niemiłe spotkanko. Kosmici wciąż byliby lepsi.

— To ty — wypalamy obaj jednocześnie, a ja tracę równowagę i prawie zaliczyłbym koziołka do tyłu, ale starszy Hamilton chwyta mnie za ramię i podciąga do góry, tak że teraz znajduję się dosłownie milimetry od jego twarzy. Dobra, spokojnie Andrzeju Tadeuszu Bonawenturo, jesteście w miejscu publicznym, więc czysto teoretycznie ten facet nie może wyrządzić ci najmniejszej krzywdy. Czysto teoretycznie.

— Niech pan mnie puści — nalegam słabym głosem, ze wszystkich sił starając się pozostać spokojnym.

— Podaj mi chodź jeden powód, dla którego miałbym to zrobić, rosyjski szczeniaku.

No serio? Kolejny się znalazł.

— Nie jestem z Rosji. — Depczę mu na piętę, więc szybko mnie wypuszcza, a ja wykorzystuję ten moment i oddalam się od niego na bezpieczną odległość. — I na pewno nie jestem "szczeniakiem". Mam dwadzieścia jeden lat.

— Och, zwracam ci honor, z pewnością jesteś bardzo dojrzałym młodym człowiekiem — James mówi sarkastycznie. Chyba chciał mnie obrazić, ale wspominam słowa Jeffersona i zauważam, że na serio mówił prawdę. On może być niebezpieczny jeśli bardzo się postara, ale przede wszystkim: jest żałosny.

— To miejsce publiczne. Budynek policji jest tylko przecznicę stąd. Zapewniam pana, że już niedługo przestanie pan znęcać się psychicznie i fizycznie nad swoim synem, który ma dużo większe jaja niż pan kiedykolwiek będzie miał, pod każdym względem.

— Ten syn kurwy? Błagam, nie rozśmieszaj mnie — Hamilton rechocze, a ja ukradkiem widzę, jak parę znajomych twarzy zmierza w tym kierunku. Już zaraz osiemnasta. — Nic nigdy w życiu nie zrobił dobrze, to zwykły nieudacznik, który prędzej czy później skończy na ulicy jako męska dziwka.

— Przynajmniej będzie wiadomo po kim to ma.

Mężczyzna unosi pięść, aby mnie uderzyć, ale w tym samym momencie od tyłu jego rękę łapie Laf, który przybył punktualnie na czas. James wyrywa mu się ze złością, co udaje mu się dopiero po dużym wysiłku.

— Co ty robisz do chuja? — Odwraca się do Lafa, a także do Chopina, Maryśki, Elizy, Jeffersona no i w końcu do swojego ukochanego syna, który stoi co prawda nieco z tyłu, ale w jego oczach nie ma już prawie żadnego strachu. — Tylko z nim rozmawiałem!

— Nie będziesz się tłumaczył nam, tylko policji — Alexander patrzy mu prosto w oczy, co powoduje zbieranie się furii w Jamesie. — Co mi teraz zrobisz? Znowu mnie zbijesz jakbym miał dziesięć lat? Przy nich wszystkich?

— Zamknij dziób — starszy mężczyzna warczy w jego stronę. Zamiera, tak jak ja niedawno, gdy słyszy coś, co na moich ustach wywołuje pojawienie się szerokiego uśmiechu. Syrena policyjna.

— Myślałem, że idziemy na posterunek? — szepczę do ucha Elizy.

— Marysia była nieźle zdenerwowana, powiedzmy, że się jej śpieszyło — moja dziewczyna uśmiecha się słodko pod nosem. Prycham z radosnym niedowierzaniem, pokazując Maryśce na palcach znak "perfect". Ona tylko kiwa lekko głową, co ma znaczyć "nic takiego".

— Zadzwoniliście po... — nie kończy, bo dwóch policjantów podchodzi do niego, już po pierwszym rzucie oka oceniając, z kim mają do czynienia.

Zemsta Alexandra jest słodka.

— Nie ujdzie ci to na sucho, bezwartościowy gówniarzu!

— Ale jak to nie? — mówi Alex, machając sadystycznie do mężczyzny na pożegnanie, gdy ten wchodzi do radiowozu. — Przecież już uszło.

*********

— To było dobre, Hamilton. To było naprawdę dobre.

Thomas wkłada sobie do ust kolejną porcję sernika. Alexander uśmiecha się lekko, pochylając się nad smartfonem i kubkiem z kawą. Trochę tweetuje, trochę pije. O tej godzinie jesteśmy jednymi z wielu klientów w Boston.

— Zgodzę się z tobą, Jefferson. Czuję się usatysfakcjonowany jak nigdy dotąd.

— Woah, takie przyjemne słówka? Jesteście pewni, że oni nic nie dosypują do jedzenia i picia, mogę być spokojny? — pytam z teatralnym przejęciem, co powoduje szmer śmiechu przy naszym stoliku.

— Tais-toi Tadeusz. Nie psuj chwili — Laf gryzie swojego rogalika, a ja odpowiadam mu uśmiechem. — Trzeba korzystać, kiedy Jefferson i 'Amilton nie gryzą się jak pies z kotem.

— Zawsze wiedziałam, że latte piernikowe poprawia humor nawet w najcięższych chwilach — śmieje się Eliza, spijając trochę pianki. Robią jej się zabawne wąsy. Postanawiam jej jednak o tym nie uświadamiać, bo nawet nie zdajecie sobie sprawy jak uroczo teraz wygląda.

— Ale ceny to mogliby trochę obciąć, bo koszą jak za zboże! — ktoś z sąsiedniego stolika krzyczy do nas, słysząc komentarz Elizy. Rozpoznaje po głosie Samuela Adamsa, chłopaka z którym mam historię Ameryki.

Przez chwilę panuje u nas cisza, ale nie taka niezręczna, tylko raczej odprężająca. W końcu Fryderyk brzdąka swoją filiżanką i nerwowo odchrząkuje.

— A więc Juliusz... 

— Pojechał do szpitala, nie martw się. Dopilnowałam go. — Twarz Marysi nieco ciemnieje.

— A co z Mickiewiczem? — dopytuje Jefferson, na co Skłodowska krzywi się nieznacznie.

— Dowiedział się. Teraz pewnie siedzi w swoim pokoju i albo zeruje browara, albo pisze chaotyczną poezję. Bóg jeden wie, nawet nie chcę sobie wyobrażać przez co on teraz przechodzi. Jedno jest pewne, potrzebuje czasu w samotności.

Cisza zaczyna robić się coraz mniej przyjemna. Widzę to po minach wszystkich. Hamilton nawet odłożył telefon. Tak, teraz odnieśliśmy ciężko zapracowany sukces, ale to tylko kropla szczęścia w ponurym oceanie tragedii. Panicznie próbuję jakoś poprawić atmosferę, gdy niespodziewanie zapala się żarówka w moim mózgu. Mogę spróbować...

— Hej — zaczynam niepewnie, a wszyscy spoglądają w moim kierunku — czy wiecie co powiedzieć, żeby fenoloftaleina się zarumieniła?

— Co?

— Że jesteście facetem z zasadami.

Wszyscy nagle wybuchają śmiechem. Wszyscy poza mną. Ja tylko siedzę jak kołek na krześle, nie rozumiejąc sensu żartu. Było trzeba bardziej uważać na chemii.

Ale to nie szkodzi. Poprawiłem im humor. To jest mój kolejny triumf tego dnia.


	15. 15| Unikając cierpień

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sztuka życia, to sztuka unikania cierpień.
> 
> Thomas Jefferson

_**Rozpoczęto grupową konwersację na chacie Szepty Naszych Dusz** _

**@ILovePierogi** Ej słuchajcie bo bardzo ważna sprawa jest!!

 **@ChemistryQueen** ?

 **@ILovePierogi** Jakie są typowe stereotypy dla Polaka w Ameryce??

 **@BetseyEliza** Chyba żadnych nie ma 🤔 ?

 **@SadMaccaroni** Jak to nie ma

 **@A.Ham** Jasne że są!

 **@BetseyEliza** Niby jakie?

 **@A.Ham** Czekaj muszę się się zastanowić

 **@A.Ham** Ale na pewno jakieś są...

 **@PianoBoy** Pewnie że kradną, znając życie xd

 **@A.Ham** Ano właśnie!

 **@SadMaccaroni** Jeszcze trują. Albo to przynajmniej moja trauma z dzieciństwa.

 **@ILovePierogi** Trują, że w sensie narzekają?

 **@SadMaccaroni** Nie. Jak miałem 10 lat, to mieszkaliśmy obok takiego małżeństwa z Polski. Kiedyś w wakacje poszedłem do nich do ogrodu, a oni dali mi ogórki, mówiąc, że to jakieś specjalne polskie ogórki. Były cholernie kwaśne i rzygałem potem chyba z tydzień...

 **@PianoBoy** Ach, ogórki kiszone!

 **@A.Ham** O boże słyszałem o tym, to jest proces przyśpieszonego gnicia...

 **@ChemistryQueen** No, to nie do końca tak działa

 **@BetseyEliza** O fuj...🤢

 **@ILovePierogi** Wcale nie są takie złe!

 **@A.Ham** No nie wiem, nie przekonasz mnie 

**@FrenchestFry** Brzmi obrzydliwie 

**@SadMaccaroni** I jest obrzydliwe!

 **@ChemistryQueen** No my przynajmniej nie sypiemy tony cukru do każdego możliwego produktu spożywczego XD

 **@PianoBoy** Właśnie!

 **@A.Ham** Dobra dobra, chyba nie będziemy się teraz kłócić.

 **@ILovePierogi** Mhm...

 **@FrenchestFry** Hej, pojutrze jest ostatni czwartek listopada, prawda?

 **@BetseyEliza** Faktycznie... Wyjeżdżacie do rodziny?

 **@SadMaccaroni** Za daleko.

 **@A.Ham** Cóż.

 **@ChemistryQueen** No na pewno będziemy się tachać na drugi kontynent!

 **@PianoBoy** Zresztą, my i tak nie świętujemy dnia dziękczynienia.

 **@BetseyEliza** Może będziecie w tym roku? Będzie fajnie!

 **@ILovePierogi** *Ciekawie, int

 **@ILovePierogi** Nie, dobra nie

 **@A.Ham** Lincoln strasznie się wczuwa w święta narodowe. Ma być jakaś impreza po 19.

 **@ChemistryQueen** No nie wiem jak wy, ale mi się nie chce iść

 **@PianoBoy** Też sobie odpuszczę

 **@BetseyEliza** Może sami zrobimy sobie obiad dziękczynny?

 **@A.Ham** Brzmi jak plan. Kupi się indyka, jakieś ciasto i będzie gites. 

**@FrenchestFry** Mogę zrobić babeczki i croissanty!! 🥺❤️

 **@BetseyEliza** Pomogę ci!

 **@PianoBoy** Mogę w sumie pograć, bo nie chce mi się układać żadnej playlisty.

 **@A.Ham** No to ja i Marysia ponakrywamy, czy to sam się robi, żeby było ładnie. Tadeusz, Thomas, kupicie indyka?

 **@ILovePierogi** No...

 **@SadMaccaroni** Spoko!

 **@SadMaccaroni** Ale hicior to będzie 🤩

 **@BetseyEliza** Co z Adamem?

 **@PianoBoy** Wątpię, czy będzie chciał przyjść, ale pójdę po niego.

 **@ChemistryQueen** Nie namówisz go raczej

 **@PianoBoy** Kocham, jak we mnie wierzysz ❤️

 **@A.Ham** W sumie spoko byłoby spędzić ten czwartek razem.

 **@ILovePierogi** Będzie dobrze. Ogarniemy to.

 **@FrenchestFry** Zrobimy tak odjechane jour de l'action de grâce, że nie zapomnimy do końca życia!

 **@ChemistryQueen** Znając nas, to coś wybuchnie, najemy się niepotrzebnego strachu i to będzie pierwsze, a jednocześnie ostatnie święto dziękczynienia w moim życiu.

 **@A.Ham** Diabelnie prawdopodobny scenariusz.

*********

Wtorek, spędzony na nauce do egzaminu z historii Ameryki (czy też raczej przeglądanie memów nad otwartą książką i udawanie właściwej nauki, ale to szczególik) mija mi zdecydowanie za szybko niż miał minąć. Przychodzi środa.

Mam się spotkać z Jeffersonem przed Walmartem w centrum, który pewnie będzie zapełniony po brzegi w dzień przed świętem dziękczynienia, ale mówi się trudno — mamy kupić indyka, to kupimy indyka.

Swoją drogą, ta sieciówka hipermarketów kojarzy mi się z tym jednym teledyskiem do piosenki, która automatycznie odpala mi się w głowie gdy tylko mijam owy sklep. I w sumie nie wiem czy to dobrze, czy raczej źle, bo nie jestem zbyt dobrym śpiewakiem, a moje usta w takim przypadku naprawdę nie chcą się mnie słuchać. Wystąpienia specjalne: ludzie na ulicy. I mamy cudowną hollywoodzką produkcję pod tytułem "Cringe". Oskar za najlepszego aktora w roli głównej wędruje do, werble proszę, Tadeusza Kościuszki.

— O, jesteś już! — Thomas woła w moją stronę, gdy docieram na miejsce. Macham do niego, podbiegając pod wejście marketu.

— Wziąłem czterdzieści dolarów, jak coś.

— Tylko tyle? — dziwi się Jefferson. — Mam pięćdziesiątkę. Indyk kosztuje siedemdziesiąt dolców, więc... Nie no dobra, zostanie nam reszta.

— Że niby ile kosztuje?!

— Dziwisz się? Kupujemy drób na dziewięć-

— Osiem.

— Na osiem — poprawia się szybko Thomas — osób. To jest przynajmniej cały indyk, jak nie półtora.

— Prawie trzysta złotych. — Kręcę głową z niedowierzaniem, Jefferson tylko wzrusza ramionami.

— Było trzeba założyć różowy fartuszek i piec ciasteczka ze swoją dziewczyną.

— Babeczki — warczę nieco spochmurniały. — To ogromna różnica, wiesz?

— Tak, tak. — Kręci głową z politowaniem, gdy przepycham się przed niego nie chcąc patrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

W końcu wchodzimy do środka Walmarta. No i się zaczyna zabawa.

Tłok jest ogromny, z ręką na sercu mogę powiedzieć, że to najbardziej zatłoczony hipermarket w jakim byłem w moim życiu. Nie wiem, czy to przez to, że jest dzień przed świętami, czy przez to, że to sklep w centrum, ale cholera jasna — to co tu się dzieje to jest dosłownie ocean ludzkiej masy. Mniejsze i większe osobniki gatunku homo sapiens przewalają się między półkami, urządzając prawdziwą bitwę o to, kto jako pierwszy zdobędzie produkty. Posyłam Thomasowi przerażone spojrzenie na samą myśl, że będziemy musieli dołączyć do tej maszynki do mięsa. Jefferson z pozoru wygląda na niewzruszonego, ale widzę, że coś na jego twarzy się zmieniło od kiedy weszliśmy do środka.

W sumie? Zastanawia mnie to, czy to co się tu dzieje dorównuje walce o karpia w Lidlu podczas polskich świąt bożego narodzenia.

— Okej Tadeusz, słuchaj uważnie, bo nie będę się powtarzał — mój przyjaciel mówi śmiertelnie poważnie, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. — To co się teraz będzie działo to istne igrzyska śmierci. Trzeba wyczuć odpowiedni moment-

— Albo mogę po prostu podejść do zamrażarki tak jak robię to teraz? — mówię z jedną uniesioną brwią, podchodząc do działu z mrożonkami i zatrzymując się przy drobiu. Jefferson mruga skonfundowany, ale ostatecznie wzrusza ramionami.

— Och. No w sumie tak też można.

Pochylamy się obaj nad zamrażarką. Oczywiście, życie byłoby za piękne gdybyśmy teraz zwyczajnie znaleźli całego indyka, zapłacili i na totalnej czilerze oraz utopii wyszli ze sklepu zadowoleni. 

— Co to ma znaczyć, że w dzień przed świętem dziękczynienia w sklepie nie ma indyka? — Thomas obrusza się, błądząc wzrokiem po mięsie, szukając szlachetnego ptaka, o którego w ogóle nie byłoby teraz zamieszania, gdyby nie to, że jakieś ziomki z Plymouth w 1621 roku postanowiły sobie zeżreć akurat jego.

— Zaczekaj, sprawdziliśmy tylko jeden zamrażalnik. Dopiero gdy sprawdzimy wszystkie, będzie można panikować.

I to jest to słynne "pięć minut później".

— Dobra, możemy panikować.

— Szlag by to!

— To co, sprawdzamy inny sklep? — pytam niepewnie, na co ciemnoskóry kręci głową z determinacją.

— Po moim trupie. Jestem pewien, że- — urywa nagle, dostrzegając coś wyraźnie. Przenoszę wzrok tam, gdzie patrzy Jefferson aby odnaleźć źródło jego nagłego zastygnięcia.

Zaskoczony orientuję się, że teraz obaj patrzymy na Churchilla i Stalina. Ten pierwszy sprawdza coś na telefonie z wyraźnie znudzoną miną (aż dziw, że widzi coś na ekranie spod swojego staromodnego melonika), a ten drugi stoi oparty o półkę sklepową tak, jakby zaraz miał się wywalić i szczebiocze coś do jakiejś ładnej dziewczyny z blond włosami, która wygląda trochę jak wycięta z okładki Vogue. Słyszę, jak Thomas gwiżdże pod nosem.

— Wow. Patrz Kościuszko i się ucz. Nigdy nie widziałem tak znakomitej pozy do podrywania. — Trąca mnie w ramię. — Ten cały Józef to profesjonalista.

— Nie skupiaj się teraz na dzikich podrywach Stalina, patrz co mają w koszyku! — mówię, zauważając coś, co dla nas jest jak pewna wygrana w loterii.

Wśród paczek, torebek i innych form opakowań z zakupami, wśród produktów Winstona i Józefa widzimy dwa duże, całe indyki. To dość zastanawiające, bo żaden z nich nie jest Amerykaninem. W sumie to kumplują się z tym całym Rooseveltem, ale czemu mieliby za niego kupować indyki i to aż dwa na trzy osoby? Zaciskam w koncentracji usta. Tok myślenia Thomasa jest chyba teraz na podobnym torze, ale w przeciwieństwie do mnie on wygląda tak, jakby para mu zaraz miała polecieć z uszu.

— Ugh! Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jakiś Brytol i jakiś puszczalski Rusek wykupili ostatniego indyka przed nami? Przepraszam, dwa indyki, nie za dobrze im?— piekli się Jefferson, gdy ja lekko przestraszony łapię go za ramię w obawie, że coś mu odwali.

— Tak właściwie, to Stalin jest Gruzinem o ile się nie mylę...

— Nie wymądrzaj się Kosztuke!

— Spokojnie Thomas — mamroczę. — Może lepiej, jeśli pójdziemy do innego sklepu...

— Otóż nie tym razem. — Wyrywa się mi, podchodząc do wielkiej... No teraz to dwójki, a nie trójki. Zgubili gdzieś Roosevelta.

Wzdycham ciężko, podążając za Jeffersonem. To nie ma prawa się skończyć dobrze.

— Hej, ty, Stalin! — Mężczyzna odwraca się w stronę Jeffersona, tracąc na moment zainteresowanie blondynką. Ta odchodzi, wykorzystując moment, w którym Stalin nie jest na niej skupiony. Zauważam różową przyszywkę z imieniem i nazwiskiem "Betsy Ross" na jej torbie, zanim zupełnie znika.

Churchill zaprzestaje swoją czynność jaką jest znudzone gapienie się w ekran telefonu i zapewne siedzenie na mediach społecznościowych, obrażając każdy wpis Borisa Johnsona. Widziałem już parę jego komentarzy. Przeważnie jest to jednak coś w stylu "Jesteś ciotą, byłbym lepszym premierem od ciebie ty wylansowany tleniony blondynku" a potem jest linijka niezbyt ładnych rzeczy o jego matce.

— Czego chcesz, co? — Józef zwraca się do Thomasa, przestając opierać się o półkę jakby zaraz miał zaliczyć glebę.

— Zabraliście dwa ostatnie indyki.

— No i? To wolny kraj — Churchill włącza się do dyskusji, podczas gdy ja wciąż stoję cicho za plecami Jeffersona.

— Bardzo mnie ciekawi, że akurat _wy_ jesteście takimi porządnymi obywatelami _tego_ kraju — szczebiocze dalej, zupełnie ignorując fakt tego, że twarze dwóch mężczyzn znacząco pociemniały.

— Och? A bo on to taki przykładny Amerykanin? — Winston kiwa głową w moją stronę, a w powietrzu rośnie napięcie.

— On... On tylko mi pomaga. Poza tym, my robimy własny obiad i mamy osiem gęb do wykarmienia, a z tego co wiem, to wy nie wyprawiacie nic huczniejszego — Jefferson próbuje z wymijającą odpowiedzią. — Jeśli tak bardzo wam zależy, to na kampusie będzie jutro zbiorowa impreza po dziewiętnastej.

— I czemu niby wy nie możecie na nią pójść w ósemkę?

— Słuchaj Winston — odzywam się w końcu, chcąc skończyć tę głupią szopkę. — Nasz przyjaciel jest chory. Chcemy nieco odreagować, dobra? Wiesz jak to jest być w otoczeniu osób, na których cholernie ci zależy? Bo ja chcę spędzić jutrzejszy czwartek w takim towarzystwie i wreszcie porobić sobie bekę z byle czego, zamiast łykać cierpienie i stres jak pigułki.

Przez moment wymieniamy spojrzenia. W końcu Józef podchodzi do mnie w milczeniu i dosłownie na sekundę kamień mi spada z serca, bo wydaje mi się, że teraz poklepie mnie po plecach, dadzą nam tego przeklętego indyka, a potem wszyscy rozejdziemy się jak cywilizowani ludzie w spokoju.

Cóż, przeliczam się.

Przeżywam nagły szok, gdy Józef pcha mnie jak skończony idiota tak mocno, że upadam na jedną z zamrażarek, które znajdują się dobre kilka metrów dalej. Syczę z bólu, dotykając swoich pleców. Widzę jak Jefferson stoi przez chwilę w miejscu chyba zbyt zdziwiony, aby się poruszyć, ale w końcu podbiega do mnie, pomagając mi wstać. Tłum ludzi wokół nas jest gęsty, więc mało kto cokolwiek zauważył, ale ci, którzy to zrobili, zaczęli wymieniać szeptem uwagi, jakaś starsza pani wydała z siebie zduszony krzyk.

— Pojebało cię?! — krzyczy Thomas. — Masz problemy z agresją, czy jak? Cholerny psychol!

— Stary, lepiej już stąd chodźmy... — jak przez mgłę słyszę Churchilla, który wyraźnie zmieszany próbuje odciągnąć Stalina w stronę kas. Chyba pokazał Thomasowi środkowy palec czy coś w ten deseń, bo tamten (próbowałem go powstrzymać, uwierzcie, ale mój obity kręgosłup mówił stanowczo "nie") bez najmniejszego zastanowienia i w przypływie chwili wziął pierwszą lepszą mrożonkę z zamrażalnika...ciskając ją prosto w Józefa.

I tak rozpętała się wojna na mrożonki. Zimna Wojna.

Oszołomiony tym co właściwie zrobił Jefferson posyłam mu przerażone spojrzenie. Thomas mruga raptownie i ciągnie mnie za rękę, porywając się biegiem z miejsca zdarzenia. Teraz to już nie jest sprzeczka między nami, cały Walmart ożył gdy Jefferson rzucił słyszalną na całym świecie mrożonkę. Józef próbował nas chyba gonić, ale wyrżnął się na śliskiej podłodze. Gdy ostatni raz widziałem Winstona, to akurat rozmawiał z ochroną na temat całego zajścia.

— Nic tu po nas, nic tu po nas... — Thomas mamrocze, przepychając mnie i siebie przez ocean ludzkiej masy.

Wiecie co, wiedziałem zawsze, że Amerykanie to lud dziki i nieobliczalny, ale myślałem, że nawet oni mają jakieś granice. Grubo się myliłem, po raz kolejny tego dnia. Klienci zauważywszy totalny chaos, który zaczął się w dziale z mrożonkami, wykorzystali to i wkręcili się do zabawy na całego. Kilka nastolatek wyjęło swoje różowe smartfony z jabłuszkiem, aby przy okazji zaszpanować, i zaczęły nagrywać absolutnie wszyściuteńko. Starsza pani, która wcześniej wyglądała na tak wzburzoną czy przerażoną, okazała się być rasową babcią rabuś i upewniając się, że ochrona jest zajęta doprowadzeniem Stalina do porządku oraz gonieniem mnie i Thomasa, gwizdnęła do torebki ładnych parę mielonek. A może to był groszek z marchewką? Sam nie wiem.

Jakiś facet w rozmiarze XXL chwyta Thomasa za kark, wołając ochronę. Przerażam się najpierw, ale szybko doprowadzam do porządku i pełen adrenaliny kopię go w krocze. Ziomuś krzyczy z bólu, podczas gdy ja z Jeffersonem bierzemy nogi za pas i próbujemy niepostrzeżenie znaleźć się jak najdalej Walmarta. Jakaś mrożonka przelatuje mi nad głową, chyba rzuciła ją Betsy Ross, ta słodka blondyneczka do której wcześniej zarywał Stalin.

— Już prawie, chodź! — Przepychamy się obaj przez kasy. — Przepraszam, przepraszam!

— Zatrzymajcie ich! — wrzeszczy jak opętany ochroniarz, a ja przeklinam to, że nie chciałem się bardziej przykładać na wuefie.

Wiecie co w tej całej historii jest najśmieszniejsze? Że jakimś cholernym cudem, faktycznie udaje nam się uciec. Wyszło trochę cliché, ale w sumie lepiej mieć przewidywalną historię, niż taką, która skończyłaby się siedzeniem w areszcie w święto dziękczynienia, prawda?

Wypadamy ze sklepu zdyszani, a to dopiero początek, bo musimy jeszcze dobiec na przystanek autobusowy. Kiedy wreszcie jednak tam docieramy, patrzymy po sobie poważnie, przetwarzając w mózgu to, co właśnie się stało.

— Wiesz co Thomas?

— Huh?

— Mam dziwne wrażenie...że o czymś zapomnieliśmy.

— Ta, ja też. To pewnie nic ważnego.

*********

— No nie. Po prostu, kurwa, no nie. Alexander, czy ty to widzisz?

— Widzę Mario moja najdroższa i nie dowierzam.

— Mieliście tylko kupić cholernego indyka! Czy to serio jest tak wiele? — Skłodowska uderza pięścią w stół, ale te przysłowiowe nożyce którymi jesteśmy ja i Thomas nie chcą wydać z siebie ani mru-mru. — Jest czwartek. Mieliśmy mieć dziękczynny obiad. I co? I co? I znowu nic nam nie poszło zgodnie z planem! Nawet babeczek nie upiekliście! — tu zwróciła się do Lafa i Elizy.

— To nie moje wina, że oliwa była wylana i stała przy piecu! — ten pierwszy obronił się ze skruchą wymalowaną na twarzy.

— To jest jakiś chory żart!

— Maryś nie bulwersuj się tak, bo ci probówka pęknie — Fryderyk wzdycha ciężko, zamykając pianino. Grał przed chwilą marsz pogrzebowy, bardzo adekwatnie nadaje się to do mojej i Jeffersona sytuacji.

— Zawsze można zamówić online, co nie? — Eliza mówi niepewnie, na co odpowiedzią są tylko ponure pomruki.

— Dobra, walić to. — Alexander podnosi się z kanapy, podchodząc do zamrażarki (mam dosyć zamrażarek przez następne kilka miesięcy w zapasie, serio) i wyjmując z niej lody różnych smaków. — To i tak jest nietypowe święto dziękczynienia, więc będziemy jeść nietypowe żarcie i kij innym do tego.

— Święta phrawda! — Lafayette kiwa głową, chyba jako jedyny pośród nas w pełni optymistyczny. — Najważniejsze jest to, że Tadeusz i Jeffehrsonnie siedzą teraz za khratkami, racja?Za...

— Za rozpętanie bitwy...na mrożonki— mówię powoli co powoduje nagłą falę przeszywającej ciszy.

Kilka minut później siedzimy już wszyscy przy stole, jedząc lody i rozmawiając w trochę przyjemnej atmosferze. Jefferson nie będzie miał teraz odwagi obrazić Hamiltona przez długi okres czasu, bo tamten z łatwością będzie mógł odbić piłeczkę, przypominając mu, że rzucił mrożonką we wściekłego Rosjanina. Czy tam Gruzina, jeden grzyb.

Hm, to już hipokryzja?

— No dobra — Eliza wstaje od stołu, stukając łyżeczką w swój kieliszek po lodach — to chyba wypadałoby coś powiedzieć? Za co kto jest w tym roku wdzięczny i tak dalej.

— Możesz zacząć — Marysia uśmiecha się do niej.

— No, to cóż... — Schuyler zagarnia kosmyk włosów za ucho, patrząc na nas wszystkich nieco zarumieniona. — Jestem wdzięczna, że spędzam rok w towarzystwie tak wspaniałych osób. I, że w tym roku, było mi dane poznać chyba najważniejszego chłopaka w moim życiu. — Uśmiecha się do mnie i teraz to ja spalam buraka. — Wszystkiego najlepszego.

— No to może teraz ja? — Alexander wstaje. — Ja jestem wdzięczny, że Jefferson wreszcie łaskawie zamknął swój dziób.

— Och, ale z ciebie żartowniś! — Thomas daje mu kuksańca, ale w bardziej żartobliwy aniżeli wredny sposób.

— Ja jestem wdzięczny po prostu temu, że jeszcze wszyscy żyjemy, co przy naszych odpałach jest wielkim osiągnięciem — mówi Chopin, na co wszyscy mu głośno aprobujemy.

— A ja, że jeszcze nie wypadły mi gałki oczne od przewracania nimi — rzuca Maryśka.

— Ja jestem wdzięczny, że na świecie nie ma wojny — Lafayette chyba jako jedyny nie licząc Elizy wziął to na poważnie.

— A ty, Kościuszko? — pyta Fryderyk. Zastanawiam się nad tym chwilę. Wpadam na pomysł.

— Wszystko to co Eliza, ale "chłopaka" zamieńcie na "dziewczynę".

— Wow, nie wysiliłeś się.

Śmiejemy się wszyscy. Nagle do naszych uszu dobiega pukanie. Ktoś stoi przed drzwiami.

— Ja otworzę — proponuje Laf, wstając od stołu.

Po chwili wraca w towarzystwie nikogo innego jak Mickiewicza. Trwa niezręczny moment, nie jesteśmy do końca pewni co powiedzieć, co zrobić. Lody (ale nie te, które przed chwilą zjedliśmy) zostają przełamane, gdy to Adam uśmiecha się do nas pierwszy szeroko, zajmując miejsce przy stole.

— Wezmę truskawkowe.

Nic nie wybuchło. Nawet się śmialiśmy. Podsumowując, to było nawet całkiem udane święto dziękczynienia.

Jedno mnie tylko bardzo ciekawi. Czy będziemy jako pierwsi na zdjęciu w następnej odsłonie "People of Walmart"?


	16. 16| Zugzwang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ale pękaj, moje serce, bo usta milczeć muszą!
> 
> William Shakespeare

**_NIE_** byliśmy w "People of Walmart". Ale za to musieliśmy zapłacić mandat. Cholera, gdyby Lincoln się o tym dowiedział, mielibyśmy przechlapane.

Jak dobrze, że był po święcie dziękczynienia zbyt pijany, aby w ogóle interesować się naszą małą Zimną Wojną.

Ostatniego dnia listopada Mickiewicz pojechał do szpitala zobaczyć się z Julkiem, skąd zadzwonił do mnie, żeby zdać raport na temat tego jak się miewa Słowacki. Trudno było mi co prawda wyłapać sens wypowiedzi Adama, bo co drugie słowo było przekleństwem lub obelgą na amerykańską służbę zdrowia, ale zmartwiony doszedłem do wniosku, że Julkowi niezbyt się poprawiło.

Skłamałem reszcie tylko dla ich własnego dobra, okej?

Hm, kłamanie swoim przyjaciołom. Idealny sposób na rozpoczęcie grudnia, nie ma co.

— Ała! — syczę, gdy coś twardego oraz zimnego uderza mnie w kark, wyrywając z rozmyśleń.

Wypuszczam z rąk stos notatek i książek, które niosłem akurat na wykład, a te upadają na zmarzniętą ziemię z głośnym hukiem. Odwracam się wściekły, aby zobaczyć, kto rzucił we mnie lodowatym przedmiotem.

— Spadaj Ben, spadaj!

— Myślisz, że nas widział?

— Oczywiście, że nas widział geniuszu! Spa- Ał! Nie bij mnie!

— To ty nie rób sobie ze mnie jaj!

— Wow, jesteście bardzo dojrzali! — krzyczę do Nathana Hale'a i Benjamina Tallmadge, którzy wyraźnie cisną sobie ze mnie niemałą bekę, odbiegając szybko z otwartego terenu kampusu. — Nie ma to jak rzucać lodem w przypadkowe osoby, co nie? No normalnie leję, słyszycie? Le-ję! — poirytowany wołam do nich, ale oni chyba już mnie nie słyszą. Przeklinam te papużki nierozłączki pod nosem i rozmasowuję obolały kark.

— Co Kościuszko, już nie te lata? — Podskakuję prawie w miejscu (dobrze, że tylko prawie, bo z pewnością wywinąłbym orła na oblodzonym podłożu) gdy Pułaski wyrasta przede mną jak spod ziemi. Chłopak pomaga mi zebrać moje notatki i książki. Uśmiecham się do niego z wdzięcznością. Ten Kazik to jest naprawdę spoko gość.

— Nie, jeszcze się jakoś trzymam. O dziwo. Po prostu Hale i Tallmadge chyba mają problem z odróżnieniem śniegu od lodu i zorientowaniem się, który z nich występuje kiedy — mruczę. — A tak swoją drogą, to chyba zatrzymali się na etapie przedszkola. Razem ze Stalinem — dodaję do siebie już nieco ciszej, ale Kazimierz najwyraźniej to usłyszał, bo ożywił się gwałtownie jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki.

— O boże, właśnie, chciałem ci pogratulować!

— Hę? Czego niby?

— No właściwie to bardziej Thomasowi, ale tobie też — zaczyna mówić tak szybko, że mam na początku problemy ze zrozumieniem go. — Chodzi o ten filmik. Jest przecudowny. Nigdy nie myślałem, że zostaniesz gwiazdą internetu, wiesz?

— Czekaj, zwolnij trochę. — Podnoszę z gleby ostatni zeszyt i spoglądam na Pułaskiego z bijącym sercem, oczekując najgorszego. — Chyba nie masz na myśli... — Czy tego chcę czy nie chcę, przez głowę przelatują mi obrazy pełne dziewczęcych uśmieszków i różowych iphone'ów. — O nie.

— O tak.

— Nie, nie, nie! — krzyczę ni to do siebie ni to do Kazimierza, energicznie wyjmując telefon z kieszeni kurtki. — Od jak dawna to już tam wisi? Od czwartku? Jakim cudem ja o tym nie wiedziałem?

— Nie wisi od czwartku, tylko od niedzieli.

— Od wczoraj?! — W błyskawicznym tempie odpalam youtube'a i przeglądam stronę główną.

Jest. Klikam w filmik bez zastanowienia i przystawiając w zdenerwowaniu palec wskazujący do ust, zaczynam oglądać. Kazik w międzyczasie oparł się na moim barku i wyraźnie zadowolony przyłączył się do oglądania. Kurde, nie wierzę, którakolwiek z lasek, która kręciła akurat ten film, uchwyciła dosłownie KAŻDY moment, od chwili gdy Stalin popchnął mnie na zamrażalnik.

— O ja pier...

— Hej, nie przejmuj się. — Klepie mnie po ramieniu, a ja wpatruję się blady w zatrzymane już wideo. — Wyglądasz bardzo męsko uciekając z supermarketu, po tym jak zacząłeś naparzać się mrożonkami. To jest... — Robi przerwę, zastanawiając się nad czymś intensywnie — bardzo...imponujące...

— Daruj sobie — wzdycham, chowając telefon z powrotem do kieszeni. — Jestem nieżywy.

— Nie bardziej niż Jefferson.

— Ten to sobie poradzi — prycham. — Ma ten swój urok osobisty, kasę, wtyki wszędzie i co on tam jeszcze... A, no tak, więcej szczęścia w życiu.

— Filip Chajzer też miał urok osobisty, kasę i trochę wtyków, a zobacz jak skończył. — Posyłam mu pełne konsternacji spojrzenie, gdy kończy zdanie.

— Czy ty właśnie porównałeś Jeffersona do Filipa Chazjera?

— Tak. Zobaczysz, zanim się obejrzysz, powie, że ta akcja w supermarkecie była pod znakiem akcji charytatywnej, a potem wyleci gdzieś w siną dal, zostawiając cię samego ze swoimi... Chyba nie pomagam, prawda?

— Nie, Kazimierz. Nie pomagasz.

— Co masz teraz? — zmienia temat, dotrzymując mi kroku, gdy przypominam sobie, że przecież wciąż muszę zdążyć na przeklęty wykład.

— Marketing polityczny — mówię z niesmakiem. — Z Bonaparte. Mogło być gorzej, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że to straszna nuudaa — przedłużam samogłoski.

— Czyli się nie spotkamy — stwierdza Pułaski, z czymś, co zdziwiony identyfikuję jako szczery zawód. — Zadzwoń tylko gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, dobra?

— Jasne stary, nigdy nie zapominam dzwonić — kłamstwo, kolejne kłamstwo — gdy jest źle _,_ a ty figurujesz dość wysoko na mojej liście osób do "pogodnej pogadanki". _—_ Klepię kieszeń, w której jest telefon i posyłam koledze wymuszony uśmiech. Wymuszony, sztuczny jak cholera, ale wystarczająco promienny by go zadowolić. To najważniejsze.

*********

Granatowy wkład długopisu grający rolę jagodowego farszu do rysunkowych pierogów, rozlewa się z wolna po kartce. Tykający zegar przypomina mi o tym, że nie siedzę teraz w swoim ciepłym pokoju, a na nudnym do potęgi wykładzie. Do tego jeszcze z marketingu politycznego, super.

O ile wykłady z takiej historii Ameryki z Washingtonem, są całkiem przyjemne, bo gość mimo bycia stanowczym i czasami surowym to jednak mnie lubi, to wykłady z Napoleonem Bonaparte są istną rzeźnią. Nie dość, że według mnie ten facet nie ma zupełnie pałeczki do nauczania, dodatkowo robi absolutnie wszystko aby mi dopiec. Słyszę poza tykaniem zegara ten jego piskliwy głos z tyłu głowy: "Kosztukę, siedź prosto!", "Kosztukę, przecież widzę jak ściągasz ty podstępny padalcu!", "Kosztukę, czy ty masz jeszcze 'onor i godność człowieka?" i tak dalej i tak dalej. Zabawa jest przednia, mówię wam. Dobrze, że akurat na te wykłady chodzę razem z Hamiltonem. Ale tu także musi pojawić się jakiś minus — siedzi na drugim końcu sali, więc z rozmowy zazwyczaj nic nie wynika.

Stukam otwartą dłonią w leżący na ławce przede mną zeszyt. To swoją drogą ciekawe, jak bardzo Szepty Naszych Dusz wpłynęły na moje podejście do nauki w ostatnich miesiącach. Posiadanie grupki przyjaciół jest przyjemne, oczywiście, ale ustalona z góry zasada jest tu prosta i jasna: Więcej grupowych wyjść do Boston czy parku = Mniej napisanych referatów czy studium.

— I to właśnie moi drodzy jest przykład — Podnoszę głowę do góry, gdy instynkt podpowiada mi, że jeśli właśnie teraz tego nie zrobię, to czeka mnie rychła śmierć — tego, jak bardzo niski poziom koncentracji wśród waszego pokolenia. Czyż nie, panie Kosztukę?

Wstaję od razu z ławki, mimo tego, że Horatio Gates chciał być przykładnym kolegą i chwytając za rękaw bluzy, próbował powstrzymać mnie od śmiałego samobójstwa. Ale nie, to nie jest czas na takie gierki. Patrzę zuchwale na pana Napoleona. Ktoś szepcze z tyłu, to chyba Hamilton z Laurensem.

— Nie rozumiem pana. Poświęcałem panu całą moją uwagę, w czym tkwi problem?

Ktoś z tyłu sali zasysa powietrze tak głośno, że nawet tutaj, z przodu, słyszę to głośno i wyraźnie. Jakaś dziewczyna chichocze. Wszyscy wiedzą, że impreza się zaczęła.

— Ach, więc tak się bawimy — mówi szorstko profesor, świdrując mnie wzrokiem. — Skoro z tak wielką pasją słuchałeś o czym mówię i _oczywiście_ z pewnością zrobiłeś mnóstwo notatek, to może opowiesz wszystkim czego ciekawego się dowiedziałeś?

Z kamienną twarzą podnoszę stos kartek (obowiązkowo ozdobionych rysunkami pierogów od góry do dołu) i wychodzę na sam przód pomieszczenia, tym samym stając zaledwie kilka kroków od Bonaparte. No, to teraz się ośmieszę i już na zawsze zostanę przegrywem urządzającym bijatyki w marketach oraz śpiącym na wykładach, albo jakimś cudem uratuje swój "'onor i godność człowieka" dokopując zarazem mojemu ukochanemu profesorowi. To jazda z tym.

— Zugzwang — mówię powoli, wyraźnie kalecząc akcent — to pojęcie pochodzące z języka niemieckiego. Pierwotnie było stosowane tylko jako termin szachowy. W skrócie polega ono na tym, że człowiek zostaje przyparty do muru, pozostawiony tylko z jedną opcją. W polityce jest zjawiskiem dość częstym, określane często jako — robię na chwilę pauzę, aby szybko przestudiować wyraz twarzy Napoleona i złapać oddech — brudne zagranie, w którym używa się radykalnych ruchów, aby zapędzić swojego rywala w kozi róg. Człowiek jest zostawiony sam sobie, bez opcji, wyjścia, wsparcia. Między Scyllą a Charybdą, gdzie Scyllą jest poddanie się, na przykład rozwiązanie partii, a Charybdą jest wykonanie ruchu, którego oczekuje od nas przeciwnik. To jest właśnie zugzwang.

Na sali panuje kompletna cisza. Okropne, aż dzwoni w uszach. Drapię się po kolanie.

Powiedziałem coś nie tak?

— Miałeś powtórzenie "częstym" i "często", siadaj, do poprawy.

Stoję przez moment jak słup soli, po czym niemo przeklinam i wracam naburmuszony do ławki. W życiu nie ma tak pięknie jak w tanich opowiastkach internetowych, pisanych przez napalone nastolatki, zakochane w jakichś tam postaciach historycznych. Żałosne.

— Może ktoś inny chciałby się wypowiedzieć na temat zugzwangu?

— Ja! — krzyczy z ekscytacją Alexander, a połowa sali wydaje z siebie głośny dźwięk niezadowolenia. Horatio uderza się czołem o blat. Aż boli na sam widok.

— To będzie długie. Obudź mnie jak skończy — prosi, a następnie robi sobie prowizoryczną poduszkę z zeszytów i idzie spać w najlepsze. Okej. Każdy ma to co lubi.

Naprawdę chcę wyjść na przykładnego studenta i nie skompromitować się jeszcze bardziej, ale z żalem muszę przyznać, że przemowy Alexandra nie są w żadnym stopniu porywające. Może na początku owszem, ale później zamieniają się w zwykłe lanie wody. Przymrużam oczy, starając się zrobić to samo co Gates, czyli zrobić sobie drzemkę dla urody. Udaje mi się to może na pięć minut. Potem zostaję wybudzony przez własny słuch, który wyłapuje słowa, płynące z ust Hamiltona. Podnoszę głowę i wsłuchuję się w nie uważnie.

— ...ale nie występuje tylko w polityce. Spotyka nas w życiu codziennym, praktycznie cały czas. Nawet wy! — Alex unosi głos, patrząc po nas z wielkim przejęciem. Widać, że w takich przemowach czuje się jak ryba w wodzie. — Ile razy znaleźliście się w sytuacji bez wyjścia, w której musieliście grać tak jak wam mówią lub się poddać?

Nawet nie wiesz jak wiele razy, Alex. Nawet nie wiesz jak wiele.

— Jest też świetnym przykładem zjawiska w psychologii. Często bycie przypartym do muru zmusza nas to tłumienia w sobie emocji, milczenia....

Serce mi przyśpiesza.

— ...czasem zugzwang sprawia, że zaczynamy popadać w paranoję i mieć przed oczami czarne scenariusze...

Powiedzcie, tylko mi tak gorąco?

— ...kłamiemy, myśląc, że kłamstwo wmówione sobie milion razy stanie się prawdą...

Chciałbym, żeby Julek wyzdrowiał. Wyzdrowieje. Na pewno wyzdrowieje.

— Hamilton, chyba trochę zbaczasz z tematu — zauważa w końcu lekko zniecierpliwiony Bonaparte. — To nie filozofia ani psychologia, tylko marketing polityczny. Dziękuję ci bardzo za twoje szczere chęci. Zawsze można na ciebie liczyć!

Ze swoim wdziękiem niczym Filip Chajzer, na pewno daleko zajdzie.

*********

— Jesteś trochę blady. Wszystko w porządku? Chcesz mleka truskawkowego? Kupiłam dwa kartoniki bo były w promocji i myślałam...

— Betsey — uciszam dziewczynę gestem. Szron na kampusowej ławce, na której siedzimy, szczypie mnie nieco w pośladki. A było się trzeba słuchać Marysi i jej "nie zakładaj cienkich jeansów Kościuszko, bo się przeziębisz do jasnej cholery!".

— Ano tak! — Eliza mówi pośpiesznie, zapinając z powrotem błękitną torbę. — Zimne mleko nie jest najlepszą opcją na tę pogodę. Może wolałbyś kawę? Mam też-

— Skarbie, nie chcę nic do picia, rozumiesz? — znów jej przerywam. Szatynka patrzy na mnie z oczyma święcącymi jak dwa szmaragdy. — Nie jestem wcale blady, tylko trochę zmęczony. Zresztą wiesz jak jest, teraz żyje się tylko zakuwaniem do sesji — śmieję się słabo. Leciutki uśmiech Elizy poszerza się nieco.

— Dobra, ale pomyśl o tym! — Przytula się do mnie i wysuwa rękę ku niebu, tak jak robią w filmach gdy planują wielką przyszłość. — Dwa tygodnie, sesja, a potem już koniec! Jesteśmy wolni, przerwa świąteczna!

— Huh. Wyjeżdżasz gdzieś?

— Oczywiście, że tak. Do rodziny. Ty nie?

— Cóż... — Hm, jakby to powiedzieć, żeby nie zabrzmiało jakbym był zakompleksionym dzieciakiem? — Może odwiedzę moją mamę. Jak mam strzelać, to mój brat i ojciec mają mnie w ciemnej dupie, więc sam nie wiem czy w ogóle jest o co się fatygować.

— Wiesz, w pierwszy tydzień przerwy, do świąt będzie jeszcze daleko. I tak sobie myślałam... — Wyjmuje różowy kartonik mleka z torby, którą wcześniej bez sensu zapięła i zaczyna sączyć napój przez słomkę. — Może wyskoczylibyśmy gdzieś z ekipą? Taki zimowy wypad. Tylko nasza dziew- ekhem, tylko nasza ósemka i jakieś odludzie. Może góry?

— A wokół szaleni psychopaci i potwory zjadające ludzi.

— Daj spokój! Będzie fajnie, życie to nie gra wideo. A jak nie góry to może jakieś domki nad jeziorem czy coś — podsuwa kolejny pomysł, a ja wzruszam ramionami. To wydaje mi się po prostu niewłaściwe. My bawiący się przednio w górskiej chatce, podczas gdy Julek wykasłuje kolejne mililitry krwi w szpitalnym łóżku. Po prostu...nie.

— Domki nad jeziorem? To ja zamawiam trójkę z wami, będzie przynajmniej można pooglądać sobie to i owo na żywo — oboje z Elizą wydajemy z siebie zaskakująco wysokie dźwięki, gdy znikąd pojawia się... Zresztą, czy ja muszę jeszcze mówić kto ciągle wyrasta spod ziemi?

— O, patrzcie, przyszedł pan maruda, niszczyciel dobrej zabawy i dziecięcych uśmiechów — mamroczę niepocieszony, podczas gdy Chopin wraz z Lafem szczerzą się jak głupi. — Żeby nie było Laf, to do Fryderyka, a nie do ciebie.

— No raczej! — śmieje się Francuz, zaliczając uderzenie w plecy od pianisty. — Zdziwiłem się tylko mon ami, że siedzisz tu z notre papillon, zamiast pomagać Thomasowi w rozkręcaniu biznesu.

— Zaraz, jakiego znowu biznesu?

— Dołączam się do pytania — mówi Eliza, wyglądając na z lekka zaniepokojoną.

— To ty nic nie słyszałeś? Ja nie mogę! — Chopin wypala głośno, uderzając się po kolanach. — O stary, będziesz miał niezłe zdziwko.

— Jeśli chodzi o ten filmik, to wszystko wiem, Kazimierz Pułaski wystarczająco objaśnił mi temat.

— Pft, mon ami, filmik to dopiero początek! — Laf szczerzy się jeszcze szerzej. — Zostaliście prawdziwymi gwiazdami internetu.

— Zaraz, że ja i Thomas? Gwiazdami? — czuję, że coś przewraca mi się w żołądku.

— Oui, ty i Thomas!

— Wow, Tadek, gratulacje! To chyba dobrze, prawda? — Eliza pyta z uśmiechem, a ja nie jestem do końca przekonany, czy to tak zupełnie dobrze.

— O co chodzi z tym całym biznesem?

— Zdjęcia z fanami, zdjęcia do gazety. Trzeba dbać o image.

— Gazety?!

— No dobra, gazety nie — poprawia się Chopin. — Ale jeśli Thomas dalej będzie brylował w świecie internetu, to T. Sanders wypadnie z gry i zostanie... T. Jefferson. Do cholery, czemu same Thomasy! Znalazłby się jakiś Fryderyk w świecie mediów!

— Mogę ci załatwić dobrą posadę, jeśli chcesz. W końcu teraz jestem celebrytą — żartuję ponuro, ale Chopin spogląda na mnie śmiertelnie poważnie.

— Naprawdę?

— Och, tak, jasne! I wiesz co jeszcze? Zrobię odlew swojej twarzy, żebyś mógł go nosić i podszywać się pode mnie. Wtedy będą cię wpuszczać na te wszystkie imprezy dla VIPów i inne tere fere — Czy na serio tylko Eliza jest w stanie wyczuć, kiedy mój ton głosu wręcz ocieka sarkazmem a kiedy nie?

— Geniusz — mówi Laf, klepiąc szybko Fryderyka po ramieniu. — Chodź mon ami, musimy jeszcze o to samo zapytać Thomasa.

— O boże, o ja pierdziele, to się uda! 

Odbiegają, wołając jeszcze krótkie "cześć i dzięki!" po czym znikają gdzieś za rogiem. Wzdycham ciężko, opierając podbródek na dłoni. Moje myśli wirują jak tornado.

— To... Za ile taki bilet w góry?


	17. 17| Jutro, jutro i znów jutro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przeszłość - to jest dziś, tylko cokolwiek dalej.
> 
> Cyprian Kamil Norwid

**_UMARŁEM._ **

A przynajmniej myślałem, że umarłem. Gdybym umarł, przynajmniej miałbym raz na zawsze święty spokój. Prawda jest taka, że obudziłem się właśnie w uniwersyteckiej bibliotece. Jest godzina dziewiętnasta. Przyszedłem tu o szesnastej. Cholera jasna.

— Ładnie to tak spać sobie w bibliotece? A ja już chciałam cię chwalić, że tak przykładnie się uczysz po cichu! — zgania mnie pani Jadzia (wciąż nie wiem, jak ma naprawdę na imię!), ta sama, która była gotowa mnie zabić spojrzeniem, gdy siedzieliśmy tu kiedyś z ekipą i mężnie planowaliśmy schwytanie niedoszłych złodziei złomu. — To wasze pokolenie, no szkoda słów...

— Przepraszam, proszę pani. Uczyłem się przed sesją. Zarwałem całą dzisiejszą noc, żyję tylko i wyłącznie dzięki kofeinie. Nadal nie wiem jakim cudem zasnąłem — ostatnie zdanie mówię bezpośrednio ironicznie, ale pani Jadzia tylko macha skwaszona ręką.

— Nawet mi nie mów! Nawet nie waż się mówić! To wszystko już za mną, nie mam żadnych egzaminów do zdawania i notatek do robienia, nawet nie chcę o tym słuchać! — grozi mi pulchnym paluchem, ozdobionym w zdecydowanie zbyt ciasny pierścionek. — A teraz śmigaj mi stąd! Mam jeszcze trochę zwierz- Znaczy, paru studentów do przepędzenia. No już, sio! — mówi do mnie jakbym był przedszkolakiem, a nie dwudziestojednoletnim mężczyzną. 

Za dwa i pół miesiąca już dwudziestodwuletnim. Ale ze mnie staruch.

Robię tak, jak poleciła mi bibliotekarka i chwiejnym krokiem opuszczam bibliotekę, rozpraszając umysł każdą możliwą myślą, tylko, aby pozostać na jawie. Przez moment zastanawiam się nad tym, czy nie warto poświęcić kolejnego dolara na chyba piątą tego dnia kawę z automatu, ale ostatecznie się rozmyślam. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to nie tylko będę dwudziestoletnim staruchem, ale dwudziestoletnim staruchem z wieńcówką.

— Trzy dni. Trzy dni horroru, a potem chillout w Oregonie — mówię sam do siebie, starając się wcelować kluczami w zamek.

Wchodzę do pokoju i od razu padam jak długi na łóżko. Przez chwilę moje ciało relaksowane jest przez błogą myśl, że po długich kilkunastu godzinach nauki, wreszcie nadejdzie upragniony sen. Potem jednak mina rzednie mi w ułamku sekundy, bo przypominam sobie, że nie przerobiłem jeszcze całej historii Ameryki. Przesuwam palcami po twarzy tak, że zahaczają o dolną powiekę oka i ciągnę je w dół, dopóki nie czuję piekącego bólu. Przerywam użalanie się niesprawiedliwością życia i sięgam po komórkę, wpisując w Google frazę:

_**Jak długo człowiek** _

Przed oczami wyskakują mi różne opcje.

_**Jak długo człowiek może nie jeść?** _

_**Jak długo człowiek może nie oddawać stolca?** _

_**Jak długo człowiek może nie oddychać?** _

_**Jak długo człowiek może nie spać?** _

_**Jak długo człowiek może być nieprzytomny?** _

_**Jak długo człowiek?** _

Interesujące, doprawdy. Skoncentrowany uważam, żeby przypadkiem nie zrobić missclicka, po czym wybieram opcję numer cztery. Od razu na ekranie pojawia się fragment artykułu o jakimś gościu, który nie spał jedenaście dni. Co prawda potem człowiek zaczyna mieć halucynacje i dosłownie zaczyna balansować między życiem a śmiercią, ale co tam! On wycisnął, to ja też dam radę.

Prawie z rozpędu wysyłam SMS do Elizy, czy ona przypadkiem nie chciałaby przyjść pouczyć się ze mną, ale przypominam sobie, że panienka Schuyler nie pisze egzaminów z historii Ameryki. Pozostają mi do wyboru Jefferson i Hamilton, tyle, że ten pierwszy już siedzi razem z Johnem Adamsem, a ten drugi zakuwa od rana z Johnem Laurensem. Czułbym się niezręcznie i tak dalej... Znaczy, wiecie, nigdy nie szukam żadnych wymówek, tylko po to, aby zostać w pokoju. Absolutnie.

Z westchnięciem otwieram podręcznik i wertuję kartki, pomijając wczesną Amerykę, w końcu docierając do wojny secesyjnej. Zerkam na zegar w telefonie. Za piętnaście dwudziesta. Szykuje się długi wieczór. Naprawdę długi.

*********

A więc oto i wielki dzień.

— Jak ci poszła retoryka?— Spoglądam nieprzytomnie na Hamiltona, który wyluzowany idzie obok mnie z dłońmi wsuniętymi w kieszenie. Wzruszam ramionami.

— Chyba nie najgorzej. Ale na pewno mogłem dać z siebie więcej. Tak szczerze — ziewam — to mam totalnie zlasowany mózg przez unię i konfederatów.

— Ale wiesz, że poza historią Ameryki, masz jeszcze do napisania twój ukochany marketing polityczny?

— Na pewnych rzeczach zależy mi bardziej, na niektórych nieco mniej. — Zakrywam usta dłonią, by stłumić kolejne ziewnięcie. — Wciąż nie nie wiem co ja robię na tych studiach. Mogłem zostać inżynierem.

— Możesz jeszcze przenieść się na prawo! Mógłbyś-

— Nie, dzięki. Crossfit to nie moja bajka. — Klepię go po plecach, a potem przyśpieszam kroku, tym samym zostawiając Alexandra z tyłu. Już niedługo, niedługo słodka wolność...

Zaledwie kilka godzin później wychodzę z sali z nietęgą miną, bo właśnie miałem przyjemność napisać egzamin z marketingu politycznego. Powiedzmy sobie tylko tyle — w przyszłości szychą wielkiej partii nie zostanę. Ale dobra, dobra. Ostatni egzamin. Ostatni egzamin i rzeczywiście będę mógł po rzuceniu się na łóżko, spać sobie caluteńką dobę.

A nie, chwila. Mamy pociąg na szóstą rano. No tak, bycie wiecznym przegrywem i te sprawy. Jak mogłem zapomnieć?

— Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy przygotowywaliście się do tego tak bardzo, jak przygotowywaliście się do znalezienia sobie pary na studniówkę. Czyż nie, Andrew? — Washington posyła mi znaczące spojrzenie. Kiwam gorliwie głową.

— Oczywiście, że tak. Nawet bardziej! — To jest w sumie prawda, bo Ludwika sama się do mnie przykleiła. — Jeśli napiszę na mniej niż osiemdziesiąt procent, to obiecuję panu, że już nigdy nie spóźnię się na pana wykład!

— Bardzo mnie cieszą twoje dobre intencje Kosztuke, ale twoim obowiązkiem jako studenta jest _nigdy_ , nie spóźniać się na moje wykłady — mówi profesor z lodowatym uśmiechem na ustach, a ja przytakuję nerwowo. — Dobrze! Macie czas równo do godziny osiemnastej i ani minuty dłużej! Wierzę, że wszyscy napiszecie śpiewająco, ale jak wiadomo, świat w który wierzę bywa momentami zbyt kolorowy. A teraz bez zbędnego gadania zaczynajcie! — Washington klaszcze w dłonie i wszyscy poruszeni tym magicznym znakiem zaczynają szeleścić swoimi arkuszami.

Biorę jeden, głęboki wdech, a następnie trwożnie zaczynam czytać treści zadań.

Dobra, dobra, najpierw kalendarium. Daty, ach, moje ukochane. Siedemnasty października, czwarty lipca, trzeci września, dwudziesty czwarty października, siódmy grudnia... Cyferki mieszają mi się przed oczami i z trudem wygrzebuję z odmętów pamięci odpowiednie wydarzenia. Dobrze jest. Przewracam kartkę. Od razu krzywię się, gdy widzę podane wydarzenie historyczne. Bitwa o Nowy Orlean, super, akurat trafił mi się temat z którego leżę! Nawet nie umiem sobie przypomnieć kto dowodzi-

Nagle doznaję gwałtownego olśnienia. Boże, jeśli istniejesz, błogosław kościsty tyłek Jeffersona i jego playlistę na Spotify.

 _[ In 1814 we_ _took_ _a little_ _trip_  
 _Along_ _with_ _Colonel_ _Jackson down the_ _mighty_ _Mississip_ _' ]_

Dobra, nawet pamiętam! Zanim jednak przejdę do wojny secesyjnej i drugiej wojny światowej, do których tak namiętnie się uczyłem, muszę jeszcze mierzyć się z tematem ojców założycieli.

Nazwiska nie są trudne, bo jak trudne mogą być do zapamiętania nazwiska gości, którzy na co dzień patrzą na ciebie z banknotów? Prezydenci Christopher Jackson, William Daniels, Daveed Diggs, ta cała święta trójca. Potem te mniej znane ziomki, bo nigdy nie byli prezydentami. Lin Manuel Miranda, ten co wymyślił dolar amerykański i mój ulubiony naukowiec Howard da Silva. Kiedy musisz przytoczyć ich skrócone biografie, no, wtedy robi się trudniej. Coś tam pamiętam, coś bardzo niewyraźnie i jak przez mgłę... Ostatecznie decyduję się napisać tyle _,_ żeby wyglądało to schludnie i nie było niepotrzebnym laniem wody.

Nareszcie mogę przejść do czegoś co lubię, czyli wojna secesyjna! Zadowolony stwierdzam, że umiem odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania. Potem pierwsza wojna, wielki kryzys, druga wojna, wojna wietnamska. Współczesność już piszę stuprocentowo wyluzowany. Kończę właśnie pisanie wykładu na temat tego, jak zamach na World Trade Center wpłynął na obywateli Ameryki, kiedy zegar odliczający nasze ostatnie minuty czasu, wybija godzinę punkt osiemnastą.

— Jak myślisz, napisałeś na ponad osiemdziesiąt? — Hamilton cały w skowronkach znów się do mnie przyczepia, podczas gdy ja teraz marzę o niczym innym, jak spanie, spanie i jeszcze raz spanie. — Skoro aż tak bardzo ci na tym zależało...

— Poradziłem sobie — odpowiadam lapidarnie.

— Woah, spokojnie, nie dąsaj się tak!

— Słuchaj — spoglądam na bruneta groźnie. — Nie spałem blisko dobę. Jutro musimy wstać o piątej. Jeszcze jakieś głupie odzywki, Hamilton?

Z satysfakcją obserwuję jak Karaib mamrocze pod nosem coś w stylu "nie, przepraszam" i zmieszany pozwala mi w spokoju odejść do mojego pokoju.

Próbuję dodzwonić się do Elizy oraz zapytać jak jej poszło, ale odpowiada mi tylko automatyczna sekretarka. Rezygnuję ostatecznie i po wrzuceniu naprawdę niewielkiej ilości rzeczy, które mają starczyć na cztery dni, do plecaka, idę spać w ubraniu. Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale sen po zakończeniu sesji jest jedną z najpiękniejszych rzeczy jakie przydarzyły mi się w życiu.

Nie mówcie tego Elizie.

*********

_**Rozpoczęto grupową konwersację na chacie Szepty Naszych Dusz** _

**@SadMaccaroni** Halo, zgłaszam reklamację ludzi

 **@SadMaccaroni** Dlaczgo nikt nie chce opijać ze mną końca sesji?? 

**@PanAdam** Masz jeszcze siły chodzić?

 **@ChemistryQueen** A dlaczego miałby nie mieć?

 **@A.Ham** Właśnie?

 **@PanAdam** Nie ogarniam was.

 **@BetseyEliza** Wie ktoś co z Tadkiem? Dzwonił do mnie, a teraz nie mi nie odpowiada...

 **@A.Ham** Prawdopodobnie wykonuje właśnie czynność wśród pospólstwa zwaną spaniem. Kiedy do niego zagadałem po egzaminie z historii Ameryki, to wyglądał zupełnie jakby miał na mnie naskoczyć i odgryźć mi głowę.

 **@ChemistryQueen** Bo nie pogłaskałeś pod brzuszkiem najpierw ani nie zachęciłeś smakołykiem ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **@FrenchestFry** Brak snu jest niezdrowy, pamiętajcie drogie dzieci

 **@PianoBoy** Chwila czy ktoś tu obgaduje Tadeusza?

 **@PianoBoy** BEZE MNIE??!

 **@SadMaccaroni** Będziecie mieli srogo przesrane jutro jak tu wejdzie i to wszystko odczyta, wiecie o tym XD ?

 **@BetseyEliza** Zawsze ja też mogę mu powiedzieć cnie~

 **@PanAdam** O nie nie nie droga panno

 **@PanAdam** Nie odbierzesz nam tej przyjemności z oglądania reakcji Kościuszki, gdy dowiaduje się o tym sam.

 **@A.Ham** Ej, tak z innej beczki, wie ktoś w ogóle ile jutro będziemy jechać w te góry i ile tam będziemy siedzieć??

 **@ChemistryQueen** Osiem godzin jazdy pociągiem, a potem jeszcze musimy iść przez godzinę do naszych domków. Mamy dwa wykupione, tak dla jasności.

 **@BetseyEliza** I zostaniemy na cztery dni, bo potem będziemy wyjeżdżać do rodziny na święta, przynajmniej ja. I Thomas. I Laf. I Chopin. Także tak.

 **@A.Ham** Ja pierdole

 **@A.Ham** Czy wy ode mnie oczekujecie, że ja wytrzymam osiem godzin w pociągu

 **@A.Ham** Z Thomasem Jebanym Jeffersonem?!

 **@FrenchestFry** A to między wami nie jest już przypadkiem "cool"?

 **@SadMaccaroni** Wiesz Laf...

 **@SadMaccaroni** Z pewnych nawyków się nie wyrasta.

 **@A.Ham** Niestety :(

 **@A.Ham** Albo na szczęście :3

 **@PianoBoy** No tak, bo przecież byłoby TAK NUDNO bez wszystkich waszych cudownych kłótni

 **@PanAdam** No nie powiem, to ma jakiś swój urok. Bez tego nie byłoby już tak samo, ach...

_**@KrólJulian dołączył/a do rozmowy** _

_**@PanAdam opuścił/a konwersację** _

**@BetseyEliza** O boże, Julek! Co u ciebie? Jak się czujesz? Tadek mówił nam, że ci się poprawia?

 **@KrólJulian** Cześć

 **@KrólJulian** Naprawdę tak mówił?

 **@PianoBoy** Kurczę, tyle cię omija!!

 **@SadMaccaroni** Chopin...

 **@KrólJulian** Słyszałem. Podobno. Widziałem też ten słynny filmik.

 **@SadMaccaroni** Ach, ten. Oszałamiająco tam wyglądam, prawda?

 **@ChemistryQueen** Debil nawet zrobił z tego biznes.

 **@FrenchestFry** Nie mogę się doczekać kiedy wrócisz, mon ami! <3 Mamy tyle super akcji do nadrobienia!

 **@KrólJulian** Ta, właśnie, a propos...

_**@KrólJulian przesłał/a wiadomość głosową** _

_[ Na początku chcę zaznaczyć, że ta decyzja_ _**!trzask!** _ _nie zależała ode mnie, w porządku? No. Moi rodzice są tu ze mną od jakiegoś czasu. Rozmawiałem z nimi na ten temat, kłóciłem się, podawałem Adama jako_ _**!khe!** _ _powód. Ale wiem, że nie mogę z nimi dyskutować. Wiem, że chcą dla mnie dobrze, że chcą, abym_ _**!khe!** _ _był blisko nich. Słuchajcie, moi rodzice chcą abym skończył studia ze względów zdrowotnych i wrócił do Polski i tam został_ _**!trzask!** _ _w szpitalu dopóki nie wyzdrowieję. Nie mogę, kurwa, ich przekonać. W dodatku moja matka przeżywa tę całą płatną służbę zdrowia. Mój_ _**!khe!** _ _ojciec ma pracę i nie może tu być. To co chcę powiedzieć... Nie wiem, czy zostanę w Stanach. Możliwe, że na nowy rok_ _**!khe!** _ _będę już w Polsce. Czuję się z tym źle, okropnie wręcz, ale myślałem, że wolelibyście wiedzieć. ]_

**@BetseyEliza** To znaczy że...

 **@ChemistryQueen** O boże.

 **@KrólJulian** Wiem, że Adam po części się tego spodziewał. I dlatego nie chciał tu zostać jestem pewien.

 **@SadMaccaroni** Julek... Będzie dobrze.

 **@ChemistryQueen** Thomas. Zamknij. Się.

 **@SadMaccaroni** Nie umiem pocieszać ludzi, okej?!

 **@A.Ham** To w ogóle nie otwieraj paszczy!

_**@KrólJulian opuścił/a konwersację** _

**@PianoBoy** Ludzie...

 **@FrenchestFry** Co się z wami dzieje! Co się z nami dzieje? Naprawdę będziemy kłócić się w takiej sytuacji?

 **@BetseyEliza** Czy możemy o tym nie rozmawiać? Proszę? Po prostu... Julkowi się poprawi, wiecie przecież! Tadeusz mówił, że mu się poprawia, a Tadeusz by nas nie okłamał! Chcecie sobie zepsuć przerwę zimową ponurymi myślami, podczas gdy powinniśmy trzymać kciuki, aby na następny wyjazd wybrać się już w dziewiątkę?

 **@SadMaccaroni** Eliza ma rację. To nie jest w stylu Tadka, aby kłamać. Może po prostu myślmy pozytywnie? A jutro będzie lepiej, zobaczycie.

 **@ChemistryQueen** Cały czas tylko to jutro! Jutro będzie lepiej, jutro wszystko się naprawi. Czemu nie od razu?!

 **@A.Ham** Jutro, jutro i znów jutro. Wije się w ciasnym kółku od dnia do dnia.

 **@SadMaccaroni** Aż do ostatniej głoski czasokresu.

 **@PianoBoy** Wiem, że to akuratny cytat, ale to nie jest serio dobra pora na przytaczanie Makbeta. Radzę się wam przespać z tym co powiedział Julek.

 **@BetseyEliza** Poza tym, pamiętajcie! Jutro o piątej trzydzieści przed kampusem. I spakujcie się dobrze, czeka nas długa podróż.

 **@A.Ham** Będzie cudownie!

 **@ChemistryQueen** To sarkazm?

 **@A.Ham** A jak myślisz?

 **@ChemistryQueen** Mój chłop.

*********

Przeczytanie tej rozmowy, która mnie ominęła, była jedną z pierwszych rzeczy jakie zrobiłem po obudzeniu się o piątej pięć. Dwie sprawy.

Po pierwsze: Fryderyk i Adam mają wpierdol.

Po drugie: Za jakie grzechy narobiłem sobie u nich taki kredyt zaufania, żeby teraz brali mnie za szczerego człowieka? Jeśli się dowiedzą, że skłamałem, to mnie znienawidzą. Jestem tego pewien.

— To będzie długa, długa, długa podróż — głos Jeffersona wyrywa mnie z świata pesymistycznych scenariuszy.

Rozglądam się po ośmioosobowym przedziale. Jedziemy, prawie całą ekipą, na cztery dni w góry do Oregonu. Z jednej strony to ciekawie i interesująco, że będę mógł spędzić część zimowej przerwy w towarzystwie osób, na których mi zależy. Z drugiej strony, będę cały czas prześladowany przez myśl, że przeze mnie narobili sobie nadziei.

— Może pogadamy o czymś? Ta cisza jest dobijająca — proponuje chyba jedyna wyspana, czyli Eliza. Na jej słowa Hamilton tylko ciaśniej opatula się wełnianym kocykiem, a Adam mocniej zaciska palce na ołówku, którym pisze coś w beżowym notatniku.

— Elizo moja złota — Maryśka zwraca się do niej przesłodzonym głosem. — Będziemy jeszcze tak jechać siedem godzin i czterdzieści minut. Jest szósta dwadzieścia. Nie uważasz może, słońce, że musimy wszyscy trochę odespać? Potem możesz na spokojnie wdawać się w debaty z Alexandrem, proszę bardzo.

— A ja właściwie chciałem o coś zapytać — mówi zachrypnięty Laf, unosząc wzrok znad kupionego na dworcu kakao. — Co to są łazienki warszawskie, czy tam królewskie? Zabytkowe WC?

No i tak właśnie romantyzm cichej podróży poszedł się jebać.

— Nie, nic z tych rzeczy — odpowiada mu lekko rozbawiony Fryderyk. — To taki stary park w Warszawie, ma około czterysta lat. Chodzisz i oglądasz ładne roślinki. Sport skrajnie ekstremalny.

— Czyli ludzie to odwiedzają bo jest stare, oui?

— Właściwie...to tak. Chociaż odmalowywali po wojnie i teraz jest dużo ładniej.

— Pff! Obok mojego la maison familiale jest stary pub, który ma chyba z siedemset lat, a nikt nie robi z niego jakiegoś wielkiego zabytku!

— U was są takie stare zabytki bo woleliście się pod- — Adamowi nie jest dane dokończyć swojego zdania, bo Lafayette morduje go wzrokiem. — ...Nie mieliście bombowych odwiedzin w trzydziestym dziewiątym.

— O właśnie, jak już rozmawiamy o Polsce! — Skłodowska trochę się rozbudza, wyraźnie zapominając o tym, że przecież "musimy jeszcze wszyscy trochę odespać". — Niedaleko naszego uniwerku jest taki polski sklepik, prowadzony przez miłą panią Żanetę. Zgadnijcie co smacznego kupiłam nam na podróż. Z dedykacją dla ciebie Thomas. — Uśmiecha się szeroko w stronę ciemnoskórego mężczyzny, który marszczy zdezorientowany brwi.

— Jeśli masz makaron z serem to- O MÓJ BOŻE, TYLKO NIE TO, ZABIERZ TO ODE MNIE! — Jefferson piszczy jak mała dziewczynka, gdy Skłodowska wyjmuje z torby szczelnie zakręcony słoik ogórków kiszonych. — Jakim prawem pozwolili ci wnieść broń chemiczną do pociągu?!

— Thomas, to tylko warzywa, nie zrobią ci krzywdy.

— To nie warzywa, to trucizna! Zgniła trucizna!

— To nie jest zgniłe do cholery jasnej! — Maryśka tak się denerwuje, że uderza dłonią w podłokietnik, po czym bierze głęboki wdech. — Thomas, gnicie to gnicie. Gnicie to proces w którym ciało podlega rozkładowi i taki, ogórek na ten przykład, zdecydowanie przestaje być zdatny do spożycia. Kiszenie to zupełnie inny proces biochemiczny. Opiera się na fermentacji mlekowej, która robi coś dokładnie odwrotnego, czyli _hamuje_ proces gnicia — kończy wywód usatysfakcjonowana tym, że Thomasowi zabrakło dobrych argumentów. — To co, komuś ogóreczka?

— Ja w sumie spróbuję — odzywa się ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich Alexander. — Jak już tak ładnie to ujęłaś. A zresztą, jeśli Jefferson czegoś nie lubi, to z pewnością jest pyszne.

— Hamilton, wiesz, jak wiele razy życzyłem ci śmierci, ale tym razem dam ci dobrą radę od serca... Za żadne skarby nie jedz tych ogórków — mówi z dramatycznym przejęciem Thomas.

— Ja też skosztuję. Nie wyglądają źle — deklaruje nieśmiało Eliza.

— Mon dieu, raz się żyje! — Lafayette także bierze ogórka od Skłodowskiej. Ja, Adam i Frycek bierzemy po warzywie bez żadnych wstępnych ceregieli. W końcu Jefferson zostaje jedyną osobą w wagonie bez kiszonego w dłoni.

— Dobra. To ja pierwszy. — Hamilton pobieżnie bierze gryza. Przez moment nic się nie dzieje, ale potem jego gałki oczne zdają się wyskoczyć z orbit, a on sam zanosi się gardłowym kaszlem. — O boże! Ja faktycznie umieram! Umiełam! — ostatnie słowo mówi z językiem wysuniętym na brodę. Próbuje palcami zeskrobać z kubków smakowych smak ogórka. — Ohyda złohydziła mnie swym ohydztwem!

— Mówiłem! — woła Thomas z triumfem, podczas gdy Hamilton wciąż kaszle.

— Oj dobra stary, już nie dramatyzuj — mówię, szczerze rozbawiony całym tym przedstawieniem.

— Nie śmiej się Kosztuke! Właśnie przeszedłem przez stan śmierci klinicznej!

— Paniki klinicznej jak już — syczy szyderczo Marysia. — To co, kolejni odważni?

— No... — Eliza wpatruje się w kiszone warzywo z lekkim niepokojem. — Nie wygląda jakby miało smakować AŻ tak okropnie! — gryzie kawałek, po czym uśmiecha się ze łzami w oczach. — Cóż, myliłam się.

Lafayette studiuje dziewczynę wzrokiem uważnie, a następnie on również próbuje polskiego specjału. Przełyka niepewnie, dosłownie sekundę później robi się zielony na twarzy.

— Oh mon dieu, putain, c'est tellement mauvais! — skarży się po francusku płaczliwym tonem. — Mój żołądek nie zniesie czegoś takiego!

— Ale spleśniały ser to już zniesie? — rzuca żartobliwie Adam.

— To jest zupełnie co innego! Ja... Ja po prostu tego nie przetrawię! — Biedny Francuz spogląda z istnym przerażeniem na ogórka.

— Wiesz, ogórki kiszone to bardzo praktyczny towar. One same się trawią, nie musisz ich nawet brać do ust — mówię, a krew z twarzy Lafa odpływa jeszcze bardziej.

— Wiecie co, wasza strata — Marysia zjada jednego ogórka w dwóch kęsach, co spotyka się z obrzydzonymi spojrzeniami Amerykanów, Karaiba i Francuza.

Uśmiecham się pod nosem, gdy Thomas zaczyna nawijać coś o zasadach BHP. Pociągiem buja trochę mocniej niż zwykle.

Do zobaczenia Nevado — witaj Oregonie.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. 18| Strach ma wielkie oczy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mów łagodnie i miej zawsze przy sobie gruby kij, to daleko zajdziesz, dzieciaku. 
> 
> Theodore Roosevelt

**_PO_** ośmiu godzinach jazdy pociągiem, moje mięśnie i kości dziwnie się skurczyły jak wełna po praniu i jestem prawie pewien, że zniknęły mi jakieś ścięgna. Nigdy więcej tak długiej jazdy w ciasnym wagonie. 

A nie, chwila. Przecież będzie trzeba jeszcze wrócić.

W każdym razie, prawdziwa ulga nastaje dopiero wtedy, gdy wysiadamy na dobre. Peron jest o połowę za niski i nierówny. Dodatkowo wygląda na wyjątkowo opuszczony. Założę się, że gdyby nie to, że jest zima, to w wielu miejscach z pęknięć starego asfaltu wyrastałyby mlecze czy inne chwasty. Po drugiej stronie torów znajduje się budynek, który wygląda, jakby ostatni remont odbył się w nim jeszcze przed drugą wojną światową. Doprawdy, urocza okolica.

— No dobra — Marysia mówi ostentacyjnie, to też wszyscy odwracamy się w jej stronę. — Godzinę drogi stąd są dwa wykupione domki, a zaraz obok jest jeszcze schronisko, także jak coś to możemy pójść się o coś dopytać. Hm, potrzebujemy jedzenia? Bo ja tak w sumie to poza kiszonymi nic nie spakowałam.

— Fryderyk miał wziąć jedzenie — zauważa Laf, na co Chopin marszczy zdziwiony brwi.

— Ja? O niczym mi nie mówiliście! Jestem pewien, że to Eliza miała coś spakować.

— Że co proszę? Nie wmówisz mi, że miałam być za coś odpowiedzialna! — obrusza się Schuyler.

— Dobra, bez kłótni! Po prostu zawaliliśmy. Mamy szczęście, że kilka kilometrów od stacji jest mały market — oznajmia Marysia, przyglądając się mapie na telefonie. Pochylam się nad jej ramieniem.

— Jesteś pewna, że ten sklep też nie został zniszczony osiemdziesiąt lat temu? — mruczę, co skutkuje zaliczeniem darmowego kuksańca. — No co? To tylko poważne spekulacje!

— Przymknij się na moment Tadek, bo zaraz ty będziesz tak samo zniszczony jak ten peron — warczy Marysia. — Lepiej będzie, jak się rozdzielimy. Nie musimy iść wszyscy, bo to będzie tylko strata czasu, a w końcu okaże się, że będziemy tam iść po ciemku.

— Zaraz, czyli część z nas będzie iść za jasnego, a część po ciemku? To nie fair! — woła zbulwersowany Alex. — Poza tym, nie ma żadnego rozdzielania. W horrorach to się nigdy nie kończy dobrze.

— Życie to nie horror.

— Życie to najstraszniejszy horror jaki oglądałem.

— No dobrze królewno, skoro tak boisz się odmrozić sobie swoje szlachetne palce idąc po ciemku, to ty nie będziesz musiał iść na zakupy — dogryza Hamiltonowi Skłodowska. — Ktoś z własnej woli chce w ogóle iść?

— Wiesz, jak ja i Tadeusz ostatnio byliśmy po jedzenie, to rozpętaliśmy bitwę na mrożonki i stworzyliśmy hit internetu, więc... — Thomas rozkłada znacząco ręce, a ja przytakuję. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, okładanie się mrożonym mięsem było naprawdę ciekawe, ale co za dużo to niezdrowo.

— Okej. Ja, Eliza, Tadek, Thomas i Alex pójdziemy do domków. Laf, Adam, Frycek, gdybyście mogli... — Marysia patrzy na nich prosząco. Widzę, że Adam już otwiera usta aby zaprotestować, ale Laf jest szybszy od niego.

— Oui, z chęcią pójdziemy. Zresztą, en effet, dobrze będzie rozprostować kości po tej jeździe!

— Ta, z pewnością — mruczy bez przekonania Mickiewicz, a jego twarz ciemnieje, gdy Maryśka uśmiecha się do niego słodko. — Słuchaj, dlaczego właściwie to ty zawsze wydajesz polecenia?

— Bo tylko ona wie jak nas ogarnąć. Nie odzywaj się, jak nie pomagasz — odzywa się Chopin, na co Skłodowska prycha.

— Nie potrzebuję twojej _pomocy_ , Fryderyk. Gaszenie ludzi to moja działka.

— Czyli co — Eliza szybko się odzywa, jakby chciała zapobiec potencjalnej kłótni — idziemy? Zostawiamy ich na pożarcie grizzly? — żartuje, a Chopin szczerzy się szeroko.

— Nie, grizzly są w lesie, przez który będziecie iść.

— Co?!

— Nie strasz jej. — Posyłam Fryderykowi groźne spojrzenie. — Spokojnie Betsey, w Oregonie nie ma grizzly.

— To prawda, że nie ma grizzly, ale są prawie równie niebezpiecznie niedźwiedzie bru... — Thomas zaczyna, ale Alex syczy na znak, żeby się przymknął. — Ale przecież zimą wszystkie sobie smacznie śpią — chichocze nerwowo Wirgińczyk.

— Dobra. No to idziemy. Pamiętajcie, jak wy dojdziecie do domków, a nas tam nie będzie, to znaczy, że zjadło nas wendigo i będziecie mieli więcej jedzenia dla siebie — rzuca Skłodowska, na co Mickiewicz, Lafayette i Chopin uśmiechają się.

Moja teoria się znowu potwierdza. Jedzenie jest jednak jedną z tych ważniejszych rzeczy w życiu.

*********

— Daleko jeszcze?

— Nie mów, że się zgubiliśmy!

— Cisza! Nie mogę się skupić!

— Skupić? Niby na czym? Na waleniu swoim telefonem o kolano?

— Próbuję zmusić tę kupę szajsu, żeby złapała zasięg! — Marysia tłumaczy Thomasowi po raz czwarty w ciągu ostatnich czterdziestu minut. 

Widząc, jak Skłodowska boryka się ze swoim GPS-em, wyjmuję kieszonkowy kompas, który dostałem kiedyś od Józefa (mojego brata rzecz jasna, nie Stalina) i zabrałem teraz ze sobą, bo miałem dziwne przeczucie, że się przyda. Niestety — igła kręci się chaotycznie, raz wskazując to północ to południe. Nic mi z tego.

— Tadek... — Moje myśli zostają odwrócone przez słabiutki głos Elizy za moimi plecami. — Z-zimno mi, nie czuję palców...

— U dłoni? Czy u stóp?

— U dłoni...

Kiwam głową, a następnie podchodzę do dziewczyny i ściągam z niej cienkie, niebieskie rękawiczki, które ma na sobie. Pocieram jej zaczerwienione od zimna palce oraz chucham na nie, próbując je ogrzać. Eliza uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością.

— Dzięki, już mi lepiej.

— Ponieść twój plecak?

— Nie, nie. Przeciążysz się— Eliza stanowczo odmawia, więc postanawiam nie nalegać.

— Maryś! — krzyczę do Skłodowskiej. — Jeśli wrócimy na ścieżkę, to ile powinno nam zająć jeszcze dojście do miejsca noclegu?

— Mam być szczera, czy wolałbyś raczej tę optymistyczną wersję?

— Optymistyczną...?

— Możliwe, że będziemy iść po nocy. Ale nie martwcie się, gwiazdy z pewnością będą piękne!

Widzę, że wszyscy patrzą na nią sceptycznie. Nie dziwię im się. Taki sztucznie dobry humor świadczy o próbie zatuszowania własnego zdenerwowania. Chociaż kto tam wie, w końcu mówimy tu o Marii Skłodowskiej.

— Ktokolwiek z was ma zasięg? — pyta Alexander, a wszyscy jednocześnie kręcimy głowami. — No tak. Typowe.

— Podobno mech porasta drzewa od północy — zauważam nieśmiało, na co Jefferson się śmieje.

— Rozbrajasz mnie, Kosztuke. Powodzenia w szukaniu mchu pod tym śniegiem!

— Poza tym, to dotyczy tylko drzew wolnostojących. Tak nie za bardzo mamy dostęp do drzew wolnostojących w lesie — mówi kąśliwie Hamilton.

— A to całe schronisko o którym mówiłaś? — pyta cicho Marysię Eliza, opatulając się szczelniej szalikiem. Skłodowska marszczy brwi, zastanawiając się nad czymś przez dłuższą chwilę.

— Fakt, moglibyśmy spróbować go poszukać, bo pewnie jest niedaleko. Jednak to by też oznaczało ryzyko zupełnego zejścia ze ścieżki...

— Możemy tu siedzieć i odmrażać swoje tyłki, albo możemy próbować znaleźć się pod dachem przed zachodem słońca. Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja zdecydowanie wybieram opcję numer jeden — oznajmia stanowczo Thomas. Po twarzy Maryśki widać, ze rozpaczliwie szuka jakiegoś tekstu, który udowodniłby, że Jefferson plecie androny albo że nie ma racji, jednak go nie znajduje i ostatecznie wzrusza niby to obojętnie ramionami.

— Dobra, w sumie to nie jest jakaś tam najgorsza opcja.

Idziemy przez kilka minut w milczeniu, uważając, aby nie przewrócić się o konar, który mógłby być przykryty grubą warstwą śniegu. Przechodzimy jeszcze kawałek w stronę, która wydaje nam się właściwa, i natrafiamy na skrzyżowanie leśnych dróg. Zauważam wystający z ziemi betonowy słupek, pomalowany na fikuśne kolorki. Już takie widywałem w Polsce, nigdy jednak nie zastanawiałem się dłużej, do czego właściwie służą.

— To oznaczenia kwartałów lasu — wyjaśnia Alexander, jakby czytał mi w myślach. — Hm, wygląda na to, że jesteśmy na dobrej drodze.

— Przysięgam, jeśli Adam, Laf i Fryderyk pójdą tą samą drogą co my, ale bez gubienia się, to będę ich czcić po wsze czasy — parskam, nie do końca żartując.

Zastygamy momentalnie, gdy w pobliżu rozlega się głośny ryk. Na początku każde z nas wygląda, jakby chciało udać, że nic nie usłyszało, ale potem odgłos się ponawia. Eliza przytula się do mnie, a ja mamroczę jej o tym, żeby nie panikowała, ale sam tak naprawdę trzęsę portkami.

— Mówiłeś, że tu nie ma grizzly! — Schuyler spogląda ze szczerym wyrzutem na Thomasa.

— Grizzly nie ma. Ale za to są niedźwiedzie brunatne — odpowiada słabo Jefferson, robiąc parę kroków w tył. 

— Czy niedźwiedzie nie powinny o tej porze roku spać? — pytam, a Skłodowska patrzy na mnie poważnie.

— Może to jakiś zmutowany okaz, który nauczył się żyć bez snu zimowego.

Rozlega się głośniejszy ryk, tym razem bliżej nas. Spoglądam na wszystkich znacząco.

— Na trzy zaczynamy uciekać. Gotowi? Raz...

Nie jest dane mi dokończyć odliczanie, bo wszyscy zaczynają uciekać ile sił w nogach, wraz z rozbrzmieniem kolejnego ryku. Przeklinam pod nosem i też odbiegam jak najdalej, prawie nie wywalając się na śliskim śniegu. Płuca zaczynają mnie po momencie boleć zarówno jak i od zimna jak i braku kondycji.

— Thomas! — Słyszę Alexa, który biegnie tuż przede mną. Skubany, może biec szybko i równocześnie całkiem wyraźnie mówić. Chyba rzeczywiście chodzi na ten crossfit, tylko się nie przyznaje.

— Co?! — odkrzykuje mu zdyszany Jefferson.

— Tak na wypadek, gdybyśmy nie przeżyli-!

— Myślisz, że nie przeżyjemy?! — krzyczy Thomas, odgarniając sprzed twarzy oszronioną gałązkę. Gdybym nie schylił się w porę, to dostałbym nią w twarz.

— Nie, to nie to co chcę powiedzieć! — Hamilton zwalnia na moment, wyraźnie też będąc już wyczerpanym ucieczką. — Po prostu chcę, żebyś wiedział-!

Zostaje momentalnie zagłuszony przez wysoki pisk całej naszej pozostałej czwórki. Wydawało nam się, że cały czas uciekaliśmy przed dzikim zwierzęciem, ale proszę, okazuje się, że wpadliśmy prosto w jego pułapkę. Porykiwania są tu donośniejsze i agresywniejsze, zupełnie, jakby otaczało nas mnóstwo nas mnóstwo niedźwiedzi, nie tylko jeden. Najbardziej przerażające jest to, że żadnego z nich jeszcze nie widać. Zatrzymujemy się, przywierając do siebie w piątkę plecami, tak, że teraz mamy praktycznie nieograniczone pole widzenia na całe trzysta sześćdziesiąt stopni.

— Coś mi tu nie gra... — sapie zmordowana biegiem Maryśka, trzymając się za pierś. Utożsamiam się z nią. — Dlaczego one nie...?

Milknie, gdy zza drzew wychodzi wysoki mężczyzna koło pięćdziesiątki. Wygląda na zupełnie nie wzruszonego mrożącymi krew w żyłach rykami. Jak macie mnie pytać o zdanie, to wygląda dla mnie na typka, który urwał się prędzej z Teksasu niż z Oregonu. Nosi kowbojski kapelusz, kurtkę myśliwską, spodnie z chyba dwudziestoma kieszeniami i ciężkie buty. Żeby było ciekawiej, na nosie ma zaparowane okulary ala Harry Potter, a także sumiaste wąsy, które aktualnie są prawie w całości pokryte śniegiem.

— Na muchę Czolgosza! — Miałem rację, ten akcent to stuprocentowy Teksas. — Co wy tu na Boga dobrego robicie? Zdajecie sobie sprawę, jakiego stracha mi napędziliście?

— To _my_ napędziliśmy _komuś_ stracha? — pyta z niedowierzaniem Alex, tak samo zdezorientowany jak reszta z nas. — W tej okolicy roi się od jakichś niedźwiedzi! My tylko ratowaliśmy skórę!

— Niedźwiedzi? — mężczyzna powtarza po nim, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. — Macie na myśli straszaki na kłusowników?

— Straszaki. Pieprzone straszaki. — Warga Thomasa drży niepohamowanie. Z nim też mogę się utożsamić. Nie wiem, czy czuć teraz wstyd, czy ulgę, czy wściekłość, że ktoś tak mógł sobie zakpić z biednych ludzi.

— Ano — Teksańczyk cmoka, podchodząc bliżej nas. — Mówiłem tym cholerom, żeby trzymali się z dala od rezerwatu i okolicznej agroturystyki, ale oni cały czas łażą z tymi strzelbami, uważając się za nie wiadomo kogo. Nie rozumieją, że zima to jest pora dla niedźwiedzi na sen, nie na uciekanie i chowanie się! — mówi bardziej do siebie niż do nas, ale my i tak słuchamy zamurowani. — Doprawdy, doprawdy... Te straszaki i tak są do kitu, prędzej czy później skapną się, że to tylko nagrania na głośniki. Ale nie o tym teraz mowa. Mogę wiedzieć dzieciaki, co was tu sprowadza?

— Tu? To znaczy gdzie? — pytam. Eliza trąca mnie w ramię i wskazuje tabliczkę przy odbijającej w lewo wąskiej drodze. — Rezerwat Przyrody — czytam na głos. — No tak. To wiele wyjaśnia. A pan jest właścicielem?

— Wolę nazywać siebie wolontariuszem. Theodore Roosevelt, miło mi. Ale mówcie mi proszę Theo, przez per "pan" czuję się staro, a wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że mnie rydwan czasu omija — wyjaśnia pośpiesznie, podczas gdy my kończymy do siebie dochodzić po stresującym wydarzeniu.

— Roosevelt? Hm, kojarzy pan Franklina Delano Roosevelta? — pyta zaciekawiony Thomas, a Maryśka przewraca oczami.

— Tak geniuszu, bo jak ktoś ma takie same nazwisko, to już znaczy, że są rodziną...

— Nie, przykro mi. To tylko zbieżność nazwisk — mówi przepraszającym tonem Theo. — Ale wracając do tematu.

— Tak, tak. No więc widzi pan, jakby to ładnie ująć w słowa... Szliśmy pod górkę z tego starego peronu, my i jeszcze trójka naszych przyjaciół. Rozdzieliliśmy się, bo oni poszli do marketu kupić coś do jedzenia, a my mieliśmy już pójść do domków wypoczynkowych, ale zasięg w telefonie nam padł, no i wyszło na to, że nieco się zgubiliśmy. Potem wpadliśmy w pana pułapkę ze straszakami. Resztę historii pan zna — wyjaśnia Hamilton maksymalnie na trzech wdechach, a reszta z nas kiwa aprobująco głowami. Roosevelt przejęty zdejmuje swoje okrągłe okulary i przeciera je.

— O mateńko, tak strasznie was przepraszam! Nie chciałem was tak wystraszyć, nigdy w życiu. Bałem się po prostu, że to myśliwi... Głupi jesteś Theo! — mówi mężczyzna sam do siebie.

— Spokojnie, nie mamy do pana żadnego żalu — uspokajam go prędko, co widocznie przynosi mu ulgę.

— I tak strasznie przepraszam. Odwdzięczę się wam! Słuchajcie, mam niedaleko zaparkowanego pick-upa, a w nim dwa termosy z gorącą czekoladą. Pokusi się ktoś z was? Przy okazji podrzucę was do domków, wiem, o których mówicie. No i zgarniemy tych waszych kolegów z dołu góry. Brzmi jak dobry plan?

Uśmiecham się pod nosem. Już lubię tego człowieka.

— Jak wyśmienity plan.

*********

— To mówicie, że skąd jesteście?

Wozem przyjemnie buja. Siedzimy na bagażniku czerwonego pick-upa, oklejonego napisami **SAVE THE BEARS** , **NO TOXIC AIR - ONLY TOXIC BY BRITNEY SPEARS** , **PLASTIC IS NOT FANTASTIC** i inne takie. Popijamy wszyscy czekoladę na gorąco, dodatkowo opatuleni wełnianymi kocami.

— Zabawna sprawa, bo każdego z innego miejsca przywiało. Ja jestem z Karaibów, Thomas z Wirginii, Eliza z Nowego Jorku, a Marysia i Tadeusz z Polski. Taki kraj w Europie, który, umm...graniczy z Rosją — odpowiada Rooseveltowi Alexander, zbierając jednocześnie zabójcze spojrzenia ode mnie i od Skłodowskiej.

— Polska? Byłem tam kiedyś. Dobre ogórki mają. — Tutaj Maryśka uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie do Thomasa. — Powiem wam, że coraz rzadziej się spotyka tu takie grupki jak wy. Teraz to ci wszyscy studenci tylko w telefonach siedzą i pstro w głowie mają — mamrocze niezadowolony Theo.

— Mhm... O, chwila, niech pan tutaj zjedzie! Chyba ich widzę — informuję naszego kierowcę, a ten posłusznie zjeżdża we wskazanym przeze mnie kierunku. Macham do Adama, Lafa i Fryderyka, który patrzą na samochód jak na statek widmo. — No siema chłopaki, co tam kupiliście? — wołam do nich uśmiechnięty.

— Różne rzeczy — zaczyna powoli Chopin. — Co do cholery robicie w aucie jakiegoś obcego gościa?

— To nie jest obcy gość, to jest pan Theodore! Znaczy, przepraszam, Theo — poprawia się Eliza. — Zgubiliśmy się, więc zaoferował nam podwózkę i dał gorącą czekoladę! — mówi rozpromieniona, a ja w duchu dziękuję jej za to, że tak zgrabnie ominęła fragment o "niedźwiedziu".

— Jest jeszcze czekolada? — pyta z nadzieją Lafayette, a Thomas kręcąc głową rozwiewa wszystkie jego marzenia, więc mina Francuza rzednie. Na jego ratunek przybywa Roosevelt, który wyjmuje z kieszeni swojej kurtki myśliwskiej paczkę pianek cukrowych.

— Łap! — Rzuca ją Lafowi. — Podejrzewałem, że nic wam nie zostawią, więc zostawiłem je specjalnie dla waszej trójki — śmieje się, puszczając im oczko. — W ekologicznym opakowaniu.

— Kocham pana, niech pan mnie adoptuje — mówi Chopin, podchodząc do Lafayette'a i biorąc z paczki dwie pianki na raz.

— W porządku, pod warunkiem, że będziesz mówił mi Theo — odpowiada mu Roosevelt.

— Jasna sprawa, Theo.

— Dobra, a teraz wskakujcie. Zaraz zapadnie zmrok, a wolałbym odrzucić was do domków jeszcze póki jest widno.

Pozostała trójka naszej paczki ładuje się chętnie na bagażnik pick-upa. Roosevelt obiera drogę naokoło, a mimo to dotarcie do naszego miejsca noclegu zajmuje mu tylko pół godziny. Gdy docieramy na miejsce, niebo przechodzi już z granatu w czerń i okrywa się misternie utkanym kocem z gwiazd. Noce w górach są przepiękne, jeśli nie byliście, to wierzcie mi na słowo, a jeśli byliście, to wiecie o czym mówię.

— Dobra dzieciaki, to są wasze klucze, własność nadleśnictwa, lepiej nie zgubcie, bo będziecie mieli przekichane. Nie no, żartuję, wstawię się za wami jak coś — uśmiecha się do nas Theo, gdy wychodzimy z wozu i stajemy przed dwoma drewnianymi domkami.

— Z całego serca ci dziękujemy. Nie wiemy, co byśmy bez ciebie zrobili — Eliza nie przestaje dziękować Rooseveltowi, a tamten tylko macha dłonią z typowym "drobnostka". W końcu odjeżdża, zostawiając nas samych w ósemkę.

— Znowu mam nas podzielić, czy chce to zrobić ktoś inny? — pyta Skłodowska, a Hamilton błyskawicznie podnosi rękę w górę.

— Dobra, teraz ja się porządzę. Pomyślmy... Do domku numer jeden idą Eliza, Tadek, Marysia i Chopin, a do domku numer dwa ja, Thomas, Laf i Adam.

— Jezus, to się stało, to się naprawdę stało — Mickiewicz patrzy na Hamiltona z niedowierzaniem. — Alexander właśnie z własnej woli, umieścił siebie w tym samym domku co Thomasa.

— Jakiś problem? — warczy Alex i powiem wam, śmiesznie to wygląda, zważając na to, że jest o głowę niższy od Adama. Tamten uśmiecha się niewinnie.

— Nie no, skąd...

Bierzemy klucze i zgodnie z przydziałem, jaki wykonał Hamilton, wchodzimy do obu domków. W środku pachnie żywicą oraz butwiejącymi roślinami, ale nie licząc tego, wszystko jest bardzo schludne i przytulne. Temperatura daje w kość, więc jedną z pierwszych rzeczy jakie robimy po wejściu, jest zapalenie kominka. Kilkanaście minut rozpakowywania, potem wybór pokoi — są idealnie trzy. Jeden dla mnie i dla Elizy, drugi dla Fryderyka, trzeci dla Marysi. Gdy wszystko jest już w miarę ogarnięte, możemy pozwolić sobie na to, żeby usiąść w czwórkę przy kominku.

— Coś czuję — mówi Chopin, przerywając błogą chwilę ciszy przy trzaskającym ogniu — że następne cztery dni, to będzie totalny odjazd.

— Tak, Fryderyk. Ja też.   
  



	19. 19| Rozum i godność człowieka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na tym świecie pewne są tylko dwie rzeczy, śmierć i podatki.
> 
> Benjamin Franklin

**_PRZERWA_** zimowa to jednak jest super sprawa. Gorzej bywa jednak, kiedy na zewnątrz jest minus dziesięć stopni, w kominku już nic się nie pali, a ty masz okropną tendencję do rozkopywania kołdry.

— Tadek? Śpisz?

— Nie, a ty?

Typowe.

— Nie — odpowiada Eliza.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem próbuję sięgnąć po nieistniejącą kołdrę. Moja dłoń napotyka na swojej drodze powietrze, a ja marszczę nos niezadowolony i stwierdzam, że się przeziębiłem. Wiedziałem, że zakładanie cienkiej koszulki i samych bokserek zimą do spania to niezbyt dobry pomysł. Tak trochę niezbyt bardzo.

— Jest dopiero ósma trzydzieści — stwierdza dziewczyna po sprawdzeniu godziny na telefonie, a ja przetwarzam tę informację ze zgrozą na twarzy.

— Że która niby? Jezu, ja tak na wykłady nie wstaję!

— Nic dziwnego, że ciągle się spóźniasz — Eliza śmieje się cicho, wyciągając ubrania z plecaka. — Myślisz, że Fryderyk i Marysia już są na nogach?

— Nie, myślę że-

— Idioto, jak to lejesz! — dobiega jak na zawołanie gdzieś z dołu. Patrzymy po sobie z Elizą. Już nic nie trzeba mówić. — Boże, co ty w ogóle lej...Fryderyk, czy to jest cholerny ocet?

— Myślałem, że to oliwa!

— Jajek nie smaży się na oliwie!

— Jak to nie?

— Wyjdź z tej kuchni!

— Zostaję tu i będę jadł moje śniadanie!

— Fryderyk, przysięgam, mam nóż w ręku i nie zawaham się go użyć.

— Chyba lepiej, żebyśmy się pośpieszyli, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie, to ten domek spłonie nawet nie po dobie użytkowania — mamroczę, wkładając czerwony sweter przez głowę. Jest lekko za duży, ale prawda jest taka, że za duże swetry są najlepsze. 

Po kilku minutach jesteśmy z Elizą na dole w kuchni. Chopin siedzi w grobowym milczeniu przy stole, nawet nie ważąc się powiedzieć nam "cześć", a Skłodowska stoi przy drewnianym blacie, z determinacją krojąc szczypiorek. Gdy dostrzega mnie oraz Betsey, która pochyla się nad Fryderykiem, sprawdzając czy wszystko u niego okej (bo naprawdę ma minę taką, jakby ktoś zabrał mu ulubionego lizaka), uśmiecha się sztucznie, nie przestając siekać zieleniny.

— Jak wam się spało? — mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby takim tonem, że szczerze boję się odpowiedzieć, bo nie wiem, czy za moment nie zamienię się miejscami z tym nieszczęsnym szczypiorkiem.

— Całkiem dobrze, tylko trochę zimno. Tadek ma katar — Eliza odpowiada jej z uśmiechem na twarzy, podchodząc do kuchenki gazowej, na której leży brudna patelnia. — Więc, co robicie z Fryderykiem na śniadanie?

— Jajka sadzone. Których nie smaży się na oliwie — ostatnie zdanie Marysia mówi, agresywnie wrzucając szczypiorek do miski. Chopin wydyma policzki.

— A wcale, że można! Po prostu smakuje wtedy inaczej!

— "Inaczej" to nie jest synonim "źle", chyba że twój mózg przestawił się już zupełnie na angielski i francuski, to wtedy przepraszam.

— Słuchajcie, czy możecie się nie kłócić? — proszę, składając dłonie jak do modlitwy. — Przynajmniej dopóki mieszkamy pod jednym dachem? Błagam?

— A czy ja coś mówię? Nie, nie mówię. Póki Chopin nie tyka się garów i nie mówi mi jak mam gotować, to wszystko jest cacy. — Maryśka unosi nóż w górę i przez króciutką chwilę mam wrażenie, że w kogoś nim rzuci, ale ostatecznie obmywa go, a potem odkłada do szuflady. Oddycham z ulgą.

Jemy na śniadanie jajka sadzone, sam posiłek przebywa bez większych ceregieli czy niespodzianek, no może nie licząc tego jak posypałem sobie jajko cukrem zamiast soli, ale zdarza mi się to zdecydowanie zbyt często, aby można to było nazwać niespodzianką.

— Co właściwie dziś będziemy robić? Jakieś plany? — Eliza pyta nas wszystkich, gdy jesteśmy już na etapie zmywania naczyń. 

— Widziałem wczoraj wieczorem na mapie internetowej parę fajnie wyglądających szlaków, z których jeden czy dwa zahaczały o jaskinie, ale chyba lepiej uzgodnić to z wszystkimi zanim cokolwiek postanowimy — Chopin oznajmia, a my aprobujemy.

Od razu po ogarnięciu naszej kuchni, idziemy do domku numer dwa, aby przedyskutować dzisiejsze plany i zobaczyć, czy Jefferson z Hamiltonem nie zamordowali siebie nawzajem, a Adamowi nie odbiła znowu szajba na punkcie duchów oraz rytuałów i nie postanowił przypadkiem złożyć Lafa w ofierze.

— Jeszcze nic się nie spaliło, chyba mamy progres w relacji Thomasa i Alexa — mówię po przekroczeniu progu. Oczywiście pierwszą rzeczą jaką dostrzegam już na wejściu jest Jefferson przewracający oczami.

— Właściwie, to oui, spaliły się moje crêpes. Musiałem smażyć je dwa razy — Lafayette wzdycha ciężko, pojawiając się w ich saloniku. Skłodowska posyła mu spojrzenie pełne zrozumienia.

— Mamy jakieś plany na dzisiaj? — Adam rozsiada się na kanapie, gestem zapraszając nas, abyśmy usiedli obok lub naprzeciwko. Gdy zbieramy się wszyscy, dyskretnie zerkam na Hamiltona, który wygląda jakby nie spał całą noc.

— Miałem ogólnie taki pomysł — Fryderyk podrywa się do góry, choć dopiero co usiadł, i pokazuje nam stronę z mapą na swojej komórce — żeby obczaić te wszystkie czerwone szlaki, przechodzące przez jaskinie.

— Jaskinie? A to na pewno bezpieczne? — pyta Thomas.

— Spokojnie, nie mają stalaktytów, więc nic nie powinno cię przebić na wylot, a nikt nie pisał nic o szczelinach w których można się zaklinować, więc to raczej stuprocentowo bezpieczna atrakcja turystyczna — Chopin uspokaja go, jednak wszyscy nie wyglądamy na do końca przekonanych.

— Ja nie chcę zapeszać, ani nic, ale wczoraj przestraszyliśmy się straszaków na kłusowników, więc kto wie, czy przy wejściu do jaskini zimą nie skończymy "opętani przez duchy gór", czy coś — Eliza zauważa. Trudno się z nią nie zgodzić.

— Jezu, dobra, nudni jesteście... — Chopin wyłącza komórkę i obrażony opada na fotel. Skłodowska oczywiście wygarnia mu wszystko co wie o zachowywaniu się na swój wiek, ale ja dobrze wiem, że Fryderyk prędzej myśli teraz o triadach harmonicznych w różnych gamach, niż słucha tego, co mówi mu Marysia.

— A może wypożyczymy na jeden dzień narty biegowe? — proponuje Adam, ale Alexander od razu przytomnieje i kręci stanowczo głową.

— O nie, po moim trupie. Narty są do bani, nieważne czy biegowe, czy zjazdowe, czy jakieś tam latające. Nie i koniec.

— Ta, poza tym nie przejeżdżaliśmy takiego szmatu drogi po to by biegać. Biegamy to już wystarczająco z sali do sali wykładowej na uniwerku — mówię na głos, a reszta niechętnie musi przyznać mi rację.

— O, mam pomysł — odzywa się niespodziewanie Thomas po krótkiej chwili ciszy. — A jak wam leżą sanki? Jest wypożyczalnia obok.

— Sanki? Błagam, powiedz, że żartujesz! — Hamilton śmieje się, ale po chwili przestaje, widząc, że nikt inny tego nie robi. — Ty nie żartujesz.

— To nie jest taki zły pomysł — Skłodowska kiwa głową, zamyślając się na moment. — Jest tor saneczkowy?

— Tutaj jest napisane, że tak — Eliza odpowiada jej, już sprawdzając informacje na telefonie. — Góra dwa kilometry stąd.

— Sanki? No błagam was, czy my mamy po pięć lat? — Alexander jęczy, zakrywając twarz poduszką. 

— Ale mentalnie czy fizycznie? — parskam i jestem pewien, że gdyby twarz Hamiltona nie byłaby teraz w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach zakryta poduszką, to chłopak mordowałby mnie teraz spojrzeniem.

— Sanki to jest poważny sport w wielu krajach, 'Amilton! — Laf mówi ożywiony. Wyraźnie zaintrygowała go propozycja Jeffersona. — To o której idziemy, o której?

— Hm, najlepiej jakbyśmy wyszli za pół godziny i wrócili około szesnastej. Na miejscu możemy jeszcze coś zjeść — Eliza informuje ucieszonego Francuza. Ten klaszcze w dłonie jak małe dziecko i wstaje z kanapy, od razu podbiegając pod drzwi.

— To chodźmy już!

— Laf.

— Oui?

— Piżama. Jesteś w piżamie.

*********

Jak się nad tym zastanawiam, to bardzo dawno nie byłem na sankach. To zawsze kojarzy się z okresem wczesnego dzieciństwa, a na dobrą sprawę, to przecież nie jest zarezerwowane wyłącznie dla maluchów. W liceum Ludwika jeździła zimą na jabłuszkach z koleżankami, dla czystej frajdy, ale ja jakoś tak nigdy nie miałem ochoty dołączyć. Albo się wstydziłem. Nie umiałem wtedy jeszcze w ogóle zachowywać się jak przystało w damskim towarzystwie. Zresztą, czy teraz umiem? Śmiem wątpić. Kobiety to tajemniczy gatunek, nierozpracowany. I dlatego zasługują na szacunek.

A może zostanę kiedyś feministą? Cholera wie.

Dojście na tor saneczkowy zajmuje nam może z dwadzieścia minut, tym razem nie groziło nam pożarcie przez krwiożercze, zmutowane grizzly. Samo miejsce prezentuje się bardzo klimatycznie — tor jest kolorowy, całkiem nieźle urządzony jak na miejsce właściwie pośrodku niczego i w górach. Stoi tu parę budek z jedzeniem. Osób nie ma zbyt dużo, a te które są, są albo turystami z rezerwatu. Oczywiście nie muszę dodawać, że znaczną większość stanowią rozbrykane osobniki homo sapiens poniżej trzynastego roku życia. Dobrze, że jest tu choć paru zjeżdżających dorosłych na bardziej stromych górkach, bo inaczej wyglądalibyśmy jak banda pedofili, słowo daję.

— Przysięgam, na tym wyjeździe wydam więcej pieniędzy, niż wydałam przez cały ten rok — Maryśka żali się, gdy płacimy już za wynajęte sanki i zmierzamy w stronę toru.

— Ja raczej nie. Nikt nie przebije mnie w liczniku tego, ile wydaję w automacie na samą kawę — Hamilton wzdycha. Jego mina wyraźnie daje do zrozumienia, że nie chce tu być.

Wybieramy sobie dwie górki, które wyglądają na ani niezbyt strome, ani niezbyt łagodne. Uśmiecham się pod nosem. Jeśli Tadeusz Kościuszko ma was czegoś nauczyć, to nauczy was tego: nigdy nie jesteście za starzy na sanki. Jeśli kiedyś ktoś spróbuje wam to wmówić, olejcie go. Sanki to świętość i coś z czego się nie wyrasta. Przypominam sobie o tym szczególnie już po pierwszym zjeździe.

Może i wywaliłem się na twarz i prawie wybiłem sobie jedynkę, ale i tak było super.

— Jak tam Kosztuke, żyjesz? — Thomas podaje mi rękę, śmiejąc się, a ja wzruszam ramionami.

— Pff, serio myślisz, że takie coś jak sanki mnie zabije?

— Tak.

— No, w sumie to byłaby szlachetna śmierć. No i napis na nagrobku, zawsze chodzi o napis na nagrobku, pamiętaj.

Śmiejemy się jeszcze przez moment, gadamy o głupotach, aż w pewnym momencie czujemy na sobie nieznośne spojrzenia. Odwracamy się. Dwójka dzieci, chłopiec i dziewczynka, zapeszeni spuszczają swój wzrok, ale nie przestają szeptać między sobą. Dziękuję ziomowi z góry, czy komukolwiek kto tam tym wszystkim zarządza, że obdarzył mnie dobrym słuchem.

— John, ja ci mówię, to na pewno jest on!

— Wiem, że jest, ale mogłabyś nie szeptać krzykiem!

— Nie da się szeptać krzykiem!

— Ale ty właśnie szepczesz krzykiem!

— Uch, dzieciaki, wszystko gra? — Zamierają, gdy Thomas patrzy na nich z lekka rozbawiony. I ja i on już podejrzewamy, dlaczego nas obgadują. Nasze przypuszczenia potwierdzają się, gdy ośmieleni gestem, podchodzą i wlepiają w nas te swoje wielkie gały.

— Panowie są z tego filmiku w supermarkecie, prawda?

— Tak, w rzeczy samej — odpowiadam niepocieszony, dużo mniej ciesząc się całą tą sławą niż Thomas.

— U, u! A ten przystojny pan z wąsem też tu z wami przyjechał? — Dziewczynka staje na palcach.

— Nie, pan z wąsem jest na urlopie — mówi do niej wciąż uśmiechnięty Jefferson. — I zapewniam cię, że na żywo wcale nie jest taki przystojny.

— Mi się wydaje, że wy tylko tak zmyślacie. To nagranie jest ustawione jak nic — chłopiec patrzy pogardliwie na nas z dołu, intensywnie żując przy tym gumę. Spoglądam na niego spod uniesionej brwi.

— Och, dlaczego niby tak twierdzisz?

— Bo nikt nie jest tak głupi, aby rzucać mięsem w markecie — dzieciak robi balona. — Ej, mają panowie youtube'a?

— Tak, ale co to ma do-

— Zostawicie suba na moim kanale? Nazywam się-

— Wiesz co Tadeusz, myślę, że im już podziękujemy. — Thomas chwyta mnie za kaptur i odciąga od dzieci, które wołają coś z niezadowoleniem. Dziękuję przyjacielowi za tak szybki odwrót taktyczny. To nowe pokolenie serio coraz bardziej zaczyna mnie przerażać.

Po tym spotkaniu dołączamy do reszty. Zjeżdżamy jeszcze parę, paręnaście razy, bawiąc się przy tym całkiem nieźle. Fryderyk napstrykał parę zdjęć polaroidem, będzie można wywiesić w pokoju nad łóżkiem. Alexander, który najmniej cieszył się z tego wyjścia, skończył finalnie zjeżdżając rozbawiony razem z Lafem, ścigając się i wywalając na śnieg. Chyba jedyną osobą, która nie bawiła się dobrze, był Adam. Ale jestem w stanie go zrozumieć. Nikt nie wymaga od niego, aby przyszył do ust fałszywy uśmiech i udawał, że nic się nie dzieje. Gdybym był nim, to pewnie i tak dużo gorzej bym sobie radził z tą...świadomością.

— Dobra, nie wiem jak wy, ale ja jestem głodna — Eliza oznajmia nam rumiana na twarzy około godziny trzynastej, gdy jesteśmy już blisko trzeciej godziny zjeżdżania.

— Ja też bym coś zjadł — przyznaje Alex. — Idziemy obczaić te budki z żarciem?

— Jasne, czemu nie. Co powiecie na frytki? — proponuję, co spotyka się z aprobatą wszystkich innych.

Kolejka do budki nie jest długa, więc nie potrafimy wszyscy zrozumieć, czemu musimy czekać dziesięć minut na same frytki. Ktoś z przodu wyraźnie blokuje wszystko, kłócąc się ze sprzedawcą.

— No serio, co to za baba? — Skłodowska niecierpliwi się, tupiąc nogą. — Mogłaby się pośpieszyć, głodna jestem.

— Pamiętajcie wszyscy, głodna Marysia to bardzo zły znak — Chopin mówi na głos i nie żałuje tego nawet po uderzeniu przez chemiczkę w ramię.

— Ja przepraszam, ale co to kurwa ma być? — przysłuchujemy się wszyscy wysokiemu głosowi, który należy do wysokiej dziewczyny w eleganckim płaszczu. Obok niej stoi ktoś niższy, chyba chłopak, ale się nie odzywa. — Pan naprawdę myśli, że ja nie zgłoszę czegoś takiego do sanepidu?!

— Proszę pani, ile razy mam powtarzać, to jest majonez naprawdę dobrej jakości...

— Ach tak? Bo mi tu śmierdzi chemią, ot co!

— Kasia, daj spokój, zjemy po prostu gdzie indziej... — niski chłopak mówi do niej w języku, który zdumiony rozpoznaję jako dziwną mieszankę rosyjskiego i polskiego.

— Niech ci będzie! — prycha głośno dziewczyna, zarzucając ośnieżonymi włosami do tyłu. — Ale jutro wracam! Z odpowiednią służbą!

— Ta, czekamy — sprzedawca nie wygląda na ani trochę poruszonego.

— Cóż za bezczelność! Chodź Stasiu, idziemy, oni nie są warci naszych pieniędzy. — Nijaka Kasia łapie chłopaka za rękaw, a potem w sposób podobny (aczkolwiek bardziej brutalny) do tego, którym odciągnął mnie Thomas, odciąga go od budki z jedzeniem.

Spoglądamy na sprzedawcę w budce, ten tylko wzrusza ramionami.

— Spokojnie. Takie sytuacje się zdarzają codziennie. No, to z czym będą frytki dla państwa?

*********

Do domu wracamy o dziwo także bez przeszkód, o zaplanowanej godzinie, czyli szesnastej. Z siedemdziesiąt minut zajmuje nam w sumie ogarnięcie się, czyli w głównej mierze prysznic. Potem postanawiamy, że spotkamy się wszyscy w naszym domku i zagramy w coś, co wybierzemy wspólnie.

— Jestem gotowa zgodzić się na dosłownie wszystko, dopóki nie będzie to butelką — Maryśka sarka, gdy siadamy na dywanie. — Ta gra odbiera mój rozum i godność człowieka.

— Spokojnie, mam pomysł na coś dużo lepszego — Fryderyk błyska białymi zębami i właśnie w tym momencie wszyscy już wiedzą, że to nie ma prawa się skończyć dobrze. — Co powiecie na "Nigdy jeszcze nie"? Klimatycznie, przy kominku...

— O nie, nie ma mowy, nie dam się w to wrobić! — Mickiewicz protestuje, ale mina zmienia mu się momentalnie, gdy Chopin wyciąga zza pleców butelkę czerwonego wina. — Dobra, to kto zaczyna?

— Zaczekajcie, najpierw zasady — Thomas idzie do kuchni i wraca dosłownie po kilkunastu sekundach, trzymając w dłoni kieliszki. — Gramy na to, kto pierwszy wypije, czy kto zostanie jako ostatni z pełnym kieliszkiem?

— Może to drugie? Zobaczymy kto jest największym przegrywem — odpowiadam, a Hamilton uśmiecha się.

— Spokojnie Tadeusz, twoja pozycja jest bezpieczna.

— Hej!

— Dobra, dobra, kto zaczyna? — Eliza niecierpliwi się. Jest lekko zestresowana. Przypomina mi to sytuację, w której spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy na żywo i była równie zestresowana grą w "Prawdę czy wyzwanie".

— Ja mogę — Mickiewicz oferuje. — Dobra, co by tu... O, mam. Nigdy jeszcze nie miałem dziewczyny.

— Ej, to jest nie fair! — protestuję.

— Zasady to zasady — Adam mówi zadowolony, obserwując, jak ja i Laf bierzemy po niewielkim łyku wina. Po sekundzie robi to także, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, Marysia.

— Że co? — Eliza patrzy na nią zaskoczona.

— Liceum, młodość, tak dalej. — Skłodowska macha ręką. — Nie pytaj. Dobra, teraz ja. Nigdy jeszcze nie ćpałam.

Wszystkie oczy wędrują tylko ku jednej osobie i tą osobą jest Adam. Przewraca oczami, po czym zrezygnowany bierze łyka.

Ja nawet nie chcę pytać.

— Kto teraz? Chopin?

— Jeśli chcecie — pianista znowu się szczerzy. — Zniszczę was. Nigdy jeszcze nikogo nie pocałowałem. W sensie w usta.

Zapada cisza. Wszyscy patrzymy na Fryderyka w szoku.

— Co? Nigdy? W szkole też nie? Nawet w podstawówce? — Hamilton wypytuje go, a ten tylko zaciska usta w kreskę i kręci głową. Bierzemy wszyscy łyka, wszyscy poza właśnie Chopinem.

Potem dzieje się coś, czego naprawdę bym się nie spodziewał. Skłodowska wstaje ze swojego miejsca i zanim ktokolwiek zdąża się zorientować, chwyta Fryderyka za kołnierz i całuje go prosto w usta. Zakrywam własne dłonią. No to nieźle.

— Co do miało być do cholery?! — Chopin wyrywa się jej, wypluwając ślinę.

— To tylko po przyjacielsku, Fryśka. Miałeś zniszczone życie stary. Teraz już wiesz jak to jest. — Marysia siada z powrotem na swoim miejscu w stoickim spokoju, ignorując pełne szoku spojrzenia innych oraz nasze opadnięte szczęki. — To co, kto teraz?

Powiem wam, że zaczyna kręcić mi się w głowie. A wieczór dopiero się zaczyna.


	20. 20| Świat po nas nie zapłacze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Człowiek jest jedyną na świecie istotą świadomą bliskości swej śmierci.
> 
> Paulo Coelho

_**DOSZEDŁEM**_ w końcu do momentu, w którym już nie wiedziałem, czy to ja się kręcę, czy to świat co pół sekundy zmienia swój kąt położenia. Super sprawa.

Żartuję oczywiście. Po jakichś dwóch godzinach zacząłem płakać, wymiotować, a potem jeszcze szlochać (Lafayette nakręcił filmik, inaczej to bym nigdy im nie uwierzył) do swojej szczotki do włosów o tym, że jestem wdzięczny za to, że mam teraz takich świetnych przyjaciół i ustatkowane życie. Ale, z tego co słyszałem, to był moment w którym Jefferson był bliski rozebrania się przy wszystkich, więc może to nie ja sięgnąłem wtedy szczytu.

— To była taka...zajebiście wielka gąsienica — bełkoczę, siedząc w szarej wannie w samych bokserkach i skarpetach. W filmach zawsze mnie zastanawiało to, jak główny bohater za każdym razem po imprezie trafia do tej przeklętej wanny. Teraz będąc w życiu realnym, a nie na ekranie, powiem wam tyle; im mniej będę się nad tym zastanawiał, tym lepiej będę spał. — A może stonoga? Nieee, stonogi nie są zielone...

— A jesteś pewien, że to nie była ta, yyy, jak to się mówi? Skacząca taka, mała, też zielona... — Fryderyk odpowiada równie niezrozumiale, leżąc na brzuchu przed wanną.

— Żaba?

— Nie...o, już wiem! Mała, zielona, skacząca piłka z kauczuku — Chopin mówi śmiertelnie poważnie, a ja dostaję znowu torsji z powodu nagłego ataku śmiechu, i mam ochotę zwymiotować własną wątrobę.

Ta rozmowa z boku może wydawać się okropnie dziwna, ale zaklinam, że idzie o dużo poważniejsze rzeczy niż zakładacie. Ostatnim co widziałem, zaraz po tym jak wszystko zrobiło się czarne, a ja obudziłem się tutaj w łazience, był jakiś wielki, zielony i wijący się kształt, a teraz ja i Fryderyk próbujemy dojść do tego, co to mogło być. Ja jestem pewien, że ktoś położył mi na twarz gąsienicę, ale Chopin twierdzi, że to niemożliwe, bo przecież mamy zimę. On sam wspomniał mi, że ostatnim co widział była Marysia drąca się o masowym samobójstwie, także postanowiłem zostawić to bez komentarza.

— Debilu, piłki się nie wiją. — Próbuję wstać, ale prawie poślizguję się na wannie, więc rezygnuję i ostatecznie zostaję w pozycji siedzącej.

— A może to był Alex? W końcu Alex ma zieloną bluzę.

— Dobra, ale czemu do diabła Hamilton miałby wić się przed moją twarzą? — pytam na głos, po czym pozwalam sobie na moment milczenia. — Okej, to nie zabrzmiało tak, jak powinno. 

— 'Alo, jesteście tam może? — Słyszymy obaj pukanie do drzwi łazienki i głos Lafa. Chopin z wielkim trudem podnosi się z podłogi.

— Fryderyk i Tadeusz, ale martwy.

— Quoi?!

— Spokojnie, tylko mentalnie — odpowiadam, odkręcając kurek od wanny. Zimna woda wchodzi w kontakt z moją skórą, a ja mam ochotę krzyknąć na głos z powodu nieprzyjemnej sensacji.

Najgorszy moment w trakcie całego okresu bycia pijanym i późniejszego kaca, to właśnie moment, w którym musicie stawić czoła z największą nemezis ludzkości, jaką jest lodowatość jakiejkolwiek cieczy. Nieprzyjemna sprawa.

Gdy wraz z Chopinem wychodzimy w końcu z tej nieszczęsnej łazienki (owinąłem się wcześniej ręcznikiem, bo wyszłoby niezręcznie), Lafayette patrzy na nas, jakby doszukiwał się jakichś oznak tego, że w nocy jednak nam się umarło, a teraz jesteśmy żywymi trupami.

— Nie. — Unoszę dłoń w geście uciszenia, gdy Francuz już otwiera usta by z pasją opisać co działo się po tym, jak straciłem kontakt z rzeczywistością. — Po prostu nie.

— Na wyjaśnianie takich rzeczy trzeba mieć czas, nerwy i serio nudzić się w życiu — rzuca dodatkowo Fryderyk, przeczesując swoje włosy i znajdując w nich trochę pasty do zębów. — Na serio się nudzić.

— Gdzie w ogóle podziała się reszta? — pytam Lafa po wciśnięciu przez głowę koszulki z nadrukiem z serialu _The_ _Office_ , a tamten zaciska wymownie usta.

— Mahrysia jest u siebie w pokoju i 'yba śpi, tak mi się wydaje, Eliza bierze phrysznic w drugiej łazience, Adam whrócił do naszego domku i płacze od kilku godzin, a Jeffehrson i 'Amilton... — Lafayette uśmiecha się pod nosem, jakby wiedział coś, czego my z Fryderykiem nie wiemy. — Zhresztą chodźcie, pokażę wam!

Nie jestem pewien, czego mam się spodziewać. W przeciwieństwie do Chopina, który od razu dziarsko rusza z Lafem, ja mam jakieś dziwne wrażenie, że możemy znaleźć wyjątkowo zmasakrowane zwłoki naszych kolegów. Nie wiadomo co im mogło odbić po alkoholu, a zważając na to, że byli praktycznie zamknięci w jednym pomieszczeniu, to...obraz w mojej głowie nie przedstawia się zbyt kolorowo.

Gdy jednak wchodzimy do saloniku, w którym graliśmy w nocy w "Nigdy jeszcze nie", zamiast krzyku przerażenia z moich ust wydobywa się niepohamowany śmiech. Scena jest przekomiczna, Fryderyk tak samo jak ja śmieje się do rozpuku, a dodatkowo uderza się dłońmi po kolanach. Laf stoi obok i tylko kiwa w zrozumieniu głową z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Widzimy Alexandra i Thomasa — śpiących na podłodze, praktycznie na sobie, okrytych szczelnie kocem. Jefferson ma we włosach trochę śniegu, nawet nie chcę się zastanawiać nad tym, w którym momencie wyszliśmy na dwór.

— Ale jazda — Fryderyk chichocze, robiąc im serię fotek. — Od razu wlatuje do sieci.

— Nie wiem, czy udostępnianie zdjęć dwóch studentów prawa w mediach społecznościowych bez ich zgody, to wybitny pomysł — zauważam, ale trochę niechętnie i w dużym stopniu wyłącznie z powodu posiadania kompasu moralnego, bo nie mam w żadnym wypadku ochoty odciągać Frycka od tego pomysłu. Pianista macha ręką lekceważąco.

— Trudno, najwyżej zapłacę. Ta scena jest zbyt piękna, aby świat jej nie ujrzał.

Ma rację.

W duchu liczyliśmy na to, że uda nam się w ten dzień zrobić jeszcze coś produktywnego, ale nie poszło to po naszej myśli. Wszyscy ogarnęliśmy się dopiero po piętnastej, a i tak byliśmy na tyle rozleniwieni i wyczerpani, że ostatecznie zostaliśmy w środku i zrobiliśmy sobie popołudnie z serialami, które było względnie spokojne, do momentu w którym Alexander przeglądając ukradkiem Twittera nie znalazł nowego mema, który powstał na wskutek zdjęcia wrzuconego przez Fryderyka.

— Jesteś martwy.

— Oj, jesteś bardzo martwy — Thomas wtóruje Alexowi, pochylając się groźnie nad Chopinem z poduszką w dłoni. Fryderyk wygląda na niewzruszonego. Biorę garść chrupków kukurydzianych, w napięciu obserwując jak rozwinie się sytuacja zarówno między nimi, jak i w serialu, który próbuję oglądać drugim

— I co mi zrobisz, udusisz mnie poduszką?

— Żebyś wiedział.

Jefferson z odległości zaledwie jednego metra ciska w niego poduszką, tak, że ten traci równowagę i wywala się na plecy. Maryśka parska śmiechem, z kanapy obserwując jak wściekły Chopin podnosi się z podłogi, a Thomas i Alex przybijają sobie piątkę. Nagle jedyną osobą, która chociaż udaje, że interesuje się serialem jest Eliza, ale widać, że cały czas i tak zaciekawiona patrzy na to, jak dalej potoczy się akcja.

— Myślisz, że rzucenie w biednego chłopca pianistę poduszką czyni z ciebie pieprzonego Chucka Norrisa? — Fryderyk mówi, wyglądając na odrobinkę zbyt pewnego siebie. — Żryj to, Tommy! — Podnosi z ziemi poduszkę, która go uderzyła, a następnie rzuca nią w Jeffersona ze zdwojoną siłą.

Chyba nie muszę mówić, jak ta wymiana ognia (pierza?) skończyła się dla nas wszystkich.

Zaledwie minutę potem, wszyscy skończyliśmy okładając się poduszkami. Eliza zbudowała sobie błyskawiczny fort z największych poduch, jakie znalazła, do którego zaprosiła Lafa i razem przesiedzieli tam wielką wojnę, podczas której:

— prawie wybiłem zęba Hamiltonowi

— Marysia na serio rzuciła nożem, ale nie trafiła

— Adam praktycznie udusił się pierzem, które wyleciało z jednej z poduszek

— Jefferson zadeklarował, że jeśli jeszcze raz ktoś "uderzy jego boskie lico" to go porwie, sfotografuje nago w opuszczonym magazynie, a potem zostawi związanego na pastwę szczurów

Innymi słowami, reszta doby upłynęła nam wyśmienicie.

Następnego dnia poszliśmy przejść się po górach i ze smutkiem muszę wam przyznać, że nie zdarzyło się nic szczególnie godnego uwagi. Natrzaskałem mnóstwo zdjęć, głównie siebie i Elizy, ale parę razy inni też weszli mi w kadr, więc ostatecznie skończyłem w posiadaniu kilkudziesięciu zdjęć całej ekipy.

No. Bez jednej osoby.

*********

Nawet nie obejrzałem się, kiedy zleciał nam cały wyjazd. Cztery dni, z czego jeden to właściwie sama jazda z powrotem, to zdecydowanie za mało jak na mój gust. Zanim wsiedliśmy do pociągu, oczywiście pożegnaliśmy się jeszcze z Theo, który dał nam swój numer telefonu. W dechę gość, więcej takich na świecie potrzeba. O dziwo, droga powrotna okazała się dużo szybsza niż droga, którą tu jechaliśmy; zawsze wiedziałem, że tak jest, a fizyka to może iść się chrzanić.

Gdy o dwudziestej w końcu wysiadamy na stacji, jesteśmy w dobrych humorach — w końcu przerwa zimowa jeszcze się nie skończyła, to dopiero początek. W sumie to jakiś tadeuszowy aniołek na moim ramieniu krzyczy mi do ucha, że powinienem się przełamać i jednak odwiedzić swoją rodzinę na święta. Jednak ten drugi typ na moim ramieniu, trochę bardziej czerwony i z różkami, przypomina mi o tym, jak ostatnio cała wigilia zeszła mi na płaczu i kłótniach z moim ojcem oraz Józefem. Oczywiście, mógłbym też odwiedzić moją matkę, ale chyba trochę niezręcznie czułbym się w towarzystwie jej męża oraz jego dzieci. Kręcę głową. Nie, w tym grudniu sobie odpuszczę.

— Wróciliśmy — stwierdza smętnie oczywistą oczywistość Hamilton, gdy wyczerpani podróżą stajemy na ośnieżonym kampusie. — I wszyscy żyjemy? Wszyscy wciąż mamy cztery kończyny? Nikt nie ma nic uciętego?

— Było bardzo blisko — warczy Marysia w stronę Chopina, a ten tylko uśmiecha się nerwowo.

— I tak drodzy państwo, muszę powiedzieć, że jestem pod wrażeniem — Mickiewicz stwierdza, strzepując trochę białego puchu ze swojego ramienia. Na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda na faktycznie zadowolonego oraz rozpogodzonego, ale spoglądam uważniej w jego oczy, które odbijają słaby blask księżyca i odgaduję, że myślami musi być gdzieś daleko.

— No nie, a juthro znowu muszę się zbierać! — Laf krzywi się, wyraźnie niepocieszony rysującą się na horyzoncie wizją kolejnej długiej podróży, tym razem samolotem.

— Lecisz do rodziny? — odgaduję, ale ku mojemu zaskoczeniu Francuz kręci głową.

— Nie do mojej. Do rodziców Adhrienne. — Uśmiecha się pod nosem na myśl o swojej dziewczynie. — Jeszcze nie miałem okazji ich poznać, ale wydaje mi się, że to excellent moment, aby to uczynić.

Kiwam głową w zrozumieniu. Kątem oka widzę, jak Eliza zagryza wargę, jakby chciała mi coś zaproponować, ale ostatecznie się powstrzymuje i zaciska dłonie mocniej na szelkach swojego plecaka.

Zaczynamy iść wszyscy w kierunku akademika, jednak w pewnym momencie zauważamy, że Adam został z tyłu. Marysia przekrzywia głowę i woła do niego:

— Hej, co ty, zamierzasz nocować na dworze? Nie mam nic przeciwko masochistom, uważam, że powinni mieć takie same prawa jak ludzie, ale wiesz, społeczeństwo różnie myśli...

— Idźcie beze mnie — odpowiada jej nieobecnie Adam, odwracając się na pięcie. — Muszę jeszcze po coś skoczyć do miasta.

— O tej godzinie? — Thomas sprawdza czas na telefonie, jakby sam chciał potwierdzić zgodność swoich słów. — Idziesz się wyżyć w klubie, czy jak?

— To już moja sprawa, gdzie idę. — Mickiewicz oddala się coraz bardziej. Mam zaledwie kilka sekund, aby odpowiednio zareagować i wierzcie mi lub nie, ale udaje mi się podjąć tę decyzję przed upływem czasu. Bez słowa odbiegam od reszty przyjaciół i w mgnieniu oka stoję już przy Adamie. Słyszę, jak Eliza krzyczy gdzieś za moimi plecami, aczkolwiek potem to moich uszu dociera jeszcze zdanie wypowiedziane głosem Alexandra: "Pozwól mu".

— Znowu zgrywamy porządnego przyjaciela, co nie Kościuszko? — Adam idzie wciąż przed siebie ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię, a ja staram się dotrzymać mu kroku.

— Stary, no weź. Chyba nie jestem na tyle kiepskim kumplem, żeby pozwolić ci włóczyć się samemu po zmroku na mieście?

— Wielki z ciebie altruista — Mickiewicz parska sarkastycznie. — Zresztą — Zatrzymujemy się obaj w miejscu, do którego podejrzewałem, że idziemy, czyli przystanku autobusowym — to nie jest żadna tajemnica, prawda? Doskonale wiesz, gdzie jadę.

— Wiem — odpowiadam zwięźle. — I dlatego twierdzę, że towarzystwo przyda ci się teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek indziej.

Wsiadamy do autobusu, zajmując miejsca na samym końcu. Za oknem jest ciemno, pada śnieg. Poza nami w pojeździe siedzą tylko dwie osoby; starsza pani, układająca w skupieniu kostkę Rubika oraz wyjątkowo zmęczony życiem biznesmen, trajkoczący o czymś żywo przez telefon. Dostrzegam, że dłoń Adama trzęsie się niepohamowanie, im bliżej celu podróży jesteśmy, więc klepię go po niej, aby w jakiś choć najmniejszy sposób go uspokoić. Poeta spogląda na mnie z wdzięcznością.

— Jeszcze przed wyjazdem do Oregonu, kupiłem coś dla _niego_ — odzywa się niespodziewanie, a ja zerkam na niego pytająco. Oczy wyskakują mi z orbit, gdy Mickiewicz zadowolony z siebie pokazuje mi zawartość srebrnej torebeczki, którą trzymał w kieszeni plecaka.

— Mieszanka Krakowska, ale jaja! Skąd wytrzasnąłeś polskie słodycze w Ameryce?

— Stamtąd, skąd Skłodowska wytrzasnęła ogórki kiszone. — Adam chowa czekoladki do plecaka. — Sklep pani Żanety, zaraz za rogiem. 

Autobus toczy się mozolnie po ulicy, jakby w zwolnionym tempie, jeszcze przez dobre piętnaście minut. W końcu zatrzymuje się na naszym pożądanym przystanku. Po kilku głębokich wdechach i wydechach Adama oraz moich krótkich, niezbyt wyrafinowanych słowach wsparcia, wychodzimy przed budynek szpitala.

Nigdy nie lubiłem szpitali, jeśli mam być z wami szczery. Kojarzyły mi się z czymś przygnębiającym — wyblakłe, zielone ściany, najczęściej zepsuty automat z gorącymi napojami, ludzie kaszlący oraz płaczący w długich kolejkach, które zawsze podejrzanie się ciągnęły i nie zamierzały skurczyć. Myślałem, że nie może być gorzej niż w Polsce, ale tutaj przybywa Ameryka ze swoim cudownym systemem zdrowia. Dzięki Trump. Ech, mam nadzieję, że Bernie Sanders wygra następne wybory, bo inaczej ten kraj stanie się jeszcze większym śmietnikiem politycznym niż moja ojczyzna. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle — kocham Polskę. Kocham Mazury, pierogi, Zakopane i naszą historię. To, czego nie kocham, to z pewnością pewna partia oraz kościół, który zdecydowanie zbyt nachalnie próbuje wściubić się do polityki. Religia to religia, a państwo to państwo.

Wyrywam się z zamyśleń wziętych prosto z głowy ucznia siedzącego na lekcji wos-u, próbując skupić się na tym, co mówi do mnie Mickiewicz.

— Zobacz, żałośni. Selekcja naturalna. Jak można tak bardzo olewać wagę ludzkiego życia? — Kręci głową z dezaprobatą, uprzednio zdjąwszy z głowy swoją czapkę. — Któregoś dnia przyjdzie pandemia, wszyscy wyginiemy. Ktoś po nas zapłacze, a potem, puf! Ludzie wyginą.

— Wolnego kolego, nikt po ludziach nie będzie płakał. Dinozaury co najwyżej wyjdą ze swoich kryjówek i będą tańczyć poloneza z mamutami, a góry lodowe urządzą dziką imprezę z jurajskimi paprociami. — Ściągam z głowy także swoją ośnieżoną czapkę i usatysfakcjonowany odnotowuję pierwszy szczery uśmiech Adama od dłuższego czasu.

Jako iż nie jesteśmy rodziną Juliusza, nie możemy od razu pójść do jego sali i musimy czekać na to, aż przyjdzie po nas jego matka, z którą Mickiewicz już zdążył wyrobić sobie dobrą relację. Napomknął mi tylko, że na razie państwo Słowaccy mają jego i Julka jedynie za "bardzo bliskich przyjaciół" więc mam nic nie wspominać o ich związku.

Nie musimy oczekiwać tak długo, jak mi się z początku wydawało, że będziemy. Salomea Słowacka, matka Juliusza, jest drobną kobietą o bladej karnacji, ciemnych włosach i oczach, które rozpoznaję jako te same, które posiada jej syn.

— Adasiu, Juliusz na ciebie czekał. — Kobieta uśmiecha się ciepło, a ja już od pierwszego wejrzenia rozpoznaję w niej dobrą duszę. Salomea zerka na mnie pytająco, więc szybko odchrząkuję i uśmiechnięty wyciągam do niej rękę.

— Tadeusz Kościuszko, jestem przyjacielem Julka. A pani musi być jego matką, mówił o pani same dobre rzeczy! — Kłamstwo, Słowacki nigdy nic nie wspominał o swoich rodzicach.

— Och, tak, wydaje mi się, że powiedział coś raz czy dwa o jakimś Tadeuszu — zamyśla się, prędko jednak otrząsając. — W każdym razie chodźcie, późno się już robi. A! Zapomniałabym, włóżcie je. — Podaje nam maseczki higieniczne, opakowane w plastik, a ja głosem wyobraźni już słyszę Marysię, która zaczyna wydzierać się o ekologii.

Sala Juliusza jest chyba jedyną, w której o tej godzinie pali się jeszcze światło. Po głębokim wdechu pod maseczką, rozglądam się po pomieszczeniu. Widok jest co najmniej przygnębiający — stoją tu dwa szpitalne łóżka, jedno puste oraz drugie, na którym leży młody Słowacki. Obok niego na obskurnym taborecie siedzi mężczyzna ze srogą miną, to pewnie jego ojciec, o którym mówił mi Adam. Euzebiusz Słowacki.

— Tadek! O rany! — Juliusz śmieje się, zanosząc się co prawda gardłowym kaszlem, ale nie tracąc pozytywnego nastawienia do sytuacji, jakim jest moje przybycie. — Tak zajebiście dawno nie widzieliśmy się na żywo!

— Język! — karci go ojciec, na co Julek przewraca oczami.

— Tato, jestem już dorosły...

— Chyba tylko fizycznie — docina mu z chichotem Salomea, a ja czuję nieprzyjemne ukłucie zazdrości. Też bym chciał mieć taką relację z moimi rodzicami.

— Cześć — Adam mówi cicho, dodatkowo przytłumiony przez maseczkę. 

— Cześć... — Juliusz odpowiada równie nieśmiało, patrząc się na Mickiewicza jak na zjawę.

— My, uch, przynieśliśmy ci coś. — Trącam Adama w ramię, nie chcąc, by zapadła niezręczna cisza. Mickiewicz natychmiast wyjmuje z plecaka torebkę z Mieszanką Krakowską i wręcza uradowanemu jeszcze bardziej Julkowi.

— Och wow! Dzięki wielkie!

Przez moment po protu rozmawiamy — o tym, co dzieje się na uczelni (staramy się omijać pewne fragmenty, ze względu na obecność państwa Słowackich), o tym co działo się u Juliusza przez cały ten czas (nie ma zbyt wiele do powiedzenia) oraz o świecie jako ogóle. Teraz, gdy siedzę bliżej młodego mężczyzny, mogę lepiej dostrzec oznaki choroby na jego ciele. Poza głosem, który jest ochrypły i zupełnie zmasakrowany przez kaszel, zauważam, że skóra Julka w paru miejscach zupełnie posiniała. Jego oczy są podkrążone, tak, jakby nie spał od wielu dni. Dodatkowo dopatruję się drastycznej zmiany w jego wadze. Od zawsze był szczupły, ale teraz jest wręcz wychudzony; ubrania spadają z niego, jakby był niekunsztownie wykonanym manekinem.

To, co dobija mnie bardziej, to jego nastawienie. Zupełnie nie zachowuje się, jakby cierpiał na śmiertelną chorobę. Cieszy się, śmieje, opowiada żarty. W moim oku kręci się łezka. Momentalnie wpadam na pewien pomysł, przypominając sobie, że w plecaku przecież cały czas mam aparat. Wyciągam go, spotykając się z pytającym wzrokiem czterech par oczu, a potem odwracam się do chorego.

— Hej, Julek, zrób głupią minę!

Słowacki zaskoczony wykonuje moje polecenie. Robię mu zdjęcie, przyglądając mu się z uśmiechem na ustach.

Teraz. Teraz mam już wszystkich przyjaciół, bez wyjątków.   
  



	21. 21| Szukając barw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeszcze najlepiej żyć tak — od dnia do dnia.
> 
> Sofokles

_**Rozpoczęto grupową konwersację na chacie Szepty Naszych Dusz** _

**@** **SadMaccaroni** Sezon na darcie się mojej matki, bo postawiłem stopę w kuchni, uważam za otwarty

 **@** **BetseyEliza** Mood.

 **@** **PianoBoy** A ja otwieram sezon na picie barszczu z uszkami, oglądając świąteczne odcinki wszystkich seriali

 **@** **ILovePierogi** A ja otwieram sezon na zimną wodę pod akademickim prysznicem

 **@** **PanAdam** A ja nie mam pomysłu na co otworzyć sezon

 **@A.Ham** Jeszcze dwa dni do wigilii, powiedzcie mi, że nie tylko ja totalnie tego nie czuję.

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** Nie, ja też nie.

 **@** **ILovePierogi** To będą chyba najbardziej drętwe święta w moim życiu XD

 **@** **FrenchestFry** U mnie jest super, NA RAZIE, ale na pewno wszystko zepsuję na wigilii

 **@** **BetseyEliza** Na pewno nie, będzie dobrze!

 **@** **PianoBoy** Najwyżej stracisz dziewczynę i zostaniesz singlem, co wyjdzie ci na dobre, bo pamiętaj, związki są przereklamowane :D

 **@** **FrenchestFry** Wolałbym nie...

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** Nie słuchaj go, serio będzie dobrze. Tylko nie stresuj się za bardzo i bądź sobą, bo w twoim przypadku to ci daje same bonusy.

 **@** **SadMaccaroni** Zamieniłbym się miejscami ze wszystkimi, którzy siedzą teraz w uniwerku. Serio.

 **@** **ILovePierogi** To dawaj, ja w to wchodzę

 **@** **SadMaccaroni** Polecam użeranie się z moją dziewiątką rodzeństwa przez następny tydzień <3

 **@** **ILovePierogi** Jestem gotów się użerać, w zamian za trochę ciepłej wody z prysznica.

 **@** **PanAdam** A do tych co nigdzie nie wyjechali — macie jakieś plany na wigilię?

 **@** **PianoBoy** Nope!

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** Jedzenie.

 **@A.Ham** Spanie.

 **@** **ILovePierogi** Kevin.

 **@A.Ham** Czemu pytasz?

 **@** **PanAdam** Nie wiem, tak sobie.

 **@** **ILovePierogi** Jak chcecie to możemy się zmówić, czy coś tam. Jest choinka w centrum, wiecie, takie klimatyczne gówno

 **@** **SadMaccaroni** Weź mnie nie dołuj

 **@** **SadMaccaroni** Bo coraz bardziej żałuję, że mnie tam nie ma.

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** Wow Thomas, nie wiedziałam, że jesteś ckliwy jeśli chodzi o "klimatyczne gówno"

 **@** **BetseyEliza** Aww, szkoda, że mnie to ominie :(( Koniecznie zróbcie zdjęcia!

 **@** **ILovePierogi** Wstrzymajcie konie dzielni żołdacy, ja tylko rzuciłem luźnym pomysłem

 **@** **PianoBoy** Omg, czyli jesteśmy umówieni 🤩

 **@** **IL** **ovePierogi** No i chuj.

 **@** **PanAdam** Kościuszko, język polski jest tak pięknym językiem pełnym najróżniejszych przymiotników, eufemizmów i rzeczowników, dlaczego wyrażasz swą złość w tak prostacki i niekulturalny sposób?

 **@** **SadMaccaroni** Co, co on powiedział?

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** Nic wartego uwagi.

 **@** **BetseyEliza** Mam google translate.

 **@** **ILovePierogi** Idź się solić Mickiewicz.

 **@** **PanAdam** Lepiej, lepiej, ale wciąż nie wystarczająco

 **@** **SadMaccaroni** Przetłumaczyłem to, ale to wciąż nie ma najmniejszego sensu...

 **@** **PianoBoy** Odpuść sobie.

 **@** **FrenchestFry** Czyli wychodzi na to, że zobaczymy się dopiero na Nowy Rok?

 **@A.Ham** Ta, na to by wychodziło

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** Nareszcie można odpocząć od myśli o waszym istnieniu, dziękuję

 **@** **PianoBoy** Łołoło, Marysiu, my też tu jesteśmy, nie zamierzam cię opuścić w żadnym wypadku!

 **@** **ChmiestryQueen** Chopin, błagam, wyświadcz mi tę przysługę. Zamknij się w swoim pokoju. Wdychaj cynamon. Graj marsz pogrzebowy nawet w cholerną wigilię. Tylko. Mi. Nie. Przeszkadzaj.

 **@** **PianoBoy** Oki doki

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** Co, serio

 **@** **ILovePierogi** Nie ufaj mu, coś mi tu brzydko pachnie...

 **@A.Ham** Pewnie Thomas

 **@** **SadMaccaroni** Muszę założyć licznik twojego pokazu dojrzałości

 **@** **PianoBoy** Dlaczego mi nie ufacie? :(

 **@** **PianoBoy** Doskonale potrafię się zająć samym sobą! Poza tym mam jeszcze Ferenca, więęęc, jakbym chciał komuś napsuć krwi, to jest alternatywa, prawda?

 **@** **ChemistryQueen** Hm. Jak coś to wiesz, że ja wiem, gdzie ty śpisz.

 **@** **PianoBoy** Dobrze wiesz, że ja wiem, że ty wiesz, gdzie ja śpię.

 **@** **BetseyEliza** Błagam, nie zaczynajmy tego. To jest czas, aby przestać.

 **@** **ILovePierogi** To co. Trzymajcie się wam. Udanych świąt w szerokim świecie.

 **@** **FrenchestFry** Nawzajem! Święta w mieście nie mogą być przecież takie złe :D

 **@** **PanAdam** To się jeszcze okaże...

*********

Mógłbym wymienić pięćdziesiąt osób, od których chciałbym dostać świątecznego maila. Józef Kościuszko z pewnością nie jest jedną z tych osób. Po ułożeniu się na łóżku, z nietęgą miną klikam na telefonie w ikonkę poczty, przygotowując się na najgorsze.

**_OD: jsp.kosc@gmail.com_ **   
_**DO:** _ _**ilovepierogi** _ _**@gmail.com** _   
_**DATA: 22 grudnia, 2019** _   
_**TEMAT: Wow, jeszcze żyjesz?** _

_UBÓSTWIAM Twoje podejście do spraw rodzinnych, drogi braciszku._ _Najlepiej_ _tak właśnie się zachować, racja? Jak ostatni dupek._ _Cały Andrzej Tadeusz Bonawentura._ _Na konto pieniądze ktoś w końcu musi przelewać, ale jeden telefon do ojca, żeby zapytać jak się sprawy mają, to już za dużo._ _Nawet nie będę Ci mówić o mamie, bo chyba sam wiesz, że za tobą tęskni w cholerę, a ty żywisz do niej jakiś chory uraz. Wiesz, nawet nie wiem jak teraz wyglądasz. Nie wstawiasz żadnych zdjęć na media społecznościowe, o niczym nie opowiadasz. Jak studia? Masz dziewczynę? Znalazłeś sobie wreszcie hobby? Jest tyle rzeczy, o które mógłbym Cię zapytać. Ale po co ja mam się w ogóle starać, co? Żałosny jesteś._ _Kurwa, starzy opłacają Ci studia w_ _pieprzonej Ameryce._ _A dla Ciebie jeden telefon, nawet na święta, to jest za dużo. Mam brata idiotę, na tym można by oprzeć całe moje CV. Powodzenia w na drodze życia w odizolowaniu, czy coś._

_Aha, no i bym zapomniał. Wesołych cholernych świąt._

Okej, przeszliśmy z "tępego chuja" na "idiotę", muszę powiedzieć, że jestem wzruszony naszą braterską więzią.

Postanawiam zrobić coś, co każdy szanujący się człowiek zrobiłby w tamtym momencie. Wrzucam maila do spamu, żeby mieć potem usprawiedliwienie na wypadek kłótni, dlaczego go nie odczytałem, a następnie zakładam słuchawki na uszy i postanawiam udawać, że niczego przed momentem nie przeczytałem.

Mógłbym tak przeleżeć resztę doby, ale mój brzuch niezbyt łagodnie zaczął informować mnie o tym, że tak w sumie to od rana nic nie jadłem, a nie mam do jedzenia nic, nawet najmniejszej kromki chleba. Wzdycham ciężko, z naprawdę przeogromną niechęcią wychodząc z pokoju. Nie mam nawet siły, żeby kupować sobie coś, co potem trzeba będzie ugotować. Szczególnie, że teraz w każdym większym markecie trwa przedświąteczna gorączka, a ludzie zabijają się o jedzenie. Już przez to przechodziłem, nie mam zamiaru powtarzać.

Gdy zmierzam w stronę obrzeży kampusu, spod których będę mógł skręcić w boczną uliczkę prowadzącą do niewielkiego monopolowego, słyszę czyjś śmiech. Modlę się w duchu, aby to byli przypadkowi studenci, którym jestem zupełnie obojętny, ale ten śmiech wydaje się dziwnie znajomy. Przyśpieszam kroku, jednak zostaję zawołany, zanim udaje mi się skręcić.

— Hej! Tadek!

Odwracam się na pięcie. Norwid i Krasiński uśmiechają się do mnie. Rozwiązuję w głowie proste równanie matematyczne: Norwid + uśmiech = tego dnia muszę być przygotowany już na absolutnie wszystko.

— Co jest, czego ode mnie chcecie? Trochę się śpieszę aktualnie. — Przestępuję z nogi na nogę, nie tylko z powodu zniecierpliwienia, ale także dokuczliwego mrozu. 

— A gdzie, jeśli można spytać?

— Do sklepu. Niezbyt to fascynująca opowieść, przepraszam, jeśli was zawiodłem.

— Sklepu? — Cyprian marszczy brwi. — Też idziesz po prezent dla Adama?

— Tak, idę po... — Zawieszam się na chwilę, z szeroko otwartymi ustami — ...prezent dla Adama.

Kurde, jak mogłem zapomnieć? Wigilia to nie tylko wigilia. Przecież Adam już nie jeden raz wspomniał o tym, że jego urodziny wypadają dwudziestego czwartego grudnia. Nienawidzę siebie, po prostu nienawidzę.

— O, a co chcesz mu kupić? — Zygmunt interesuje się, a ja zaciskam usta i zamykam oczy. Ze wszystkich pytań, Krasiński musiał zadać akurat to jedno.

— To tajemnica. Wiecie, prezent niespodzianka.

— Daj spokój, myślisz, że się wygadamy? — W spojrzeniu Norwida jest coś, co naprawdę mnie przeraża. Ten facet powinien grać w horrorach, King od razu by go zatrudnił.

— Eee...no niby nie, ale wiecie, jak już coś jest niespodzianką to z reguły nie można się wygadywać nikomu — usiłuję grać na czas, nerwowo skubiąc rękaw własnej kurtki. Cyprian otwiera usta, aby wypytać mnie o coś jeszcze z wyraźnym zamiarem przyparcia mnie do muru, ale na moje szczęście Krasiński przerywa mu szczerym śmiechem. 

— Wow, widzę, że jesteś idealny jeśli chodzi o trzymanie w tajemnicy top-top secret. — Widzę, że on łyknął mój haczyk (albo udaje, że łyknął, abym miał święty spokój) i rozluźnia tym nieco atmosferę.

— Tak. Zgłoszę się do ciebie, gdy będę chciał ukryć ciało — Cyprian mówi tak chłodno i poważnie, że przez moment odnoszę wrażenie, jakbym to ja miał zostać tymi zwłokami. Chichoczę nerwowo.

— Jasne, jasne, jestem zawsze wolny. Znaczy, nie teraz! Nie teraz, teraz jestem zajęty. Muszę sklepować do lecieć. Znaczy, lecieć do sklepu. W tamtą stronę, o. — W ciągu kilku sekund wykonuję tak pokręcone ruchy rękami, że obaj poeci niemal dostają oczopląsu.

Kiedy odchodzą, wydycham chyba z kilkadziesiąt milionów atomów (tak się chyba mówi, chyba mówię to poprawnie, nie wiem, nie jestem Skłodowską) powietrza z płuc, tak, że gdybym miał okulary to teraz pozbawiłbym się całego pola widzenia.

Pięknie. Co ja mam właściwie kupić Adamowi? Jetem prawie zupełnie spłukany, nie licząc tych kilkudziesięciu dolców, które wolałbym zostawić sobie raczej na jedzenie. Wybacz Mickiewicz, ale wiesz, chęć przetrwania i takie tam inne potrzeby naturalne. Przelew od mojego ojca jeszcze nie przyszedł, a po tym mailu od Józefa szczerze boję się nawet wysłać mu SMS.

Po wejściu do sklepu monopolowego oraz kupieniu sobie chleba, masła, paru zupek błyskawicznych i oreo na zagryzkę, dostaję nagłego olśnienia. Oczywiście! Już wiem wszystko. Panikuję tylko przez moment, wysyłając szybką wiadomość do Thomasa. Jeśli wtedy mu się udało i ich dorwał, to jestem w dupie. Czuję się źle, modląc się o porażkę własnego przyjaciela, ale tłumaczę sobie, że to poświęcenie dla dobra drugiego. Dzwonię jeszcze do Fryderyka, aby zapytać go, czy jest wciąż w posiadaniu pewnego przedmiotu. Jest. Uśmiecham się szeroko.

Wracam do akademika w tempie ekspresowym, prawie wywracając się na lodzie — znowu. W międzyczasie dostaję SMS-a, to od Thomasa: _Nie, powinni wciąż je mieć._ No i super, teraz jestem już totalnie w domu.

Trochę się męczę, nie powiem. Najpierw pukam do drzwi Johna, który odsyła mnie do Tencha, a ten natomiast każe mi udać się do Bena. No cóż, przynajmniej spalę to oreo.

— To jest serio ważne! — Patrzę maślanymi oczami na Tallmadge'a, któremu nie do końca podoba się pomysł z oddaniem mi nagrania.

— No, sam nie wiem... Trochę się jednak wysililiśmy, aby to nagrać.

— Tilghman i Andre się zgodzili, no proszę, to jest sytuacja wyjątkowa! — Prawie że uczepiam się jego nogi zdesperowany, więc ten ostatecznie się poddaje i znika na moment we wnętrzu pokoju, a ja uśmiecham się triumfalnie.

— Tylko zrób z tego dobry pożytek. To był spisek tego stulecia, nie chcę, żeby się zmarnował. — Podaje mi pendrive, a ja żarliwie kiwam głową i chowam zdobycz do kieszeni.

— Obiecuję, że zostanie użyty w jak najszlachetniejszym celu.

*********

Dwudziesty trzeci grudnia to w mojej pamięci dzień bardzo niewyraźny oraz mglisty, ale przy tym niesamowicie wyczerpujący. Pamiętam tylko, że dużo latałem tu i ówdzie, obgadując pewne rzeczy z różnymi osobami. Zmówiliśmy się w końcu z ekipą, która została w mieście, że spotkamy się przed choinką w centrum miasta. Trochę tak hollywoodzko-kiczowato, ale chyba lepsze to niż siedzenie w wigilię przed laptopem.

Poza filmikiem od Bena, udało mi się dla Adama skombinować jeszcze jeden prezent, tyle tylko, że nie chcę go wręczać samemu — Fryderyk obiecał, że damy go razem: on, ja, Marysia i Alex. No i może podpiszemy pod to osoby nieobecne, ale gdy wrócą i nie będą wiedziały, za co Adam im dziękuje, to zrobi się nieco dziwnie.

Wigilia za to zaczyna się tak, jak spodziewałem się, że się zacznie, czyli jak najbardziej mniej klimatyczna wigilia w moim życiu. Niby są te lampki, niby są te reklamy w stylu "Nowy rok, nowy ty! Kup nowego iPhone'a za jedyne osiemset dolarów aby wkroczyć na nową drogę życia!" i ludzie narzekający na zbliżającego się sylwestra, bo ich psy będą przestraszone, ale jednak coś tu nie gra.

O siedemnastej jestem już w mieście. Siedzę w jakiejś przypadkowej kawiarni o nazwie ❝West Point❞ i popijając czekoladę, gram z Pułaskim w chińczyka przez messengera. Moja uwaga jednak skupia się prawie od razu na czymś — czy też raczej na kimś — innym. Winston Churchill we własnej osobie siada naprzeciwko mnie, zupełnie bez ostrzeżenia. Wygląda na zupełnie przybitego. Zapala papierosa, zupełnie olewając to, że od około minuty wlepiam w niego gały, czekając na jakieś wyjaśnienia.

— Hej...? — odzywam się w końcu, chcąc przerwać tę niezręczną ciszę. Churchill spogląda na mnie apatycznie.

— O, hej.

I to wszystko. Tyle mi mówi. Odchrząkam rzeczowo. Dobrze, że to zima, bo świerszcze w tle to jedyne czego tu brakuje do podsycenia komizmu i niedorzeczności tej sytuacji.

— Yyy...tam jest wolny stolik — bąkam, pokazując palcem na miejsce zaraz za plecami Anglika; ten nawet się nie ogląda.

— Mam chyba depresję — mówi prosto z mostu. Unoszę brew. O wow, ja chyba nie jestem w odpowiednim miejscu o odpowiednim czasie. — Józef to taki skończony idiota. — Zaciąga się papierosem. Ach, więc o tego chodzi...

— Ja też znam Józefa, któremu coś uderzyło do głowy — mruczę, ale nie tak, aby Winston to usłyszał. — A co się stało? O co się pogryźliście? Wydawało mi się, że byliście całkiem niezłymi kumplami.

— Szkoda gadać nawet! — Macha dłonią, wyraźnie rozdrażniony. Hej, to nie jest moja wina, ziom sam to zaczynał. — Oddzielił się ode mnie i Roosevelta jakąś żelazną kurtyną i teraz gada ciągle o jakimś komunizmie, na łeb upadł — wzdycha ciężko, a ja powoli przetwarzam w mózgu jego słowa.

Czasem mam wrażenie, że on i ja jesteśmy z jakiegoś zupełnie innego wymiaru. Czasem mam też tak z Marysią, a nawet z Adamem, Julkiem czy Fryderykiem. Sam nie wiem czemu, to po prostu takie uczucie.

— Może on potrzebuje psychologa? — podsuwam, ale Churchill kręci głową.

— Nie zaciągnę go. Ech, on już jest chyba stracony. Teraz tylko użalać mi się nad nim pozostaje. — Znowu zaciąga się papierosem, a ja kiwam głową trochę pogubiony w tym wszystkim. Kończę pić swoje kakao i oddalam się jak najszybciej, pod pretekstem tego, że byłem już z kimś umówiony. Tak w sumie jest, tyle, że dopiero za cztery godziny.

Dopiero gdy ściemnia się na tyle, że lampy uliczne się włączają na dobre, odnajduję na miejskim rynku pierwszą znajomą osobę, a mianowicie Hamiltona.

— Nawet nie wiesz, jak skarpety cieszą starszych i tych trochę mniej starszych ludzi — wypala, po naszym przywitaniu, a ja szczerzę się do niego.

— O Jezu. Serio rozdawałeś prezenty profesorom?

— Tak. Znaczy, nie wszystkim. Bonaparte został ominięty, specjalnie z myślą o tobie — mówi Alex, a ja ocieram z oka nieistniejącą łezkę wzruszenia. — I jeszcze Hanowerski nic nie dostał. O, i Dickinson. Dickinson to chuj. W zeszłe święta dałem mu kartkę z takim napisem, do tej pory myśli, że to był Jefferson. — Teraz to on uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha. — Masz ten teges?

— Mam ten i nawet teges. — Macham mu przed twarzą pendrivem. — Tyle że teges doniesie dopiero Chopin. Miał skubaniec przyjść szybciej, ale to Fryderyk, sam wiesz jak to z nim jest — wzdycham. 

— Myślisz, że Marysia nie zaciągnie go tu za kudły?

— Raczej nie. Sama powiedziała, że nie będzie...

— Ała! Jezus! To boli! Mar... Ała! Moje włosy! — Odwracamy się z Hamiltonem w stronę Fryderyka i Marysi, która dosłownie ciągnie go tu za kudły. Alexander parska tak, że się opluwa i prawie przewraca na ziemię. Ja też jestem tego bliski. — Moje śliczne, zadbane włosy! Co one ci zrobiły potworze?!

— Alex, Tadek, patrzcie, złapałam fraglesa — Marysia żartuje, nawiązując do bajki, na której praktycznie opierało się moje dzieciństwo. Chopin wyraźnie oburzony poprawia swoją fryzurę, gdy Skłodowska już go puszcza, przy okazji wytrzepując z włosów płatki śniegu, które znalazły sobie nowy dom w jego ciemnych lokach.

— Przyniosłeś teges? — pyta Hamilton, a Fryderyk od razu wyjmuje ładnie oprawiony album, z torby, którą dopiero teraz zauważam.

— Voilà! Nawet wykazałem się artystycznie, jeśli chodzi o dekorację okładki.

— Cudownie Fryśka, dzielny z ciebie chłopiec — gratuluję mu z sarkastycznym uśmiechem, a tamten kłania się w pas.

Mój wzrok skupia się nieco bardziej na Marysi. Muszę przyznać, że bardzo ładnie się wystroiła. Jej usta pomalowane są wiśniową pomadką (albo szminką, jak już mówiłem, nie umiem ich odróżniać), a na głowie spoczywa czarny berecik, który nadaje całej jej osobie nagle nieco cieplejszego wyglądu. Trochę teraz się przy niej czuję jak ostatni menel. Ale! Przynajmniej swoją ulubioną czapkę założyłem; ładną taką, czerwoną. Dostałem ją kiedyś od mamy, też na jakieś święta. Ale z radością muszę przyznać, że jest zupełnie nienadszarpnięta zębem czasu.

— Kto jest dzielnym chłopcem? — Adam wyrasta jak spod ziemi zaraz obok nas, cały uśmiechnięty. Chopin błyskawicznie chowa album za plecami, a potem do torby. Jeszcze nie jest na niego czas.

— Fryderyk. Potrafi wywlec się w wolne z pokoju z własnej woli — Alexander mówi, co wywołuje minę pełną teatralnego uznania na twarzy Mickiewicza.

— Rzeczywiście, to jest czyn godny podziwu.

Śmiejemy się przez moment. Potem postanawiamy pochodzić trochę po centrum, gdzie wpadamy w najgorszą z możliwych pułapek — orzeszki na gorąco w karmelu. Te małe cholerstwa pachną jak najwyśmienitsza ambrozja, ale brutalna prawda jest taka, że już po ósmym z rzędu dostajesz odruchu wymiotnego. A przynajmniej mam tak ja oraz wszystkie osoby, które spotkałem na swojej drodze do tej pory. No, może Lafayette nie. On pochłania wszystko co słodkie i nawet ani razu nie odważy się powiedzieć, że ma już dość. A jakimś cudem wciąż utrzymuje tą swoją figurę modela. Ja się pytam: jak?

Pod choinkę schodzimy się wszyscy, gdy zegar miejski wybija dwudziestą drugą. Gdyby nie smog, to może nawet można by zgodnie z tradycją poszukać tej pierwszej gwiazdki, niestety klimat tak nie za bardzo na to pozwala. Ale teraz to już na brak klimatu nie mogę narzekać.

Choinka jest ogromna. Większa od każdej, jaką widziałem do tej pory, nawet od tej na krakowskim rynku. Mieni się tysiącem najróżniejszych barw: od pięknego, jaskrawego turkusu, po królewskie i kojące oko złoto, przez rubinową czerwień, najczerwieńszą od najczerwieńszej czerwieni. Czyli po prostu na czerwono.

Nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że drzewo na tle ciemnego nieba, ulicznych lamp i roześmianych ludzi, wygląda absolutnie fenomenalnie. Mrużę oczy, oszołomiony. Nawet Hamilton jest pod wrażeniem, ten, który totalnie wyrzekał się jakiejkolwiek magii świąt.

— Wszystkiego najlepszego — mówi głośno Fryderyk, gdy w tle puszczona zostaje jedna z pierwszych kolęd. Odpowiadamy mu wszyscy. Spoglądam sugestywnie na jego torbę, potem na Adama. Łapie aluzję.

— Kochany Adasiu — zaczynam, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmieszku na ustach. — Jako, że dzisiaj kończysz dwadzieścia dwa lata, a my jako dobrzy przyjaciele nie mogliśmy o tym zapomnieć, oto są dwa prezenty, które dla ciebie przygotowaliśmy. — Wręczam mu pendrive, a on mruga oszołomiony i uradowany oczami. — Odtworzysz u siebie. A teraz coś...od nas wszystkich.

Fryderyk z namaszczeniem wręcza mu album. Mickiewicz otwiera go niepewnie, a już po minucie jego oczy zachodzą łzami.

— To jest... — wydusza z siebie cicho, drżącym palcem przejeżdżając po swoich zdjęciach z Juliuszem w wesołym miasteczku.

— To musi być strasznie do kitu. Wiesz, mieć urodziny, imieniny i jeszcze gwiazdkę tego samego dnia — Marysia mówi cicho, a Adam śmieje się przez łzy.

— Tak, to jest okropnie do kitu. Ale dzisiaj, dzisiaj jest cudownie. Najlepsze urodzino-imienino-święta w moim całym życiu. Dziękuję. Strasznie wam dziękuję.

Zamyka nas wszystkich w olbrzymim uścisku. Oddajemy go wszyscy, rozklejając się prawie tak bardzo, jak on sam.

— O Jezu, stary — śmieję się, wycierając już prawdziwą łzę rękawem. — Wesołych świąt.

— Wesołych świąt, Tadeuszu. Wesołych świąt.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. 22| Nienawiść szybko się nudzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyjście z dylematów zależy od pogodzenia się z tym, że wyjścia nie ma.
> 
> George Orwell

_**ROK**_ dwa tysiące dwudziesty dopiero się zaczął, a ja już czuję, że będzie jednym wielkim cyrkiem.

Po pierwsze powinienem wam napomknąć, że sylwestra nie obchodziłem prawie w ogóle, nie licząc wyjścia na moment na dwór, aby pooglądać sobie fajerwerki. Czy to w ogóle zalicza się do obchodzenia sylwestra? Umówmy się, że tak. Wpadłem jeszcze na chwilę do Fryderyka, posłuchać jak ładnie gra na fortepianie _Auld_ _Lang_ _Syne_ i mimo, że klimacik jak najbardziej był, to nie mogłem wyzbyć się tego okropnego uczucia, że brakuje mi Elizy przy sobie. Pewnie gdyby była, to kupiłbym szampana, może poszlibyśmy gdzieś razem. A tak? Tak to poszedłem do swojego pokoju przed trzecią i zasnąłem niedługo potem. Sylwester na wypasie.

— Było tak sthrasznie fajnie, mon dieu! — Nawet nie mam siły poprawiać Lafa, bo zbyt zajęty jestem wpatrywaniem się w filiżankę gorącej czekolady i siłą umysłu zmuszeniem jej, do wyplucia z siebie zbędnych kalorii. — Nawet nie wiedziałem, że rodzice Adhrienne są tacy mili!

— Mhm.

— Poszliśmy razem na Champs Elysées ostatniego dnia ghrudnia, mówię ci, niebo wyglądało tak pięknie!

— To super.

— A jasno było jak w dzień, chociaż to była piehrwsza w nocy!

— Git.

— Tadeuszu, czasem odnoszę whrażenie, że ty mnie wcale nie słuchasz — Lafayette skarży się, z wyraźną urazą w swoim spojrzeniu, a ja zerkam na niego jakbym dopiero co się obudził.

— Co ty, oczywiście, że cię słucham — próbuję uratować swój honor. — Ten, no, byliście o pierwszej nocy w dzień? — odpowiadam lekko zaspany, a Francuz spogląda na mnie osowiale, następnie biorąc łyk swojej zielonej herbaty.

W Boston panuje teraz straszny tłok. Prawie wszystkie miejsca pozajmowane są przez chmarę studentów, którzy delektują się ostatnimi chwilami wolności. Jeszcze tylko jutro, a potem koniec sielanki. Wracamy na uczelnię. Krzywię się, gdy dociera do mnie, że powrót na wykłady oznacza również powrót na zajęcia z marketingu politycznego i spotkanie się ponownie z moim ukochanym profesorem Bonaparte. No i, odbiegając ode mnie, smutne w tej sytuacji jest jeszcze to, że teraz zabraknie czasu, aby odwiedzać Juliusza, co jest okropnym minusem, dlatego, że zawsze gdy go odwiedzamy to zdaje mu się na moment poprawiać. A tak? Gdy jest sam, marnieje w oczach.

Z niezbyt wesołych rozmyśleń wyrywa mnie dźwięk kolejnej filiżanki, stawianego na stolik. Poza tym dostrzegam jeszcze tackę z muffinkami. Spoglądam podejrzliwie na Marysię, która siada jak gdyby nigdy nic obok mnie. 

— Ty za to wszystko zapłaciłaś?

— Jutro pierwszy dzień uczelni w nowym roku — wyjaśnia Skłodowska. — Generalnie przykra sprawa. Więc wyżerka na osłodę.

Muffinki smakują równie pysznie, co wyglądają. Przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że okażą się zatrute. Lafayette od razu naskakuje na Maryśkę, od samiuteńkiego początku opowiadając jej o swoim świątecznym wyjeździe do Francji. Przy okazji notuję sobie w głowie, że Marysia jest dużo lepszą słuchaczką ode mnie. Warto wiedzieć.

— Eliza do mnie dzwoniła — odzywa się nagle Skłodowska, gdy kończy grzecznie wysłuchiwać opowieści Lafa. — Mówiła, że coś jej się rozwlekło w czasie i będzie dopiero dzisiaj w nocy.

— W nocy? Przecież miała być o osiemnastej... — Markotnieję. — Zaraz, chwilunia. Czemu do ciebie dzwoniła, a do mnie nie?

— Najwyraźniej miała powód. — Blondynka wzrusza ramionami, a ja marszczę nos.

Podejrzane. Jakiś dziwny niepokój nagle zaczyna mnie dręczyć. Eliza przez ponad tydzień znajdowała się w domu z Angelicą. A co jeśli starsza Schuyler postanowiła przemówić jej do rozsądku i wybić jej z głowy związek ze mną? Niedobrze. Może trochę histeryzuję i szukam dziury w całym, ale nie powiecie mi chyba, że tę opcję należy zupełnie wykluczyć. Nerwowo siorbię czekoladę.

— A co z Thomasem?

— Wrócił niedawno. Może godzinę temu? Nie wiem. Alexander go odbierał ze stacji. — Krztuszę się napojem.

— Ktoś mu zapłacił, czy z własnej woli?

— Jezu, a co ja, wyrocznia? — Maryśka prycha, po chwili się poprawiając. — Znaczy, ogólnie to tak, ale nie tym razem. Wiem tylko, że Madison znowu się rozchorował i nie może wychodzić na zimno, więc Alex zaoferował, że go odbierze.

— Serio? A co, Jeffehrson to pies, sam nie mógłby wrócić? — Lafayette włącza się do rozmowy, też nie dowierzając słowom Skłodowskiej.

— No mógłby, teoretycznie mógłby. Ale Hamilton i tak stwierdził, że po niego pójdzie.

— Aaa, okej, teraz już jestem pewien, że ktoś mu zapłacił. — Macham dłonią, następnie skupiając się z powrotem na czekoladzie. Skłodowska szepcze coś pod nosem, coś o zażegnanym konflikcie, ale znów za bardzo zaczynam przejmować się Elizą, żeby uważniej się temu przysłuchać. 

Jeszcze kilka godzin wolności, słodyczy i beztroski. Czy zamierzam je spędzić produktywnie?

Oczywiście, że nie.

*********

— Dzień dobry. — Washington bez entuzjazmu siada za biurkiem i otwiera laptop.

— Dzieeeń dooobryyy — odpowiadają wszyscy w sali, wyraźnie znudzeni i niepocieszeni powrotem do nieprzyjemnej akademickiej rzeczywistości. Fakt, że za oknem jest zupełnie szaro, a śnieg zasłania cały krajobraz, nie jest ani trochę pocieszający.

— Potrzebujemy jakichś badań psychologicznych, które pomogą nam ustalić, dlaczego zawsze tak przeciągamy te samogłoski — mamroczę do Alexandra, który kiwa powoli głową.

Dzisiaj postanowiłem zmienić swoje życie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i w tym semestrze nie będę siadał już z przodu, obok Gatesa i Pułaskiego, tylko z tyłu, obok Hamiltona, Jeffersona i przy okazji Madisona, którego właściwie nigdy nie ma, bo albo jest chory, albo czuje, że będzie chory, albo akurat jest po chorobie.

— Po pierwsze chciałbym wam oznajmić, że nie chce mi się tu teraz być tak bardzo jak wam, ale niestety wszyscy musimy, więc postarajmy się chociaż wspólnie nie zniechęcać, zgoda? — Trochę żal mi Washingtona, bo wiem, że nieważne jak bardzo by się nie starał, jedyną odpowiedzią jaką uzyska będzie niezadowolony pomruk. — Doskonale, ja też się cieszę.

— A, proszę profesora, bo ja mam takie jedno pytanie. — Pułaski podnosi rękę do góry, ale raczej tylko tak dla zasady, gdyż nie czeka nawet na pozwolenie do mówienia. — Na projektorze jest napisane, że będziemy omawiać historię zmieniania się granic, to chyba jakiś błąd? Miała być przecież historia współczesna...

— Nie ma żadnego błędu, panie Kazimierzu. Ponieważ wiem, że historia współczesna to temat, z którym raczej nikt tutaj nie ma problemu, postanowiłem sobie, że wyjedziemy trochę poza program i popracujemy nad czymś, o czym jeszcze w ogóle nie mówiliśmy.

— A...to tak w ogóle można? — Pułaski bąka, patrząc na Washingtona jak na wariata. Ten wzrusza ramionami, wodząc wzrokiem po sali pełnej niezadowolonych min.

— To co robić można, a czego nie można, to jest już kwestia, która was nie powinna interesować. Wybaczcie, ale taki temat będziemy właśnie omawiać. — Ledwo kończy zdanie, a już od razu rozlegają się szmery niezadowolenia, w tym moje.

Myślałem, że chociaż na wykładach historii będzie trochę pogodniej niż na reszcie zajęć, ale teraz się na to nie zapowiada. Historia geografii jest jednym z najgorszych rodzajów historii, tak uważa przynajmniej dziewięćdziesiąt procent tu zgromadzonych osób, ze mną, Pułaskim i Hamiltonem na czele.

Resztę wykładu spędzam w raczej nieprzyjemnej atmosferze. To, że Eliza nawet nie puściła mi sygnału po powrocie wciąż mnie niepokoi. Utrudnia mi to skupienie się na temacie, który bez tego i tak jest totalnie do kitu. Kiedy zegar wybija wreszcie dziesiątą, wszyscy jak na komendę sięgają po swoje podręczniki by schować je do toreb, ale zanim zdążamy wstać z miejsc i ruszyć pośpiesznie w stronę wyjścia, Washington klaszcze w dłonie, tym samym dając nam znak, abyśmy jeszcze zostali na moment w sali.

— Zdążyłem zauważyć, że większość z was nie jest zadowolona naszym nowym tematem w tym semestrze... — George zaczyna powoli, a ja prycham pod nosem. Wow, wielkie mi odkrycie. — ...ale mam jeszcze coś, co choć trochę być może podniesie was na duchu. Jak wiecie, albo i nie, dwudziestego pierwszego stycznia obchodzić będziemy urodziny Martina Luthera Kinga. Jako profesor historii Ameryki byłbym niezwykle zawiedziony, gdyby wasza wiedza o tak rozpoznawalnej postaci była znikoma. — Nie wiem dlaczego, ale odnoszę wrażenie, że w tym momencie patrzy prosto na mnie. — Z tej okazji prosiłbym was, aby każdy nagrał przemówienie, tylko swój głos, na temat tego, czy lepsza jest waszym zdaniem pionowa czy pozioma równość społeczna. Czas macie właśnie do piętnastego, a najlepsze przemówienie puszczone zostanie na festynie, który zorganizowany zostanie właśnie dwudziestego pierwszego stycznia. Dziękuję, totyle, możecie się rozejść.

— Po co w ogóle się starać, wszyscy wiemy, że Hamilton wygra — Gates rzuca kpiarsko, a parę osób śmieje się, aprobując mu. Alexander robi się czerwony na twarzy i wyraźnie chce wytargnąć coś koledze, jednak powstrzymuje go Jefferson, który kładzie rękę na jego ramieniu, a następnie kręci głową.

— Alex, nie warto.

— No. Powinieneś się zresztą cieszyć, że to jest poziom na którym potrafią ci dopiec. — Uśmiecham się do Hamiltona. — Wiesz, gorzej by było, gdybyś na ten przykład cały czas przegrywał.

— Jak ty — śmieje się.

Ała?

— No w każdym razie, będziecie się na to w ogóle pisać? — Thomas zagaduje, gdy wychodzimy na kampus, gdzie zastaje nas wyjątkowo zimna temperatura. Po wypadzie w góry, chyba stałem się jednak uodporniony na takie zimowe przypadki.

— Oczywiście, że tak, za kogo ty mnie masz? — wypala szybko Hamilton.

— Ja tam sam nie wiem, chyba nie jestem dobry w przemówieniach i tego typu rzeczach — odpowiadam niepewnie, a Jefferson zerka na mnie spod uniesionej brwi.

— Stary, ja nie chcę nic mówić, ale studiujesz komunikację...

— _Media_ i komunikację — odpowiadam grobowym tonem. — Społeczną.

— No właśnie. Społeczną.

— Dobra, nie masz niczego innego do roboty niż łapanie mnie za słowa? — Przewracam oczami. — Nie wiem, na przykład, konkurowania z Hamiltonem?

Na chwilę zapada cisza. Stoimy tak niezręcznie w trójkę, pozwalając aby śnieg pokrywał nas od stóp do głów. Mrużę oczy, gdy Jefferson i Hamilton wymieniają nerwowe spojrzenie. Coś mi tu nie gra, coś mi tu ewidentnie nie gra. Zbyt wielka nić porozumienia między nimi. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale przypomina mi się sytuacja sprzed paru miesięcy, gdy w wesołym miasteczku wydawało mi się, że przydarzyło się coś podobnego, wtedy to jednak były chyba tylko omamy, a teraz jestem pewien, że to się dzieje na serio.

— Widzisz Tadek, jest taka sprawa — Alexander zaczyna, jednak dość mozolnie i niechętnie. — Wczoraj jak pomyślałem sobie, że odbiorę Thomasa ze stacji, żeby udowodnić ludziom, że jednak mam serce, to faktycznie tak w końcu zrobiłem. I, ten tego, kiedy wracaliśmy...

— Jezus, możecie nie owijać już tak w bawełnę?

— Ja i Alex zawarliśmy rozejm. Tym razem oficjalnie, na serio — Thomas mówi szybko i prosto, a ja wytrzeszczam oczy. — Od teraz zero głupiego docinania sobie, bo to robi się nudne oraz krótko mówiąc, po prostu dziecinne.

Patrzę na nich. Najpierw na Hamiltona, szukając wzrokiem jakichś kosztowności jakie mógłby dostać w zamian za wycięcie takiego kawału, a potem na Jeffersona, szukając cienia uśmiechu na jego twarzy, w końcu tak wielki z niego śmieszek. Nic podobnego jednak nie znajduję. Zszokowany robię parę kroków w tył.

— Wow... To jest... Wow. — Nie potrafię sklecić porządnie ani jednego zdania. — Ale wiecie, że aprima prilis jest w kwietniu, tak?

— Czy ty naprawdę powiedziałeś "aprima prilis" zamiast prima aprilis? — Hamilton patrzy na mnie z politowaniem, a ja biorę te słowa za więcej niż jednoznaczną odpowiedź. — Coś słyszałeś o tym Tommy, bo ja nie.

— Nie, totalnie nic. To wcale nie tak, żeby to znaczyło po łacinie dosłownie "pierwszy kwietnia", prawda, to wcale nie tak, że pisałem egzamin z łaciny. — W oczach Thomasa akcent ironii jest tak silnie nakreślony, że naprawdę nie mogę powstrzymać nerwowego uśmiechu.

— Okej, kumam. To tylko było niespodziewane. Miło w sumie, że w końcu do tego doszliście, bo, no...tak.

— Jasne — Alexander mamrocze, wyraźnie dusząc się w tej niezręcznej atmosferze. — Może zmieńmy temat, co?

— Thomas nie będzie z tobą rywalizował, ale co z innymi? — Wypalam od razu, ratując tym samym nas wszystkich. — Jest wiele innych osób, które chciałyby wygrać. Pewnie Gates. Może Tallmadge, Hale. Andre albo Pułaski.

— Gates nie bierze udziału, sam przecież słyszałeś. Tallmadge nie jest typem mówcy, chyba że chodzi o prawienie kazań, a Pułaski nie jest człowiekiem, który lubi się wychylać. Nie wiem jak to jest z Nathanem i Johnem, ale wydaje mi się, że im to tak w sumie zwisa — Alexander informuje, wsłuchując się w skrzypienie śniegu pod stopami, gdy stawia kroki. — Jesteś pewien, że ty nie chcesz wystartować?

— A chciałbyś? — Mrugam, zaskoczony ofertą Hamiltona.

— No weź, byłoby ekstra! I obiecuję, dam ci fory. — Trąca mnie w ramię, a ja wzdycham w końcu zrezygnowany. A co mi tam.

— Dobra, niech ci będzie. Sklecę coś na piętnastego, ale z góry gratuluję ci wygranej. — Posyłam mu uśmiech. Ten tylko macha dłonią na znak, że mu to wszystko jedno, ale ja dobrze wiem jak bardzo połechtałem jego ego, które i tak jest już przerażająco olbrzymich rozmiarów.

— Jeszcze zobaczymy.

— Chyba raczej usłyszymy. Twój głos na festynie.

Dostaje śnieżką w plecy. To Thomas.

Marysia i Eliza mi nagadają, że nie dbam o swoje zdrowie. Mam to absolutnie gdzieś, gdy lepię w tempie ekspresowym kulkę ze śniegu i ciskam ją roześmiany prosto w Jeffersona, zaraz po tym obrywając od Hamiltona. Wspominałem już, że zachowanie się jak dorosły jest przereklamowane? No jak tak, to trudno. Niektóre zdania warto powtarzać. 

Okładamy się śnieżkami przez dobre kilka minut, jeśli moje podręczniki to przeżyją, to będę z nich cholernie dumny. W pewnym momencie ulepiona i rzucona przeze mnie śnieżka leci trochę dalej, niż zamierzałem, i trafia w drobną sylwetkę kręcącą się przy słynnym murku gangu poetów. Mokra na głowie od śniegu dziewczyna odwraca się, rozglądając się zdezorientowana za winowajcą. Robię się czerwony na policzkach, nie tylko z powodu zimna.

— Eliza?

— Co to, jakaś nowa metoda perwersji? — Jefferson z uśmieszkiem na ustach otrzepuje swoje ubranie od śniegu i spogląda to na mnie, to na moją dziewczynę. — Zarywanie na śnieżkę.

— Co prawda myłam dzisiaj już włosy, ale dzięki, zapamiętam, że raz to za mało — Eliza śmieje się, podchodząc do nas. — Cześć Tadek. — Daje mi buziaka w policzek, a ja na moment zapominam o tym, że mam być na nią zły za wczoraj. Na szczęście bądź nieszczęście szybko sobie o tym przypominam i spoglądam w jej oczy z wyrzutem.

— Czemu wczoraj dzwoniłaś o Skłodowskiej, a nie do mnie? Przecież bym zrozumiał, że się spóźnisz...

— Właściwie, to do ciebie dzwoniłam. Piętnaście razy. Ale głosowa sekretarka powiadomiła mnie, że twój telefon nie odpowiada, bo jesteś w tym momencie niedostępny. Zazwyczaj tak jest, jak telefon jest rozładowany.

Och. No, mogło tak być. Faktycznie mogło tak być.

— A jak tam święta? Co tam u twojej rodziny? — Zakłopotanie w moich oczach jest chyba tak wyraźne, że nawet Thomas i Alexander je wychwytują, bo widzę, że robią aktualnie wszystko, byleby tylko się nie roześmiać.

— Świetnie! — Eliza od razu się rozpromienia. — Powiedziałam o tobie mojemu tacie. Wiesz, tak tylko na wypadek, gdyby kiedyś chciał go poznać.

— I co powiedział? — Jest tak, jak myślałem. Zaraz Schuyler powie mi, że wszystko było jednym wielkim błędem, że jej mądry i wszechmocny ojciec wybił jej stanowczo ten pomysł z głowy, że lepiej by było, gdybym najlepiej już teraz wyemigrował na Antarktydę karmić pingwiny, że-

— Był bardzo ucieszony! Liczy na to, że następnym razem gdy gdzieś wyjadę do rodziny, to zabierzesz się ze mną. — Okej, to było niespodziewane. — Dobra, sorry, ale muszę lecieć. Zaraz mam historię sztuki. Wam też polecam się śpieszyć, bo widziałam dziś profesora Bonaparte i był zdecydowanie nie w sosie... — Szatynka posyła nam wszystkim znaczące spojrzenie.

Krzywię się fizycznie, zarówno jak i duchowo. No, to koniec zabawy. Teraz czas udać się na tortury.

*********

Piję kawę. Jest czarna i obrzydliwie gorzka, ale takiej właśnie potrzebuję, aby nie zasnąć. Jest piętnasty stycznia, godzina trzecia nad ranem. Zgadnijcie kto zupełnie olał projekt Washingtona i w wieczór przed przypomniał sobie, że w ogóle się zgłaszał? Tak jest, właśnie ten koleś. Wasz lokalny przegryw i miłośnik pierogów.

Od dwudziestej drugiej siedziałem nad dyktafonem z notatnikiem, próbując wydusić z siebie choć połowicznie sensowną przemowę na temat poziomej równości ludzkiej. W końcu, właśnie o trzeciej, usatysfakcjonowany (bardzo naciągając znaczenie tego słowa) siedzę nad kubkiem kawy, zgrywając jeszcze całe nagranie na pendrive. Nie jest wybitne, to z pewnością. Tak mi się wydaje. Ale pamiętajcie, że to opinia zombiaka, który cierpi na bezsenność i znajduje dziwną przyjemność w tym chorym zarywaniu notorycznie nocy.

W słuchawkach mam składankę Chopina, który nagrał ją sobie — jego zdaniem — dla żartów, ale muszę przyznać, że dla mnie jest jednym z lepszych kompozytorów jakich słuchałem. A za dzieciaka słuchałem zdecydowanie za dużo muzyki klasycznej.Ale nie z własnej woli, to raczej była przypadłość mojej matki. Takie puszczanie etiud na gramofonie w godzinach, kiedy wszyscy woleli już spać.

Rano siedzę nieprzytomny w bibliotece, zakuwając w swoim okienku. Nie zauważam nawet, gdy krzesło obok mnie zostaje odsunięte, a obok siada znajoma mi persona.

— Wyglądasz jakbyś nie spał pół nocy.

— Poprawka, nie spałem całą noc. — Przecieram twarz, nawet nie próbując się do Mickiewicza uśmiechnąć. — Wszyscy ludzie są równi i niech się stanie, alleluja, tylko błagam, nie każcie mi o tym znowu nawijać przez kilka godzin. — Prawie uderzam czołem o stół, ale nie powstrzymuje mnie wcale mój instynkt samozachowawczy, a mordercze jak zwykle spojrzenie pani Jadzi.

— Nagrałeś coś na ten festyn z okazji urodzin Martina Luthera Kinga? — Adam przekrzywia głowę na bok, wyraźnie zaintrygowany. Kładzie swoją torbę zaraz obok mojej, leżą teraz na stole obie praktycznie jedna na drugiej.

— Nie wiem, czy można to nazwać "nagraniem". Raczej uwieczniłem w formie mp3 coś, co jest laniem wody i paplaniną gościa z wieńcówką. Czyli w sumie tak, nagrałem na ten festyn.

— Tak czy siak, szacuneczek. Ja przez ostatnie dni nagrywałem tylko i wyłącznie dialogi z Hamleta razem z Norwidem. Wiesz, koleś od scenopisarstwa trochę za bardzo się wczuwa. Ostatnio więcej mówimy, aniżeli piszemy. Strzelaj — którą scenę nagrałem z Cyprianem?

— Niech zgadnę. Hamlet i Horacy na cmentarzu. Śpiewający grabarze. Zdjęcie maski Hamleta i koniec przedstawienia emocjonalnego.

— Wow, jestem pod wrażeniem. Skąd wiedziałeś?

— To proste. Jesteś po prostu przewidywalny. — Szczerzę się od ucha do ucha, nie wspominając o tym, że w ostatnich dniach dość często widywałem go, gdy czytał do siebie na głos tekst akurat tej sceny.

— Albo ty po prostu jesteś zbyt bystry, panie Kościuszko.

— Jasne, jasne. Chciałbym. — Ziewam, nie przestając się uśmiechać. — Dobra, będę się zbierał. Muszę oddać to dzisiaj Washingtonowi, a jeśli się nie spóźnię na jego wykład, to może zarobię jakieś dodatkowe punkty. Wiesz, no, da mi fory. Czy coś tam. — Szybko chwytam swoją torbę, podnosząc się z miejsca i salutując Mickiewiczowi jeszcze na pożegnanie. — Powodzenia z scenopisarstwem!

— A tobie z tym minikonkursem na przemówienie!

Grzecznie mamroczę "do widzenia" do pani Jadzi i czym prędzej zmykam z biblioteki. Faktycznie zależy mi na tym, aby nie spóźnić się na wykład, tym razem to nie są żarty. Do sali wpadam jeszcze przed czasem, w myślach przybijając piątkę ze samym sobą. Zadowolony odkładam pendrive na biurko Washingtona.

Dziś cały wykład spędzamy oglądając film dokumentalny, notatki mamy zrobić dopiero po powrocie do siebie. Mi tam taka opcja pasuje. Po zajęciach profesor dziękuje mnie, Alexowi, Pułaskiemu (który o dziwo jednak postanowił wziąć udział) oraz Abigail Smith, dziewczynie Johna Adamsa, która ma fioła na punkcie równości w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu, więc w sumie nie dziwi mnie to, że postanowiła wziąć udział.

Moje dobre samopoczucie utrzymuje się przez następne...dziesięć minut. Gdy ląduję w sali, w której wykładany jest marketing polityczny, optymizm ulatuje ze mnie jak z przekłutego balonika.

— 'umor dopisuje, phrawda Kosztukę? — Przesiąknięty cynizmem głos profesora Napoleona przyprawia mnie o dreszcze. Uśmiecham się w taki sposób w jaki uśmiechnąłby się człowiek, który właśnie się dowiedział, że idzie na ścięcie, ale wciąż musiałby się uśmiechać.

— Och z pewnością, proszę pana.

— Będzie jeszcze lepszy, gdy przeczytasz na głos notatki, któhre miałeś zrobić na dzisiaj, czyż nie?

Oczywiście. To zawsze muszę być ja. Wzdycham głośno i sięgam po swój zeszyt...

...z tą różnicą, że to nie jest mój zeszyt.

— No? Czekam! — profesor ponagla mnie, a ja czuję się jakby ktoś wbijał mi szpilki w serce. Nerwowo wertuję kartki, szukając odpowiedzi. Oczywiście, znam ten charakter pisma.

— Musiałem pomylić torby... — mamroczę do siebie, spoglądając na przedmiot i od razu potwierdzając swoją hipotezę. Byłem tak zaspany, że nie zauważyłem nawet jak biorę torbę jaśniejszą od swojej, tę należącą do Adama. Modlę się w duchu, aby on się zorientował i to jak najszybciej.

Nagle uderza we mnie jeszcze jedna myśl. Skoro torba należy do Mickiewicza, to pendrive który oddałem Washingtonowi to...

— O matulu.   
  



	23. 23| Twarze z przeszłości

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masz wrogów? To dobrze. To znaczy, że kiedyś broniłeś ważnych dla ciebie wartości w swoim życiu.
> 
> Winston Churchill

**_JESTEM_** clownem.

I wiecie co? Może poderwanie się prosto do góry z siedzenia i wystrzelenie z sali wykładowej jak torpeda to nie była zbyt rozsądna akcją, a już na pewno jeśli chcę zapunktować sobie u Bonaparte, ale w tamtym momencie nie miałem najmniejszej kontroli nad własnym ciałem — innymi słowy, spanikowałem.

Torba Adama jest praktycznie zupełnie inna od mojej, jak można być takim idiotą, aby ją pomylić? Nie mam czasu nawet dogłębniej poużalać się nad swoją ślepotą, bo aktualnie zbyt skupiony jestem na nie uduszeniu się ostrym, zimowym powietrzem, które zdaje się ciąć moje płuca jak nóż, gdy biegnę przez ośnieżony kampus, zamierzając dotrzeć do innej części budynku — tam, gdzie podobno Mickiewicz i Norwid mają scenopisarstwo z tym nawiedzonym profesorem Sofoklesem, który prawie na pewno ma inaczej na imię, ale każdemu każe się tak do siebie zwracać.

— Nie oddawajcie mu tego! — krzyczę na cały głos, wpadając do sali wykładowej. Niektórzy patrzą na mnie jakbym doszczętnie oszalał, niektórzy z rozbawieniem, a jeszcze inni kompletnie nie zwracają na to uwagi, zupełnie jakby byli przyzwyczajeni do tego, że ktoś wpada im w trakcie wykładu zupełnie zrujnowany i czerwony na twarzy.

— O, to właśnie on, mówiłem panu — Adam zwraca się do mężczyzny z bujną, rudą brodą, który patrzy na mnie lekko skołowany. — Hej, Tadek, podejdź tutaj!

— Stary, przez przypadek gwizdnąłem ci torbę. — Staram się unikać śledzących mnie spojrzeń, ale jest to niebywale trudne w sali pełnej ludzi. Podchodzę do Adama, oddając mu jego własność, a on oddaje mi moją.

— Nie no, w porządku. Chyba nic się nie stało. Skoro obaj mamy już swoje pendrive-

— Aaa, widzisz, Adaś, bo taka sytuacja wystąpiła — śmieję się nerwowo, nagle strasznie interesując się czubkami swoich butów. — Bo tak jakby, ten wasz pendrive...

— Co z nim? — Przełykam ślinę, słysząc głos Cypriana. On nawet nie musi się starać, aby brzmieć jak terrorysta.

— To był, to był bardzo dobry pendrive, zapewne już stary, po pracy, z dorosłymi dziećmi, nadzieją na wnuki...

— Tadeusz.

— Oddałem go Pralce, dobra? Oddałem go Washingtonowi!

Nie wiem co jest głośniejsze w tej chwili. Dłoń Adama uderzająca z impetem o jego czoło, czy pomruk — "pomruk", tutaj wyraz "pomruk" wypadałoby wziąć w cudzysłowie, bo "pomruk" to zazwyczaj wyraz wskazujący na to, że coś jest raczej ciche, tutaj wypadałoby użyć neologizmu "pomruczysko" — Norwida, który nie wygląda na ani odrobinkę zadowolonego z powodu informacji, jaką przekazałem.

— Panie profesorze, musimy wyjść na moment. To sprawa nagląca, z pewnością mógłbym załatwić zwolnienie, gdyby był czas... — Adam posyła Sofoklesowi przepraszające spojrzenie, a ten macha dłonią w geście zdecydowanie przesadzonym, przez co mam wrażenie, iż nie zdaje sobie sprawy o tym, że jest w sali wykładowej, a nie na scenie teatralnej.

— Idźcie więc! Idźcie ze słowem i sztuką! — Patrzę na Mickiewicza i Norwida pytająco, gdy znajdujemy się na zewnątrz sali, ale oni tylko kręcą głowami.

— On tak po prostu ma. Dobra, a teraz gadaj. Jak można popełnić takie kretyństwo, co? Przecież Washington dzisiaj urwał się wcześniej, jak ty chcesz go niby teraz dorwać?

— Eee, a jutro nie można? Przedstawilibyście to pojutrze...

— Pojutrze? Siedzieliśmy nad tym tak długo! Kto teraz będzie miał najlepszy dialog przedstawiony jako pierwszy? Ten dupek Kochanowski? Po moim trupie!

— Panowie, nie zachowujcie się jak dzieci w przedszkolu. To przecież drobnostka, kto będzie pierwszy...

— Twoje martwe ciało w krzakach to też przecież drobnostka, jeśli nikt nie odkryje kto jest sprawcą zabójstwa, prawda? — Norwid uśmiecha się słodko, a mnie przeszywa jakiś dziwny dreszcz. Chociaż z drugiej strony nie powinienem się tym przejmować aż tak bardzo, bo szybki zgon to ja sobie zafundowałem już w momencie, gdy wybiegłem z wykładu Bonaparte.

— Dobra, już dobra, kumam. Mam wziąć pendrive od Washingtona. Ktoś z was wie w ogóle gdzie on może teraz być?

— A co, my mamy to wiedzieć? To twój problem — Mickiewicz dźga mnie palcem w pierś — i ty się z nim uporasz. Dzisiaj wieczorem chcemy to mieć. Więc błagam Kościuszko, postaraj się z łaski swojej tym razem niczego nie schrzanić.

Cóż, to może być trudne. A nie, poprawka.

To _będzie_ trudne.

*********

**_Rozpoczęto grupową konwersację na chacie Szepty Naszych Dusz_ **

**@ILovePierogi** Czy Adam jest aktywny, błagam powiedzcie, że nie jest

 **@BetseyEliza** Um, wydaje mi się, że o tej godzinie on jeszcze ma zajęcia

 **@BetseyEliza** A co?

 **@ILovePierogi** Alex szmato, gdzie ty jesteś, kiedy cię potrzebuję

 **@A.Ham** Po pierwsze jestem tutaj, a po drugie wypraszam sobie nazywanie mnie szmatą.

 **@ILovePierogi** To mnie pozwij, boże, nie mam teraz na to czasu!

 **@A.Ham** Ja się w żadne pozwy nie będę bawił, idziemy na solo!

 **@ILovePierogi** Studiujesz prawo ty deklu, weź zrób z tego raz pożytek, a nie mi się będziesz popisywał nieistniejącymi mięśniami.

 **@A.Ham** Powtórz mi to następnym razem prosto w twarz, przegrywie.

 **@SadMaccaroni** Skąd możesz wiedzieć czy ma mięśnie czy nie? Widziałeś go kiedyś bez koszulki?

 **@ILovePierogi** A ty niby tak?

 **@ChemistryQueen** Czy możecie proszę przestać spamić wiadomościami na poziomie przedszkola? Dziękuję. Lepiej powiedz szybko o co chodzi, Tadek.

 **@ILovePierogi** Chcę mieć numer telefonu Washingtona.

 **@ChemistryQueen** Dobra, to brzmi mrocznie. Więcej szczegółów?

 **@ILovePierogi** Muszę go poprosić aby nie sprawdzał nagrania, które mu oddałem na dzień pamięci o Martinie Lutherze Kingu, bo są na nim Norwid i Mickiewicz krzyczący o śmierci. I żeby mi je oddał, bo inaczej nie skończy się tylko na krzykach. I to nie na nagraniu.

**@SadMaccaroni**

**@ILovePierogi** Czy taka wiadomość was satysfakcjonuje?

 **@ChemistryQueen** Niezbyt, ale przynajmniej teraz wiem, aby nie wnikać w resztę szczegółów.

 **@A.Ham** Taa, to brzmi jak historia na kilka głębszych.

 **@BetseyEliza** Kieliszków piccolo.

 **@ILovePierogi** To co Alex, mogę ten numer telefonu?

 **@A.Ham** Ja go nie mam.

 **@ILovePierogi** Co? Jak możesz nie mieć telefonu do Washingtona? Przecież on w praktyce zachowuje się jak twój ojciec!

 **@A.Ham** Nie potrzebuję do niego dzwonić, opanuj się.

 **@ILovePierogi** Super, po prostu super. No, jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, to będę miał naprawdę ładną trumnę! Szukajcie moich zwłok po krzakach, ewentualnie śmietnikach.

 **@ChemistryQueen** Fuj, boże nie, nie będę cię w ogóle szukać, na pewno nie po jakichś śmietnikach. Zgnij w nich sobie.

 **@SadMaccaroni** Czekajcie moment

 **@SadMaccaroni @FrenchestFry** ?

**_@FrenchestFry dołączył/a do rozmowy_ **

**@FrenchestFry** Bonne journée, co się dzieje? (◕ ˬ ◕)

 **@SadMaccaroni** Miałeś numer do Washingtona, prawda Laf?

 **@FrenchestFry** Aaa tak, znam na pamięć!

 **@FrenchestFry** 531 256 608, ale nie dzwońcie do niego w nocy, bo ostatnio zmieniał przez to numer. Z góry dziękuję, bo od tego też zależy jego...bénéfice du doute, jeśli chodzi o mnie.

 **@ILovePierogi** Po pierwsze dzięki, bez ciebie pewnie gryzłbym jutro piach. Po drugie.

 **@FrenchestFry** ...skąd mam numer do Washingtona?

 **@ILovePierogi** Skąd masz numer do Washingtona?

 **@FrenchestFry** To długa historia, mogę ci ją rozpisać, jeśli chcesz.

 **@ILovePierogi** Spoko, mamy czas.

**_@PanAdam dołączył/a do rozmowy_ **

**@ILovePierogi** Ach

 **@ILovePierogi** Jednak nie

**_@ILovePierogi opuścił/a konwersację_ **

*********

Aż do pierwszej klasy gimnazjum tkwiłem w głębokim przekonaniu, że nauczyciele funkcjonują podobnie jak komputery — kiedy przestajemy z nich korzystać i odchodzimy (czy to do domu, czy po prostu od biurka), to zapadają w jakiś dziwny tryb uśpienia, w którym trwają dopóki nie uruchomimy ich podobnie. Pamiętam że w pierwszych klasach podstawówki myślałem także, że nauczyciele się ze szkoły w ogóle nie ruszają. A jak byłem kiedyś z mamą na spacerze w weekend i zobaczyliśmy mojego nauczyciela plastyki, to zacząłem krzyczeć, że trzeba dzwonić do dyrektora, bo uciekł.

No cóż, przez te kilkanaście lat całkiem sporo się zmieniło. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że tak na dobrą sprawę to w ogóle nie widuję Washingtona poza uczelnią. No, był może ten jeden raz, gdy Lafayette i Hamilton pobili się z gangiem czerwonych kurtek pod Boston, wtedy, gdy próbował zaprowadzić porządek oraz opatrzeć Alexa. Ale to i tak się nie liczyło, to także w ten czy inny sposób wiązało się z wydarzeniami na uczelni lub miejscami jej bliskimi.

Biorę głęboki wdech, powoli wybierając numer podany przez Lafa. Modlę się też w duchu, aby to nie był głupi kawał, bo chociaż Lafayette nie jest typem, który by leciał sobie w kulki, to ja już nigdy nie jestem niczego pewien.

— _Halo?_

Kamień gwałtownie spada mi z serca, gdy w słuchawce rozlega się głos profesora historii Ameryki.

— Dzień dobry panie Washington, Tadeusz Kościuszko z tej strony. Chciałbym, ech, chciałbym pomówić o tym pendrivie, który dzisiaj panu oddałem... — Staram się brzmieć jak najbardziej obojętnie, jednak niezbyt mi to wychodzi.

— _Ach! Wybacz mi, ale jeszcze nie przesłuchałem nagrań, nie dotarłem jeszcze do domu._

Wydaję z siebie cichy, mimowolny dźwięk, nieco przypominający kwiknięcie z trudem tłumionej ulgi. Szybko jednak przywracam kamienny wyraz twarzy.

— Widzi pan, nie zależy mi do końca na tym, by przesłuchał pan to nagranie. — Biorę głęboki wdech, muszę postarać się, aby nie parsknąć nerwowym śmiechem. — Tak się składa, że przez przypadek oddałem panu pendrive należący do moich przyjaciół, Cypriana i Adama. Pomyliłem torby, w których się znajdywały dwa różne pendrive. I...no, tak jakoś wyszło. Ten właściwy jest już u mnie, z chęcią wymieniłbym się z panem. — Uśmiecham się życzliwie sam do siebie, nie mogąc pozbyć się obrazu nieistniejącego Washingtona, który stoi przede mną.

— _Oczywiście_ — Prawie mogę usłyszeć uśmiech pełen politowania w głosie mężczyzny — _spotkaj się ze mną pod herbaciarnią Boston po siedemnastej, postaram się tam podjechać. Zrobimy podmiankę. Wiesz gdzie jest ta herbaciarnia, prawda?_

 _—_ Tak. Nawet za dobrze _—_ dodaję drugą część wypowiedzi trochę ciszej.

— _W porządku._ — Przez moment mam wrażenie, że Washington już chce się pożegnać i rozłączyć, ale wtedy dodaje coś jeszcze niespodziewanie. — _A, właśnie! Tadeuszu, twój profesor marketingu politycznego, Napoleon Bonaparte, napisał mi maila-_

Mamroczę błyskawicznie "do widzenia, muszę kończyć" po czym rozłączam się, wyłączam telefon, a następnie — tak dla pewności, że Bonaparte nie wyjdzie przez ekran mojej komórki jak Samara Morgan przez ekran telewizora w horrorze _The Ring —_ rzucam przedmiotem o ścianę, nie martwiąc się nawet o zbitą szybkę.

Niestety to nie wystarczy, aby pozbyć się zupełnie koszmaru swojego upiornego profesora. Tak czy inaczej dostaję tę przeklętą wiadomość od Napoleona, że wykazałem się kompletnym brakiem szacunku, bla bla bla. Wszystko podsumowane jest pięknym zadaniem, a mianowicie napisaniem kilku referatów na temat tego, jak działanie z impulsywnością może wpłynąć na upadek naszej kariery. Wzdycham głośno. Chyba będzie trzeba poprosić Fryderyka o kolejną składankę, ta jedna zdecydowanie nie wystarczy mi na tyle godzin pisania.

*********

Na samym początku wszystkiego, tego całego bałaganu, gdy postanowiłem podzielić się krótkim epizodem mojego życia z wami, wspomniałem o tym, że Washington to w dechę gość. Wiecie co? Tkwiłem w błędzie, w ogromnym błędzie. On jest więcej niż w dechę. W mojej topce wszystkich nauczycieli i profesorów jakich miałem przez całe swoje życie, on jest zdecydowanie na pierwszym miejscu.

Ta wpadka z pomylonymi pendrive, choć dla mnie trochę ośmieszająca, z pewnością zbliżyła w jakiś sposób do historyka. Gdy zapytał mnie o to, skąd do diabła wziąłem jego numer telefonu, odpowiedziałem mu zgodnie z prawdą. On tylko pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się do siebie, przewracając oczami. Wspomniał mi także, że za tym zdobyciem numeru czai się kawał niezłej, nieco zabawnej historii, ale dorzucił, że jeśli Lafayette będzie miał ochotę, to sam mi ją opowie.

Nie lubię samotności. Jest przybijająca. Trochę ponuro czuję się teraz, idąc poboczem drogi z myślą o tym, że nawet nie będę mógł dzisiaj zaprosić na wieczór Elizy ani nikogo innego, bo muszę pisać te cholerne referaty dla Bonaparte.

— Hej, uważaj może jak łazisz, co? — Odwracam się raptownie na dźwięk oburzonego głosu. Moim oczom ukazuje się drobny chłopak koło dwudziestki, który ma bladą cerę, zaczerwieniony nos, który ledwo co wystaje spod grubego szalika, a także ulizane czarne włosy. Już otwieram usta, żeby go przeprosić, bo najwyraźniej go potrąciłem (choć tego nie zarejestrowałem), ale nagle ten otwiera szerzej oczy i wykrzywia twarz w niepokojącym grymasie. — Ej, chwilunia, chwilunia! — Jego śmiech nie zalicza się do dźwięków, które chciałbym słyszeć często. — Ja kojarzę twoją twarz. Ty jesteś jednym z tych typów, którzy teraz obskakują Adama, co nie?

— Co? — Odskakuję nieco w tył jak oparzony. — W jakim sensie "obskakują"? Stary, nie znam cię, ale...

— Tak, tak, wiem jak to jest — nieznajomy wariat wzdycha teatralnie, zupełnie ignorując moje słowa. —Pewnie zostawił cię na wietrze co? Widziałem was razem w wesołym miasteczku, wyglądaliście uroczo że hej. — Dobra, mam już dosyć tego typa. A zamieniliśmy mniej niż dziesięć zdań.

— Po pierwsze, mam dziewczynę. Po drugie, Adam ma chłopaka. Po trzecie, ten chłopak nazywa się Juliusz Słowacki i aktualnie leży w szpitalu, więc jeśli go znasz, to mógłbyś okazać mu choć trochę szacunku. Po czwarte, jesteś przerażającym stalkerem i nie zawaham się zadzwonić na policję, nie żartuję.

— Chwila, wróć. — Nie podoba mi się iskra tańcząca w jego oku, która notabene wygląda trochę jakby miał chwilowego zeza. — Co powiedziałeś?

— Że jesteś przerażającym stalkerem i nie zawaham się zadzwonić na policję?

— Nie, to wcześniej. To o Słowackim. Co z nim?

— Co? Że leży w szpitalu?

— Leży w szpitalu! — śmieje się głośno, na tyle głośno i psychodelicznie, że Norwid przy nim jest białym, puszystym króliczkiem w różowej tutu. — Złamał coś? Nie wiem, kręgosłup na przykład?

— Jest chory na gruźlicę... — odpowiadam mu jakby w transie, z istnym przerażeniem obserwując jego dalszy atak śmiechu. Moja dłoń podświadomie sięga do kieszeni, bo naprawdę mam w tym momencie ochotę zadzwonić na gliny.

— Chory na gruźlicę! Na śmiertelną chorobę! Jezu Chryste, jak cudownie! — Klęka na chodnik z twarzą zwróconą ku niebu, podczas gdy ja powolutku zaczynam wykonywać taktyczny odwrót. — Boże, słyszysz mnie? To ja, Eustachy! Wiem, że dawno się nie odzywałem, ale oto powracam! Mówiłem, że jestem ateistą, ale myliłem się, tak bardzo się myliłem! Zrób teraz ze mną co chcesz, jestem ci wdzięczny za wszystkie złe rzeczy jakie spotkały Słowackiego! — W jego głosie słychać szczere wzruszenie, gdy wstaje z chodnika otrzepując ubranie ze śniegu. Spogląda na mnie z wyrazem chorej wdzięczności. — Dziękuję ci, jakkolwiek masz na imię. Moje życie jest teraz lepsze. Dziękuję.

Odchodzi jakby nic się nie stało, beztrosko podgwizdując pod nosem. Stoję jak wryty. Dopiero gdy spuszczam wzrok, orientuję się, że przez cały ten czas trzymałem telefon z rozbitą szybką w dłoni. Na początku nie reaguję kompletnie, próbując w ogóle poukładać sobie w głowie to co przed chwilą zobaczyłem. Ten gość nie śmierdział alkoholem, ale możliwe, że był pod wpływem narkotyków. Cholera go wie. A może po prostu brak mu piątej klepki? Dobra, Tadeusz, ogarnij się — to nie jest ważne. Ważne jest teraz zadzwonienie do Adama i wypytanie go o to, kim do kurki pstrokatej jest ten świr.

Siadam na ośnieżonym krawężniku, ignorując kąśliwy chłód. Palec delikatnie mi drży, gdy dźwięk wybierania numeru się kończy, a w słuchawce mogę usłyszeć całkiem pogodny głos Mickiewicza.

— _Gdzie jesteś? Załatwiłeś nasze nagranie?_

— Tak, mam je. Słuchaj, Adam-

— _O, przewybornie! To kamień z serca, bo właśnie się z Cyprianem skapnęliśmy, że tak w sumie to obaj nie mamy niechcianych ubrań. A krew się ciężko zmywa, wiesz._

— Adam, posłuchaj mnie, nie mam teraz ochoty na żarty — mówię drżącym głosem, co najwyraźniej do niego przemawia, bo jego śmiech cichnie. — Kim jest chłopak o imieniu Eustachy? I co on ma do ciebie i Julka?

Słyszę jakiś trzask po drugiej stronie słuchawki. Wstrzymuję oddech, oczekując na odpowiedź. Nie przychodzi szybko, a kiedy już, jest powiedziana bardzo powoli oraz grobowym głosem.

— _Tadeusz. Gdzie jesteś?_

— Kim jest Eustachy? — naciskam.

_— Wszystko ci powiem, obiecuję. Wszystko ci powiem w cztery oczy, muszę tylko wiedzieć, gdzie ty u diabła teraz jesteś._

— Jakieś dwadzieścia, trzydzieści metrów od Boston. Mogę wrócić oczywiście do akademika...

_— Nie, czekaj tam na mnie. Będę za góra kwadrans. Proszę cię, jeśli on gdzieś tam jest, spokojnie od niego odejdź i potem powiedz mi gdzie się znajdujesz._

— Nie, on już sam odszedł. Czekam tu na ciebie Adam. I proszę, bez żadnego zbędnego owijania w bawełnę, gdy już przyjdziesz. Serio. — Będę z wami szczery, brzmię trochę zbyt oskarżycielsko. Nawet nie chcę, po prostu emocje przejmują teraz górę.

_— Jasne. Nie ruszaj się stamtąd._

Słyszę sygnał informujący mnie o zakończonej rozmowie. Chowam komórkę do kieszeni, szczękając nieco zębami. Cholera, robi się lodowato.

Jak na złość nie wziąłem swojej czapki. Tej ładnej, czerwonej.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. 24| Póki umierający oddycha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusza powinna być wolna. Nie trzeba też żałować łez i lamentów.
> 
> Sokrates

_—_ _ **ZACZEKAJ**_ momencik _—_ mówię, przystawiając filiżankę z powrotem do ust, a po wzięciu łyka napoju, teatralnie się krztuszę. — Że co jasnej ciasnej?

— To z opluwaniem się herbatą to naprawdę głupi trend. Nie rób tego. Ośmieszasz się.

 _—_ Myślałem, że to jakiś seryjny gwałciciel. Albo terrorysta. No, ewentualnie płatny morderca, może osiedlowy rabuś. Ale to? _—_ Kręcę głową z żalem. _—_ To jest tragiczne.

 _—_ Ta.

Nawet nie wiem co mam powiedzieć. Zatkało mnie. Patrząc na Adama, zdaję sobie sprawę, że mój stan psychiczny przy jego stanie psychicznym to istny pikuś. Mickiewicz wygląda jakby ktoś uderzył go kilkakrotnie twarz, przeciął piłą mechaniczną i zmusił do zjedzenia kanapki, która ma na sobie masło oraz nutellę. Cóż, niekoniecznie wszystko w tej kolejności.

— I co zamierzasz w jego sprawie zrobić? — pytam nieco niepewnie. Nigdy nie jestem do nikogo agresywnie nastawiony od samego początku, no chyba, że to Bonaparte, James Hamilton albo Howe. Ach, no i Stalin. Widocznie Eustachy Januszkiewicz zalicza się teraz do tej wesołej gromady.

— Słuchaj Tadeusz, szalona koncepcja. — Adam opiera skrzyżowane ręce na blacie stolika i nachyla się nade mną, jakby chciał mi zdradzić naprawdę poważną tajemnicę rządową. — Uwaga, bo to naprawdę poważny plan, wymagający niezwykłych umiejętności...

— No gadaj już — mamroczę w spięciu, również się do niego przybliżając.

— Będę go ignorować — Mickiewicz prycha, a ja posyłam mu skonsternowane spojrzenie.

— I co, tylko tyle? Dlatego zachowujesz się jakby był skończonym psychopatą? Tylko dlatego, że chcesz go teraz ignorować?

— Powiedz mi Tadeusz, kojarzysz _Heathers_ i _Mechaniczną Pomarańczę_?

— To pierwsze tylko w wersji musicalowej, a to drugie tylko w wersji książkowej.

— Dobra, tyle wystarczy. — Adam kiwa głową w zamyśleniu, widocznie szukał przez moment porównania. — No więc Eustachy to taka nieobliczalna mieszanka Jasona Deana i Alexandra DeLarge. Plus, ma naprawdę dziwny stosunek do mnie i do Juliusza. Już od sytuacji w Polsce. Wciąż nie wiem, czy to, że ostatecznie skończył w Stanach to czysty przypadek, czy ten psychol rzeczywiście chodził za nami krok w krok. — Obserwuję, jak warga Mickiewicza drga niespokojnie gdy wymawia imię swojego chłopaka. — Przynajmniej nie orientuje się w obecnej sytuacji, z tego co wiem. Byłoby tylko gorzej.

No tak. Śmieszna sytuacja. Naprawdę bardzo śmieszna.

— No tak — Bardzo niezręcznie popijam swoją herbatę, ale minę mam taką, jakby w filiżance znajdował się co najmniej cyjanek potasu — w końcu to bardzo...w końcu to byłoby okropne, gdyby o tym wiedział. Tylko niepotrzebne kłopoty i tak dalej.

— W rzeczy samej — Mickiewicz odpowiada spokojnie, chociaż wyczuwam nutę podejrzliwości zarówno w jego tonie głosu jak i samym spojrzeniu. — Zadręczanie Julka tym, że ten buc ma teraz informacje na temat jego stanu zdrowia to ostatnie na czym by nam zależało.

— Totalnie. Sama prawda — bąkam, odwracając wzrok. — To, ten tego, skoro już wiem aby go unikać... — Błagalnie spoglądam mimochodem w stronę drzwi, które wydają się być ostatnim wybawieniem z tego momentu przesyconego zażenowaniem.

— Chyba możemy wrócić do akademika. — Adam kiwa głową, a do mnie dociera właśnie w tym momencie, że przecież będę na niego skazany jeszcze przez przynajmniej kwadrans. Kwadrans gryzienia się z wyrzutami sumienia i własną lekkomyślnością.

— No, ty możesz wrócić. Ja muszę jeszcze — Rozglądam się po herbaciarni rozpaczliwie, szukając wymówki; nic nie znajduję — skoczyć po coś do sklepu.

— O tej godzinie? 

— Jeszcze coś powinno być otwarte, mam na myśli...papierniczy, tak, właśnie, śpieszę się do papierniczego. — Ton mojego głosu jest tak diabelnie przesiąknięty nerwami, że to istny cud, że Adam do tej pory nie chwycił mnie za ubranie i nie zaczął przesłuchiwać z tego, co robiłem każdej godziny tego dnia.

— Po co chcesz iść do papierniczego? 

— A po co się chodzi zazwyczaj do papierniczego? Oczywiście idę po plan konstrukcji bomby atomowej — parskam, starając się uspokoić samego siebie. — A tak na serio to po nowy szkicownik, bo stary mi się skończył.

— Szkicownik? — Mickiewicz odchyla głowę na bok, widocznie już nieco mniej podejrzliwy, jednak wciąż ciekawski. — Nie wiedziałem, że rysujesz.

— To odstresowujące. Ale nie nazwałbym się mistrzem rysunku. — Wzruszam ramionami lekko speszony. Nie wymyślam tego na poczekaniu, faktycznie umiem rysować i faktycznie potrzebuję nowego szkicownika. Dopiero w praniu dochodzi do mnie, jak idealnie wszystko złożyło mi się na rękę.

Modlę się teraz w duchu tylko o jedno. _Nie proś o to, nie proś o to, nie proś..._

— Musisz kiedyś coś mi pokazać! — Ach, jasna cholera. — Z chęcią rzucę okiem.

— Ale ja nie jestem profesjonalistą. — Patrzę na niego z pobłażliwym uśmiechem, który w sumie jest idealnym ucieleśnieniem całego mojego onieśmielenia.

— Nawet jeśli. Ile razy ja pokazywałem ci wiersze, które były zaledwie brudnymi szkicami? Oko za oko, jak to mówią. — Uśmiech Adama jest przyjazny (to się zdarza rzadko, naprawdę rzadko), ale mimo to, wcale nie czuję się bardziej pokrzepiony.

— Niby tak. Na razie muszę w ogóle skombinować sobie papier, aby cokolwiek narysować. Także wychodzi na to, że powinienem się zbierać. — Zasuwam krzesło, następnie bez innych zbędnych ceregieli zmierzając w stronę wyjścia z herbaciarni. Adam idzie w moje ślady, wciąż nieugięty. A niech go cholera weźmie.

— Zaczekaj, czemu tak uciekasz? Tak się mnie boisz? Już ci wybaczyłem ten pendrive. Dzwoniłem do Norwida, odwołał tego płatnego zabójcę. — Wychodzimy przed budynek, gdzie w twarze uderza nas rześkie, wieczorne powietrze.

— W systemie społeczeństwa, obaj jesteście niezwykle niebezpieczni.

— A ty w systemie społeczeństwa jesteś jednostką skazaną na wyginięcie, z tym swoim ciągłym pechem i chęcią bezinteresownej pomocy innym. Wiedziałeś?

Śmieję się. Przez łzy. Cóż, prawie przez łzy.

— Kupię ci w papierniczym różowe ołówki, jeśli pozwolisz mi tam pójść samemu.

— Różowe ołówki? To strasznie gejowskie.

— Bingo.

Ponury uśmiech Mickiewicza rozjaśnia mrok wieczora, przerywany słabym błyskiem światła ulicznych latarni. Pod snopami światła widoczne są tańczące drobinki śniegu, gdyby nie one, to nie zorientowałbym się nawet, że zaczęło padać.

— Vicit proelio te mea, Tadeusz.

— Rany, naprawdę musiałeś powiedzieć to po łacinie, abym mógł poczuć się jeszcze bardziej dowartościowany? — rzucam ze śmiechem, szczerze zdziwiony, że zrozumiałem, co Adam do mnie powiedział.

— Po łacinie wszystko brzmi lepiej. Separatim, diced cepa et fry in diced, et farcimen lardum.

— A to co niby miało być? Egzorcyzm?

— Lepiej. Fragment przepisu na bigos.

*********

Dwudziesty pierwszy stycznia przyszedł szybciej niż przychodzi mrożona kawa ze Starbucksa, a wraz z nim przyszło amerykańskie święto. Dzień Martina Luthera Kinga. Gościa z wielkim sercem, ale przez wielu amerykanistów oklepanego serią nudnych faktów.

Najlepsze przemówienie nagrała Abigail Smith, a o tym wszyscy wiedzą już od przedwczoraj. Nie jestem w najmniejszym stopniu rozczarowany, chociaż może gdzieś tam w bardzo odważnym śnie prosiłem o wygraną. Przykro mi trochę z powodu rozczarowania Pułaskiego, który wyraźnie włożył serce w swoją przemowę. O dziwo Hamilton machnął na to ręką, co wydało mi się w jego przypadku wręcz niezdrowe, jakby kosmici w nocy podmienili go na człowiekopodobnego klona. Później Eliza powiedziała mi, żebym nie zamartwiał się na zapas, bo Alexander ostatnio zgarnął całkiem porządny aplauz od kilku profesorów pod rząd. Czyli może jego ego zostało zaspokojone na tyle, że nie potrzebowało kolejnego połechtania.

Aha, na marginesie. Kupiłem Adamowi te cholerne różowe ołówki. I faktycznie dał mi spokój. System działania świata potrafi być momentami szczerze zastanawiający.

— Mam już serdecznie dosyć.

Odwracam głowę w stronę Marii. Troje, razem z nią i Chopinem, siedzimy w bibliotece. Sfrustrowana studentka zamyka notes pełen jakichś medycznych zapisków, z których naprawdę nie potrafię nic zrozumieć. Nie wydaje mi się jednak, aby to był wielki powód do wstydu — zapiski Skłodowskiej wyglądają jak jakieś starożytne hieroglify.

— Czego?

— Nie wiem, na przykład... — Przybiera teatralnie zamyśloną minę, wyraźnie nie w humorze na jakiekolwiek rozmowy. — Wszystkiego.

— Luzuj rajstopy. — Czasem chciałbym wiedzieć, skąd we Fryderyku jest tyle optymizmu, nawet, jeśli przebywa w tym samym pomieszczeniu co osoba, która już raz rzuciła w niego nożem, a teraz wyraźnie ma humor, aby zrobić to ponownie. — Życie jest piękne, potrzebujesz tylko trochę więcej motywacji.

— Pierwsze jest bardzo wątpliwe, drugie może i jest prawdą, ale wciąż zbyt ciężkie do wykonania. — O dziwo Skłodowska nie rzuca ani jednym tekstem w stylu "motywację czerpię z myśli o tym, że kiedyś wyzioniesz ducha", co już zapala czerwoną lampkę w mojej głowie.

— Może nie wdawajmy się w filozoficzne pogadanki o tej porze, to naprawdę zły pomysł. — Uśmiecham się do dwójki przyjaciół dobrotliwie, sam unosząc wzrok zza książki od łaciny. Przeklęty język, ostatnio chodzi za mną krok w krok. Czekam tylko, aż rzucę to wszystko i postanowię zamieszkać w beczce.

— To śmiesznie brzmi z ust kogoś, kto siedzi nad podręcznikiem do języka filozofów. — Maryśka unosi jedną brew do góry.

— No dobra, wiecie o co mi chodzi...hej, Fryderyk, co tam piszesz? — Ignoruję dziewczynę zupełnie, starając się zupełnie zmienić tory rozmowy. Nachylam się nad Chopinem, który kreśli swoje własne hieroglify.

— Wiesz co to transpozycja i enharmonia? — Chopin uśmiecha się pobłażliwie; wyraźnie chce mnie zagiąć, ale ja nie zamierzam dać mu tej satysfakcji. Wreszcie niepotrzebna wiedza muzyczna się przydaje.

— Tak, owszem. Enharmonia to prościej zapisanie jednego dźwięku na kilka różnych sposobów. A transpozycja to zmienianie tonacji...racja?

Posyłam mu słodki uśmiech, na co on odpowiada niezadowolonym pomrukiem. Maryśka kręci głową, mamrocząc pod nosem coś o szpanerstwie.

— Racja. No więc masz odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.

— Po co to robisz? — Przelatuję wzrokiem po zapisie nutowym, rozpoznając pojedyncze dźwięki. — To jakiś projekt?

— To się nazywa spełnianie twórcze, imbecylu. — Fryderyk przetasowuje kartki, wyraźnie niezbyt zachwycony tym, że sępię mu nad ramieniem. — Przenoszę etiudę o interwał w dół, niższy dźwięk brzmi lepiej.

— Aha. — Wzruszam ramionami, nie mając zbytnio zdania w kwestii, o której mówi. — Skoro to cię bawi.

— Boże, Kościuszko, ty masz za grosz poszanowania dla muzyki — prycha poirytowany, wracając do bazgrania śmiesznych kropek z ogonkami.

Odsuwam się do niego w przepraszającym geście. Już otwieram usta, żeby się jakoś wybronić, jednak w tym samym momencie komórka Fryderyka schowana w kieszeni wydaje z siebie znajome _ping,_ informując o nowej wiadomości.

— Kto znowu? — Sfrustrowany muzyk wyjmuje telefon, a nieprzyjazna ekspresja na jego twarzy zmienia się diametralnie, gdy odczytuje wiadomość. — O!

— To znowu "pani tajemnicza"? — Skłodowska pyta go, na co ja marszczę brwi pytająco.

— Co za "pani tajemnicza"?

— Sand. — Fryderyk podrywa się do góry, z pasją odpisując na wiadomość. Odwraca się do nas na chwilę. — Możecie nie wtryniać mi się w życie towarzyskie?

— Trzymajcie mnie, bo nie wyrobię! — Maryśka śmieje się głośno, czym ja jej wtóruję. — Chopin, ze wszystkich osób, które mogą dawać rady o nie wtrynianiu się w czyjeś życie towarzyskie, ty jesteś zdecydowanie najmniej adekwatną.

— Karma wraca. — Uśmiecham się do niego; nie ma w tym jednak nawet namiastki złośliwości. — Kim jest Sand?

— On sam nawet nie wie — Marysia odpowiada, zanim Chopin w ogóle otwiera usta. — To jakaś dziewczyna z Francji, która wysyła mu wiersze podpisując się G. Sand, ale równie dobrze to może być Wojtek, który też ma dwanaście lat. — Mina Fryderyka malująca się na jego zaczerwienionej twarzy jest bezcenna, zarówno ja jak i Maryśka potrafimy to dostrzec.

— Ja nie jestem pięciolatkiem, potrafię o siebie zadbać.

— Serio? Jakoś nie widać. — Ach, stara dobra Skłodowska wróciła. — Ale niech ci będzie, nie będę ci wchodzić z butami do życia. Tylko pamiętaj, będę pierwsza do powiedzenia "tak właśnie umierają idioci" na twoim pogrzebie, po tym jak ta cała Sand zawlecze cię do piwnicy z milusimi kotkami.

— Piwnica z kotkami? Maryś, o czym nie wiem? — Adam wchodzi do biblioteki, oczywiście zgarniając kultowe już upomnienie od pani krypto-Jadzi. Jest cały w skowronkach, nie wiem, czy mam zacząć się robić podejrzliwy. Tak dużo dobrego humoru to dla Mickiewicza niezdrowo, tak samo jak skromności dla Hamiltona.

— Och, Fryderyk znalazł sobie korespondencyjną koleżankę — Skłodowska odpowiada mu prędko, ignorując zupełnie mordercze spojrzenia Chopina. — Taką, że nawet nie wie jak wygląda i jak naprawdę ma na imię.

— Dobra, to wyjaśnia kotki w piwnicy. Już wszystko jasne. — Adam siada obok mnie, wyjmując brudnopis i swoje nowe przybory do pisania.

— Wow, Mickiewicz, skąd masz takie męskie ołówki? — Fryderyk w mgnieniu oka traci zainteresowanie wiadomościami od Sand i spogląda na przedmioty wyciągnięte przez Mickiewicza. Chichoczę pod nosem, rozbawiony jego naburmuszeniem. — Jakie śliczne, jeszcze z serduszkami.

— Tadeusz mi kupił. To był bardzo dobry interes.

— Serio? — Chopin zerka w moją stronę. — Jak to jest gejowskie strasznie.

— W punkt. — Ja i Adam odzywamy się jednocześnie.

— Naprawdę nie wiem, co wy macie do różowego. — Marysia zwraca uwagę naszej trójki swoim spokojnym i poważnym tonem. — W wielu kulturach to jest naprawdę szlachetny kolor. I miło Frycek, że dodałeś to o męskości. Bo on naprawdę jest symbolem męskości.

— Co? Serio? — Kompozytor mruga kilkakrotnie, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

— Tak. W Japonii. Kwitnące wiśnie, wiązane z kolorem różowym dość mocno, symbolizowały młodych wojowników poległych w walce. — Rzuca wiadomościami jak z rękawa, gdzieś w środku pewnie niezwykle rozbawiona wyrazami naszych zdziwionych twarzy. — W Indiach na przykład różowy jest kojarzony z bogiem mądrości, sukcesu i szczęścia, czyli Ganeshą. Jego postać zazwyczaj ukazuje się na różowych kwiatach lotosu.

— Czuję się teraz potężnie z tymi ołówkami — oznajmia Adam bez cienia sarkazmu. — Będę zwalczał zło ich męskością.

— Co w ogóle sprawia, że jesteś w takim dobrym humorze? — Podsuwam pytanie dość niespokojnie, mając tylko nadzieję, że nie chodzi o to, że Kochanowski spadł ze schodów i przy okazji połamał sobie wszystkie żebra.

— Właśnie! — Mickiewicz ożywa momentalnie, w całym swoim rozpromienieniu prawie zrzucając swoje przedmioty ze stołu. — Miałem wam powiedzieć. Pani Salomea dzwoniła do mnie dzisiaj przed południem.

— Matka Juliusza? — Skłodowska upewnia się, na co Adam kiwa głową.

— Tak. Mam dobre wieści. — Na moment robi pauzę, w celu zbudowania napięcia. — Juliuszowi się poprawia. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie po myśli, to w przeciągu paru miesięcy powinni wypisać go ze szpitala.

— Żartujesz? — Uśmiecham się tak szeroko, że w pierwszej chwili zapominam w ogóle o złapaniu najmniejszego oddechu. — Nie, żartujesz? Boże...to... — Zakrywam usta dłonią. Zauważam, że Chopin i Skłodowska zareagowali podobnie. Adam, po powiedzeniu tego faktu, nie wytrzymuje już i nie powstrzymuje kilku lecących ciurkiem łez szczęścia. Widać jednak, że dzielnie próbuje je powstrzymywać.

Coś w moim sercu ściska się w niezwykle specyficzny sposób. To jest najpiękniejsza wiadomość jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszałem, nie przesadzam. Każda dobra nowina staje się niczym, zaledwie nikłym niedopałkiem szczęścia, kiedy pod uwagę biorę życie przyjaciela. Nie myśląc długo, zapłakany w radości, przytulam Mickiewicza mocno. On nie odwzajemnia tego, ale mnie nie odpycha. Chyba nie zrobiłem nic nietaktownego. Zresztą, kogo to obchodzi? Nietakt nie jest teraz czymś, o czym wypada myśleć w pierwszej kolejności.

— Też mnie przytul. — Słyszę płaczliwy szept Chopina, zapewne skierowany w stronę Skłodowskiej.

— Nie, spadaj.

— Bo ja cię przytulę.

— Nie zrobisz tego.

— Zrobię.

Akurat odrywam się od Adama w momencie, w którym Chopin próbuje objąć Maryśkę, jednakże ona odsuwa krzesło, co kończy się dla muzyka spotkaniem pierwszego stopnia z brudną podłogą. Z nietęgą miną podnosi się do góry, zasysając dolną wargę i spoglądając na rozbawioną przyjaciółkę spode łba.

— Kiedyś mi się uda. Przypominam ci, że to ty naruszyłaś w wyjątkowo parszywy sposób moją przestrzeń osobistą.

— Też jestem niepocieszona, ale stało się. — Uśmiecha się do niego z obrzydliwą wręcz słodyczą. — Czekam na dzień twojej zemsty. Pamiętaj tylko, że ja wiem gdzie śpisz.

— Nawzajem.

Ja i Adam przyglądamy im się z pewnego rodzaju rozczuleniem. Wszystko, każdy gest, słowo, wykonana czynność, wszystko zdaje się mieć tak promienny i pozytywny wydźwięk. Lekkość pozwala zapomnieć o każdej trosce. 

Zerkam na swój wciąż otwarty podręcznik do łaciny.

_Aegroto dum anima est, spes est. Dopóki umierający oddycha, jest nadzieja._

A niech cię, Cyceron. Wpasowałeś się idealnie.

*********

— Masz wyciszony telefon ani nie zaglądasz na Szepty Naszych Dusz? — Eliza woła, podczas gdy Thomas nawet nie zdąża do nas podejść.

Wszyscy stoimy przed budynkiem akademika, przed sławnym murkiem gangu poetów. Przypadkowi studenci smętnie kręcą się po okolicy jak żywe trupy. Opady śniegu na szczęście zelżały, a niebo pokrywa cienka warstwa chmur.

— Sorry, żyję w symulacji — Jefferson mamrocze, chowając zmarznięte dłonie w kieszeniach płaszcza.

— Oui, jak my wszyscy — odpowiada mu pogodnie Lafayette. — Dostałeś wiadomość o Juliuszu?

— Tak, właśnie dlatego rzuciłem w cholerę wszystko co robiłem. — Słowa Thomasa mogłyby przynosić na myśl sarkazm czy ironię, jednak po tonie jego głosu można spokojnie stwierdzić, że są jak najbardziej szczere. — Skąd masz pewność co do autentyczności tej informacji? — Odwraca się twarzą w stronę Adama.

— Wszystko wiem od jego matki. — Mickiewicz wzrusza ramionami. — Raczej by nie kłamała w takiej kwestii.

— Fakt, to ma sens. To...po co tu właściwie wszyscy przyszliśmy? Nie mogliśmy omówić tego na chacie?

— Moglibyśmy, tylko ktoś tu na chat ewidentnie nie wchodzi — Skłodowska syczy w jego kierunku. 

— Strasznie mi przykro, że w przeciwieństwie do co niektórych, ja mam życie towarzyskie.

— A my nie jesteśmy twoim życiem towarzyskim? — pytam go szczerze zmieszany.

— On ma na boku naście innych osób — Hamilton sarka, na co Jefferson wykazując się niezwykłym intelektem, pokazuje mu język.

— Błagam, nie przyszliśmy tu się kłócić. Mieliśmy świętować dobrą wiadomość, jakoś się rozluźnić. Zresztą wykłady i tak przynoszą już za dużo stresu. — Eliza krzywi się, co jest dla mnie niemiłą informacją, bo głowę dam sobie uciąć, że nie kojarzę, aby narzekała ostatnimi czasy na problemy związane bezpośrednio z nauką. Będę musiał później z nią o tym porozmawiać.

— Chyba wybrałaś zły miesiąc, jeśli chodzi o rozrywki pozadomowe. — Thomas porusza niespokojnie swoimi zmarzniętymi dłońmi schowanymi po kieszeniach. — A jak znowu mamy skończyć na sankach, to ja pasuję.

— Zawsze możemy pójść do Boston na gorącą czekoladę, to już chyba tradycja — sugeruję. — Albo przejść się trochę dalej, do West Point.

— Ewentualnie kupić ogóry kiszone w monopolowym. — Skłodowska uśmiecha się szeroko, co spotyka się z przerażonymi i obrzydzonymi spojrzeniami połowy zgromadzonych tu osób.

— Nawet tak nie żahrtuj, phroszę. — Lafayette wzdryga się nieznacznie. — Niektórzy naphrawdę mogą mieć fobię przed danym jedzeniem.

— Spokojnie, to miało bardziej ugodzić Thomasa, nie ciebie.

— Aha, no dzięki. — Jefferson przewraca oczami, nie zaskoczony już jednak w najmniejszym stopniu taką odzywką. — Nie przejmujcie się mną, w końcu jestem tylko zaprogramowaną maszyną bez uczuć.

— Punkt programu dotyczący sprzeczki już mamy odwalony, teraz tylko faktycznie potrzebujemy jakiegoś planu B dotyczącego tego, co rzeczywiście chcieliśmy zrobić. — Chopin macha ramionami, najpewniej w celu rozgrzania ciała. — Wiecie co, takie poruszanie się wszędzie za pomocą komunikacji jest niby wygodne, ale strasznie problematyczne, co nie? Kiedyś kupię sobie samochód, taki duży, wszyscy będziemy mogli wyjeżdżać na weekend.

— Czekam, czekam aż dorobisz się majątku. — Hamilton klepie go po plecach z pobłażliwym uśmieszkiem. — Wszyscy będziemy wtedy na tobie żerować jak ostatnie pijawki.

— A, jeszcze zobaczycie! — Fryderyk śmieje się z wyraźnym zapałem. — Kupię sobie samochód marzeń. Jeszcze lepiej, kupię tylko dla siebie, kabriolet. Podjadę kiedyś do was w tym kabriolecie z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi na twarzy i powiem wam prosto w twarz "tu Britney, suki".

— Podziwiam. To jest ambicja. — Z trudem powstrzymuję śmiech, nie mogąc teraz wyzbyć się tego obrazu sprzed twarzy. — Dobra, ale na razie nie mamy ani kabrioletu, ani Britney Spears. Co w końcu robimy? Kawiarnie?

— Możemy przejść się do West Point. Co wy na to? — Eliza nieśmiało spogląda po twarzach wszystkich zgromadzonych. — Jakaś odmiana.

— Mi pasuje, Betsey. — Uśmiecham się do niej czule. — A wam? — Zerkam na pozostałych.

— Jasne. Lepsza gorąca czekolada, niż gorące odmrożenie...nie, dobra, to nie ma sensu. — Chopin zamyka usta jeszcze szybciej niż je otworzył. — Ale tak, chodźmy. Nad czymś większym pomyślimy innym razem.

— Podsunąłbym wesołe miasteczko, ale jest za zimno, aby czerpać z niego radość — zauważa smutno Lafayette.

— Tak, no i poza tym jest zamknięte — dodaje słusznie Skłodowska. — Trudno, na kwiecień powinno wrócić.

— To jeszcze ponad trzy miesiące!

— Ale opłaca się czekać. Będą gokarty. — Maryśka zamyka oczy z rozmarzeniem. — Wyobrażasz sobie, Laf? Można będzie wjeżdżać w Chopina przy pierwszej lepszej okazji, mało tego, jeszcze mieć na to usprawiedliwienie.

— Dobra, ej, bo mieliśmy iść do kawiarni, nie planować morderstwa — Adam rzuca w stronę Skłodowskiej, zanim Chopin zdąży wyskoczyć do niej z odzywką. Szkoda, takie rozmowy zazwyczaj schodzą na naprawdę ciekawe tory.

— Nudni jesteście. — Maria wzrusza ramionami, posłusznie jednak odwracając się na pięcie i idąc tam, gdzie wszyscy. Chociaż może "posłusznie" to nie jest odpowiedni epitet, bardziej pasowałoby "spokojnie". Dopisując "posłusznie" do Marysi wydaje się, że coś w tym opisie jest bardzo nie tak. — Hej wiecie co?

— Hm?

— Jak już idziemy do West Point, to możemy przy okazji zajść do tego polskiego sklepiku.

— Mahryś, już mówiłem-

— Spokojnie. Ja po prostu chcę, abyście zjedli cokolwiek z polskiej kuchni i tego nie wymiotowali po minucie. Jak kupię wam schabowe, to gwarantuję, że zjecie ze smakiem.

— Schabowe? — Eliza zerka na nią pytająco.

— To takie kotlety. Stuprocentowo bezogórkowe, bezkapuściane, bezkiszonkowe polskie danie narodowe. Naprawdę polecam, palce lizać. 

— Tak właściwie, schabowe to nie jest polskie da... — Od razu milknę, gdy napotykam wzrok Skłodowskiej. — A zresztą. Nieistotny szczególik, prawda? — śmieję się lekko. — Wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że ci bezczelni Austriacy sprowadzili sobie nasz narodowy kotlet do swojego plugawego kraju i mieli jeszcze odwagę przerobić jego nazwę na _sznycel_ , prawda?

— Podstawy historii. — Mickiewicz kiwa głową z uśmiechem.

Z uśmiechem. To tak ładnie brzmi. Uśmiech świadczy o wesołości, nawet jeśli pozornej, to takiej, którą ma się siłę udawać.

I wydaje mi się, że póki Juliusz będzie zdrowiał, ten stan utrzyma się w nas wszystkich.   
  
  



	25. 25| Punkt pośredni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bóg nie zsyła na ludzi ani kar, ani nagród.
> 
> Epikur

_**POD**_ samiuteńki koniec stycznia czekały mnie egzaminy, a teraz, pierwszego lutego, który jest sobotą, czeka na mnie już chyba tylko całkowite odmrożenie palców i dawka taniej kofeiny z automatu spod przystanku autobusowego.

Ten dzień w ogóle nie jest dobry, a co za tym idzie, mój humor także ma się nie najlepiej. Jeszcze zanim za oknem zrobiło się jasno, obudził mnie dzwoniący kilka razy pod rząd telefon. Mój brat-idiota (szukam jakiegoś ciekawego zrostu na to, jednak nic mi do głowy nie przychodzi) chyba nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia o terminie "strefa czasowa" co szczerze mówiąc niezbyt mnie dziwi, bo w wieku dziesięciu lat wciąż wykłócał się z kasjerką o to, że złotówka ma sześćdziesiąt groszy, a minuta ma sto sekund.

Niewyspany, biegłem jeszcze odnieść zaległy esej do Bonapartego tylko po to, aby się w połowie drogi zorientować, że przecież jest weekend, więc i tak go nie złapię. Gdy wróciłem do akademika, wszedłem na Szepty, aby wylać komuś swoje żale. Zauważyłem jednak, że nie jest aktywny nikt poza Elizą i ku mojemu zdziwieniu...Juliuszem. Rozradowany zacząłem do niego pisać i pytać o zdrowie, które przecież się poprawiało, jednakże otrzymywałem wyłącznie wymijające odpowiedzi. Betsey była i jest cicha, co nieco mnie niepokoi. Wspominała o natłoku nauki; fakt, że odzywa się mniej niż zazwyczaj, pozostaje niezmienny.

To nie ostatni punkt na liście powodów, dla których pierwszy lutego nadaje się do wyrzucenia na śmietnik. Około siedemnastej zorientowałem się, że jedynym co dziś jadłem była znaleziona w kieszeni kurtki połowa batonika. Potem uderzyła we mnie myśl, że może przydałoby się wreszcie zagrać na nosie studenckiej rutynie, aby ustalić sobie jakąś stabilniejszą dietę, która będzie składać się z czegoś więcej niż kanapek z serem i kawie. Znaczy, bądźmy szczerzy, pewnie po kilku dniach i tak odpuszczę jakiekolwiek starania, nie znaczy to jednak, że nie mogę sprawiać jakichś pozorów.

Już było naprawdę dobrze, już stałem przy kasie, kiedy nagle okazało się, że nie wziąłem ze sobą karty. Z gotówki zostały mi może dwa, góra trzy dolary, więc w sumie niewiele mogłem kupić, zważając na to, że miałem jeszcze przecież kupić bilet na autobus. Niepocieszony wyszedłem ze sklepu i pozwoliłem temu dniu zakończyć się tak samo paskudnie, jak się zaczął, a teraz obserwuję, jak niezbyt dobrej jakości latte leje się smętnym ciurkiem z czarnego automatu, ośnieżonego i tak samo smutnego jak wszystko w tej okolicy.

— Raz na wozie, raz pod wozem... — mamroczę, zabierając ostrożnie papierowy kubek spod podajnika. — Po cholerę ja mówię do siebie na głos? — prycham, kręcąc przy tym głową. Zadanie tego pytania było zupełnie zbędne, dodając jeszcze więcej bezsensu do samego stwierdzenia.

Popijając kawę, która jest tak samo niedobra jak cały pierwszy lutego, zmierzam z przystanku w stronę akademika. Jest prawie zupełnie ciemno, uroki zimy. Dużo przyjemniej wracało mi się tą drogą z Adamem rozmawiając o różowych długopisach, ale cóż nie można zawsze mieć wszystkiego. Czasem każdy musi potknąć się o śliski od lodu krawężnik i wylać na siebie trochę gorącego napoju, prawda? Ależ oczywiście, że tak. Świat jest przecież taki sprawiedliwy, w końcu idealna równowaga polega na rzucaniu w jednych najgorszym szambem, a w drugich zimnym drinkiem z palemką.

_Ha._

Wzdrygam się nieco, gdy do moich uszu dobiega dźwięk łamiącego się pod czyimiś butami zamarzniętej kałuży; sam w sobie dźwięk jest bardzo przyjemny i satysfakcjonujący, jednak świadomość o bliskości jakiejś osoby w takiej ciemnicy, w której ledwo co mogę odróżnić kształty przedmiotów. Jak widać profesjonalne oświetlenie miejskie dalej daje popis.

— Jezus! — Serce momentalnie podskakuje mi do gardła, gdy czyjaś dłoń ląduje na moim barku, a ja zupełnie upuszczam kubek z kawą, tym razem jednak się nie oblewając. Gorący napój roztapia znaczącą część śniegu, na który upadł, a nie tak zupełnie obcy śmiech przeszywa powietrze. Wzdycham ze zmęczeniem. Dlaczego to zawsze muszę być ja? — Czy ty i Fryderyk macie jakąś spółkę N.L.Z.Z.N.? — Widzę jego skonsternowaną twarz, więc śpieszę z wyjaśnieniem. — Słynna spółka "nachodzenie ludzi z zaskoczenia nocą". Poważny biznes. To się już powoli zaczyna robić nudne.

— Wyluzuj, akurat się na ciebie natknąłem i tak wyszło — Ferenc Liszt chichocze cicho, chyba niezbyt przejęty tym, że wcale nie jestem w perfekcyjnym nastroju na żarty. Chociaż całkiem prawdopodobne może być to, że nawet nie widzi teraz mojej twarzy. Ja ledwo co rozpoznaję go po głosie i sylwetce. — Co, spodziewałeś się Teda Bundy'ego?

— Och, mam czapkę, więc nie widać przedziałka — odpowiadam z parsknięciem, krzywiąc się przy tym. — Co właściwie robisz o tej godzinie na ulicy?

— O _tej_ godzinie? Jeszcze nawet nie ma dwudziestej drugiej. Poza tym, mógłbym spytać cię o to samo.

— Spokojnie, nikogo nie morduję, tylko własną wiarę w siebie. — W tych słowach nie ma ani najmniejszej krztyny kłamstwa. — Chciałem jakoś naprawić swoją dietę, ale zapomniałem karty płatniczej.

— To ma...

— Więcej sensu niż ci się wydaje. — Wchodzę Ferencowi w słowo, na co ten cichnie ostatecznie w tej kwestii. Najwyraźniej tyle informacji mu wystarczy. — No dobra, teraz twoja kolej. Gdzie idziesz? Albo, skąd wracasz?

— W weekendy dorabiam w klubie. — Liszt wzrusza ramionami, za to ja marszczę brwi, analizując powolutku znaczenie jego słów.

— W klubie, czyli-

— Jasna cholera, gram na fortepianie. — Jego śmiech waha się gdzieś pomiędzy kompletnie załamanym, a szczerze rozbawionym wybrzmieniem. — Bardzo przyjemne miejsce, swoją drogą. Fryderyk często tam ze mną chodzi, nic nie wspominał?

— Nie przypominam sobie. Chyba znasz go w dużo lepszym stopniu ode mnie pod tym względem. — Nagle okaże się, że Chopin prowadzi podwójne życie, a ta cała tajemnicza korespondencyjna relacja z Sand to tylko namiastka tego, czego o nim nie wiemy.

— Och, kumam. — Ferenc kiwa powoli głową, zastanawiając się nad czymś intensywnie, tak, że oczami wyobraźni mogę zobaczyć te wszystkie ciężko pracujące trybiki w jego głowie. — Ej, Tadeusz, nie chciałbyś kiedyś wpaść? Miła jest atmosfera generalnie, sami dobrzy ludzie przychodzą. A za równiutki tydzień będzie impreza, mógłbyś kogoś zabrać. — Uśmiecha się do mnie zachęcająco, choć w tej ciemności może mi się tylko tak wydawać; może mój mózg wytwarza po prostu kolejne projekcje. — Wejście grupowe serio nie jest drogie, a jak ci szkoda, to mogę dodatkowo załatwić wam obniżkę.

— No...to w sumie dobry pomysł. — To jest fatalny pomysł. — Czemu by nie? Nie mam jakoś dużo nauki. — Mam _zatrzęsienie_ nauki i zaległe prace. — Pogadam z ludźmi. Eliza na pewno by ze mną poszła. — Ostatnio rzadko gadamy przez telefon, jak duże są szanse, że pójdzie ze mną potańczyć?

— To świetnie! Prześlę ci potem adres. Zadzwoń do mnie jak już będziesz pewien, to zajmę wam miejsca. Ewentualnie popytam jeszcze, jakbym kogoś spotkał. Znając Fryderyka, na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent się zabierze. — Słyszę, jak oddech trochę mu drży od niskiej temperatury, jednak radocha Lisztowi z głosu nie ucieka. 

— Tak, nie wątpię. — Na moment zapada przeszywająca cisza, przerywana tylko dźwiękiem jeżdżących gdzieś niedaleko samochodów. — Dobra, no, chyba będę leciał. — Przestępuję z nogi na nogę, dosyć nerwowo, tak naprawdę chcąc po prostu uciec od ewentualnego drążenia dalej tematu w kwestii zaproszenia do klubu. Zwyczajnie palnąłem głupstwo (jak zawsze), tak łatwo je przyjmując. Liszt już zaczyna mówić pierwsze słowa pożegnania, gdy mi momentalnie coś się przypomina. — Ach, właśnie! Bym był zapomniał.

— Hm?

— Wisisz mi kawę.

Odpowiada mi chichot.

— Jestem pewien, że znajdą się osoby wyjątkowo mi wdzięczne, za odciąganie cię od nawyku. — Posyłam mu mordercze spojrzenie, którego przecież i tak nie może zobaczyć. — Ale dobra, niech ci będzie. — Po omacku wręcza mi do dłoni coś papierowego oraz szeleszczącego. Zakładam, że to banknot. — Nie będę cię zatrzymywał. Zimno jest. Tylko uważaj, nie wpadnij przypadkiem na nikogo podejrzanego. Wiesz, nie wszyscy seryjni mordercy są tacy łaskawi jak ja.

Parskam pod nosem. Może i racja.

Ale w sumie jeśli mam wybierać między Tedem Budnym i spółką, a pewnym kręcącym się w okolicy chłopakiem o czarnych włosach i paskudnym śmiechu, to bez wahania wybieram to pierwsze.

*********

— Ale, ale przecież wszystko jest uzupełnione!

— Czy to ty decydujesz, jakie są khryteria zadań? — Moja pięść zaciska się, podczas gdy z ust znienawidzonego profesora nie znika nawet na sekundę uśmiech. Nic nie mówię. — No właśnie. Przygotuję ci łatwiejszy temat, bahrdziej dopasowany to twoich, 'm, umiejętności. 

— Ale-

— Panie Kotiuszko, niech mnie pan nawet nie denehrwuje, jestem wielkim łaskawcem, jeśli o pana 'odzi. — Napoleon Bonaparte oddaje mi arkusz tekstu, przekreślony czerwonym długopisem na chyba wszystkie możliwe sposoby.

Wracam na swoje miejsce, słysząc szmery. Liczyłem, że po tak paskudnym weekendzie, może zacznie się dużo lepszy tydzień, jednakże nic na to nawet nie wskazuje. Już nie zaliczyłem jednej pracy, pierwszej po egzaminach, a czekają mnie jeszcze kolejne, z którymi na bank się nie wyrobię.

— Możesz na niego nakablować Lincolnowi. — Słyszę szept Thomasa zza swoich pleców, więc upewniwszy się wcześniej, że nie zostanę przyłapany, odwracam się do niego głową. — Nie ma prawa narzucać ci innych kryteriów pracy, po tym jak wyraźnie wszyscy widzieli, jakie zadał.

— Lincoln ma na głowie z pewnością ważniejsze rzeczy, niż przejmowanie się jakąś pracą przypadkowego ucznia — prycham. — Poza tym, już mnie kojarzy. Ciebie też. Podpadliśmy. A zresztą, Lincoln to tylko trochę mniejsze zło od Bonapartego.

— Serio tak sądzisz? Co ci w nim nie pasuje, nie lubisz go?

— To nie tak, że go nie lubię. Po prostu już nas zapamiętał i rękę dam sobie uciąć, że przy pierwszej lepszej okazji by nas skreślił. — Odwracam się z powrotem, kątem oka wyłapując podejrzany ruch wykładowcy. Muszę być czujny. Kiedy jestem już pewien, że nic mi z jego strony nie zagraża, znów zerkam przez ramię. — Ale to nieważne. Poczekaj na mnie przed uczelnią, to ważne.

Jefferson kiwa głową, wracając do swoich notatek z powrotem. Idę w jego ślady, starając się skupić na czymś innym, niż tylko denerwujące tykanie zegara i jeszcze bardziej denerwujący głos profesora marketingu politycznego, czyli czegoś, co mi się w życiu najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie przyda, bo zanim zdążę w ogóle odebrać dyplom, świat pewnie się skończy.

Wykład się dłuży, jednakże wreszcie nadchodzi ten upragniony moment, który — przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu — kończy mordęgę, wlekącą się przez cały czas, gdy zegar w sali wciąż pokazywał godzinę trwania wykładu. Wychodzę z sali tak szybko, że prawie zapominam przy tym zabrać swojej torby, jednak przypominam sobie o niej w ostatnim momencie. Zbyt skupiony teraz jestem, aby udało mi się jakoś na spokojnie namówić wszystkich do tego wspólnego wyjścia; zwyczajnie chyba nie mam siły na myślenie o czymkolwiek innym.

— Co jest tak ważne, że aż chce ci się ze mną te kilka minut rozmawiać? — Thomas uśmiecha się pogodnie, a ja odpowiadam takim samym gestem, trochę bardziej niechlujnie. 

— Słuchaj, szybka sprawa. Ferenc Liszt, kojarzysz, prawda? — Kiwa głową, więc kontynuuję. — Spotkałem go w sobotę wieczorem. Dał mi propozycję.

— Tak? Jaką?

Nie wiem właściwie, czemu mi teraz tak głupio, że to się tak przeciąga. Może organizowanie wyjścia, podczas gdy samemu nie ogarnęło się całkowicie swojej nauki, to nie jest dobry pomysł. No ale cóż, mówi się "żyjesz tylko raz". Potem się co najwyżej umiera. 

— W następną sobotę ma być jakaś impreza w klubie...mmm... — Próbuję przypomnieć sobie, czy w ogóle dostałem adres tej miejscówki, a po doznaniu olśnienia, wyciągam komórkę. Tak, SMS z adresem wciąż tam jest. — W klubie _Peter &Paul_. — Marszczę brwi, przyglądając się dokładnie nazwie. Nie jestem pewien, czy już kiedyś obiła mi się o uszy. — Wiesz, gdzie to jest?

— Niedaleko West Point, prawda?

— Nie wiem, to ja się ciebie pytam.

— A. Więc, wydaje mi się, że to niedaleko West Point.

Po tej wypowiedzi, cichnie. Spoglądam na niego pytająco.

— To? Co?

— Ale co?

Wzdycham ciężko. Sztuka komunikacji międzyludzkich to zbyt ciężki kunszt.

— Chciałbyś przyjść? I powiedzieć komuś, na przykład Hamiltonowi?

— Dlaczego akurat ja miałbym zapraszać Hamiltona? — Widzę, że nieco się spiął, jednak w jego głosie nie słyszę żadnego jadu czy też urazy. Wygląda na niesamowicie spokojnego, coś mi tu wyjątkowo nie pasuje, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę znaczenie jego słów.

— A dlaczego nie? Masz z nim więcej zajęć niż ja — odpowiadam równie spokojnie, chcąc wyrazić tylko i wyłącznie swoje dobre chęci. — Jeśli spotkam go pierwszy, to ja to zrobię. To tylko prośba.

— Oczywiście. — Jefferson uśmiecha się łagodnie; cała ta wymiana zdań staje się zostać okryta jakąś dziwną mgłą, która tylko sprawia, że wszystko zdaje się być bardziej nierealne i niewyraźne. Lekko skołowany dostrzegam jego wzrok, tkwiący uparcie w jakimś punkcie za moimi plecami. — Na razie chyba masz szansę zaprosić kogoś innego. — Zanim zdążam z zadaniem pytania, odwraca się, a następnie odchodzi jak gdyby nigdy nic. 

— Co? Thomas, hej!

— Tadeusz.

Źrenica lekko mi się rozszerza na dźwięk własnego imienia. Odwracam się tak szybko, że prawie się przy tym przewracam. Eliza patrzy się na mnie z zupełnie neutralnym wyrazem twarzy, nie podchodzi do mnie, nic więcej nie mówi. Dosyć niepewien tego, co dokładnie powinienem zrobić, decyduję się na chyba zbyt żywy ruch; uśmiecham się szeroko i z ulgą, następnie do niej podchodząc. Wyciągam dłonie, lecz Eliza robi krok w tył, jakby była na mnie za coś zła. Mrugam skonfundowany.

— Betsey, hej. — Nie tracę na uśmiechu, uszanowawszy jej ruch. — Nie odbierałaś na moje telefony.

— Uczyłam się — dziewczyna wypala prawie od razu, jakby dokładnie wiedziała co powiem, zanim jeszcze w ogóle otworzyłem usta. — Mimo wszystko liczyłam, że będziesz bardziej zaangażowany.

Unoszę brew. Coś mi w tych słowach nie gra. To nie do końca brzmi jak Eliza.

— Zaangażowany? Zaangażowany w co? Liz, ja też mam wykłady. Jeśli liczyłaś na to, że będę dzwonić częściej... — Nie potrafię dobrze dobrać słów. — Przecież pisałem do ciebie nawet w sobotę na Szeptach! Napisałaś, że nie możesz pisać. Gdzie tu mój brak zaangażowania?

Milczy przez moment, jej mimika z neutralnej zmienia się bardziej na taką, która czuje się obrażona, czy też bardziej — skrzywdzona. Naprawdę się w tym gubię. Co zrobiłem nie tak? Jeszcze tydzień temu wszystko było dobrze. Czy Angelica...?

— Nie chciałbyś mi czegoś powiedzieć? — mówi cicho, nieśmiało wręcz. Jej głos zupełnie nie zgadza się z tym, co wyraża jej twarz. W takiej sytuacji zupełnie nie wiem, czemu bardziej mam ufać.

— Przepraszam? — To pierwsze słowo, które przychodzi mi na myśl, chociaż tak naprawdę to nie wiem za co mam przepraszać. — Przepraszam za to, co zrobiłem źle.

— To wszystko? Nie chciałbyś mi powiedzieć o czymś innym? — Nie brzmi wciąż pewnie, za to ja z każdym kolejnym jej słowem coraz bardziej czuję się zbitym z tropu.

—Um...

— Rozmawiałam z Fryderykiem — mówi w końcu z westchnięciem i spogląda na mnie tak, jakby to miało dać mi do myślenia, chociaż mi wciąż nic nie dzwoni w żadnym kościele. — A on wcześniej rozmawiał z Lisztem.

— Ach! Chodzi o imprezę — oświadczam na głos, chociaż właściwie nie wiem po co, bo w tym momencie to już oboje doskonale wiemy o co chodzi. — Przychodzisz?

— Myślałam, że mnie zaprosisz.

— Okej.

Marszczy brwi.

— No, to powiedz to.

— Zapraszam cię na imprezę na za tydzień...? — dukam pogubiony w sytuacji, a te słowa działają na Elizę jak zaklęcie; w mgnieniu oka znów staje się wesoła i promienna jak zawsze, podchodzi do mnie bliżej oraz całuje w policzek. Ja tylko stoję jak osłupiały, bo naprawdę nie wiem co właściwie się dzieje.

— Kochany jesteś. No, to do zobaczenia. — Prawie że dosłownie odbiega w podskokach, co tylko dodaje kolejny pytajnik do tego jednego zapytania kreującego się w głowie.

Co tu się do jasnej cholery wydarzyło?

Nie czekam długo. Robię pierwsze, co mi do głowy w ogóle przyszło, czyli znów wyciągam dopiero co schowany telefon i wybieram numer do Fryderyka. Nie odbiera. No cóż.

 **Tadeusz pisze** Fryderyk

 **Tadeusz pisze** Co ty powiedziałeś Elizie o tej imprezie ??

 **Tadeusz pisze** Czy ona zachowywała się jakoś dziwnie jak z nią rozmawiałeś?

 **Tadeusz pisze** Fryderyk ;/

 **Tadeusz pisze** Do Skłodowskiej też mam numer.

 **Fryderyk pisze** Nie spam, z góry dzięki.

 **Fryderyk pisze** Nic jej nie powiedziałem xd Tylko że jest impreza. Naślesz na mnie za to służby specjalne?

 **Tadeusz pisze** Dobra, nieważne, pogadam z Angelicą

 **Fryderyk pisze** Nie ma jej

 **Tadeusz pisze** Co?

 **Fryderyk pisze** Wyjechała. Boże, co ja jestem, hotplotek.us?

 **Tadeusz pisze** Ale gdzie wyjechała? Czemu? Na jak długo?

 **Tadeusz pisze** Fryderyk ??

*********

— Fryderyk.

Ciemnowłosy odwraca się w moją stronę, odrywając przy tym wzrok od granatowego napisu, dumnie służącego przy okazji za szyld. _Peter &Paul_. To by brzmiało wyjątkowo katolicko, gdyby nie fakt, że w okolicy wcale nie kręcą się grzeczne dzieci z krzyżykiem na piersi i tatuażem **_21:37_** na czole, a raczej osoby, które nie mają tak jak ja problemów z wyborem pomiędzy dobrą zabawą a brakiem ochrzanu od wykładowców.

Nie jest ciemno. Tutaj, w okolicach miejscówki, światła są wręcz rażące i to do tego stopnia, że nawet teraz po dwudziestej trzeciej wszystko dookoła wygląda jak za dnia. Wyłączam telefon, który przed chwilą pokazywał datę i godzinę — ósmy lutego, dokładnie dwadzieścia pięć minut po jedenastej PM.

— Już, już, podziwiałem cudne dzieło kultury miejskiej. — Chopin podbiega do nas, cały roześmiany. Marysia przewraca oczami jeszcze zanim tamten kończy zdanie.

— Przecież często tu chodzisz.

— No tak.

— Nie masz wystarczająco czasu, aby się na to "cudne dzieło kultury miejskiej" napatrzeć?

— Jeśli to prawdziwe dzieło, to patrzenie się na nie nigdy się nie przeje. — Uśmiecha się dumnie, jakby zarzucił właśnie cytatem godnym samego Orwella, co irytuje Marię jeszcze bardziej. Zanim wdadzą się w jedną ze swoich wielu małych dyskusyjek, przerywa im Alexander.

— Dzieło czy nie dzieło, nie mam zamiaru tkwić na dworze zimą przez całą noc. Piździ tu od cholery — przeklina pod nosem, opatulając się rękoma.

— Ojej, czy ciepłolubny chłopczyk potrzebuje dodatkowej warstwy? — Jefferson prycha, a ja już przygotowuję swoje uszy na porcję jakiejś Hamiltonowej odzywki, jednakże nic takiego mnie nie dobiega. Tylko jakiś mamrot i, nie kłamię, mały uśmieszek na ustach Alexa, jakby to go rozbawiło. Rozbawiło. Nie zirytowało, nie rozdrażniło, ot, rozbawiło. Co bardziej mnie dziwi, to to, że z każdą taką sytuacją jestem coraz mniej zdziwiony. Czysty paradoks.

— Spokojnie, nikt nie będzie tu marzł przez całą noc, nie na mojej warcie. — Liszt podchodzi do nas z środka niespodziewanie, a ubrany jest tak, jakby urwał się ze szkoły plastycznej, czyli bardzo schludnie i estetycznie. — Sorry, że tak długo musieliście czekać. Za dużo do roboty tego wieczora.

— Nic się nie stało, ważne, że koniec końców nie zamienimy się w sople lodu — Adam komentuje, dość oschle. Wzrokiem odprowadza Fryderyka, który od razu podchodzi do Ferenca i wymienia z nim serdeczny uścisk.

— Racja, racja, lepiej wchodźcie! — Oderwawszy się od przyjaciela, Węgier gestem dłoni zaprasza nas do środka klubu, od którego bije jeszcze większe światło i ciepło. — Ze mną was wpuszczą. Śmiało.

Zerkam na Elizę, przez moment chcąc podać jej dłoń, ale coś mnie powstrzymuje. Od tamtej rozmowy wszystkie nasze wymiany zdań są tak straszliwie napięte, a ja wciąż nie doszedłem do tego, co dokładnie stanowi powód.

Wnętrze jest duszne, jednak nie skwarne. Widzę roześmianych ludzi, tańczących, niektórych pijanych. To z pewnością nie jest jednak jeden z tych klubów, gdzie śmierdzi dymem papierosowym i seksem, a po oczach nie dają człowiekowi kolorowe światła, bardziej przeszkadzające w czymkolwiek, aniżeli dające faktyczną rozrywkę. Tutaj nie ma żadnych kuli disco ani sztucznych laserów, są za to przyjemnie wyglądające beżowe ściany, mały barek, porządnie zaprojektowany parkiet oraz względnie czyste kanapy. Od razu czuję się trochę bardziej ośmielony, chociaż wiem, że raczej wolałbym siedzieć z paroma osobami z boku, zamiast być w centrum uwagi.

— No dobra, ja przyszłam tu głownie podpierać ścianę i pilnować, aby Chopin przypadkiem się nie zabił. Nie żeby mi zależało, to po prostu zawsze jakaś rozrywka — Maria oświadcza, patrząc po nas wszystkich wymownie. Lafayette uśmiecha się szeroko na jej słowa i klaszcze w dłonie.

— Też mogę pilnować Fhryderyka? — pyta, jakby to faktycznie była jakaś doskonała rozrywka.

— Jasne.

— Przypominam, że ja tu cały czas stoję — Chopin upomina, choć oni zdają się kompletnie go ignorować.

Ostatecznie i tak kończy się to w ten sposób, że prawie każdy rozchodzi się w osobnym kierunku, a ja zostaję pod ścianą razem z Elizą, która co prawda na mnie nie patrzy, ale wyraźnie bije od niej prośba, abym coś zrobił czy powiedział. Wzdycham nerwowo, a następnie przyodziewam najbardziej pozytywny uśmiech na jaki mnie stać i wyciągam do niej dłoń.

— Chcesz zatańczyć? — Jej policzek drga nieznacznie. Uznaję to za mały sukces i decyduję się na coś innego. — _Veux tu danser avec moi? —_ Mój uśmiech jest już minimalnie bardziej szczery, za to ona spogląda na mnie zaskoczona, a po chwili także uśmiechnięta. Nie wiem, czy udało by mi się doświadczyć tego widoku, gdyby nie ta mała interwencja.

— Mówisz po francusku? I jakim cudem ja o tym jeszcze nie wiedziałam?

— Dogaduję się. — Z wesołością zauważam, że przyjęła moją dłoń. — Laf mnie dodatkowo uczy. Fryderyk...no, nie uczy mnie, ale dlatego, że mu się nie chce — parskam, na co Eliza chichocze tak słodko i radośnie, że zdaje się, jakby żadna jej chwilowa oschłość czy znieczulica nigdy wcześniej nie zaistniały.

 _—_ Z chęcią z tobą zatańczę _._

Prawie nie mogę uwierzyć w to, jak szybko z tak ciężkiej i nieprzyjaznej, atmosfera przerodziła się w całkiem przyjemną, a w jakimś stopniu może nawet romantyczną. Nie jestem perfekcyjnym tancerzem, nigdy nie byłem. Ale subtelne kiwanie się z boku parkietu, patrząc na wesołą oraz niczym nieprzejętą Elizę, to czynność zupełnie tańcu obca; pod tak wieloma względami dużo przyjemniejsza.

— Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? — szepcze w moją stronę w pewnym momencie, gdy jesteśmy blisko siebie, wciąż złapani za rozgrzane ręce. Przez moment nie wiem o co jej chodzi i chcę zadać idiotyczne pytanie, ale w końcu do mnie dociera. Przełykam ślinę. To może być bardzo niezręczne.

— Lepiej n...

Urywam. Ta jedna milisekunda, jedna klatka w dziwnym filmie. Drzwi od klubu otworzyły się, zamknęły. Ktoś wszedł. Ktoś nowy, z pozoru się z tłumu nie wyróżniający. Rozpoznaję to spojrzenie i paskudny uśmiech. Zamieram.

— Adam... — mamroczę, nawet nie świadomy, że powiedziałem to na głos.

— Co?

— Adam. Musimy znaleźć Adama. Już.


	26. 26| Gniewni ludzie, lecz nie dwunastu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normalność nie jest kwestią statystyki.
> 
> George Orwell

— _**JEŚLI**_ nie chcesz o tym gadać, to mogłeś powiedzieć normalnie. Strasznie dramatyzujesz! Tadeusz? Tadeusz, czekaj na mnie! 

Zwalniam tempo kroku minimalnie. Wszystko w uszach nagle zaczyna mi strasznie dudnić, a głos Elizy jest zniekształcony i brzmi tak, jakby dziewczyna znajdowała się pod wodą. Nie wiem, czy to przez skołowanie, czy może przez głośność muzyki, czy przez stres, który notabene wyhodował mi na żołądku paskudny wrzód niepokoju, gdy nieprzyjemny błysk w oku Eustachego Januszkiewicza przebija się przez rażenie wszystkich neonów i świateł w klubie. 

— Gdzie mógł pójść Adam...? 

Co chwilę mamroczę do siebie to samo pytanie niespokojnie, przy tym gorączkowo rozglądając się po wnętrzu budynku. Jednocześnie staram się trzymać siebie i Betsey (która idzie po moich śladach oraz stara się za mną nadążyć) z dala od Januszkiewicza. Łatwo mu wtopić się w tłum ludzi, co stanowi niemały problem. 

— O co chodzi? Dlaczego szukamy Adama? No odpowiedz mi! 

— Nie mam czasu — odpowiadam rozpaczliwie, nie przestając iść. 

W ostatniej chwili unikając zostania odepchniętym przez nieprzyjemnie wyglądającego typa i w tym samym pomagam Elizie. Mam dziwne déjà vu. _Spokojnie, nie chcemy zginąć w wesołym miasteczku. To słabo wyglądałoby na nagrobku._

— Cokolwiek... — Nie mogę dostrzec jej twarzy, ale jestem prawie pewien, że właśnie przewróciła oczami. _—_ O! Tam są Alex i Thomas, chodź. — Łapie mnie za rękę. _  
_

— Ale ja nie szukam- _  
_

 _—_ Może będą wiedzieli gdzie jest _—_ Eliza tłumaczy pośpiesznie, podczas gdy ja daję się jej zwyczajnie prowadzić. No tak, to jest rzecz jasna jakiś plan, chociaż wątpię, aby Hamilton i Jefferson nagle zamienili się w strażników Mickiewicza. 

— Hej! — wołam do przyjaciół nieco głośniej, aby przekrzyczeć wszystkich ludzi wokół. Dopiero po momencie uświadamiam sobie, że to może było niezbyt rozważne, bo poza nimi usłyszeć mnie mógł jeszcze Eustachy, który w końcu doskonale wie jak brzmię. 

— Co, tak szybko wam się znudziło? — Thomas uśmiecha się luźno, jednak już po chwili wyczuwa, że coś zdecydowanie nie gra i marszczy brwi, tym samym dając Alexandrowi znak, aby zwrócił na to uwagę. — Coś nie tak? 

— Wiecie, gdzie poszedł Adam? — pytam błagalnym tonem. Mam wrażenie, że wyglądam w tej chwili jak paranoik z przypadku. 

— Chyba wyszedł zapalić? — Hamilton spogląda na wyższego mężczyznę, szukając u niego potwierdzenia. 

— Tak, tak mi się wydaje. Albo poszedł zabić kogoś zapalniczką. Widziałem taki filmik, z gościa niewiele zostało. — Jefferson wzrusza ramionami. — W każdym razie powinniście szukać go na zewnątrz. 

— Dzięki. Chodźmy, Liz. 

Puszczam żart Thomas mimo uszu, robiąc błyskawiczny odwrót, zaczynam kierować się w stronę wyjścia z _Peter &Paul_. Budzi się we mnie nowy niepokój. Skoro Adam poszedł zapalić, to może znaczyć, że Eustachy widział go wcześniej na dworze, a on nawet się nie zorientował. Ale...wtedy nie przeszedłby obok Mickiewicza tak obojętnie, prawda? Nie wszedłby by chyba do klubu jak gdyby nigdy nic? Zbyt wiele zaczyna mi się kotłować w głowie. Trzeba ustanowić priorytety. Przede wszystkim — muszę ostrzec Adama.

— Naprawdę nie mógł wytrzymać pół godziny bez przerwy na papierosa? — Eliza wciąż stara się za mną nadążać, co wychodzi jej już dużo lepiej, gdy wie, gdzie właściwie idziemy. 

— W pewnym sensie go rozumiem, dla mnie na ten przykład przetrwanie jednego dnia bez kofeiny graniczy z niewykonalnym — mruczę. Dziwnie na mnie spogląda. — Uzależnienie — odpowiadam krótko, po czym otwieram jej drzwi wyjściowe. — Panie przodem. 

— Nie wiedziałam, że już nam się nie śpieszy — rzuca bardziej żartem, aniżeli na poważnie, ale jakaś nutka opryskliwości w tym tonie wciąż uwiera. 

— Zasady etykiety pozostaną zasadami etykiety, nawet w najmniej upragnionych momentach — odpowiadam, z pozoru lekko i równie żartobliwie, choć gdy zimne powietrze uderza mnie w twarz, schodzę od razu na ziemię. Wzrokiem przeczesuję okolicę, jak najusilniej starając się znaleźć Adama, lecz napotykam tylko obce twarze. 

— Tam. Przy ścianie. 

Słyszę głosik Betsey nad swoim uchem i zgodnie z jej wskazaniem, spoglądam na dość ciemny punkt pod ścianą, który swoim brakiem oświetlenia dziwnie kontrastuje z tymi piekielnie rażącymi po oczach neonami klubu. Zresztą, jak już wspominałem, tu i ówdzie wręcz od tych świateł wydaje się być widno, a jest kilka minut po północy. 

— Adam! — Gdybym pobiegł tylko odrobinę szybciej, to już w tym momencie miałbym rozkwaszony nos i wybite zęby, ale na własne szczęście tracę tylko trochę równowagę. Nienawidzę lodu. — Adam, gaś tego peta, to pilne. 

— Są tylko dwie osoby, które mogą mi kazać "zgasić tego peta", pierwsza z nich to moja matka, a druga to Juliusz. Z tego co się orientuję, to nie jesteś żadną z tych osób, Kościuszko. 

— Eustachy — mówię na ciężkim oddechu i już w tej samej sekundzie widzę, jak Mickiewicz rzuca niedopalonego papierosa na oblodzoną glebę. Na twarzy otoczonej przez półmrok, mogę zauważyć wyraźnie malujące się pytanie, nawet więcej niż jedno. — W klubie. Jest w klubie. 

— Od kiedy? 

— Trzy minuty. Może już cztery. W każdym razie, od niedawna. 

— Hej, czy możemy rozmawiać w środku? — Eliza pyta, przy tym pocierając dłońmi o łokcie. Widoczne jak na dłoni jest to, że paskudnie marznie. — Ja, ja serio nie chcę być kłopotem, ani żadnego stwarzać, ale niefajnie przebywać teraz na dworze poniżej zera i...

— Zwijamy się stąd. 

Wręcz mogę usłyszeć to boleśnie kołatające serce w piersi Adama, gdy rozbieganym wzrokiem omija w najsprawniejszy sposób zarówno mnie jak i drogą panienkę Schuyler. Kieruje się w stronę budynku z wyraźną determinacją w oczach, aby nie dopuścić do spotkania z Januszkiewiczem za wszelką cenę. Rozumiem go. 

— Kim właściwie jest ten cały Eustachy, co? — Wraz z Elizą wracamy do środka _Peter &Paul _ona szuka mojego wzroku, a ja wzrokiem szukam naszego poety-uciekiniera. 

— Zbyt długa historia na teraz — odpowiadam na jej pytanie. — Adam sam ci powie, jak będzie miał ochotę. Też bym wolał, żeby już przestał tę sprawę tak kryć, jeśli mam być szczery. Ale to nie teraz. Na razie musimy znaleźć... 

— Ty mnie lepiej nie dotykaj, ja znam prezydenta, ja umiem się bronić!

— Fryderyk, ty już jesteś pijany. 

— Nie jestem pijany, jestem Chopin! 

— ...resztę — kończę, podczas gdy już zdążamy wymienić z Betsey wymowne spojrzenia. Naprawdę nie trzeba do tego mieszać większej filozofii. 

— No błagam, przecież mieliście go pilnować — Eliza jęczy ze zrezygnowaniem, gdy jej i moim oczom ukazuje się szeroko uśmiechnięty Fryderyk, który wyraźnie postanowił skorzystać z tego, że świat w każdej chwili może się skończyć. 

— Ja tam powiedziałam, że będę pilnować, aby się nie zabił. Jest żywy? No jest. Obowiązek obywatelski spełniony. Do niczego innego się nie zobowiązywałam. — Skłodowska wzrusza ramionami, nie przejmując się zbytnio komentarzem Schuyler. — Dlaczego właściwie mamy iść? 

Teraz dopiero zauważam stojącego przy nich Mickiewicza. Chyba zdążył już powiedzieć reszcie, że robimy szybki w tył zwrot, ale wygląda na to, że powody tego rozporządzenia jeszcze nie są znane. Zresztą, nie dziwię się zbytnio. Czasu nie ma i nie było. 

— Nie musicie, jeśli nie chcecie, ale ja się ulatniam na pewno — Adam odpowiada, co chwila rozglądając się panicznie na boki. Nie, to nawet nie jest panika; nazwałbym to bardziej fermentem. — Tadeuszowi radziłbym to samo. 

— Ale dlaczego? — Lafayette upiera się przy pytaniu.

— Wyjaśnię wam, obiecuję, ale jak już będziemy gdzieś w mniej publicznym miejscu i z dala od pewnych ludzi. 

Mickiewicz odwraca się w stronę wyjścia. Najwyraźniej zrozumiał, że za jego zwykłą prośbą nikt nie zrezygnuje z wyjścia, za które zapłacone były pieniądze. Posyła mi jeszcze przez ramię spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu. No tak. Niech mnie cholera weźmie. 

— Ja też pójdę, lepiej dmuchać na zimne — deklaruję w lakoniczny sposób, przy tym popychając kostkę domino pytających i raczej niezbyt pozytywnych spojrzeń, przy tym wyjątkowo kłujące od Marii. 

— To ja też — Eliza odzywa się nieoczekiwanie. 

— Betsey, nie musisz...

— No przecież chyba nie będę tu sama stała i zgarniała kurze spod kąta, chodźże. — Drobną rączką łapie mnie zawzięcie za ramię, a ja pozwalam jej zaciągnąć się w stronę wyjścia śladami Adama. 

No dobrze. Nie mam pytań. 

— Ładne te kolorki są...kolorowe. 

— Zamknij się, Fryderyk. 

— A ty śmieszna jesteś, Maryś. 

— Zaraz będziesz miał śmiesznie wykręconą rękę. 

*******  
**

**_Rozpoczęto grupową konwersację na chacie Szepty Naszych Dusz_ **

**@ChemistryQueen** Pan Mickiewicz proszony na salę, czy na sali jest Pan Adam Mickiewicz? 

**@PanAdam** Jest pierdolone wpół do trzeciej nad ranem.

 **@ChemistryQueen** Ale

 **@ChemistryQueen** Ale nie śpisz. 

**@KrólJulian** Ja też nie, dzień dobry. Czy tam dobrej nocy. 

**@ILovePierogi** Ani ja

 **@A.Ham** Czy ktokolwiek tutaj śpi? 

**@FrenchestFry** Ja

 **@A.Ham** Okej. 

**@PanAdam** Dlaczego Wysoki Sąd wniósł o obecność Pana Mickiewicza na sali? 

**@ChemistryQueen** Wysoki Sąd chciałby posłuchać zeznania oskarżonego w sprawie dzisiejszej nieoczekiwanej ucieczki z miejsca zdarzenia. 

**@KrólJulian** Jakiej ucieczki i jakiego zdarzenia? 

**@ILovePierogi** Byliśmy w klubie, Liszt nas zaprosił.

 **@KrólJulian** Och, nieważne, już pamiętam. Pisaliście wcześniej. 

**@KrólJulian** Ale jaka ucieczka? Panie Mickiewicz, co ma Pan na swoją obronę?

 **@PanAdam** Ależ, prokurator Słowacki jest proszony o milczenie. 

**@KrólJulian** Pan Słowacki wcale się nie pisał na bycie pańskim prokuratorem.

 **@ILovePierogi** Kto tu w ogóle jest poszkodowanym? 

**@A.Ham** Zabawnie się to czyta

 **@ChemistryQueen** Świadkowie Hamilton i Kościuszko są proszeni o milczenie, teraz Wysoki Sąd przemawia. Panie Mickiewicz, to jest pańska szansa ostateczna na zeznanie, niech pan zezna, albo zamilknie na wieki. 

**@PanAdam** Pan Mickiewicz chyba woli zamilknąć na wieki. 

**@ILovePierogi** Wysoki Sądzie, wnoszę sprzeciw

 **@ILovePierogi** Lepiej, niech Pan Mickiewicz zeznaje

 **@PanAdam** Świadek Kościuszko niech lepiej trzyma język za zębami, bo następna rozprawa będzie w sprawie morderstwa. 

**@KrólJulian** Pan Słowacki też jest za tym, aby Pan Mickiewicz zeznawał. 

**@A.Ham** To nie do końca tak w sądzie wygląda

 **@A.Ham** Ale niech wam będzie. 

**@FrenchestFry** Przynajmniej jest zabawa c:

 **@ILovePierogi** A to ty nie śpisz? 

**@FrenchestFry** Zdarza mi się lunatykować

_**@PanAdam opuścił/a konwersację** _

**@KrólJulian** Wysoki Sądzie, wnoszę o zakończenie rozprawy, porozmawiam z oskarżonym Panem Adamem Mickiewiczem i najwyżej spotkamy się na innej rozprawie, o bardziej ludzkiej godzinie. 

**@ILovePierogi** To jest jak najbardziej ludzka godzina, Panie Słowacki

 **@ChemistryQueen** Kieruję ostatnie ostrzeżenie do świadka Kościuszko, za następne będzie podlegał karze grzywny trzech dni bez spożywania kofeiny.

 **@KrólJulian** Pan Słowacki aprobuje następującą karę. 

**@ILovePierogi** Świadek Kościuszko prosi o wybaczenie oraz kieruje do Wysokiego Sądu następującą wiadomość: Wysoki Sąd nie jest moją matką. 

_**@ILovePierogi opuścił/a konwersację** _

*********

— Tak, tak, praca nawet bardziej niż wystarczająca. Dziękuję, panie Jefferson. Może pan usiąść. Tadeusz, czy ty śpisz? Abigail! Wyłącz ten telefon. Czy wy jesteście w Dobrze, a więc...no nie! Panie Pułaski, czy to jest alkohol? 

— Nie, to tylko spirytus rektyfikowany zmieszany w odpowiednich proporcjach z wodą. 

Po sali przebiega szmer śmiechu, gdy Kazimierz odpowiada Washingtonowi w chyba najbardziej spokojny i krnąbrny zarazem sposób. Profesor na taką odzywkę tylko wzdycha ciężko, a następnie odwraca wzrok oraz udaje, że nic właściwie nie zaszło. Chyba każdy doskonale już wie, jak bardzo zgubna jest dyskusja z Pułaskim w niektórych kwestiach. Washington szczególnie. 

— Wróćmy do tematu. Czy ktoś poza Thomasem ma jakieś zaległe prace? 

Cisza. Nie wyczuwam tego spojrzenia. Profesor odchrząka. 

— Czy _absolutnie na pewno_ nikt nie ma zaległych prac? 

Znów cisza. Teraz to już trochę zaczynam się niepokoić. 

— Tak, Kosztuke, chodzi o ciebie. 

Szmer śmiechu powraca, ale nagle staje się mniej przyjemny niż wcześniej. To jest właśnie ten moment, w którym zaczynam udawać Greka. Czasem odnoszę wrażenie, że moje życie to zlepek takich oto momentów. 

— Doprawdy? Czegoś nie oddałem? 

— Tadeusz, posłuchaj, lubię cię — Washington zaczyna tak jak zwykle, a ja już po tym "lubię cię" wyczuwam, że to nie zmierza w dobrym kierunku. Nie podoba mi się, jak wszystko odbywa się na forum, tak przed ludźmi. — Jak już mówiłem, życzę ci samych sukcesów. Świetlana przyszłość przed tobą, i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Ale musisz wreszcie być-

— Bardziej odpowiedzialnym człowiekiem i zacząć brać konsekwencje za swoją niekompetencję — kończę za niego z westchnięciem. — Tak, już to słyszałem. Przepraszam. Wojna secesyjna? 

— Przyczyny. — Kiwa głową. — Esej. Czy tak naprawdę poszło o niewolnictwo?

— Oczywiście, że nie. Nikt o niewolnictwie z początku nie mówił — wypalam od razu tę oczywistość. — Między innymi przeoczenie jedenastej poprawki konstytucji przez Day-Lewisa, ale i nie tylko. 

— To napisz mi to na papierze i będziemy kwita. — Uśmiecha się do mnie dobrotliwie, podczas gdy mój zapał nieco ostyga, a ja wracam na ziemię. 

Przez chwilę trochę się poruszyłem, to fakt, ale tylko dlatego, że jeśli chodzi o nierówności rasowe w historii Ameryki, jestem na tym punkcie wyczulony. Nigdy nie potrafiłem zrozumieć okrucieństwa ludzi z przeszłości odnośnie ras innych niż biała. Od takich założycieli jak Jackson czy Diggs zwyczajnie mnie odrzuca. W duszy uśmiecham się ponuro na myśl życia w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku, gdzie mamy pozorną równość rasową, Twittera i tanią kawę z automatu. A gdybym urodził się wcześniej, to machnąłbym jakąś rewolucją, czy coś. Żeby to jeszcze było takie łatwe. 

— Chcesz, żebym napisał to za ciebie? — Wyrwany z rozmyśleń, słyszę nad uchem Hamiltona, który szeptem rzuca tą propozycją zupełnie na luźno. Kręcę głową. 

— Mam i tak już zbyt dużo wyrzutów sumienia z powodu odkładania wszystkiego na bok, więc...chyba podziękuję, ale dzięki za troskę. — Posyłam mu uśmiech pełen wdzięczności.

Pod koniec wykładu jak zwykle pierwszym co wyjmuję, jest telefon. Może niezbyt zdrowy nawyk, ale powiedzmy, że od reszty studentów się nie wyróżniam. 

**Eliza pisze** Hej, panie Kościuszko. 

**Eliza pisze** Tak, pozwól mi czerpać satysfakcję z prawidłowego pisania tego, panie Kościuszko. 

**Eliza pisze** Ale nie w tym rzecz. Wyjdź z budynku i się rozejrzyj. 

Unoszę lekko brwi. To chyba nie są wiadomości, których się spodziewałem, ale takie są lepsze niż inne. 

Tak czy siak musiałbym w końcu opuścić salę wykładową, więc ten punkt w wiadomości mógłby być właściwie niezawarty. Jednakże podążając za drugą wskazówką od panienki Schuyler, zatrzymuję się na dłuższy moment zaraz przed gmachem uczelni, a następnie rozglądam się bacznie na wszystkie strony. Dostrzegam przy jednym z oszronionych krzaków Elizę. 

— Teraz już nie chciałaś robić mi niespodzianki? — Podchodzę do dziewczyny z uśmiechem na ustach, choć w środku już rośnie jakieś podejrzenie, że to nie musi być wcale zaproszenie do kawiarni czy na spacer za rękę. 

— Nie chciałam rzucać w ciebie śnieżką, bo już za dużo razy oberwałeś, a za żadne skarby byś mnie nie zobaczył. 

— Mogłabyś wołać. 

— Tak, wydzieranie się na całe gardło jest zdecydowanie lepszą opcją niż wysłanie SMS. Szczególnie w dobie telefonów komórkowych. — Prycham na jej sarkastyczny ton. — Chciałam porozmawiać. Tak po prostu. Należą ci się wyjaśnienia, bo...ostatnio zachowywałam się dziwnie. 

— Serio? Nawet nie zauważyłem. 

— Tadeusz.

— Nie, na serio-

— Nie wiem, czy teraz próbujesz być miły, czy wredny, czy może jakimś cudem oba na raz, ale po prostu przyznaj, że zachowałam się jak ostatnia... — Nawet nie kończy tego zdania, bo musi zrobić pauzę na wzięcie oddechu, co trudne jest szczególnie przy tym, jak drży jej głos. W trosce kładę jej dłonie na barkach. — Przepraszam. 

— Nic się nie stało Betsey. Ani teraz, ani nigdy. Jeśli nie chcesz się tłumaczyć, to w porządku. 

— Nie, nie, nie mogłabym przecież. — Bardzo delikatnie zdejmuje moje dłonie, uśmiechając się przy tym nerwowo. — Zasługujesz na wyjaśnienie. — Obserwuję, jak bierze głęboki wdech i układa w głowie słowa. — Ostatnio mam problemy z nauką. Nie myślałam nigdy, że do tego dojdzie, bo w liceum bardzo dobrze się uczyłam, a na studiach może troszkę przeceniłam swoje możliwości. Mój ojciec, on...no, bardzo mu zależy, żebym była jak najlepsza. Jak moja siostra. 

— Ta. Wiem, jak to jest, gdy porównują cię do starszego rodzeństwa — mruczę. Wszystkie wiadomości od Józefa przelatują mi przed oczami. — Kontynuuj. 

— Sęk w tym, że...teraz muszę być jeszcze lepsza, niż byłam. A jestem gorsza. 

— Nie rozumiem? Co to znaczy, że musisz być jeszcze lepsza? 

— Angelica wyjechała. — Wciąż nie rozumiem, o co jej chodzi. Daję jej o tym znać spojrzeniem. — Przeniosła się. Zawiesiła studia. 

— Że co? — Nie mogę uwierzyć własnym uszom. Ta Angelica Schuyler? Ta przykładna siostra, studentka ostatniego roku? — Co to ma znaczyć, że zawiesiła studia? 

— Za namową Johna Churcha. — Na twarzy Elizy wręcz pojawia się grymas niechęci, gdy wymawia to nazwisko. — Jej chłopaka. Jestem prawie pewna, że ją zmanipulował. To jest do Angeliki niepodobne, żeby nawet pomyślała o takim głupstwie. Nie odbiera telefonów od rodziców, moich też nie. Mam wrażenie, że nie chce mieć już z nami najmniejszego kontaktu. 

Nawet nie wiem co mam powiedzieć. Widzę, że Eliza z całych swoich sił próbuje powstrzymać jakiś szloch, albo załamanie, więc niewiele mówiąc, zwyczajnie ją przytulam. Troskliwie, tylko tak, żeby ją pocieszyć. Przytulanie zawsze działało i będzie działać na wiele problemów, których słowa nie rozwiążą. 

— Betsey, nie powinnaś marnować swoich łez, ani tym bardziej nerwów, na tę sytuację. To jest tylko i wyłącznie wina Angeliki i Johna, nie twoja. A jeśli twój ojciec wymaga od ciebie czegoś, co leży poza granicami twoich możliwości, to jest nikim innym jak skończonym idiotą. — Ściskam ją nawet mocniej, ale wciąż nienatarczywie. Odczuwam nagle wielką potrzebę sprawienia, aby poczuła się bezpiecznie. 

— Wiem. Wybacz. Mimo wszystko, to wydarzenie nie powinno zmieniać mnie w taką sucz — śmieje się przez łzy. — To też do mnie niepodobne. 

— Owszem. Muszę się zgodzić — także się śmieję, tak, żeby rozluźnić atmosferę i poprawić jej humor. Jest dobrze. — Tylko nie płacz zbytnio, bo cię policzki zaczną szczypać. Łzy masz ciepłe, a powietrze jest zimne. Takie szczypanie to niefajna sprawa. 

— Jaka? 

Pogłębiam uśmiech. 

— Wybacz mi. Nieciekawa i nieinteresująca. 


	27. 27| Artyści nie posiadają świata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dobrzy to ci, którzy zadowalają się marzeniem o tym, co źli rzeczywiście robią.
> 
> Platon

_**MIAŁEM**_ malinowego lizaka w kieszeni, a teraz mam spodnie do prania i brak lizaka, więc śmiem twierdzić, że w systemie pojawił się znaczący błąd. Trzynasty lutego chyba powinien zostać piątkiem trzynastego, aby dzień zobowiązywał, ale zadziwiająco okazuje się być czwartkiem. _  
_

— Wiesz, kiedy ci mówiłam, że masz siedzieć na dupie, nie miałam na myśli, żebyś dosłownie przyklejał się do krzesła. — Maryśka unosi wzrok znad notatek do _Boga Urojonego_ Dawkinsa _,_ a ja posyłam jej uśmiech w stylu "dobra, wygrałaś, ale nie musisz tego podkreślać". _  
_

— To nie moja wina. Mogę za to pozwać Target, że sprzedają lizaki w nieszczelnych opakowaniach — jęczę pełen niezadowolenia, niechętnie przekładając na bok swoje własne zapiski. — Swoją drogą to ciekawe, że akurat dzisiaj mieli taki wysyp.

Skłodowska powraca do mnie wzrokiem (który dopiero co odwróciła) i zerka w taki sposób, który najwyraźniej ma mi przekazać jakąś ważną wiadomość, tak oczywistą w swojej prostocie, że dziwi się, że w ogóle coś powiedziałem. 

— Jest trzynasty. 

— No. Czwartek. — Kiwam głową, pusto uśmiechnięty. Nie rozumiem za bardzo o co może jej chodzić. 

— Tak, czwartek. Trzynastego. Lutego. Trzynastego lutego — mówi wszystko bardzo powoli, tak, jakby tłumaczyła coś małemu dziecku. Wciąż nie łączę faktów. 

— No chyba ci się coś pomyliło Maryś, pechowy dzień to przecież musi być piątek trzynastego! Chociaż w niektórych kulturach-

— Walentynki, deklu. Jutro są walentynki. 

— A, no tak, walentynki. — Uśmiecham się, z początku tylko tępo powtarzając po niej słowo, a po kilku sekundach dociera do mnie właściwy jego sens i twarz mi cierpnie. — Walentynki...o cholera, walentynki!

— Ty naprawdę nie masz głowy na karku. — Książka autorstwa Dawkinsa zamyka się z dość głośnym hukiem, a oparta na łokciu Skłodowska przybiera na twarz wyraz czegoś, co jednocześnie mogłoby być rozczarowaniem i rozbawieniem. — Masz jeszcze kilkanaście godzin, aby coś wymyślić. Spokojnie. 

— Przecież dopiero co załagodziłem sprawę z Elizą! Jezu Chryste, jestem przegrywem...

— Tak, to już ustaliliśmy. — Teraz jestem już w stanie powiedzieć, że to z pewnością jest rozbawienie. — Wiesz, powinieneś trochę wyluzować. Masz jeszcze całe kilkanaście godzin, świat się raczej do tego momentu nie zawali. Coś wykombinujesz. Zresztą nie musisz...

— Mógłbym jej coś narysować! A-albo kupić słodycze! Eliza lubi słodycze. 

— ...nic kupować — Maria kończy ze zrezygnowanym tonem, podczas gdy ja chodzę w tę i we w tę, nerwowo przyciskając palce do brody. 

— A może kwiaty? Niby przereklamowane, ale dobre kwiaty-

— Jest luty — dziewczyna ucina, na co milknę natychmiastowo. 

Moja mina pokrzywdzonego szczeniaka i usta ułożone w podkówkę, chyba w jakimś minimalnym choćby stopniu wywiercają dziurę w lodowatym sercu Maryśki, bo ta wzdycha, a następnie ostatecznie już wstaje od stołu. 

— Słuchaj. To tylko walentynki, głupie rzymskie święto, żadnych fajerwerków ani ścisłych zasad. Zwykłe wyjście z drugą połówką i kilka miłych słów czasem wypadają lepiej od wymyślnych podarunków, serio. 

— Może masz rację. Przepraszam. 

— Nie masz za co. — Niechętnie bo niechętnie, ale klepie mnie po ramieniu. Nie jestem w stanie ustalić, czy robi to bardziej z litości czy z przymusu. 

— A ty...co jutro będziesz robiła po wykładach? — Pytanie wymyka mi się samo, nie niosąc za sobą naprawdę żadnej ciekawości. 

— Jak to co? To co zawsze. — Skłodowska wzrusza ramionami i sięga po swoją książkę, aby włożyć ją do torby. — Zakuwać. Chociaż...Fryderyk, Thomas i Alex chcieli gdzieś wyjść. Wiesz, co prawda dzień singla dopiero w sobotę, ale zawsze można zrobić dwa pod rząd. 

— Uch-uch. A co Adamem? W końcu...no wiesz...

— Powiedział, że ma już coś na głowie. — Ponownie wykonuje ten gest ramionami, skinięciem głowy dając mi znak, abym brał swoje notatki, bo to już czas najwyższy zbierać się z biblioteki. — Nie wnikam w jego życie prywatne. 

— Mam nadzieję tylko, że nic głupiego mu do głowy nie przyjdzie — wzdycham. 

Słodki uśmiech przelatuje mi przez twarz, gdy mijamy panią Jadzię, która z każdym kolejnym dniem zdaje się być coraz bardziej do nas przekonana, choć to może tylko moja dziwna projekcja. Dzisiejszy dzień jest ciepły jak na zimę, ale wciąż na tyle mroźny, aby poczuć nieprzyjemny uchwyt chłodu na twarzy. 

— Cholera go wie, to w końcu Mickiewicz. Na pewno mam większy kredyt zaufania do niego niż do ciebie. — Zanim odpowiem, już ucisza mnie dłonią, a następnie sięga do kieszeni po telefon. Obok wiadomości ledwo co pojawia się oznaczenie, że została odczytana, a Marysi już mina kwaśnieje. — Co do...

— Co? 

— Fryderyk. 

— Ale co napisał? 

— Szanowny waćpan oznajmił, że ma jednak plany na jutro — cedzi przez zęby. — I że z kimś wychodzi. Nic więcej nie powiedział. — Widzę jak ze zdenerwowaniem chowa komórkę z powrotem do torby, wyglądając, jakby ktoś właśnie wylał na nią wiadro brudnej wody. 

— O? To chyba dobrze? W sensie, wiesz, to miło, że z kimś wychodzi. 

— Ta. Perfekcyjnie wręcz. 

Uśmiecham się pod nosem. 

— Oj Maryś...czy ty jesteś zazdrosna? 

— Co?! — Paru studentów spogląda w naszym kierunku, co Skłodowska kątem wyłapuje, więc ze świstem wciąga zimne powietrze i patrzy na mnie tak, jakbym właśnie oznajmił, że polski rząd nigdy nie skłamał. — Nie jestem zazdrosna, niby o co? Zazdrość to słabość. A teraz wybacz, skończę się uczyć tam gdzie jest najwygodniej, to znaczy w moim pokoju — prycha obrażona, odchodząc zdecydowanie zbyt szybkim tempem jak na pokojowe rozstanie. Nie chciałbym wyjść na wredną osobę, ale naprawdę nie mogę powstrzymać cichego śmiechu widząc Marysię w takiej sytuacji. 

Ale to nie ona, ani nie Chopin powinni być teraz moim problemem. _Kilka słów_ zawsze można przyozdobić w coś jeszcze. 

*********

_Amour Plastique_ to piosenka, której najlepiej słuchać, kiedy siedzi się w skwarną pogodę na pomoście, opartemu o bliską ci osobę, jednak okazuje się, że w niewielkim sklepie z drobiazgami na rogu ulicy także bardzo dobrze wybrzmiewa. **  
**

Dopiero gdy sprawdziłem stan konta to do mnie dotarło, że mimo dopiero środka miesiąca moje fundusze nie mają się zbyt dobrze, a co za tym idzie, kupowanie Elizie wymyślnego prezentu nie byłoby zbyt rozsądne. Ale urok tkwi w drobiazgach, prawda? Tak to szło? **  
**

— Przepraszam? — Rozglądam się po wnętrzu sklepu, który od środka wygląda na wręcz opuszczony, choć na drzwiach wisiała tabliczka ozdobiona w dosyć pokaźny napis **_OTWARTE_**.— Przepraszam jeśli jest po godzinach, chciałem...wow! 

Wzdrygam się, gdy jak spod ziemi wyrasta przede mną nikt inny jak Józef cholerny Stalin, siedzący zupełnie luźno na drewnianym krześle obok sklepowej lady. Trzyma w dłoniach jakąś książkę, dość znudzonym wzrokiem wodząc po linijkach tekstu. Nawet nie potrafię dokładnie powiedzieć, czy w ogóle zarejestrował moją obecność. **  
**

Przypominam sobie nasze ostatnie spotkanie, które było dosyć _chłodne_ i przyodziewam na usta nerwowy uśmiech tylko na wypadek, gdybym musiał brać nagle nogi za pas. Odchrząkam. **  
**

— Dzień dobry...Józef. — Nie odpowiada mi, co wprowadza mnie tylko w większy niepokój. — Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać w czytaniu, serio, ale czy jest tu może ktoś- **  
**

— Nie czytam. — Każdy mięsień mi tężeje. — Tylko pizdy czytają. Po prostu czasem umieszczam książkę przed twarzą, żeby ludzie nie mogli stwierdzić, czy na nich patrzę czy nie. Wiedziałeś, że na ciebie patrzyłem? **  
**

— Ja-

— Nie odpowiadaj. Wiem, że nie. — Zamyka swoją książkę, z której okładki nie wyłapuję nic innego poza czerwonym kolorem i końcówką "...tsky" jakiegoś wyrazu. 

— T-tak, tak dokładnie było. — Wciąż się uśmiecham, co bez choć sekundowej zmiany zaczyna boleć. — Ch-chciałem tylko...

— Aha! Wybacz mi, że tyle to zajęło! — Zanim dokańczam zdanie, zza zakurzonego sklepowego regału wychodzi młodziutka kobieta, może niewiele starsza od nas. Do niebieskiej bluzki przyciska jakąś książkę. — Już ją znalazłam. Zapakować? 

— Tak, poproszę. — Postawa Stalina zmienia się w ciągu sekundy; na twarzy pojawia mu się uśmiech, a groźba w spojrzeniu znika. Wstaje z krzesła i podchodzi do lady. Już po chwili lądują na niej pieniądze. — Bardzo ładne wydanie, Jane. 

— Aaa, wiesz, strasznie stare jest. Takie są najlepsze! — sprzedawczyni śmieje się radośnie, podając pakunek mężczyźnie z wąsami. 

— Jasne. Dziękuję, miłego dnia życzę. — Nim Józef popycha ciężkie drzwi sklepu, spogląda jeszcze na niejaką Jane przyjaźnie. 

Ta postawa tak bardzo nie pasuje do tego Rosjanina (Gruzina? Już nie pamiętam.), że muszę naprawdę uważnie na niego patrzeć, aby nie dotrzeć do wniosku, iż żadnego Stalina przede mną nie ma, a ja zwyczajnie oberwałem od Marysi mocno w głowę po tym co powiedziałem i teraz mieszam sen z jawą. 

— Szukasz czegoś konkretnego? 

— O — Przytomnieję, spoglądając na kobietę — jak najbardziej. Czy ma pani jakieś bambetle, które nadawałyby się na prezent walentynkowy...? 

— Ach, masz ci los! — Jane klaszcze w dłonie tak, jakby tylko czekała na taką odpowiedź. — Chciałbyś coś kupić dla ukochanej bądź ukochanego i nie masz zupełnie pomysłu? 

— To właśnie był w pewnym stopniu sens mojego pytania — bąkam. — Dla ukochanej — prostuję jeszcze. — Ale tak, generalnie nie jestem najlepszy w wybieraniu upominków. 

— Spokojnie, coś się znajdzie! Hm...czy twoja dziewczyna lubi poezję? 

— Tak mi się wydaje. Mam przyjaciół, którzy się tym zajmują, a ona dość chętnie czyta ich prace. 

— No i świetnie! — To co widzę w jej oczach, mogę śmiało określić jako dziecięcą ekscytację. — Poczekaj więc momencik. 

— Jasne, nigdzie się nie wybieram... 

Jane znika za tym samym regałem, zza którego dopiero co się wyłoniła, za to ja zerkam w tamtym kierunku co jakiś czas, niezwykle zniecierpliwiony. Raczej nie chodzi o to, że długo jej to zajmuje, a o to, że szczerze mnie interesuje co chce zaproponować na prezent dla Elizy. Szybko pojmuję, że ta kobieta może być perfekcjonistką, co skazałoby mnie na kolejne wlekące się minuty niepewności. Jeszcze gorzej jest, gdy uświadamiam sobie, że przez swoje klejące spodnie nawet nie usiądę. No super.

— Rzuć no na to okiem, panie zakochany. 

W końcu. Książka ląduje przede mną. 

Pierwsze co we mnie uderza to zapach — stare tomy mają specyficzny, aczkolwiek przyjemny dla nozdrzy zapach, którego nie można pomylić z niczym innym. Swego czasu byłem fanatykiem takich kolekcji, ale jakoś zaraz po gimnazjum się "wyleczyłem". Drugim na co zwracam uwagę, jest okładka. Niebieska, wyblakła, ze złotą czcionką i beżowo-różowymi zdobieniami. 

— _Threads of Grey and Gold_ — czytam tytuł w zachwycie, oniemiały znakomitością tego wydania. — Od Myrtle Reed. _  
_

— Jest piękna, prawda? _  
_

— Jest cudowna — szepczę. Po chwili coś jednak wdziera się do mojej świadomości. — Ale pewnie cholernie droga. Mylę się? _  
_

— Droga? Cóż, to już zależy, czy cztery dolary uważasz za fortunę.

— Tylko cztery dolary? — Oczy powiększają mi się do wielkości spodków, gdy pada cena podstarzałego tomiku. — Za takie cudo? 

— Mhm. A do tego dorzucę woreczek suszonej lawendy gratis. 

— To wszystko piękne, naprawdę, dziękuję — wyduszam z siebie. — Ale dlaczego sprzedaje mi to pani tak po taniości? Nie żebym narzekał, lecz czy to na pewno jest tyle warte? 

— Z pewnością byłoby warte więcej, gdyby świat należał do artystów i marzycieli. — Dziewczyna w niebieskiej bluzce z koronką uśmiecha się smutno. — Jednak teraz mało kto przyjąłby ofertę takiego prezentu walentynkowego. Nasz gatunek wymiera. 

— Zapłacę. Z opakowaniem. I zapłacę za tę lawendę. 

— Nie, nie, nie trzeba. Nie zależy mi tak bardzo na pieniądzach. — Jej uśmiech się rozwesela. — Ważne, żeby spodobało się twojej pannie. 

Sam nie mogę powstrzymać wyszczerzu. 

— Na pewno się spodoba. A jeśli nie...ja chętnie to przygarnę. I dobrze się zaopiekuję. 

_Et la nuit quand tout est sombre je te regarde danser._

Gramofon stojący na ladzie przestaje grać. _  
_

*********

— Nie podoba ci się? Coś dziwnie się patrzysz...

— Bo to jest...to jest...to jest najpiękniejsze, najsłodsze, najcudowniejsze co moje oczy widziały. **  
**

— To tylko zawieszka. **  
**

— Zawieszka w kształcie Billa Cyferki! Liz, to jest perfekcyjne!Naprawdę sama to ulepiłaś? — Obracam żółty trójkącik z czczą delikatnością. **  
**

— Modelina nie jest tak trudnym rzemiosłem jak się wydaje. — Eliza wzrusza ramionami, choć na jej policzkach mogę zauważyć rumieniec dumy. Albo to po prostu zimno. Nigdy się nie dowiem. — Myślałam, że ta postać będzie dobrym wyborem, bo _Gravity Falls_ to bajka, którą razem- **  
**

— Wiem — urywam jej z uśmiechem. — Nie mógłbym zapomnieć. Właśnie dlatego mi się tak podoba. **  
**

— Cieszę się. **  
**

— Ja też coś dla ciebie mam. — Sięgam po papierową torbę, wcześniej schowaną w większej. — Może to nie jest nostalgiczne, ani specjalnie walentynkowe, ale...

— Siedzimy na ławce pod food-truckiem, podczas gdy ty zachwycasz się figurką z modeliny, do rzeczy. **  
**

Parskam pod nosem cichym śmiechem. **  
**

— Proszę, to dla ciebie. A jak ci się nie spodoba, to obiecałem komuś, że zaopiekuję się tym biednym dzieckiem. **  
**

— Aż mnie zżera ciekawość — dziewczyna mamrocze, obchodząc się z torbą równie delikatnie co ja ze swoją nową zawieszką. — O boże, lawenda! Cudowne. A to...? **  
**

Pełen satysfakcji obserwuję, jak w jej oczach pojawia się błysk zachwycenia, gdy złote litery na okładce wyglądają na światło dzienne. Patrzy na mnie, jakby właśnie zdrapała zdrapkę o wartości przynajmniej kilku tysięcy. **  
**

— I? Co sądzisz? **  
**

— Tadeusz, to jest... — Wertuje kartki. Spoglądam na nią wyczekująco. — To jest przepiękne. **  
**

— Więc ci się podoba? **  
**

— Ty głupi jesteś — śmieje się w taki sposób, że cokolwiek by przy tym śmiechu nie powiedziała, zabrzmiałoby to jak najsłodszy komplement. — Oczywiście, że tak. Dziękuję. To jest przekochane po prostu, że postarałeś się o cokolwiek tak wyjątkowego jak to. Szczerze powiedziawszy, znając ciebie już zaczynałam się obawiać, żeś w ogóle zapomniał o walentynkach. **  
**

— Zapomniał? Ja? No cooo ty — śmieję się nerwowo. — Nigdy w życiu. **  
**

— Tak właśnie sobie potem powiedziałam. **  
**

— No widzisz!

— A jeszcze potem pogadałam ze Skłodowską. **  
**

— Ach.— Kręcę zawieszką na palcu w ramach jakiegoś odruchu. — Nie jesteś zła, prawda? **  
**

Patrzy mi w oczy z taką powagą, że aż zastanawiam się, czy mądrze było zadawać to pytanie. **  
**

— Niestety — zaczyna — są rzeczy, których żaden związek nie przetrzyma. Lanie mleka przed wsypaniem płatków to jedna z nich, z pewnością. Druga, na ten przykład, to właśnie zapominanie o walentynkach. Także, Andrzeju Tadeuszu Bonawenturo Kościuszko, jestem zmuszona zakończyć nasz związek. **  
**

Blednę. Na tę jedną sekundę, aby wyłapać rozpaczliwą próbę powstrzymywania się od śmiechu z jej strony. **  
**

— Boże, nie rób tak. **  
**

— Nabrałeś się. **  
**

— Wcale nie! To po prostu nie było śmieszne. **  
**

— Nabrałeś się, widziałam, cały nagle zbladłeś — chichocze co najmniej tak głośno, jakby udało jej się wykręcić telefoniczny żart prezydentowi. Wywracam oczami. **  
**

— No dobra, może na moment. Ale tylko na moment. Musisz bardziej popracować nad grą aktorską, bo cię mięśnie twarzy zdradzają. **  
**

— Jasne, jasne. Po prostu jestem świetna, a ty nie masz odwagi tego przyznać. **  
**

— Nieprawda! Na serio musisz się do tego przyłożyć. Jeszcze kiedyś będziesz w to dobra. Jak na przykład...

— Mickiewicz. **  
**

— O, na przykład. Chociaż nie wiem czy on jest poważny gdy przychodzi do żartów o-

— Nie, Tadeusz, Mickiewicz _tam_. **  
**

Chwyta moją dłoń, w której na szczęście nie mam już żółtej zawieszki, a gestem głowy wskazuje, abym obrócił się za siebie, co wykonuję. Faktycznie, na ledwo co ośnieżonym chodniku stoi zdyszany oraz o dziwo zadowolony Adam, który czerwonością swojej twarzy mógłby dorównać nawet Hamiltonowi gdy mu wytknąłem, że osobiście podpisał się pod spędzaniem czternastego lutego w towarzystwie Jeffersona. **  
**

— Adam? — Podnoszę się z ławki. — Gdzie byłeś? Dobrze się czujesz?

— Kurwa, jest w pytę — odpowiada na ciężkim oddechu. — Dajcie mi tylko...odsapnąć... **  
**

— Wyglądasz jakbyś przebiegł maraton — dorzuca Eliza, która podążyła moimi śladami. — Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

— Nie było lepiej. Muszę tylko szybko teraz gdzieś...

— Panie Mickiewicz. **  
**

Zamieram. Podobnie jak Eliza. Oboje cofamy się o kilka kroków w tył. Widok mężczyzny w granatowym mundurze stojącego za Adamem z tak groźnym wyrazem twarzy, wydaje się iście surrealny. Oni wzięli się tutaj dosłownie znikąd. **  
**

— To nie było mądre posunięcie. I wie pan dobrze, że jest pan aresztowany. **  
**


	28. 28| Kalendarium zmartwień

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nie wystarczy mieć sprawny umysł, trzeba jeszcze umieć go używać.
> 
> Kartezjusz

**_PORZĄDNY_** obywatel pierwsze co by zrobił? W śmiech rzecz jasna. Bo to zbyt absurdalne, zbyt karygodne i zwyczajnie... _zbyt_.

A ja? Ani mru-mru. Pokerowa twarz, skóra z szoku trupioblada (śmiałbym tutaj poetycko rzucić tym, że zeszła wręcz do barwy śnieżnej bieli), a oczy otwarte maksymalnie szeroko. Dopiero gdy pojedyncze słowa wyrwane z kontekstu docierają do mnie zza jakiejś nieistniejącej, przygłuszającej wszystko ściany, udaje mi się w ogóle drgnąć. 

— Panie władzo, proszę zaczekać, ja to mogę wyjaśnić, potrzebuję spokojnego miejsca...

— Areszt jest ostatnio wręcz nader spokojny, widzisz jak miło się nam złożyło. — Widzę, że stojąca obok mnie Eliza, ma dokładnie taki sam problem z przyswojeniem rzeczywistości. — Włamanie, stawianie oporu... — policjant wzdycha, podchodząc do Adama. Ten nawet nie zadaje sobie trudu, aby się cofnąć. — Dawaj dzieciaku. Nie mam na to czasu. 

— Adam, co to do kurwy ma znaczyć? — wyduszam. Zamiast Mickiewicza spogląda na mnie glina. Coś nie podoba mi się w jego wzroku jeszcze bardziej, niż nie podobało się przed kilkoma minutami. 

— O! A to wy! Jakże miło zobaczyć znajome twarze. Już nie podkradacie złomu?

Ach, no tak, już wiem, co mi się tak nie podobało. 

— To nie my kradliśmy złom, my właśnie próbowaliśmy temu zapobiec... — Eliza jest tak cicha i przygaszona, że nie trzeba tu einsteinowskiego umysłu, aby wiedzieć, że policjant nie mógł jej usłyszeć. 

Mimo to serce mi rozmięka pod jej słowami, bo są tak nerwowe i niedostosowane do sytuacji; wiem więc, jak bardzo się aktualnie stresuje oraz nie ma zielonego pojęcia co się dzieje. I odczuwam to na wyjątkowo personalnym poziomie, bo sobie mogę przypisać dokładnie takie same emocje. 

— Już dobrze — Adam wzdycha ze zrezygnowaniem. Zdąża się jeszcze do nas odwrócić. Uśmiecha się. I wiecie co? Dużo mniej niepokojące to byłoby, gdyby tego uśmiechu wcale tam nie było. — Dobra, to ja wrócę, eee, potem. Czekajcie na mnie, dobra? 

— Jasne. Kawusię zaparzę — bąkam. — I ciasteczka kupię. Pełna czilerka. 

— Zabieraj się już. — Policjant chwyta Mickiewicza za ramię. 

Poeta nawet się przez sekundę nie wierzga, to do niego niepodobne. Zresztą, tak wiele niepodobieństw się przez ostatni czas zebrało. Adam Mickiewicz sprzed paru miesięcy nie tylko stawiłby władzom sprzeciw, a jeszcze naplułby im na buty z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. 

— Co tu się...co tu się właśnie stało? 

— Nie mam zielonego pojęcia — odpowiadam powoli na pytanie Betsey, takim tonem by nie wyjść na skończonego panikarza. Moja dłoń instynktownie sięga po telefon, a ja jestem instynktowi wdzięczny, że choć raz robi coś słusznego. — Ale wiem, kto może wiedzieć. 

Eliza posyła mi skonsternowanie spojrzenie. Następnie marszczy brwi i głucho wypowiada nazwisko; po ruchu warg wiem, że odgadła. Przy wybieraniu numeru kiwam głową. Mam tylko nadzieję, że kontakt jest teraz w ogóle możliwy. Te całe "bipnięcia" zdecydowanie za bardzo się dłużą. 

_— Tak?  
_

Drgam nieznacznie. Salomea. 

— Dzień dobry, Tadeusz Kościuszko z tej strony-

— _Tyle wiem._

Odchrząkam. Pani Słowacka nie brzmi, jakby była w szczególnie dobrym humorze, więc postanawiam się streścić. Eliza już zdąża zrozumieć, że przy słuchawce po drugiej stronie nie ma Słowackiego, więc obserwuje mnie w bardzo zaniepokojonej manierze. To tylko podsyca zdenerwowanie. 

— Czy Juliusz jest gdzieś w pobliżu? Jeśli tak, czy mógłbym-

— _Juliusz nie może teraz rozmawiać.  
_

Ton kobiety wciąż jest bardzo stanowczy, ale za tą ścianą pewności wyczuwam też pewnego rodzaju rozdygotanie, co przyprawia mnie o mdłości. Znacie mnie, gdy przychodzi do spraw przyjaciół to staram się być optymistą, ale teraz zbyt wiele czynników sprawia, że mam jak najgorsze przeczucia. 

— Och. Och, w porządku, czy może w takim razie pani oddzwonić...

_— Nie mogę._

— Więc-

— _Do widzenia. Przykro mi._

Przy przedłużonym piknięciu odrywam telefon od ucha, z pewną desperacją wpatrując się w migoczący na czerwono ekran. _  
_

**_ROZŁĄCZONO.  
_ **

— Dowiedziałeś się w ogóle czegokolwiek?— pyta w końcu cicho Eliza. **_  
_**

— Tylko tego, że jesteśmy w dupie — mamroczę. — No nic, od Juliusza się najwyraźniej niczego nie dowiemy. **_  
_**

— Czyli co? Pozostaje nam czekać? 

— A jesteśmy typem osób, które w takiej sytuacji grzecznie czekają z założonymi rękami? ** _  
_**

Eliza uśmiecha się smutnawo. Już chyba za dobrze się rozumiemy. 

— Dzwonić do Skłodowskiej? Czy bardziej do Chopina? A może bardziej do Alexandra, Thomasa, Lafa...? 

— Dzwoń do wszystkich jak leci. To już nie jest zabawa w wesołym miasteczku czy zdobycie indyka kosztem niechcianej sławy. Teraz przenosimy się na nowy poziom Jumanji. 

*********

— Na serio nam wierzycie? 

— Słuchaj, gdyby ktoś mi parę miesięcy temu opowiedział o tych wszystkich rzeczach, przez które razem przeszliśmy, to bym podpięła to pod tanią komedię, wiesz, taką niezbyt dobrze napisaną przez jakiegoś amatora. Więc w to jestem w stanie uwierzyć bez większych dowodów. 

— Serio?

Patrzę na Marysię niepewnie. Ta wzdycha. 

— No dobra, _tobie_ nie do końca wierzę, ale Eliza to potwierdza, więc chyba mówicie prawdę...

— Wciąż nie mamy pojęcia co się właściwie stało i czemu w ogóle to się stało — Betsey tłumaczy wszystko bardzo powoli, podczas, gdy Lafayette klepie ją po ramieniu. W przeciwieństwie do Jeffersona, Hamiltona i Skłodowskiej, kiedy my zadzwoniliśmy to był już po swoim wyjściu, więc jest z deczko w lepszym humorze. Jeśli oczywiście "dobry humor" jest trafnym pojęciem w zaistniałej sytuacji. — Po prostu...w pierwszym momencie zwyczajnie przed nami stał, ciężko oddychał, a w drugim już...pojawiła się policja i...

— Już dobhrze, Liz, już dobhrze. Przecież to nie wasza wina, trzeba się przede wszystkim uspokoić — Francuz mówi do niej kojąco, w reakcji na co ukradkiem posyłam mu spojrzenie pełne wdzięczności.

— Musimy od niego wszystko wyciągnąć. A nie jak od niego, to od Juliusza. Jakimś cudem przecież musi się udać. — Hamilton brzmi na bardzo pewnego siebie. To może nawet nie jest optymizm, lecz, z pewnością, swego rodzaju ambicja. 

Skłodowska, Jefferson i właśnie sam Alexander, dość ociągali się z przybyciem pod akademik, po tym jak powiadomiliśmy ich, co się stało z Adamem. A raczej to Thomas i Alex spowalniali Maryśkę, która chciała się tu dostać jak najszybciej. Maria powiedziała mi na boku, że ostatni raz gdziekolwiek wychodzi z tymi "infantylnymi głąbami, którzy albo zbyt sobie słodzą, albo chcą dokonać nawzajem dekapitacji". Przyznaję, dalej czuję się zbity z tropu tym fragmentem o słodzeniu sobie, bo do dosłownie ostatnie co by mi do głowy przyszło, a w dodatku jest to obrzydliwie wręcz niepodobne do relacji Jeffersona z Hamiltonem. 

Ciekaw jestem, co tak właściwie zaszło na tym wyjściu. Pewnie przejmowałbym się tym bardziej, gdyby nie fakt, że nasz przyjaciel właśnie został zgarnięty przez policję, a drugi może znajdować się w naprawdę fatalnym stanie fizycznym. Priorytety wciąż pozostają priorytetami. 

— Cud to dobre słowo — mamrocze Skłodowska w odpowiedzi na słowa Hamiltona. — Na pewno byłoby wszystkim łatwiej, gdyby Chopin się łaskawie pośpieszył. 

— Gdzie on jest, tak w ogóle? — rzuca z zaciekawieniem Thomas. 

— Gdzie jest i gdzie był, to nie wiem. Wyciągnę od niego kiedy indziej. Ale wiem, że powinien pojawić się lada chwila. 

— To może wyjdziemy mu już naprzeciw? — oferuje Eliza. — Nie będzie musiał się męczyć z lataniem w obie strony. 

Aprobujemy pomysłowi. Ciężkim krokiem ruszamy w stronę drogi, skąd chcemy dojść jeszcze na przystanek. Trzeba wyjaśnić sprawę zarówno Adama jak i Juliusza, więc najsprawniej byłoby udać się zarówno na posterunek (wspomnienia dotyczące złomowiska zaczynają do mnie powracać w zatrważającym tempie) jak i do szpitala, jeśli to w ogóle będzie możliwe, bo wydaje mi się, że komplikacje mogą pojawić się dużo większe, niż wtedy, gdy wchodziłem tam z Adamem. Aż gula rośnie mi w gardle, gdy przypomina mi się, że w galerii mojego telefonu wciąż nieporadnie znajduje się zdjęcie szczęśliwego Słowackiego na szpitalnym łóżku. 

Wiem jedno. To zdecydowanie powinien być piątek trzynastego, nie piątek czternastego. 

Gdy mijamy murek gangu poetów, do nieprzyjemnych odczuć dołącza jeszcze nostalgia. Gdy działo się coś złego, to zazwyczaj tam wszystkie problemy miały swój koniec, a przynajmniej jakiegoś rodzaju załagodzenie. Jak kartki w kalendarzu wszystko przelatuje mi przez myśli. Sprawa randki z Elizą, boże, aż chce mi się śmiać gdy pomyślę, że był dla mnie problem trzeciego świata. Tutaj odmówiłem Hamiltonowi zapalenia papierosa. Dostałem też poradę, aby kupić Elizie coś w Rossmannie. Wsadziliśmy Jamesa Hamiltona do radiowozu; może to był ten sam, który zabrał Adama. Spoglądam smętnie na graffiti. 

_Love is love is love is love is love.  
_

Ciekawe, czy można to przerobić na coś bardziej pesymistycznego w wolnej chwili. Ale może lepiej nie, jeszcze Norwid by mnie oskarżył o profanację ich świętego miejsca spotkań. 

— Ja pierdolę. Nie zrobił tego. 

Drgam na dźwięk głosu Skłodowskiej. Gdy odnajduję jej wzrok, (tak jak zresztą każdego innego w tym momencie) to z oczu już ciekną mi łzy. Problem w tym, że nie mam bladego pojęcia, czy to są łzy szczęścia, czy bardziej załamania, czy może wszystkich skrajnych emocji. 

Szanowny pan Fryderyk Franciszek Chopin podjeżdża do nas samochodem — podejrzewam, że jest wyjęty, chociaż cholera go wie; Chopin mógł równie dobrze spędzić walentynki na wycinaniu organów za pieniądze — z czarnym, lśniącym lakierem. Jak w pieprzonej telenoweli ze śmiechem podstawionym w tle. Widzę pulsujące oko Jeffersona i to, jak Lafayette niezbyt skutecznie próbuje powstrzymać śmiech, gdy dobiegają nas dźwięki _Gimmie More_ od Britney Spears. Fryderyk zatrzymuje przy nas auto. 

— _It's Britney bitch._

Na początku się słabo uśmiecham. Ale gdy Chopin zdejmuje swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne, w jego oczach wcale nie dostrzegam uśmiechu. Tylko i wyłącznie paskudną gorycz. 

— Fryderyk, to-

— Nie gadajmy. Trzeba znowu bawić się w bohaterów, czy coś. 

— Czy coś. Jasne. 

Ta. Ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, żebym przestał się ciągle o wszystkich troszczyć. I żebym skończył ze swoim syndromem chęci ratowania całego świata. Ale co ja niby poradzę, jeśli świat ma ciągle zdarte kolana i sam sobie nie potrafi przykleić plastra? 

*********

— To co, nie ma tu typków w pomarańczowych kombinezonach i gburowatych gości jedzących pączki w różowej polewie? **  
**

— Przymknij się Kościuszko. To jest poważna sprawa, nie sytuacja, z której można sobie robić żarty. **  
**

— Przepraszam za to. Stresuję się. **  
**

— Jak my wszyscy. **  
**

Szczerze powiedziawszy nigdy nie spodziewałem, że będę dokładniej oglądał komisariat od środka. Wiecie, więcej niż na szybkie wejście-wyjście. No, jasne, mój brat był problematycznym typem (i wciąż jest), ale nigdy nie zagrabił sobie u niebieskich. Toteż gdy razem z Elizą, Marysią i Lafem, dość niepewnie rozglądamy się po wnętrzu budynku, przechodzą mnie dreszcze zarówno ze stresu jak i dziwnej ekscytacji. Ale Skłodowska ma rację. Nie czas na śmichy-chichy. **  
**

— To zawsze są poeci. Absolutnie zawsze, zauważyłeś. Albo jacyś inni plastusie, rysownicy i inne takie. **  
**

Odrywając na moment uwagę od przyjaciół, zerkam w stronę dwóch gawędzących policjantów. 

— Oczywiście, że tak. Chryste, a pamiętasz tamtego chłoptasia od narkotyków? Jak mu było, Weide? 

— Ach, ten cały Wilde. No ćpun, mówię ci, ćpun. Niby takie artystyczne duszyczki, a zobacz co z nich wychodzi...nałogowcy i włamywacze, wandale, ot co! 

— Ale to Europejczyk, no dajże spokój...

— Ten też Europejczyk! 

— Nie gadaj...

— A jak! I do tego Polak, wiadomo co za ludzie z tych Polaków...

Marszczę nos. Chyba lepiej się skupię na wyciąganiu Mickiewicza z tego bagna, niż na ksenofobicznych pogaduszkach dwójki mundurowych. Chcę podejść do reszty, w tym Marysi, niezbyt kulturalnie wygarniającej coś sekretarce. Nie tylko to słyszę, ale także widzę po jej agresywnej gestykulacji. 

Paskudny atak migreny przychodzi do mniej w najmniej spodziewanym momencie — akurat, gdy już robię krok w stronę przyjaciół. 

**_— Pułkowniku!_ **

Mimo bólu penetrującego czaszkę, odwracam się za siebie, aby sprawdzić, kto krzyknął coś takiego znienacka. Nikogo nie widzę. Dwaj policjanci dalej gawędzą, teraz przeszli do obrażania Holendrów. 

— Tadeusz, coś cię boli?

Znów odwracam się w kierunku, w którym patrzyłem przed chwilą. Widzę zatroskany wyraz Betsey, która porzuciła Marię oraz Lafayette, żeby sprawdzić co się ze mną dzieje. Ale ja sam nie wiem. 

— Ból głowy, sorry, że tak się odciąłem. — Szybkie wytłumaczenie wydaje mi się lepsze, niż jego kompletny brak. — Już mi lepiej. Ale jeszcze milej by było, gdyby się tak na miłość boską nie darli. 

Mówię to półżartem i w dodatku z uśmiechem, więc gdy na twarzy Elizy dostrzegam wyraźne zmieszanie, trochę zbija mnie to z tropu. 

— Ale...kto się drze?

— No, ta osoba przed chwilą. — Patrzy na mnie jeszcze specyficzniej. — No dosłownie minutę temu! Ktoś krzyknął, ech, jakiś stopień wojskowy. Jakim cudem tego nie usłyszałaś?

— Nie...nie wiem. Ale Kos, ja jestem pewna, że nikt nie krzyknął. Może to przez ten ból głowy? 

Okej, nie wiem co się dzieje, ale nie podoba mi się to. Ani trochę. Nie pozwolę robić z siebie wariata. Schizofrenika też nie. Mamy już na koncie odwiedzin komisariat i szpital, nie dorzucę do tego psychiatryka. 

— Może... Nieważne. Zapomnij o tym. Teraz musimy skupić się na Adamie i Juliuszu. 

— Racja. 

Robi mi się odrobinę lepiej, gdy panna Schuyler chwyta mnie za dłoń i nienatarczywie ciągnie w stronę Lafa i Marysi. Swoją drogą, ta druga chyba właśnie kończy swoje negocjacje z sekretarką. 

— Pięć minut. No ja proszę o cholerne pięć minut!

— Już powiedziałam, co sądzę na ten temat.

— Kumam, no tak, no jasne — Skłodowska prycha rozdrażniona, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Znam to spojrzenie, to jest spojrzenie absolutnie-nie-mam-teraz-humoru-i-włączę-tryb-destrukcji. Tym wściekłym właśnie wzrokiem Maryśka omiata całość komisariatu równie groźnie jak Godzilla, która wzrokiem omiata miasto mające ulec zagładzie. — Ja rozumiem, że ci dwaj panowie mają przerwę, tak? — Palcem wskazuje na dwóch policjantów ksenofobów. Sekretarka unosi brew. 

— No cóż, oni...oni właśnie...

— Obijają się. Och! Przepraszam za mój brak szacunku do władzy. Z pewnością mają tylko przerwę? 

Kobieta posyła jej mordercze spojrzenie znad ekranu komputera. Maryśka uśmiecha się z triumfem. 

— Nie do końca mają przerwę. 

— Rozumiem. Czyli, czysto teoretycznie — Skłodowska pochyla się nad sekretarką, podczas gdy my z Elizą i Lafayette stoimy jak te kołki — mogłabym zgłosić ich za lenienie się na służbie, a panią za to, że nic z tym pani nie robi. Ale oczywiście, może też pani dać nam przepustkę na widzenie z kolegą Mickiewiczem i jakoś bym tę niemiłą sytuację wymazała z pamięci...to jak będzie? 

Muszę się naprawdę postarać, aby powstrzymać ogromny uśmiech satysfakcji oraz zwycięstwa, gdy pachnąca świeżym lakierem do paznokci dłoń wręcza mi i trójce moich przyjaciół plastikowe karty. Wszyscy patrzymy na Marysię z podziwem, a ona wygląda tak, jakby właśnie wykonała czynność pokroju pozbycia się natrętnej muchy sprzed nosa. 

Adam Mickiewicz może i swoje za uszami ma, ale nie jest typem, którego też bym się spodziewał znaleźć kiedyś w areszcie. Zarówno więc irracjonalny obraz samego posterunku jak i przyjaciela w celi, jest czymś, co zapewne zostanie w mojej głowie na długo. 

— Po cholerę tu przyłaziliście? 

To może nie jest reakcja, jakiej oczekiwałem, ale lepsze to, niż znalezienie go z zupełnym załamaniem nerwowym. 

— Adam, musimy porozmawiać — zaczyna łagodnie Eliza. — Damy ci spokój, chcemy tylko wyjaśnić kilka spraw...

— Tylko ściągnięcie na siebie i na mnie jeszcze większe kłopoty. Spadajcie. 

Biorę głęboki wdech. 

— Adam...

— O! Pan czerwona czapka! Jak miło, że znowu się spotykamy! Przyprowadziłeś jeszcze większy tłumek? Co, to jakiś mickiewiczowy kult? 

Krew mnie zalewa. U Adama najpewniej zamarza. A u Elizy, Lafayette i Skłodowskiej nie zmienia się pewnie w krwiobiegu nic, gdyż zwyczajnie są zbyt zdezorientowani.

— Eustachy, to są ci ludzie, o których mi mówiłeś? — Gdy się obracam, dostrzegam, że Januszkiewicz nie jest sam; już ignorując sam fakt tego, jak znienacka się tu pojawił. Obok niego stoi ten sam policjant, który zgarniał Mickiewicza na pakę. — Ja ich kojarzę, no kto by pomyślał. 

— Widzi pan, jaki ten świat jest mały — Januszkiewicz brzmi, jakby zaraz miał wyjąć zza pleców pistolet i zacząć strzelać. Szczerze? Nie powaliłoby mnie to. Już na wszystko jestem gotowy. — Jestem pewien, że chętnie posłuchają. 

— Niczego nie będą słuchać — warczy Mickiewicz. Lafayette mruga. 

— Adam, mon ami, co się tu dzieje? 

— Będą słuchać, ależ oczywiście, że tak. — Eustachy wykrzywia twarz w koślawym uśmiechu. — Chętnie posłuchają. O twoim włamaniu. O twojej zuchwałości. I, przede wszystkim, o twoim narażaniu życia własnego... _partnera._


	29. 29| Tragikomizm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponieś trudy oddychania w zepsutej atmosferze tego świata.
> 
> William Shakespeare

**_GUBIĘ_** się. Już nawet nie w otoczeniu. Zaczynam gubić się we własnych myślach. _  
_

Ale wszyscy inni też są pogubieni. Z tego co widzę, kolega pan Adam Mickiewicz szczególnie. _  
_

— Języka w gębie ci zabrakło, co, Adasiu? — Eustachy uśmiecha się krzywo do zmarnowanego poety, który w tej celi wygląda jak jakaś wyjątkowo mizerna postać ze swojego wiersza. _  
_

— Panie Januszkiewicz, prosiłbym pana choć o krztynę profesjonalizmu. To jest komenda policji, nie cyrk z małpami.

Policjant chrząka, tym samym chyba zapobiegając katastrofie. Kątem oka udaje mi się wyłapać Maryśkę, której z pewnością chodzą teraz po głowie myśli i pomysły pełne krwi. Zaciska dłoń, którą zapewne wymierzyłaby Eustachemu ten słynny "cios sprawiedliwości", gdyby nie fakt, że Eliza powstrzymuje ją w ostatnim momencie. _Nie warto_ , szepcze. _  
_

— Przepraszam, panie władzo — Eustachy rzuca sucho. — Ale chyba rozumie pan, w jakiej niefortunnej sytuacji znalazł się pan Mickiewicz. Włamanie do szpitala do nie lada sztuka, prawda? _  
_

— Ale, ale ja nie rozumiem — mówię powoli, czując się jeszcze gorzej, gdy wszyscy na mnie spoglądają. — Adam. Co to znaczy, że włamałeś się do szpitala? _  
_

Cisza jest ohydna. Tylko Eustachy chichocze jak hiena, wyraźnie rozbawiony konsternacją nas wszystkich. Nie mam pojęcia, czy policjant bardziej poirytowany jest naszą obecnością, czy to bardziej Januszkiewicz jest źródłem nerwów dosłownie każdego. Obstawiałbym to drugie, nie wiem jak wy. _  
_

 _—_ Ja... _  
_

— No dalej. No dalej, powiedz to, Adasiu!

— _ **Ależ cicho!**_ — Wszyscy się wzdrygamy. Policjant wreszcie traci cierpliwość. Ogółem — tej cierpliwości chyba nigdy do końca w sobie nie miał, ale potrafił jakoś to maskować. — Panie Januszkiewicz. Pan jest skrajnie nieprofesjonalny, to jest areszt tymczasowy jasna cholera, nie obóz karny! Ile ma pan lat, żeby tak mówić? Cztery? Pięć?

Januszkiewicz milknie. Już nawet nie sili się na ciche przeprosiny. 

— Adam — zaczynam ostrożnie, wcześniej spojrzawszy na komendanta, aby się upewnić czy odezwaniem się nie zszargam bardziej jego nerwów. —Powiedz to powoli. Wdech i wydech, co to znaczy "włamałeś"? Bo, no, chyba nie wskoczyłeś przez okno jak James Bond? I po co w ogóle włamywać się do szpitala, kroplówki na czarnym rynku będziesz sprzedawać? 

Zaczynam tracić panowanie nad tonem głosu. Niedobrze. 

— Szpital ma pewne obostrzenia, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o wydział chorób zakaźnych. — Policjant rzuca mi takie spojrzenie, że nie wiem, czy jest bardziej chłodne czy może współczujące. Manewruje pomiędzy oboma wydźwiękami. — Nie można widywać się z pacjentami bez pozwolenia. Samo złamanie tego zakazu podchodzi pod włamanie, bynajmniej nie chodzi o takie włamanie jakie panu kojarzy się z rabusiami w kominiarkach i workami na plecach. To wciąż złamanie prawa. 

— Co? Adam! — Skłodowska z nerwów tupie nogą. Lafayette podskakuje w miejscu. Mickiewicz przegryza wargę; zastanawiam się czy to bardziej skrucha czy strach przed zbesztaniem. — Co ci _do kurwy nędzy_ odbiło, żeby odwiedzać Juliusza bez zgody?! On jest chory, ty młotku! Ciężko chory!

— Maria, pozwól mi— 

— Nie! — Skłodowska oskarżycielsko wytyka w niego palec. Cóż, Elizie nie udaje się jej tym razem powstrzymać. — Nie będę cię słuchać, ośle. Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale ten ciołek — przenosi palec na Januszkiewicza — miał rację. Ryzykowałeś życie Juliusza! On, on nie jest jakimś tam tłem czy postacią trzecioplanową Adam, to jest żywy człowiek! Nasz przyjaciel! Twój jebany chłopak!

— Wyśmienicie się bawię — Eustachy mamrocze, uśmiechając się pod nosem, ale opuszcza kąciki ust, gdy tylko przenoszę na niego wzrok. On nawet nie jest specjalnie groźny, Januszkiewicz jest po prostu śmierdzącym tchórzem. 

— Apeluję wszystkich o spokój! — Komendant znowu się unosi. — Ja was proszę, wszyscy obecni w pomieszczeniu są dorosłymi ludźmi, od których wymagam choć krztyny dojrzałości. 

— Przepraszam, panie władzo. Uniosłam się. — Skłodowska zewnętrzną stroną nadgarstka wyciera dwie łzy, które spłynęły po jej policzku. 

Mam wielką ochotę ją przytulić. Dostałbym po twarzy, tego jestem pewien, ale byłoby warto. Boże, w ogóle mam ochotę się do kogoś przytulić. Dlaczego czuję się jak taki dzieciak?

— Czy mogę? Pozwólcie mi powiedzieć cokolwiek na swoją obronę.

— Na swoją obronę będziesz odpowiadać przed właściwymi ludźmi, drogi panie. 

— Nie w takim sensie, panie władzo...zwyczajnie wyjaśnić co tu się dzieje. Proszę, niech pan pozwoli. To moi przyjaciele. 

Policjant wzdycha cicho. Krótkie kiwnięcie głową oznacza zgodę. 

Adam patrzy po każdym (poza Eustachym, jego spojrzenia stara się unikać jak ognia) bardzo dokładnie. Najwyraźniej czeka, aż każdy wyzbędzie się potrzeby wykrzyczenia czegoś na cały głos; zresztą słusznie, w zaistniałej sytuacji chęć na wydobycie z siebie wrzasku bądź płaczu, jest dziesięć razy silniejsza niż kiedy indziej. 

— Nie będę mówił, że to co zrobiłem było mądre-

— Bo było kurwa idiotyczne — Marysia od razu wchodzi mu w słowo. — Miałeś przecież zgodę na odwiedziny przynajmniej dwa razy w miesiącu, raz nawet Tadeusz był z tobą i dostaliście zgodę razem, czy tak nie było, Kościuszko?

— Było... — zgadzam się z nią. 

— Nie przerywajcie mi — Mickiewicz prosi cicho. — Martwiłem się. Było źle, nikt nie mówił o tym na głos, ale było źle. On umierał. Wciąż umiera. Mogłem nigdy go już nie zobaczyć. Dwa — Uniósł dłoń w górę, pokazując na raz wskazujący i środkowy palec — dwa razy na miesiąc. Maksymalnie godzina. Nie wiedziałem, kiedy idę tam po raz ostatni. Musiałem..chciałem... — Wyraźnie się gubi, albo zwyczajnie nie potrafi jednak znaleźć słów. Całkiem możliwe, że to mogą być też oba na raz. — Nie zrozumiecie tego. Nikt z was nigdy...nigdy...

— Skończony idiota. — Eustachy przewraca oczami.

— To prawda Adam, nie poczuliśmy tego nigdy na własnej skórze — Eliza mówi cicho. Ton jej głosu jest bardzo kojący, co wydaje się więcej niż rozważne, biorąc pod uwagę, w jak nierównym tempie unosi się klatka piersiowa Mickiewicza. — Ale to co zrobiłeś było...głupie. Mówisz, że Juliusz był w stanie umierającym. Naprawdę uważasz, że postąpiłeś rozważnie? Że nie naraziłeś go tylko bardziej? 

Ten moment staje się bardzo intymny, nawet Eustachy przez moment wygląda tak, jakby czuł się bardzo nie na miejscu, komendant tym bardziej. Mickiewicz z początku nie odpowiada Elizie. Skłodowska z zaciśniętymi wargami piorunuje Adama wzrokiem, w środku zrozpaczona wieściami, jakie do nas wszystkich dotarły. Tu nie było obrony. Tylko głupota. 

A ja mu ufałem. 

Dziwne uczucie. Wciąż wydaje mi się, że to tylko jakieś żarty, że nic takiego się nie stało, że policjant zaraz zaśmieje się w głos jak ustawiany aktor, a ściany komisariatu okażą się tekturowe i rozpadną jak domek z kart.

— Naraziłem — odpowiada Mickiewicz, dławiąc się ostatnią głoską przez nadchodzący płacz, który wyraźnie próbuje tłumić. — Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że nie. Nie oczekuję, że dacie mi ciasteczko i poklepiecie po główce. 

— To nie oczekuj — Maria odpowiada szorstko. — Oficjalnie wygrywasz nasz konkurs. 

— Konkurs?

— Konkurs na skurwysyństwo imienia le Idiote Debille. 

Eustachy parska. Dostaje w kark od policjanta. 

— Proszę wybaczyć. 

— Wybaczone. Cóż, czy pan Adam chciałby coś jeszcze powiedzieć swoim "przyjaciołom"? — Komendant pyta, robiąc przy ostatnim słowie cudzysłów z palców, co chyba miało być szczytem komedii, ale wyszło najwyżej filmem świątecznym z Tomaszem Karolakiem w roli głównej. 

— Pan Adam nie ma już nic do powiedzenia — Mickiewicz odpowiada krótko ochrypłym głosem. — Może chyba pozwolić swoim...może chyba pozwolić im odejść. 

*********

Chłód. Pierwsze co we mnie uderza, gdy staję przed wejściem na kampus, to przejmujący chłód.

Przed akademikiem wszyscy rozchodzimy się bez słowa. Ja, Eliza, Marysia i Lafayette roztrzęsieni, wściekli, oszukani. Chopin, Hamilton i Jefferson zdezorientowani, pogubieni i nie mogący uwierzyć nam w to, co zaszło na komendzie policji. To trochę niedorzeczne, prawda? Przeżyliśmy wielką łapankę złodziei złomu, gang czerwonych kurtek, maniaka Lee z pistoletem, wielki powrót Jamesa Hamiltona, wywoływanie duchów, zimną wojnę, dzikie niedźwiedzie górskie; trochę przedramatyzowane, ale wciąż. Za to teraz, gdy dzieje się coś takiego jak areszt Mickiewicza i choroba Słowackiego, trudno w to wszystko uwierzyć. 

— Do jutra. Postarajcie się zasnąć. 

— Do zobaczenia. Chyba. Jeśli będzie czas.

W tych słowach pożegnania nie ma ani krztyny entuzjazmu. Zresztą, co tu się dziwić? Każdy z nas najadł się dzisiaj tyle emocji, że spokojnie można by nimi nakarmić ciągle znudzonych i zmarnowanych pracowników korpo i jeszcze by zatęsknili za brakiem ich dreszczyku. 

— Odphrowadzić cię, mon ami? 

Spoglądam ze słabym uśmiechem na Lafayette, który pyta z troską w głosie. 

— Nie widzę przeciwwskazań. Pytanie tylko po co byś chciał.

— Bo wyglądasz thragicznie. Jesteś blady i masz żałobne obwódki wokół oczu. Boję się, że wpadniesz gdzieś po dhrodze do jakiegoś rhowu i tyle z ciebie będzie. 

— Jeśli bardzo chcesz. — Wzruszam ramionami, w duchu mu wdzięczny za ten przejaw troski. 

Zanim ciemność zupełnie rozmywa mi pole widzenia, a światło latarni staje się męczące dla oczu, odnajduję wzrokiem Elizę. Marysia zaoferowała jej najwyraźniej to samo co Lafayette mi. Zagryzam policzek i odwracam się w stronę Francuza, który już zaczyna iść przed siebie. 

— To był bahrdzo ciężki dzień. 

— Ta. Tragiczne walentynki. Na pewno zapadną nam w pamięć. 

— Niewątpliwie. 

Niezręczne milczenie krępuje mi odrobinę stopy, co zupełnie nie jest upragnionym efektem, bo w takiej sytuacji wypadałoby iść nieco szybciej. Muszę szybko zająć czymś kotłujące się myśli. Doznaję nagłego olśnienia. 

— Lafayette?

— 'm?

— Pamiętasz, że miałeś opowiedzieć nam skąd masz numer do Washingtona?

— O! — Francuz parska śmiechem. — Nie wolałbyś poczekać aż będziemy w grupie?

— A czemu? Znaczy, w grupie też oczywiście możesz powiedzieć, ale czemu nie skorzystać z okazji, że teraz jesteśmy sam na sam? Ciekawość zżera mnie od kiedy tylko o tym wspomniałeś. 

Lafayette kiwa krótko głową, pocierając przy tym zmarznięte dłonie. Najwyraźniej zastanawia się od czego tu zacząć. 

— Znasz Kazimierza Pułaskiego? 

Kiwam głową. 

— Mamy razem parę wykładów. 

— No, właśnie. No więc, mon ami, całkiem śmieszna sytuacja miała miejsce jeszcze nie tak dawno temu, zahraz przed tym jak tak niefohrtunnie znalazłeś się na Szeptach Naszych Dusz. Razem z Pułaskim byliśmy wtedy na imphrezie...w takim sensie, że poszliśmy tam osobno i całkiem przypadkiem się spotkaliśmy. Co śmieszniejsze, z osób któhre znasz, nie byliśmy tam tylko my. 

— Żartujesz. Nie-

— Oui. 

— Co do cholery wykładowca robił na imprezie? Gdzie to było, w klubie?

— W rzeczy samej — Lafayette zdaje się czerpać satysfakcję z tego, na jak bardzo zdezorientowanego wyglądam. — Do tej pohry nie dowiedziałem się, co właściwie tam robił. Nie lubi o tym rozmawiać. 

— Nie dziwię się — rzucam z przekąsem. — No, ale co tam dokładnie zaszło? Jak zdobyłeś jego numer telefonu?

— Spokojnie, zmierzam do tego. No więc jesteśmy sobie na tej imprezie, wszystko fajnie, muzyka gra, ludzie sobie tańczą. I nagle patrzę, mon dieu! Pułaski na końcu sali, czehrwony na twarzy jakby go ze skóhry obdzierano, drze się na phrawo i lewo! 

— Co krzyczał? Jakieś konkrety?

— A ja wiem, mon ami? Po polsku krzyczał. Wiem tylko, że nie potrzebuję tłumaczenia, żeby wiedzieć, że to nie było życzenie wszystkim miłego dnia i dobrej kawusi — prycha. Uśmiecham się pod nosem. — Więc podchodzę bliżej, wiesz, chciałem wiedzieć, na kogo tak wyczehrpuje swoje sthruny głosowe. Patrzę, a tam! Washington właśnie! 

— Krzyczał...krzyczał na wykładowcę? 

— Tadeusz, _je suis sur,_ jeszcze wtedy nie wiedział, że będzie z nim miał wykłady. Washington jednak już tak. Ale, żebyś ty to widział! Myślałem, że zaraz poleje się khrew. _  
_

Próbuję to sobie wyobrazić. Skonfundowany i najpewniej przerażony (a może rozbawiony?) Lafayette stoi w kącie klubu, obserwując jak Pułaski, metr sześćdziesiąt, w nerwach histerycznie przeklina na Washingtona, ponad metr osiemdziesiąt. A na to wszystko gapią się przypadkowi ludzie. Nie wiem czy to komizm w dramacie czy dramatyczność w komedii, ale na pewno doszło tu do złamania zasady decorum. _  
_

— Nie było żadnej ochrony w tym klubie, nikt go nie zgarnął?

— Oczywiście, że tak. Wyphrosili ich z klubu. Poszedłem za nimi, bałem się, że jeszcze rozszahrpią się jak psy. Tyle, że Pułaski nie był wcale w 'umorze na bijatyki. Nie zdążyłem jeszcze nawet porządnie wyjść z klubu, a ten leży na ziemi. 

— O cholerka. Zemdlał? Był pijany?

— Nie. Znaczy, nie zemdlał, pewnie był pijany. Najprawdopodobniej zasłabł.

Zatrzymujemy się zaraz przed akademikiem. 

— I co było dalej?

— Podbiegłem do nich. Przedstawiłem się Washingtonowi, on mnie oczywiście z widzenia kojarzył — Laf uśmiecha się z cieniem czegoś, co w sumie można podciągnąć pod dumę albo szczere zadowolenie z samego siebie, nie pytam o powód. — Powiedział, że jeśli Pułaski jest studentem, to musimy odphrowadzić go do akademika w miahrę jego możliwości, a jeśli będzie z nim bahrdzo źle, to dzwonimy po pogotowie. Phrofesor Washington wpadł na jeszcze jeden pomysł, nie wiem czy mądhry, ale...'a — śmieje się na samo wspomnienie. — Powiedział mi, żebym został przy Pułaskim i pilnował żeby on "sobie twarzy nie rozharatał przez swoją własną głupotę". To jest właśnie moment, w któhrym Washington podaje mi swój numer telefonu, gdyby tylko cokolwiek złego się z nim działo, miałem do niego dzwonić. Okazało się, że Washington, jak się to mówi, "skoczył" do pobliskiego kiosku po wodę, któhrą phróbował otrzeźwić Pułaskiego — zaczyna śmiać się nawet bardziej, a ja przykładam dłoń do ust, nie mogąc przyswoić absurdu i komizmu takiej sytuacji. 

— No, to nie było mądre. Ale zakładam, że dla samej reakcji Kazimierza na pewno było warto. 

— Oui! Do tej pohry ja i on jesteśmy związani tajemnicą dotyczącą tego zajścia. A jeśli piśniemy choć słówko, to możemy pożegnać się z dobhrymi phrocentami na historii. Także, ufam ci. Moje studia leżą teraz w twoich rękach, mon ami.

Kręcę głową z niedorzeczności. Numer telefonu. Odsłuchałem całej tej historii z powodu numeru telefonu. Chociaż, czego ja się spodziewałem? Że Lafayette i Washington prowadzą razem spółkę kosmetyczną po godzinach albo sprzedają razem lemoniadę na ulicy?

— Chyba już rozumiem dlaczego Pułaski za każdym razem gdy widzi Washingtona, wygląda, jakby zaraz miał go oskórować żywcem. 

— Wiesz, to Pułaski. On na phrawie każdego patrzy, jakby miał go oskóhrować żywcem.

Patrzymy przez siebie w milczeniu przez moment. A potem wybuchamy śmiechem.

Wizja kaszlącego krwią Juliusza i Adama w areszcie gdzieś tam powoli zaczyna rozmywać się w mojej głowie. Ale nie na długo. Naprawdę nie na długo.

*********

Nie mogę spać. Prawie nigdy nie mogę, ale teraz jest to szczególnie odczuwalne. **  
**

Przewracam się z boku na bok, przytulając pluszowego pieroga do piersi. Nie pomaga. Prześcieradło i kołdra są zupełnym chaosem, o kocu nawet nie wspominając. To nie pozycja, temperatura w pokoju; to nawet nie te przeklęte myśli o dzisiejszych feralnych walentynkach. Jest coś innego, jeszcze jedna rzecz, która tak utrudnia mi sen.

_**Szepty.** _

Czuję się, jakby ktoś rozciął mój mózg i czymś gładkim oraz wilgotnym przejeżdżał po nim, wywołując zupełny rozłam. Rozłam, właśnie. Ale między czym? _ **  
**_

_Pułkowniku, proszę, na litość boską..._

_To gorączka?_

_John, zostaw go, nie czuje się najlepiej._

_Pułkowniku..._ **  
**

— Kim jest pułkownik? — pytam siebie samego na głos, podnosząc się do pionu. — Chyba po prostu mi odbija — jęczę po chwili i słabowicie wstaję z łóżka. No cóż, z moich przysłowiowych słodkich snów i tak nici.

Przez moment stoję w półmroku pokoju. Słyszę jakieś śmiechy dobiegające z innego piętra, ktoś chyba urządza karaoke. Dobry Jezu, czy to Liszt? A, zresztą, to nieważne. I tak każdy dźwięk dociera do mnie strasznie przygłuszony. Zupełnie jakbym znajdował się pod wodą.

Mój wzrok pada na słabo zarysowany w tym świetle obiekt, leżący na biurku. Laptop. Coś każe mi go otworzyć. **  
**

Ostrożnie umieszczam obiekt na kolanach, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w ekran, który jest nieco ciemnawy w trybie nocnym. Wyszukiwarka Google. Ten słynny wujek, który zna odpowiedź na wszystkie pytania. Ale jak w ogóle brzmią moje pytania?

Zaciskam wargi.

**_Wyszukaj: pułkownik._   
**

_**Pułkownik (płk) – stopień oficerski. W SZ RP jest to najwyższy stopień wojskowy korpusu oficerów starszych, natomiast w okresie międzywojennym – korpusu oficerów sztabowych. Niższym stopniem jest podpułkownik, a wyższym generał brygady.  
** _

No cóż, to chyba nie jest moja odpowiedź. Milion myśli zaczyna kotłować się w mojej głowie. Nawet jeśli wcześniej nie miałem gorączki, to teraz jej z pewnością dostałem.

_**Wyszukaj: ...  
** _

Panikuję. Nie wiem co się dzieje. Chcę przytulenia. Mój palec niepewnie wędruje po klawiaturze.

_**Wyszukaj: Tadeusz Kościuszko.** _

Kółeczko śmierci kręci się przez moment. A potem wyniki Google pokazują mi coś, przez co serce podchodzi mi do gardła.

Wpatruję się w ekran przez moment zupełnie sparaliżowany. Moje imiona. Moje nazwisko. Moje urodziny. Ale...

Zatrzaskuję laptop.

Otwieram go ponownie.

_**Nie znaleziono wyników dla: Tadeusz Kościuszko. Szukałeś może: Tadeusz Rydzyk?** _

Biorę bardzo głęboki wdech. Odsuwam od siebie zamknięty już ponownie laptop, trąc przy tym oczy. Nie mogło mi się przewidzieć. Nie mogło.

Pokonawszy sparaliżowanie, opadam w końcu ponownie na łóżko. Nic nie ciśnie mi się na usta. Nic, poza tym jednym słowem.

— Oszalałem. ****


End file.
